A Legendary Game of Truth or Dare!
by IcyNirvana
Summary: Looking for some fun? With the legendaries? Come join in the fun and play a legendary, fabulous, mischievous game of truth or dare with them! {Note: First chapters are not as good as the later ones. Please don't judge the whole fic if one of the first chapters is not very good}
1. Chapter 1

_A Legendary Game of Truth or Dare_

**{A/N} This is a truth or dare fanfic, starring the Legendary pokemons (Most of the time) I also highly recommend you to read my other fics, my writing style is usually different depending on the fic. I DON'T OWN POKEMON. There, said it. And by the way, truths and dares should be sent by PM**

**By the way, if you're wondering who and what in the frickin hell Pyro is, read Brotherhood, one of my other fics.**

* * *

Hall of Origin

*A Zorua walks in*

Latios: A Zorua?

Arceus: Yes, and I believe that its name is-

Zorua: Pyro. Pyro Umbraculo. The oh-so-great Shadow Mew who's here to ruin your lives for all eternity. Pleased to meet you

Giratina: Well that's a comforting introduction

Lugia: At least he's polite about it

Pyro: I have sealed all of you in here for my entertainment. Please, be my guest and try to break out

Mewtwo: Hah, I'd like to see that [Tries to teleport away and gets zapped by large voltage electricity]

Pyro: I did tell you. Now, I'd like to play a game with you guys

Mew: Is it fun?

Pyro: Depends

Mew: Yay! I like fun games!

* * *

Okay! You heard Pyro, We are gonna play a legendary, majestic, epic, humorous, lovely game of truth or dare with the legendaries. The base genders:

Female: Arceus, Reshiram, Latias, Mew, Celebi, Mesprit, Articuno, Moltres, Suicune, Ho-oh, Kyogre, Dialga, Cresselia, Phione, Shaymin, Virizion, Meloetta, Heatran, Uxie, Manaphy, Diance, Xerneas

Male: Zapdos, Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Lugia, All the Regi, Latios, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Azelf, Palkia, Darkrai, Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Thundurus, Tornadus, Landorus, Zekrom, Kyurem, Keldeo, Genesect, Yveltal, Zygarde

* * *

_-Mew and Arceus can change other pokemon's gender_

_-Has to remain T rated_

_-No marriage_

_-No 'forever' stuff_

_-No deaths **{Updated on 11/8/2015}**_

_-Preferably no 'All the legendaries' truths or dares_

_-Needs to be fun!_

* * *

**{A/N} Aye, I know it's short. But what can you do? It's the introduction! The prologue. The description. The summary. Whatever. Please review and send dares by Private Messaging. If you don't have account to PM with, make one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**{A/N} I don't own Pokémon. Chapter is rewritten on 8/6/2015**

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin_

Pyro: Hey guys! I'm back!

Legendaries: [Groan]

Pyro: [Growls] What's that supposed to mean?! Anyways, I have a review!"

Legendaries: [Whines] Noooooooo!

Pyro: From Aurawarrior13!

**_Truths:_**

**_Arceus? What's your opinion on each legendary?_**

**_Ray: If you could do anything to Latias without anyone doing anything to stop you, what would you do?_**

**_Lugia: Who's your favorite fellow Legendary?_**

**_Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos: what's your relationship with each other?_**

**_Suicune, Entei, Raikou: same thing as the Bird Trio_**

**_Dares: _**

**_I dare Entei and Raikou to fight over Suicune_**

**_Arceus you have to kiss one of the male legendaries_**

**_Ray you will have to be in the same room as Mewtwo and a sugar-hyped Mew_**

**_Darkrai has to learn a move based on Light_**

**_Same thing for Cresselia except a Dark move_**

**_Keldeo needs to sing Roar by Katy Perry_**

Pyro: Ah, AuraWarrior13. Now, truths first! Arceus, opinions on each legendary?

Arceus: Well, Reshiram is nice but a bit shy. Latias is one hella tough girl. Mew very playful and don't let her near sugar-

Mew: Why?! I can behave myself!

Latias: [Huffs] As if!

Arceus: Carrying on. Celebi is a psychopath. Mesprit, too emotional-

Mesprit: [Cries]

Arceus: That's the proof. Articuno is a bit harsh when it comes to criticizing things. Moltres is normal. Suicune is one who is flirty. Ho-oh is one timid bird I'd say. Kyogre is a sadist, like you. Dialga likes to prank people. Cressilia is just a nice girl. I don't know about Phione, she won't talk to anyone. Shaymin is a bit rough-

Shaymin: Like your face!

Rayquaza: Ooooooohh! Burn!

Arceus: Shut it Ray! Virizion is also shy. Meloetta sings everytime I talk to her so I don't know much. Heatran thinks she's bad at everything. Uxie is a know-it-all. Manaphy is the same as Phione. On with the boys next, Zapdos flirts with just about anyone at any time-

Zapdos: Screw all this, are you free tomorrow night? [Winks]

Arceus: [Rolls eyes] Ugh! Mewtwo is very secretive and boring. Raikou is fun to be around with. Entei has a fiery attitude. Lugia acts like a soldier. Regice, Registeel, Regirock and Regigigas just make weird noises, I don't know about them. Latios is a loner

Latios: [Asks himself] Why do they all say that about me?

Arceus: Groudon is over-confident. Rayquaza tries to be funny and fails a lot. Jirachi sleeps too much…

Jirachi: zzzz… mm, hmm? Someone say my name? [Rubs eyes]

Arceus: My point exactly. Deoxys is a sadist. Azelf likes to blackmail others. Palkia worries way too much. Darkrai also pranks people by putting them to sleep and making them have nightmares without knowing. Victini plays too much with Mew. Cobalion, still in the chivalry mode. Terrakion, likes to fight too much. Thundurus and Tornadus causes mayhem together

Victini: What? She's playful and tries to get me to play all the time!

Arceus: Zekrom, he plays pranks that usually go too far (like in Paris). Any that heard Kyurem's voice before should feel privileged. Keldeo is almost hyper all the time. Genesect just stands there and interrupts people for fu-

Genesect: Not true

Arceus: See! Well, lastly, Giratina. He's a sweet guy although he doesn't talk much. There! Done, finally!

Pyro: Congrats. Ray, if you could do anything to Latias without anyone doing anything to stop you, what would you do?

Rayquaza: [Looks at Latias and grins] Well I would have-

Latias: [Glares at Rayquaza]

Rayquaza: I… er… I would dance with her!

Pyro: Okay? Whatever works I guess. Next! Lugia, who's your favorite fellow legendary?

Lugia: I'd say Ho-oh

Ho-oh: Really? Thank you Lugy! [Hugs him]

Lugia: [Laughs] You're welcome

Pyro: Ahem, well. Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos, what's your relationship with each other?

Articuno: We are sisters

Zapdos: Hey! What about me?!

Articuno: We don't consider a flirty pervert our brother

Raikou: Oooohh, that's gotta sting

Everyone: [Laughs]

Pyro: Okay, calm down everyone. We have a lot more to do. Same question for you three [Points to Raikou, Suicune and Entei]

Suicune: Well, we're just normal siblings. Although I want to be much more than that to Rai~

Entei: WHAT! And you never fuckin thought to tell ME?!

Pyro: Shut it Entei. Now, the dares! Rai and En has to fight for Suicune

Entei: Oh, it's on!

Suicune: Go Rai!

Entei: Shut up Sui [Fires Fire Blast, knocking Raikou out in one hit] Hahahaha-

Suicune: [Hydro Pumps Entei] Don't you dare hurt Rai!

Pyro: Now, Arceus, kiss one of the males! [Snickers]

Arceus and male legendaries: WHAAAAAT?!

Pyro: [Grins sadistically] Do it, or I get a chance to 'play' with you

Arceus: Fine [Walks over to male legendaries]… [Kisses Giratina]

Giratina: [Shocked] Wha- what?

Rayquaza: [Wolf-whistles]

Latias: [Whacks Rayquaza over the head]

Pyro: Okay! Rayquaza, you will have to be in the same room as Mewtwo and a sugar-hyped Mew! This'll be fun [Chuckles darkly]

*Pyro whistles and Rayquaza, Mewtwo and Mew were teleported into an enclosed room with Mew tearing into a bag of sugar. Others are looking into the 50 inch TV screen that showed the room*

Rayquaza: [Banging on door]

Mewtwo: [Conjures lab notes and begins to work on them]

Mew: [Starts getting high and flies around screaming and firing attacks of all kinds]

Rayquaza: [Curls up in a ball on the ground] Why me?! I hate you Pyro! I hate you Aurawarrior!

* * *

_5 minutes later_

*Mewtwo sighs and grabs Mew by the tail and jabbed one of his fingers to the base of her neck, hard, making her fall unconscious*

Mewtwo: That's better

Rayquaza: I owe you Mewtwo! Thank you very much!

Pyro: [Mutters] That was anti-climactic, but it was fun while it lasted [Teleports three of them back] Darkrai! You have to learn a light move and Cresselia has to learn a dark move!

Darkrai: What if we don't?

Pyro: Wanna try?

Darkrai: Yeah, I ain't scared of no Zorua's

Cresselia: [Annoyed] Yeah, me too! Why should we do what you say

Pyro: [Ecstatic] Okay! Fine by me!

Arceus: [Says in prayer tone] Darkrai and Cresselia, you lived a good life. It is sad that you have to die so young

*Pyro takes them to a room with 2 chairs and a TV. He chains Darkrai and Cresselia forcefully to the chairs and forced them to watch Barney for 5 hours straight*

Pyro: Now, while we wait for them, Keldeo!

Keldeo: Yessir!

Pyro: Sing Roar by Katy Perry

Keldeo: [Sings Roar] 'Cause I am a champion and you're going to hear me roar!

Legendaries: [Laughs at Keldeo's high-pitched voice

Pyro: Okay then… you guys dun gude today!

Uxie: You mean 'done good'?

Pyro: [Scoffs] Whatever. That's all for now, I'll leave you be! [Teleports away]

* * *

**{A/N} Yep… First chapter re-written**


	3. Chapter 3

**{A/N} I don't own Pokemon. Chapter rewritten on 9/6/2015**

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin_

Pyro: It's good to be back!

Legendaries: For you! Not for us!

Pyro: [Glares]

Legendaries: [Backs away a few steps]

Pyro: First, let's let out Darkrai and Cresselia [Teleports Luna Duo out]

Cresselia &amp; Darkrai: I love you, you love me. We all love-

Pyro: Shut it, both of you

*Cresselia and Darkrai shuts up*

Pyro: We've got another set of dares!

Arceus: What? It's not even 12 hours yet!

Pyro: Too bad, I like my reviewers too much to make them wait. This one's from Silverbird22!

**_Hello Pokemon peeps I'm just a happy go lucky Florges here to torture you all._**

**_Arceus: Pink frilly tutu time!_**

**_You know what Arceus change everybody's gender_**

**_Zapdos your awesome have a pokepuff_**

**_Everybody who has hands or something like that read Blastys Pokemon rap battle fic out loud_**

**_Zekrom: you still owe me 1000 poke puffs on the bet we made last month PAY UP (it was on who would be announced for ssb next I said Lucina he said chrom)_**

**_Bye bye peeps_**

Pyro: Ohhh Arcy~

Arceus: W-w-what?

*Pyro whistles and Arceus disappeared in a bright glow of white*

Ho-oh: Is she evolving?

*Glow disappears and reveals Arceus, dressed in a frilly pink tutu*

Raikou: [Laughing] Even better than evolving

*Everyone stared for a while before starting to laugh. Some rolling on the floor, others banging on tabletops or the floor*

Arceus: [Fumes]

Pyro: Arcy~

Arceus: [Snaps] What?!

Pyro: One, it's impolite to snap. Two, you have to change everyone's gender!

Arceus: Fine. You know what? Fine, I give up. I don't fuckin' care anymore

*Bright flash and everyone's gender was switched*

Groudon: What the- [Looks at herself then at Arceus] Wahahahahaha! Your tutu looks even better on a male's body!

Arceus: [Still fuming] Just shut up Groudon!

Pyro: [Rolling on floor laughing before controlling himself and conjuring a pokepuff in front of Zapdos]

Zapdos: Ohmygod! A pokepuff! GimmeGimmeGimmeGimme! [Grabs pokepuff and chomps on it]

Latios: [Quietly] Gross

Pyro: Okay, everyone with hands or claws come round!

*Reshiram, Zekrom, Latias, Mew, Celebi, Mesprit, Meloetta, Uxie, Mewtwo, Lugia, The Regis, Latios, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Azelf, Palkia, Darkrai, Victini, Thundurus, Tornadus, Landorus, Kyurem and Genesect scurries towards him*

Pyro: Read these out loud! [Hands them tablets with 'Blasty's Pokemon Rap Battle on them each]

*They read it out loud while the others watched and laughed*

Pyro: How was it?

Victini: It was fun but I'm sure glad it was done, dawg

Landorus: I liked it a bit, but now I'm addicted to it!

Kyurem: …

Pyro: Zekky~

Zekrom: What up, dawg?

Pyro: [Laughs] Anyways, you still owe Silverbird 1000 pokepuffs on the bet you two made last month, pay up!

Zekrom: But how? I don't have it now

Pyro: [Sighs] Go bake it then [Points to kitchen]

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Zekrom: Yes, I think I got it-

*Loud explosion*

Reshiram: What'd you do, Zek?

Zekrom: Blew up the oven, hope you don't mind!

Pyro: [Sighs again] Here you go… [Conjures up a 1000 pokepuffs]

Zekrom: Thanks! I'll go give it now! [Leaves hall]

*Others stare at her*

Pyro: Don't get any ideas now! I allowed only her to leave, none of you can!

Arceus: [Mutters] Dangit!

Pyro: Whelp, that's all for now! Get some rest!

Cresselia: I love you, you lo-

Pyro: SHUT UP CRESS! Oh, Arceus, turn everyone back to their own gender [Teleports out]

Arceus: I hate him so much [Turns everyone back to normal]

* * *

**{A/N} Another chapter rewritten. Note that these chapters do not change from the original (much), it just changes the writing format to match the later chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own pokemon. Note: I changing my style of writing for this fic**

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin_

Pyro: "I'm baack~"

All legendaries: Dangit!

Pyro: [Glares] what was that? Did I hear you guys say you want some time in solitary watching Barney?

All legendaries: Hail, Lord Pyro has returned [cheers]

Pyro: Got some reviews! We got two sets to do today. First is our friend Aurawarrior13!

**_Thanks for doing my dares! Here's more_**

**_Truths_**

**_Mew, who do you like more? Jirachi, or Celebi?_**

**_All: what do you do for fun in summer? Besides vacation. I mean what do you do at the Hall of Origin?_**

**_Dares: *comes in with RPG* (rocket powered gun) ok Darkrai and Cresselia you better learn the moves or else! Aha, aha ahahahAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Sorry that's all I got right now. Write On!_**

Pyro: No probs Aura! Ok, Mew!

Mew: Yes?

Pyro: Who do you like more? Jirachi or Celebi?

Mew: Jirachi of course! He gives me candies if I wish for them hard enough!

Everyone: [Glares at Jirachi]

Jirachi: [Sweats] Uh, I can't help it! She's too cute!

Raikou: [Wolf-whistles] Ooohh, I sense some love in the air~

Jirachi: [Sweats and blushes] N-n-no! Not like that!

Pyro: Anyways! Everyone! What do you do for fun in summer, besides vacation, in the Hall of Origin?

Arceus: [Sigh] I look over them and stop any stupid stunts from happening

Reshiram: I usually gossip with my best friends

Latias and Latios: We hang out with each other

Mew: Find candy!

Celebi: Killl!

Mesprit: Talk to others

Articuno: listen in on other people's chats

Moltres: Hang around with Articuno, I guess?

Suicune: I stay by Raikou's side

Ho-oh and Lugia: We just stand around and talk to others

Kyrogre: Cause tsunamis and fight Groudon

Dialga: Pranks! :P

Cresselia: I usually heal up others when they're injured

Phione and Manaphy: …

Shaymin: I like criticizing others!

Virizion: I h-hang around w-with my friends

Meloetta: Everybody dance now!~

Heatran: I'm ugly…[Cries]

Uxie and Mewtwo: I study and read books

Zapdos: I know all the girls actually love me but don't want to admit it!

Raikou: I make jokes, 'nuff said

Entei: Hang round, problem with that?!

All the Regis: Beeb boop bleep beep bep boop!

Latios: I like talking to myself

Groudon: [Flexes muscle] wanna fight me?

Rayquaza: Make jokes!

Jirachi: Sleep [Yawns], Goodnight [goes to sleep]

Deoxys: torture others!

Pyro: Starting to like you Deo!

Azelf: Secretly videoing and taking pictures to blackmail

Everyone else: Stalker!

Palkia: I like inventing

Darkrai: Pranks fer dayz!

Victini: Play with Mew!

Mew: Yay!

Cobalion: I help the women [goes to Arceus] would you like anything to drink?

Terrakion: I fight Groudon! And beat him!

Groudon: In your dreams!

Thundurus and Tornadus: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Landoru: I stop Thun and Tor

Zekrom: Plan for pranks!

Kyurem: …

Keldeo: Play with Mew and Vict-

Genesect: Listen to conversations

Giratina: Stand around and chat

Pyro: Wow! You guys lead such boring lives!

Everyone: Shut up!

Pyro: And now, I welcome… Aurawarrior13!

Aura: [Barges in with an RPG on each shoulder]

Arceus: Ah! The crazy riolu appears

Aura: [Ignores Arceus] Ok! Darkrai and Cresselia you better learn the moves or else! Aha, aha ahahahAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: [Backs up slightly]

Darkrai: [Learns Light screen]

Cresselia: [Learns Dark Pulse]

Darkrai and Cresselia: There, happy?

Aura: Yep, here are your rewards! [Fires an RPG at each of them]

Darkrai and Cresselia: AAAaaaaahhhh! [Boooom!]

Aura: I'll be taking my leave now! Nice to be back in another fic, Pyro [Fist-bump Pyro]

Pyro: See ya later! [Aura leaves]

Pyro: [Revives Darkrai and Cresselia] Now! We have Hero Lumanite!

**_They're in pain... Good..._**

**_Here's a few truths for ya_**

**_Latias, how do you really feel about Ray? _**

**_Same question to Arceus but with Tina._**

**_Cel do you really like killing fun or is it a force of habit? _**

**_Darkrai, what product do you use to get your hair like that? It's EPIC!_**

**_Kyurem do you eat kids or is that just bs?_**

**_Dares 3(:3) ... _**

**_Mew talk normally for the rest of the day_**

**_Any three of you accept torture from Pyro. And by any three of you _**

**_, I mean Mewtwo Ho-oh and Victini_**

**_Arceus make the regi' s talk normally or listen to justin-... Yeah you get it_**

**_Kyorge have a battle to the faint with Palkia_**

**_Kyurem sing 'Sexy Back'_**

**_Everybody dance now!_**

**_All males have to dress in pretty pink and baby blue skirts_**

**_That's it, Light's out!_**

Pyro: Okay! We've got a lot! Latias! How do you really feel about Ray?

Rayquaza: [Looks at Latias with puppy-eyes]

Latias: [Grunts] He's fine for a boyfriend, I guess

Rayquaza: YEAAAAAAA!

Latios: WHAAATTT!

Pyro: How 'bout you Arcy, how do you really feel about Tina? Hmm~

Arceus: [Blushes] Well, he's really kind and sweet. I think I like him

Giratina: [Blushes hard] Really Arcy? Thank you very much!

Pyro: Now! Back from the awkward moment, Celebi! Do you like killing or is it force of habit?

Celebi: [Teleports random man in and slashes his throat with knife] Killl!

Pyro: She's just a psychopath who likes blood and killing. Darkrai! What product do you use to get your hair like that?

Darkrai: [Runs hand through hair] It's my own secret recipe, can't tell anyone about that

Pyro: That's suspicious, anyways! Kyurem! Do you eat kids?

Kyurem:… … … [whispers] no

Everyone: [Shocked] He actually spoke! Oh my God! [Freaks out]

Pyro: Moving on! Mew, you have to talk normally for the rest of the chapter!

Mew: No! Sugar!

Pyro: [Holds up sign that says Torture]

Mew: Ok! I will talk normally for the rest of the day!

Everyone: [Le Gasp!]

Pyro: Heheheheheheh! Mewtwo, Ho-oh and Victini!

The three: Yes?

Pyro: The dare is that I get to 'have fun' with you three

The three: [Shivers]

Pyro: [Turns Mewtwo into a rock and throws it to Mew]

Mew: Yay! A rock! I'm going to have fun playing with you, rock!

Pyro: [Makes Ho-oh fart rainbows nonstop]

Everyone: Oh! Hahahahahaha! Hey Ho-oh! Why're ya farting rainbows?

Ho-oh: I am? [looks back] [Screams and runs around, creating rainbows]

Victini: [Looks at Ho-oh, Mewtwo and then used puppy-eyes on Pyro]

Pyro: Hmm… I'll let you go Vic, you're too cute to torture

Victini: [Whispers] Yes!

Pyro: Arcy! Make the regis talk normally or suffer Hero Lumanite's punishment!

Arceus: I'm only scared of your punishments, bring on the punishment!

Pyro: [Snaps fingers]

Arceus: [Gets chained to chair with headphones on, listening to Justin Bieber's Baby 10hr loop] Fuuuu-!

Pyro: Kyogre! Battle Palkia till one of you faints!

Kyogre: It's on!

Palkia: [Uses Spacial Rend]

Kyogre: [Faints]

Pyro: That was anti-climactic. Kyruem! Sing 'Sexy Back'!

Kyurem: [Shakes head]

Pyro: Torture?

Kyurem: [Nods]

Everyone: Le Gasp! Kyurem sure is brave!

Kyurem: [Gets send into a chair and forced to listen to Justin Bieber like Arceus]

Pyro: [Sweatdrop] His face is still emotionless… Everybody dance!

Everybody: [Dances awkwardly]

Pyro: you call that dancing? Looks more like a magikarp flopping around! Anyways! [Snaps fingers]

All the males: WTF! Why are we in these pink and blue skirts!

Females: Fits you guys a lot

Males: Shut up!

Pyro: That's all for today!

All: Thank God!

Arceus: AAaaaaaaahhhhhhh! [Flails around wildly]

* * *

**A/N 'Nother chapter done! More questions please! MOAR (preferably dares)! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin_

Pyro: Hii everyone~

Everyone: Ugh! I'm sick of this!

Pyro: [Glares]

Everyone: [Sweats] Yayyy! More dares for us!

Pyro: That's better! Short ones for now! First is from bondinglucario!

**_Hello! I see the reaction was funny enough, hehehe  
Truth:  
\- Arceus, do you really have kids?  
\- Celebi, which person you can't kill?  
\- Latias, do you really love Ash?_**

Dare:  
\- I dare Ray to kiss Latias!  
\- Manaphy, use heartswap to swap Arceus with Ash Ketchum!  
\- If the third question is yes, then I dare you to confess it!

Pyro: Short, but to the point! Arceus, do you really have kids?

Arceus: Seeing that I created everything, I'd say yes. All the legendaries are my kids

Pyro: Only the legendaries?

Arceus: Yes, Mew created the normal pokemons

Mew: Yeah! I wanted some company

Pyro: Well! I'm glad my pokemon form's mother isn't you, Arcy. I'm glad Mew is!

Arceus: Grrr

Mew: Yay!

Pyro: so, Celebi! Who can't you kill?

Celebi: Killl… All… No kill Pyro…. No kill pokehumans….kill all

Pyro: [Sweatdrops] I think she means she can kill everyone except pokehumans like me

Celebi: Kill all… No kill Pokehumans

Pyro: Latias, do you really love Ash?

Latias: Yep!

Rayquaza: Whyyyyy?! What about him is better than me?!

Latias: He is not a failure like you

Raikou: Oooohhh! Burnt by your crush!

Everyone: [Laughs]

Pyro: That's a good one Latias [High fives her]

Latias: What? It's true

Pyro: Anyways! Ray! Kiss Latias!

Latias: What?!

Pyro: You heard me! [Pulls out Desert Eagle]

Rayquaza: Don't have to tell me twice! [Kisses Latias]

Latias: [Kisses back]

Pyro: I guess what they say about people fighting each other to hide the fact they love each other is true

_5 minutes later_

Pyro: Tia, Ray! You can stop now!

Latias: Fine

Rayquaza: Dang!

Pyro: Manaphy!

Manaphy: …

Pyro: Heartswap Arceus and Ash

Arceus: Don't you dare!

Manaphy: [Uses heartswap on Arceus and Ash]

Ash in Arceus' body: Whoa! What happened! I was in Pallet! Oh look, a zorua with all the legendaries! If only I had my pokeballs with me…

Pyro: [Whispers to Latias] You have to confess to Ash

Latias: [Whispers back] But it feels like I'm confessing to my mum!

Pyro: [Points Desert Eagle and spawns another in his other paw]

Latias: [Sigh] [Goes to Ash in Arceus' body] Ash, I've really wanted to tell you this, I-I-I love you!

Ash in Arceus' body: Aww, I love you too! You're so cute!

Latias: [Sigh] You don't get it, never mind. Just know that I love you! [Flies away]

_Meanwhile in Pallet Town_

Arceus in Ash's body _{I'll just call this Arceus}_: Whoa! What is this? I'm in a mere human's form

Delia: Ash, honey? Why are you talking to yourself?

Arceus: Nothing, uh… Mom.

_Back in the Hall_

Pyro: Now that that set of dares is complete, Manaphy! Reverse the heartswap!

Manaphy: [Uses heartswap again]

Arceus: Yes! Back in my own body!

Pyro: Next set of dares! From Biogoji!

**_Dares_****_  
_****_Ray coat yourself in sugar!_****_  
_****_Arecus and Giratina have to spend seven minutes in a small room_**

Pyro: Again, short but effective [Snaps finger]

Rayquaza: So, what's the first da- [Liquid Sugar pours down on him] … … WHAT IS THIS!

Mew: [Stares and drools]

Pyro: Now mom! Go get the sugar Ray!

Mew: [Starts chasing Rayquaza] SSSUUUUGGGAAAARRR! Get back here sugar!

Rayquaza: No! No! Stay back! Stay back, bad! Bad! Bad Mew! Bad Mew! [Runs around]

Pyro: Next dare! [Snaps finger again]

Giratina and Arceus has been teleported to a sealed room

Arceus and Giratina: What happened? [Looks around and find themselves in a room with only each other] [Blushes]

_Outside the room_

Pyro: This is very entertaining!

Rayquaza: NNNOOOO! No its NOT!

Mew: SSUUUGGARR SNAKE!

_7 minutes later_

Rayquaza: [Moans] Why me?

Mew: Good sugar! [Licks sugar on Ray]

Pyro: Gross! [Opens the door to room with Giratina and Arceus in it]

Giratina and Arceus: [Making out]

Azelf: [Takes out camera and photographs Ray getting licked by Mew and Giratina making out with Arceus] This'll make for good blackmail!

Giratina and Arceus: [Looks at Pyro and Blushes] Go away!

Pyro: Told you! You guys are mates! I knew it!

Everyone: REALLY?! ARCEUS AND GIRATINA ARE MATES?!

Tina and Arcy: No!

Pyro: I'll leave you guys to sort it out [Leaves hall] Bye!

* * *

**A/N Short chapter but provides a break for my thinking! A Thank you for Biogoji and bondinglucario! Thanks for reading. Leave reviews and dares please! Dares via PM!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't own pokemon. [Cough, cough] Ack! Drowning in requests! {Good thing, I think?} Anyways, I've decided to set up a schedule for uploading and try my best to stick to the schedule. What I mean when I say 'try' is because I have to do other things! I'm going to study abroad in the UK in 31 days, big preparations! The schedule for Legendary ToD is going to be Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Sorry for the decrease in uploadings but I get tired too! You try uploading 2 chapters for 2 fics every day!**

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin_

Pyro: What up guys!

Everyone: What now?!

Pyro: Long ones ahead of us…

Everyone: …

Pyro: Each and every one has lived a good life... I am sorry to see you guys depart from this worl-

Everyone: WE'RE NOT DEAD YET!

Pyro: But maybe you will at the end. First ones from bondinglucario!

**_Ahahahahaha! Oh well, I have some more :)_**

**_Truth:_**

**_\- Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno, I want to know, have your children been captured by Red?_**

**_\- Lugia, Why did you chose Ash Ketchum as your chosen?_**

**_\- Arceus, if all of the legendaries are your children, how can you fell in love with one of your children, Giratina?_**

**_\- Azelf, could you tell me how many blackmails you have obtained so far?_**

**_Dares:_**

**_\- Lugia, Ho-oh, and Latias go inside a room with Ash Ketchum._**

**_\- Celebi and Mew at the same room as the Lugia, Ho-oh, Latias and Chosen One._**

**_\- Give Mew 20Kg 100% Pure Sugar, both Celebi and Mew have to kill Ash._**

**_\- Lugia, Ho-oh and Latias has to protect Ash no matter what._**

**_\- Pyro the Zorua has to change/illusion the room into scary and misty forest (Like the real Slenderman)._**

**_\- Celebi has to wear and act like Slenderman, haunting the room and seek Ash._**

**_\- Mew has to transform into Slenderfemale? before getting into Sugar Rush._**

**_-Latias and Latios, i dare you to wear Mexico suit (Latinas&amp;Latinos) and dancing, Mexico style._**

**_\- Zekrom and Reshiram, i dare you to destroy Unova Region without being captured, if you did captured, it goes to the torturing chamber._**

**_\- Giratina, i dare you to find and something to blackmail Azelf before he finds blackmail for you._**

**_\- Revive Ash if he does gets killed._**

**_\- Latias, i dare you to kiss Ash and make out with him inside a room._**

**_\- Ray, you have to watch when Latias kissed Ash, but not when they making out._**

**_\- Arceus, awake Xerneas and Yveltal from their sleep, then order them to destroy Kalos region._**

**_Punishment:_**

**_\- They can't be killed, and Celebi is free to do anything to it_**

**_GOOD LUCK! AHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Manically laughing)_**

Pyro: [Whistles] that's a long one. Then we should get on with it, Zap, Mol and Arti! Did Red capture your children?

Moltres and Articuno: No, they're fine

Zapdos: Wait! We have children? [Looks at Moltres and Articuno]

Moltres and Articuno: Yeah, we got boyfriends and had kids

Zapdos: WWWWHHHHHYYYYY! [Sulks in corner] Why can't I get a girlfriend?

Pyro: That was….awkward. Lugia!

Lugia: Sir! Yessir!

Pyro: Why'd you choose Ash as your chosen one?

Lugia: His aura was a colourful light blue sir!

Pyro: So, if the aura is very colourful, no matter what colour, you will choose them as your chosen?

Lugia: Right on!

Pyro: Ah… Arceus? If all the legendaries are your children, how can you fall in love with your child, Giratina?

Arceus: …

Raikou: INCEST!

Everyone: [Laughs]

Arceus: You know what? Screw it, I ain't answering this question

Pyro: I'll get it out of you sooner or later… Azelf! How many blackmails you got so far?

Azelf: One for about half the legendaries

Pyro: [Snaps finger]

Lugia, Ho-oh, Latias and Ash was teleported into a room.

Lugia: What happed?

Latias: Must be one of the dares

Ash: What dares?

Lugia: Oh! Chosen one! Well, we were playing truth or dare. But it seems like Pyro is playing with us, not us playing together.

Ash: Who's Pyro?

Ho-oh: Do you remember the zorua you saw when Manaphy heart-swapped you and Arceus?

Ash: Oh, the black fox?

Lugia: Yep, that's Pyro. He has control over just about anything and forced us to play truth or dare

Ash: Cool! I wanna capture him!

Lugia, Ho-oh and Latias: [Rolls on floor laughing]

Ash: What?

The trio: You?! Capture him? HAHAHAHAH! One, he is a pokehuman, you wouldn't recognise him as when he is in human form. Two, he once fought against 11 Legendaries including us three, Arceus, a sugar-high Mew and others! He and another pokehuman beat us up in less than 5 minutes!

Ho-oh: What are you and your puny pokemons gonna do?

Ash: Hey! Don't underestimate me! A zorua's a dark type so I'll just use a fighting or bug type to defeat him

Latias: You don't get it do you? He beat 11 legendaries and is probably more powerful than ALL the legendaries combined. He can just use a flying type move. He can use any moves ever discovered after all

Ash: All the more reasons to capture him

Latias: [Sigh] should've known you're too dense. I'll just let you battle him if it makes you understand

Mew and Celebi has been teleported into the room

Lugia: Waz that? Oh, more peeps!

Ho-oh: This is bad, it's the sugar-addict and the psycho!

A 20kg bag of 100% pure sugar has been teleported to Mew

Mew: YAY! SUGAR!

Lugia: Ah, this is bad!

Mew: OM NOM NOM NOM![Eats sugar and quickly goes hyper] Wheeeeee!

Latias: Safety procedures! [Everyone except Ash drops to the ground and curl up into small ball]

Ash: Is there something I'm missing?

Pyro: [Speaks in microphone] Mew! They have sugar but won't give it to you! Celebi, kill them! Oh, Lugia, Ho-oh and Latias! You need to protect Ash!

Lugia, Ho-oh and Latias: [Faints in shock]

Pyro: That's anti-climactic [Teleports them back] [Revives all] [Changes the room into slender forest] [Snaps finger] Celebi, Mew, go chase Ash

Celebi and Mew: [Gets forced into slender costumes]

Pyro: [Forces Latios and Latias into Mexican costumes with maracas] Dance, you two!

Latios &amp; Latias: [Dances to Mexican song] Arrrrrrriba!

Pyro: Zek, Resh! Go destroy Unova!

Zekrom and Reshiram: Whyy?!

Pyro: Go [Glares at them]

Zekrom and Reshiram: [Goes to Unova and used their special attacks on towns]

_In Nuvema_

Random person: Look! Reshiram!

Reshiram: [Fusion Flare]

Random person: FFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-

_Back in the Hall 4 hours later_

Rayquaza: Got any fours?

Pyro: Go fish

Zekrom &amp; Reshiram: We're back!

Pyro: good job, Giratina! Find something to blackmail Azelf before he finds one to blackmail you!

Azelf: No need! [Plays recording of Giratina doing … O.o … with Arceus to the two]

Pyro: [Looks at Giratina and smiles] didn't know you were that brave!

Giratina: [Blushes]

Pyro: Latias! Kiss Ash! And Rayquaza, you watch them

Latias: [Blushes and kisses Ash]

Rayquaza: [Watches with steam coming out of his head and ears]

Pyro: Ok, now you go make out with Ash in a room, Latias!

Rayquaza: WTF! [Faints in shock]

Pyro: Arceus! Wake Xerneas and Yveltal and make them destroy Kalos

Arceus: Don't have to, they are already destroying Kalos in the process by fighting for the last cookie. [Shows picture]

Pyro: That's Kalos? Looks more like a lump of wasteland on the ocean!

Arceus: This was the aftermath of one fight

Pyro: Anyways! On with the next set of truth and dares from… Hero Lumanite!

**_Hahahahaha! Golden!_**

**_But Hero ain't done with you yet... Truths_**

**_All legends,do you all like your human-form better then your poke-form?_**

**_Rai and Zap,are you sexy and you know it?_**

**_Cobalion do you think you can take Mewtwo on in a 1v1?_**

**_Ray if you're the boss of Grou and Ky, why do you act like a kid? Man up bro! _**

**_Mew Where da party at?_**

**_Tina is the Reverse World your personal space?_**

**_Dares... _**

**_Kyurem I think you might not understand what you're dealing with... Sing or go back torture. _**

**_Victini do over 9000 push ups, no psychic for help. _**

**_Ky, confuss your crush and kiss them. I trust Pyro will make sure you do it. _**

**_Terra, come at me bro! *Tanky Serperior appears* _**

**_Mew stay in a room filled with cookies and suger and DON'T eat any(true torture)_**

**_All trios team up and fight! Winners get punishment haha. Hope the last one goes well... _**

**_Light's out_**

Pyro: Everyone! Do you like your human form more than your pokemon form?

Everyone except Latias: NO! [Looks at Latias, who was silent]

Latias: What? I can kiss Ash better as a human!

Rayquaza: FFUUUUU!

Pyro: I knew it! Rai and Zappy! Are you sexy and you know it?

Zapdos: Of course!

Rai: Says the one who will never get a girlfriend. Anyways, I am!

Zapdos: [Cries] Whyy?!

Pyro: That was… harsh. Cobalion! Do you think you can take Mewtwo in a 1v1?

Cobalion: Goodness no! I do not fight, good sir, unless it's to protect my mistress!

Pyro: I don't even want to know why you speak like that… Rayquaza!

Rayquaza: Yesh? [Eats hotdog]

Pyro: If you're the boss of Groudon and Kyogre, why do you act like a kid?

Rayquaza: I do not! [Runs into kitchen, crying]

Pyro: [Rolls eyes] obviously not. Mew, where's the party at?

Mew: Here, there! Everywhere! Anywhere that there's SUGAAAAR!

Pyro: Why do I even ask? Tina, is the Reverse World your personal space?

Giratina: Of course, I play with myself in the-

Everyone: [Snickers]

Giratina: SHUT UP! [Blushes like mad]

Pyro: [Snickers] Kyurem, you gotta sing!

Kyurem: … [Opens Justin Bieber on max volume for everyone to listen]

Pyro: Sorry! I'm sorry! Just turn it off!

Kyurem: … [Turns song off]

Pyro: I'll just skip that, Victini! Do 9000 push ups, no psychic help!

Victini: Whyyy? [Does 3 push ups and collapse, fainting from exhaustion]

Pyro: That was quick, no stamina at all! Kyogre! Confess to your crush and kiss him!

Kyogre: Whyyyy?! Please! Not that!

Pyro: Are you gonna do it or not? [Holds up dual Desert eagles]

Kyogre: [Sobs] [Walks up to Groudon and kisses him]

Groudon: [Kisses back and starts make-out session]

Pyro: Wow, so I guess they fight to hide their true feelings! Terrakion!

Terrakion: Who wants a piece of me?

Pyro: That guy [Points towards tanky serperior]

Serperior: [Uses Leaf Storm]

Terrakion: Aw fu-[Faints]

Serperior: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Not so tough now! HUH!

Pyro: [Teleports Mew to room full of sugar and cookies, but makes Mew's mouth impossible to open]

Mew: MMMMP! Mmmp! Mmp? Mmmmm! [Cries rivers of tears]

Pyro: I actually feel very sad for her. All trios team up and fight others!

_1 hour later_

Beast trio: Hahahahah! We win! What's the prize?!

Pyro: This [Teleports them to Justin Bieber concert]

Beast trio: Aw fuc-[Gets crushed by fangirls and forced to listen to the concert]

Pyro: That's all!

* * *

**A/N This fic will update on Tues, Thurs, and Saturdays. My other fic will update on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin_

Pyro: I go-

Arceus: Dares? From Aurawarrior13?

Pyro: Yep~

**_Nice. It was fun shooting Darkrai and Cresselia. Ok, now for the tortu-i mean, truths and dares  
Truths:_**

**_Uh, what do you all call each other for short? Like how everyone calla Rayquaza, Ray or Arceus, Arcy._**

**_Hey Arcy, Tina, come here. *shoves faces together in a kiss* on a scale from 1 to 10 how much did you enjoy that? 10 being THAT WAS AWESOME LETS DO IT AGAIN! And 1 being I want to crush you into a pulp for doing that to me. *takes out RPG* remember, I got this in case._**

**_Dares:_**

**_EVEHRY ONE EAT WAFFLES!_**

**_Virizion, Cobalion, and a random Pichu, Victini said you were horrible Pokemon and deserved to be tortured by terrible songs and Barney. As well as being killed by Magikarps and thrown in a pit of Trubbish._**

**_Dialga, prank everybody in there sleep._**

**_Palkia, bake Pyro a cake shaped like a Zorua_**

**_EAT PINEAPPLES FRESH FROM THE TREE!_**

**_That's all I got for this story. Write On Pyro!_**

Pyro: Thanks Aura! So, what do you guys call each other?

Arceus: Me, Arcy. Reshiram, Resh. Latias, Tia. Mew, just Mew. Celebi, Cebs or the psycho. Mesprit, Mesp. Articuno, Arti. Moltres, Molt. As for Suicune, Sui. Ho-oh, we just call Ho-oh. Kyogre, Ky. Dialga, Dia. Cresselia, Cress. Just call Phione by her name, same for Manaphy. Shaymin is Shay. Virizion is Viri. Meloetta, Mel. Heatran, is the same. Uxie we just call Uxe. Zapdos we call Zappy or 'The flirter'. Mewtwo we call by his name.

Pyro: HOW did you say that in one breath?

Arceus: I'm good like that. Raikou is just Rai. Entei is Ent. Lugia we call Lugy. We call the Regis by their name or 'The weird ice/rock/steel/grass lump'. Latios we call Tio. Groudon, Grou. Ray is easy enough. Jira is what we call Jirachi. Deo for Deoxys. Azelf, Azz, cause we hate him. Palkia is Pal. Darkrai, Darky. Victini is Vic or 'The fire bunny'. Cobalion is Cobe. Terrakion, Terra. Thun, Tor and Lando for the three. Zek or Zekky for Zekrom. Kyurem we call Kyu. Keldeo, hmm, Kel. Genesect we call Gen or 'The (interrupting) cow'. Giratina we call Tina!

Pyro: Still don't get how you hold your breath that long. Tina and Arcy, step up!

Tina and Arcy: Yea?

Pyro: [Shoves them into a kiss] How much do you rate that kiss, 1 is horrible, 10 is great

Arcy: 10 [Continues kissing]

Pyro: Should've known. [Spawns waffle for everyone] Eat up! Or else [Dual Desert Eagles!]

Everyone: Don't need to tell us twice! [Starts chomping on waffles]

Pyro: [Teleports random Pichu in] Alright! Pichu, Viri, Cobe! Vic said that you are a horrible Pokemon and deserved to be tortured by terrible songs and Barney. As well as being killed by Magikarps and thrown in a pit of Trubbish!

Pichu: I'll kick your butt so hard, it'll have my footprint on it! [Accidentally zaps himself]

Cobe: This mean WAAAAARRRR young bunny!

Viri: Why you!

Victini: No, no I didn't say any- AAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhh [Gets beat up]

Pyro: And Victini was so cute too. [Snaps finger]

Dialga: Why's everyone asleep?

Pyro: Go draw on their faces

Dia: With pleasure! [Draws on everyone's faces]

Pyro: [Wakes everyone]

Everyone: WHO DID THIS! [Looks around and saw Dialga who's face doesn't have graffiti on] GRRRRRR! [Chases and beats up Dia]

Pyro: NNNNoooooo!

Palkia: What? [Takes the dares sheet] Oh! Hahahahahaha! [Goes into kitchen with Pyro]

_30 seconds later_

BOOOOOOM!

Pyro: [Staggers out of kitchen with burnt fur]… never again… [Spawns pineapple tree] Everyone eat it! [Faints]

Everyone: [Eats lots of pineapples] … …. … … MY TONGUE! IT BURNS! [Runs around]

_2 hours later_

Pyro: ugh!... Urk! So much pain! [Gets up to see everyone still running, tongues hanging out]… hehehe. Next is another set from Aurawarrior13!

**_I like the last two Dares. I wonder what Arcy and Tina did in the room._**

**_Truths:_**

**_Arceus, how did you make the Legendaries? Did they "pop" out of your mind? How?_**

**_Dares: _**

**_*whispers* Pyro, in the night glue food, any food, rotten or ripe, onto ALL of the legendaries._**

**_Arceus, eat 50 of the spiciest peppers!_**

**_Everyone needs to dance in the rain in their human forms. *snaps fingers* *starts raining* and we'll have Arceus sing Set Fire to the Rain by Adele._**

**_That's all I got. Hope this helps for this story. Write On!_**

**_*goes back to idea brainstorming position* I need music! *little Pichu's play music* aww, you're adorable._**

Pyro: Arceus, how did you create the legendaries?

Arceus: I used elemental powers and shape them into figures

Aurawarrior13 (Aura): [Kicks door and comes in]

Arceus: Don't kick the door! You're gonna get them dirty!

Aura: Meh [Whispers to Pyro] Glue food onto all the legendaries at night

Pyro: [Changes time to night and makes everyone except Aura fall asleep] There, now the food [Glues and tapes chocolate on them]

Aura: Nice touch [Wakes everyone]

Mew: ! CHOCOLATE! [Chases everyone]

Everyone: NNNNOOOOOOOO STAY BACK MEW! [Gets licked by Mew]

Mew: YUMMY CHOCOLATE!

Arceus: At least we're clean now

Tina: It was gross though, Mew licking us

Pyro: Arceus, what do you think is the spiciest pepper?

Arceus: Jalapenos, why?

Pyro: [Conjures up 50 Jalapenos] Eat up!

Arceus: No!

Pyro: [Loads gun]

Aura: [Loads rocket into RPG]

Arceus: [Sweatdrops] Ok fine! [Eats all of them] HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOOOOOOOTTTT! [Runs around like a madman]

Aura: [Changes weather to rain and forces legendaries into their human forms {NO! not gonna describe all of them!}] Now dance!

Everyone: [Does awkward dances]

Pyro: Arcy~ you have to sing Set Fire to the Rain by Adele too~

Arceus: [Grumbles and sings the song]

Everyone: You are so off-key Arcy!

Pyro: Ok! That set of dares is done!

Everyone: FINALLY!

Pyro: But the end of something is the start of something new!

Everyone: FFFUUUUUU-!

Pyro: This ones from Silverbird22!

**_I'm back peeps!_**

**_Arceus: you are now a piplup for 2 whole chappies _**

**_Mew (GIVES A POUND OF SUGAR) go nuts girlie_**

**_Tina you are also a piplup for two whole chapters_**

**_Zekrom thank you for finally paying off that bet_**

**_Mewtwo why u not in new smash bros_**

**_FEAR THE POWER OF THE FAIRY TYPE (uses moonblast)_**

**_bye peeps (gives zapdos a pokepuff before I leave and also summons ash kectum here for the rest of the entire story)_**

Pyro: [Turns Arceus and Giratina into Piplup] [Gives Mew a pound of sugar] Mew, Silverbird says hi and go nuts

Mew: YAY! [Practically inhales all the sugar] SUGAAAR! [Looks at the 2 piplups] BLUEEE SUGAAAR! [Chases them with hyper beam and solar beams]

The piplups: PPIIIIIIIPPP!

Silverbird: [Comes running in]

Pyro: Zek! Silverbird is here to meet you!

Zek: Yeah?

Silverbird: Thanks for paying off that bet

Zek: No probs

Silverbird: Mewtwo! Why are you not in the new Smash Bros

Mewtwo: I dedicate my time into studying

Zapdos: Nerd

Mewtwo: [Uses Psystrike on Zappy]

Zapdos: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! [Faints]

Silverbird: Fear the power of the fairy type! [Uses moonblast on everyone]

Everyone: [Faints]

Silverbird: Gotta go, nice doing business, Pyro!

Pyro: You're welcome!

Silverbird: [Places pokepuff next to fainted Zapdos and teleports out while teleporting Ash in]

Ash: [Looks around] Whoa! Everyone's fainted! [Sees Pyro] Ah! You gotta be the Pyro!

Pyro: Yea?

Ash: You fainted all of them?

Pyro: Technically, yes. I fainted them with my doing

Ash: I challenge you to a battle!

Pyro: [Uses Psychic and grabs Ashes pokeballs] No other pokemons allowed here

Ash: Ha! I still have Pikachu!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Pyro: [Turns into Sylveon and uses full power Moonblast]

Pikachu: [Faints] Piii…

Ash: HOW?!

Pyro: I SAID no other pokemons!

Ash: [Grumbles] Fine

Pyro: [Wakes everyone up] Next is CavalierShark!

**_Truths:_****_  
_****_How did Ray and Tia become bf/gf?_****_  
_****_Why did Latias say yes?_****_  
_****_Why does Mew like sugar so much? 0_o_****__**

**_Dares:_****_  
_****_Give Mew sugar. Lots of sugar._****_  
_****_Have everyone switch bodies!_****__**

**_That's all from me! You are doing great so far! :D_**

Pyro: Thank you! Now Ray, Tia! How did you two become boyfriend and girlfriend

Ray: I can't seem to remember it…

Latias: [Smacks Ray upside the head] that's cause you were drunk. We were at a bar and you confessed to me while drunk. I was drunk too and said yes. Today, I still don't know why I said yes

Pyro: That clears up the first 2 truths. Mew! Why do you like sugar so much?

Mew: They are yummy! And they make me happy and stronger too!

Pyro: So you take sugar and that makes you happy?

Mew: Yep!

Pyro: I feel that sugar is now a drug for you, Mew. First dare! [Gives Mew a 1 kilogram bag of sugar]

Mew: YAY! [Gobbles down all the sugar and goes hyper] Sugar sugar sugar!

Pyro: Yeah, it does make her happy

Mew: Random Stuff!

Raikou: Wow, she actually said 'random stuff'

Ray: Yeah, she sure likes her sugar

Pyro: [Switches the legendaries' bodies (Heartswap?). Switches them with their counterpart or trio]

Celebi (Switched with Mew): SUGAAAR! [Flies around]

Pyro: That's about it! I'll change you guys back now, otherwise it'll be difficult!

Arceus (Switched into Tina's body): YESSS!

Pyro: [Changes them back to normal] Next is Marildear98

**_Hi, lets start._****__**

**_Arceus-Did you make the two new legends Yveltal and Xerneas if you did which one do you think is better._****__**

**_Latios and Latias- hold hands for the rest of the chapter XD_****__**

**_Shaymin- Battle my Shaymin sky form (my shaymin knows seed flare, energy ball, thunderbolt and dazzling gleam)_****__**

**_Entei- Dance with whoever you want._****__**

**_Everyone- What do you think of your shiny form._****__**

**_Well I'm done took me a while to think of these.I'll be back! *Makes a big hole in the wall* Bye *Jumps into hole*_**

Pyro: So, Arcy! Did you make the two new legends Yveltal and Xerneas? If so, who do you think is better?

Arcy: Yes, yes. I made them, I also think Yveltal is better too. Don't ask why

Pyro: Tia, Tio! Hold hands for rest of chapter!

Latias: Do we have to?

Pyro: [Glares] Yes

Latias: Fine [Holds hands with Latios]

Pyro: Shaymin! You gotta battle marildear98's Shaymin Sky Forme.

Shaymin: Let's roll!

Pyro:[Teleports marildear's Shaymin Sky Forme into the hall]

Marildear's Shaymin: Who wants a piece of me?

Shay: I will! HAHAHHAHA! [Uses Leaf storm]

Marildear's Shaymin: [Seed flare!]

Shaymin: Oh fu-[Faints]

Pyro: hm. Not as tough as I thought! Entei!

Entei: Yeah

Pyro: Dance with someone!

Entei: [Goes to Heatran and starts dancing with her]

Pyro: Oooh! Looks like we'll be seeing a new couple together soon!

Entei &amp; Heatran: Shut up!

Pyro: Now, last question! What do all of you think of your shiny forms?

All: It sucks. It ain't original!

Pyro: That was…fast. All done for now, bye!

* * *

**A/N Ah yes, another fun packed chapter. Sorry if it sounds rushed, the dares were left long ago and I try to fit it in one chapter. Reviews and dares please! Also, tell me in the dares you leave whether you want to appear in the story during the dare or not!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I don't own pokemon.*******SEND IN DARES VIA PM! NOT REVIEWS!*****

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin_

"I'm bored!" Mew shouted

"Shhh! Don't say it or-"

"Hey guyz!" Pyro called out

"Just what I feared!" Arceus yelled

"You know the routine! First one's from Aurawarrior13 again! My idea person!

**_I fell over laughing at this chapter! It seems a little but rushed but not really. I like the chapter. I was just reading a really sad story in the ssbb section if fanfiction and every chapter I start crying. So I went to this and I feel better! Now, for the tortures! I mean, the truths and dares. Yeah..._**

**_Truths:_**

**_What do you all think of my Pikachu, Pika? *teleports Pikachu in* I spent a lot of time training her. She's level 80 right now._**

**_Same thing for my Dragonair, Sky. *teleports Sky in* she's level 100_**

**_Everyone say your honest opinion about me and Pyro. Don't worry, we won't kill you...maybe._**

**_In a battle who do you think would win? A sugar high Mew, or Cebs?_**

**_Dares:_**

**_*Gives sugar high Mew and Cebs RPGs* go crazy girls. Hit ANYONE YOU WANT HERE_**

**_Mewtwo I want you to dance to...the song "I'm sexy and I know it!" By LMFAO!_**

**_Oh yeah, I forgot this: *uses Force Palm on Ash* YOU MADE THE ANIME STUPID! YOU SHALL DIE BY THE POWER OF AURA THAT'S POWERED BY WAFFLES! *shoots HUGE Aura Sphere at Ash*_**

**_Write On Pyro!_**

Pyro: Yay! Thanks!

Aura: [Bursts in] No probs! Anyways, what do you think about Pika, my Pikachu? [Teleports Pika in]

Pika: Pikachu!

Kyogre: Still a Pikachu? You suck!

Pika: Piiiikaaaaa CHUUUUUUU! [Uses Thunder]

Kyogre: Shouldn't have said that… [Faints]

Others: [Looks at twitching Kyogre] That Pikachu looks perfect! It's clear that it's raised by a very experienced trainer

Pyro: I agree [smiles]

Aura: Thanks! How about my Dragonair, Sky? [Recalls Pika and teleports Sky in]

Arceus: [Huffs] Still a dragonair, why not evolve into dragonite?

Sky: [Glares and uses Hyper beam, fainting Arcy]

Everyone: You would've thought she'd learn from her own daughter Kyogre.

Pyro: I think it looks very elegant…

Aura: Thanks! Well, second truth is, what do you think about me and Pyro? Be honest

All: You're both sadistic, you get pleasure from our pain!

Pyro: Fine… [Replaces Desert Eagles with 2 Smith and Wesson 500 magnums] This should do the trick… [Aims and fires]

Arceus: [Bullet grazes the tip of the fur on her head] What the Fuck?!

Pyro: Powerful too…

Everyone: [Stares]

Aura: In a battle who do you think would win? A sugar high Mew, or Cebs?

Darkrai: A sugar high Mew! [Shivers at memory of fighting a sugar high Mew] And let's not find out!

Aura: Whatever! [Gives sugar to Mew]

Mew: SUGAR! YAY!

Aura: [Gives sugar high Mew and Cebs RPGs] go crazy girls. HIT ANYONE YOU WANT HERE!

Mew: YAY! Big exploding shooty stick! [Shoots randomly]

Cebs: KILL HAHAHAHAHA! [Shoots everyone]

Everyone: Whyyyyy?! Whyyyy do you do thisssss?!

Pyro &amp; Aura: [Watches and laughs as everyone faints from the explosions]

Pyro: That was very cool! [High fives Aura]

Aura: I know right? [Revives everyone]

Tina: Ow ow ow, I got a killer of a headache!

Victini: Me too!

Pyro: It seems the next dare is for Mewtwo to dance to this song, I like this song too! [Opens Sexy and I know it by LMFAO]

Mewtwo: …Fine…[Starts dancing like in the music video]

Everyone: [Stares, mouth agape] Wow, he can dance!

Aura: [Turns to Ash who was silent the whole time] YOU MADE THE ANIME STUPID! YOU SHALL DIE BY THE POWER OF AURA THAT'S POWERED BY WAFFLES!

Ash: Wat?

Aura: [Uses Force Palm on Ash and sends him flying]

Ash: Ow!

Aura: And now! We're going to see the first human to fly without any equipment! [Charges Aura Sphere to about her size and fires it at Ash]

Ash: NNNnooooooooo! [Gets blasted away]

Arcy: Whoa look! The first flying human! [Points at Ash]

Everyone: [Laughs]

Aura: I'll be taking my leave now… Bye!

Pyro: Bye! Next is from Theonlyghost!

**_I uncloak from being invisible_**

**_"So I'm new at this truth or dare thing_**

**_So I will start off easy... Nah" and if you deny my truths or dares 1 I have these 2 beauty guns or 2 I nuke every one_**

**_No truths _**

**_Dares_**

**_Arcy: you can't touch, kiss, mention or even talk about Giratina at all _**

**_Giratina: same apply except its Arcy_**

**_Latias: beat up Ray for my amusement _**

**_Ray: cry for my amusement _**

**_That's all I have for now but we shall meet again soon the I am one with the shadows (fades out)_**

Theonlyghost: [becomes visible] I'm new here! [Holds up 2 guns] But if you don't do my dares, I take it seriously!

Pyro: Says here that Arcy, you can't interact, touch or mention Giratina at all. Giratina, you also can't interact, touch or mention Arcy

Arcy: WWHHYYYY? [Turns to Theonlyghost] you, are so mean!

Theonlyghost: I try

Pyro: Tia! Beat up Ray!

Tia: With pleasure! [Smiles and punches Ray]

Ray: Why? What's that for? Don't you love me anymore?

Tia: It's complicated [Kicks Ray a bunch of time]

Ray: [Sobs] Why me? [Cries harder]

Theonlyghost: That was fun! I'm done here! Until then… [Fades out]

Pyro: Next up! Biogoji!

**_Good chapter._**

**_Dares_**

**_Groudon has to wear a pink dress and sing I'm a Barbie girl_**

**_Celebi gets to torture a legendary of her choosing_**

**_Truths_**

**_Ray would you sacrifice yourself to save Latias?_**

Pyro: I'll do the truth first! Ray! Would you sacrifice yourself to save Latias?

Ray: Of course! I will do whatever it takes! I will ev-

Pyro: [Shoots a bullet just over Ray's head] enough. Dares then! [Snaps finger]

Groudon: [Gets forced into pink dress] what is this?!

Pyro: You have to sing I'm a Barbie girl! Heeheehee

Groudon: This is so degrading, but I guess I have no choice

Pyro: Too right you don't

Groudon: [Starts singing and then dances to the song]

Pyro: I didn't say you have to dance, but it appears that now your girly side is starting to show! [Laughs]

Everyone: [Laughs]

Grou: [Blushes] I don't have one!

Pyro: yes you do! Next, Celebi! You get to torture any one of the legendaries!

Legendaries: NNOOOO!

Celebi: YESSS! KILL! I Kill Latios!

Latios: NNOOO!

Everyone else: YESSS!

* * *

_5 minutes of gruesome torturing and Pyro healing later_

Latios: Never…again…[Faints]

Pyro: Next up is Kecleon352!

**_Wow, you're pretty sadistic, you know that? Anyhow, I've got dares._**

**_First, bring back Pikachu. What you did was super mean._**

**_Second, here's my friend Ronald. He's a human that got killed and got brought back to life by Arceus as a Keldeo. He's the star of my story, Pokemon Ressurection and he'll be here for the rest of the chapter._**

**_Grou &amp; Ky: Battle each other to the death, knowing fully how much you love each other._**

**_Kel &amp; Ronald: Battle together against the other Swords of Justice._**

**_Mew: Eat so much sugar that your stomach hurts._**

**_Celebi: Strait jacket for you._**

**_Manaphy: Heart swap Tia with Zap and Ray with Vic. Keep them that way until the end of the next chapter_**

**_'Tis all. Peace. *jumps into bottomless pit* Dang it!_**

Pyro: Thanks, I try! There's someone joining us!

Ronald: [Walks in calmly] Hi

Everyone: Another Keldeo?!

Pyro: Apparently Ronald here, was a human that got killed and brought back to life by Arcy as a Keldeo. Is this true Arcy?

Arceus: [Smiles sheepishly] Maybe

Pyro: Anyways Grou! Ky! Fight each other to the death! I'll revive you later, don't worry!

_5 Hydro pumps later_

Pyro: [Revives Groudon]

Groudon: I had a weird dream! I was in a flowery plains and I was running around happily!

Pyro: That's your girly side showing again!

Grou: Grrr, I do not have one!

Pyro: Whatever, Kel! You and Ronald will fight the other Swords of Justice!

_About 12 minutes of intense fighting later_

Ronald: I'm the only one who hasn't faint! Yeah!

Kel: At least… I… I fought [Cough] I fought well

Pyro: You kidding Kel?

Giratina: Yeah! You fainted on the spot when you heard that you gotta fight your friends

Kel: [Blushes] I might've

Pyro: Mew! There's infinite sugar in the kitchen, eat until your stomach hurts! Don't stop until it hurts!

Zekrom: NOO!

Dialga: I don't want to clean the mess!

Pyro: Relax, she'll eat till her stomach hurts! It'll mean she can't fly anymore cause it hurts so much!

Arcy: That's….Great logic

Mew (From the kitchen): Ow ow ow! My stomach! Guys! Help me, I can't fly!

Pyro: See? Next! [Snaps finger]

Celebi: Kill! [Gets fitted into a strait jacket] Kill?

Pyro: No, you can't kill anymore

Celebi: No..Kill? [Cries]

Terrakion: Whoa! Tears of the psycho!

Cress: Never saw her cry before!

Mesprit: It's so emotional! WWAAAAAHHH [Cries]

Pyro: [Sweatdrop] Manaphy? Heartswap Tia with Zap, and Ray with Vic

Manaphy: …[Uses heartswap on them]

Ray: Not again! Victini! How do you stand these ears!

Vic: How do you stand the long body!

Ronald: Gotta go! [Teleports away]

Pyro: That's it! Done! Next is Bondinglucario!

Resh: Why does this not end?!

**_Looks like Ash Ketchum are kept inside Hall of Origin ... let's even the odds._****_  
_****_Truth:_****_  
_****_\- Ash, do you know anything about love?_****_  
_****_\- Celebi, why you didn't torture Lugia, Ho-oh and Latias already? They failed to protect Ash._****_  
_****_\- Lugia, in the Power of One prophecy, it was mentioned that Ash is your Chosen One, my real question is, why? There's must've be other reason why you chose him._****_  
_****_\- Mewtwo, comparing Zapdos and Brock Slate aka Ash's traveling companion, which one is more flirty?_****_  
_****_\- Latios, are you the very same Latios from Alto Mare or just the replacement of him? If yes, then how come you're still alive?_****__**

**_Dares:_****_  
_****_\- I dare Ash Ketchum watches Celebi torturing Lugia, Ho-oh and Latias inside a room and can't do anything._****_  
_****_\- Latias has to be inside the room with Ash, and Ash's entire Pokemon has to be transported back to Professor Oak's Ranch, no exception._****_  
_****_\- Latias has to convince Ash to love her. No time limit and will not released from the room unless they really love each other._****_  
_****_\- Arceus, i dare you to tell all lore in the Pokemon World, such as 'Hero of Truth and Ideal', 'Chosen One', etc_****_  
_****_\- Darkrai, put Arceus into deep nightmare slumber_**

**_\- MEW! GET MAY OVER THERE WITHOUT HER POKEMON AND LET HER HUG AND ACCOMPANY MANAPHY FOR THE ENTIRE CHAPTER! OTHERWISE YOU'RE DEAD!_****_  
_****_\- Meloetta, sing a romantic song for Ash and Latias for entire time they're 'dating'._****_  
_****_\- Rayquaza, make Mewtwo laugh, or you're DEAD!_****_  
_****_\- Mewtwo, try to get on the female Mewtwo that Ash met in Unova!_**

Pyro: Ash? Do you know anything about love?

Ash: Its just 2 people liking each other, isn't it?

Landorus: Whoa! When'd you come back?!

Pyro: I teleported him back. Celebi! Why don't you torture Lugia, Ho-oh and Latias? They failed to protect Ash!

Celebi: [Slowly turns to the trio] Kiiilllll~ [Starts chasing them]

Pyro: Lugia! Why, exactly, did you choose Ash as your Chosen one?

Lugia: [Still running] I, huff, I chose him because, huff, he looks cool!

Pyro: What? In what way? [Smirks]

Lugia: He looks like a very cool, nice and sweet guy, which makes him cute!

Pyro: [Stares]

Lugia: I shouldn't have said that…

Pyro: Let me get this straight, you're gay and you like Ash?

Lugia: More of a bi

Ho-oh: How could you! [Flies away crying]

Lugia: Don't go! [Flies after Ho-oh]

Pyro: Well, that's new! Mewtwo, who is flirtier, Zapdos or Brock Slate?

Mewtwo: … … Brock, I shall say no more

Pyro: Fine by me! Latios, are you the same Latios from Alto Mare, or just a replacement?

Latios: [mutters to himself] why? Why must they all ask that?

Arceus: He is a replacement, I found a noble rattata and made him become a Latios as a replacement

Pyro: Really now?! Of all the pokemons you could choose to make a Latios, a rattata is what you choose?!

Latias: That's why I don't like the current Latios

Pyro: Next is a dare! [Teleports Lugia, Ho-oh, Latias, Celebi and Ash into a room] Celebi! Torture the three! Ash! You have to watch! Mwahahahaha!

_10 minutes later_

Pyro: [Teleports them out] how was it Ash? [Revives and heals all]

Ash: It's the most traumatic experience in my life!

Keldeo: Whoa! The little boy's using big words!

Pyro: Shut it Kel [Teleports Latias and Ash back into room]

Ash: Where's my pokemon?!

Pyro: They're back at Oak's ranch. Latias! Convince Ash to love you! No time limit, you aren't allowed to come out until you do so

Latias: Ok!

Pyro: [Turns back to the Legendaries] Arcy, tell all the lore in the Pokemon World!

Arcy: [Tells all the lore]

Suicune: That's very long!

Cobalion: I didn't know there was a lore about Lady Mew and sugar!

Arcy: Yes there is! The world would end if nobody knows how hyper Mew gets when sugar high!

Pyro: Darky! [Whispers to Darkrai] put Arceus into deep nightmare slumber

Darky: [Makes Arceus fall asleep and have nightmares]

Pyro: Mew!

Mew: Yes?

Pyro: you're so cuddly! Ahem… I mean, teleport May here and let her Manaphy

Mew: [Teleports May in] May! Go hug and accompany Manaphy

May: Yay! [Hugs Manaphy]

Manaphy: …

Pyro: [Looks at security footage for Latias' room and sees the two making out] I see that you love each other now!

Latias: Yes! After about 10 minutes of explaining what love is! We choose to stay in this room for a while longer [Winks]

Pyro: Meloetta! Sing a romantic song for Ash and Latias in the room!

Meloetta: Sure! [Teleports into the room to sing]

Latias: Why?! Leave us alone!

Pyro: Nah, knowing you, you'll do something naughty with Ash

Latias: Whatever makes you think that?

Pyro: Ray!

Ray: yeah?

Pyro: Make Mewtwo laugh, or you're dead!

Mewtwo: No chance!

Ray: [Goes up to Mewtwo] hey Mewtwo? I heard Ash say that he can beat you with only Pikachu

Mewtwo: …Beat me?... With only Pikachu? … … heh…hehehe…..Wahahahahhahahaha! [Laughs uncontrollably]

Ray: I did it! [Does a victory dance]

Pyro: You can stop laughing now Mewtwo, you have to go and try to get on with the female Mewtwo Ash met in Unova!

Mewtwo: There's another of my kind?! [Teleports to Unova]

Pyro: That concludes another set! Next is Luke kang!

**_Time for punishm- I mean dares._****_  
_****_Arceus: turn into a lvl 5 rattatta and battle celebi to the death._****_  
_****_Ray:have a "talk" with kyogre and groudon_****_  
_****_Give mew a ton of sugar and megaphone_**

Pyro: Yes! [Snaps finger]

Arceus: [Turns into lv 5 rattata] What the hell?!

Pyro: now Celebi! Fight the rattata!

Celebi: Kill! Kill the rat! [Stabs Arceus with a knife]

Pyro: Ok! Back off now Celebi!

Celebi: No!

Pyro: [Holds up both magnums] or do I force you to

Celebi: [Stares at guns and backs off]

Pyro: Nice celery, nice celery. Back off slowly! [Revives Arcy]

Arcy: I had a weird dream about a rattata and me!

Pyro: Whatever! Ray! You gotta give 'The Talk' to Ky and Grou

Ray: What am I?! Their parents?

Pyro: Guardian

Ray: Fine!

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Ray: …And that's how you do it!

Ky: Ray! We already know that! And why do you have to describe it so thoroughly?!

Pyro: [Gives Mew one metric ton of sugar and a megaphone] Go nuts girly

Mew: MMEEEEEEWWWW! [Eats sugar and shouts random things into megaphone]

Ky: I think I'm deaf!

Latias: What did you say?

Victini: I can't hear anything!

Pyro: [Takes off ear defenders] That's it for today! Bye!

Arcy: What?

* * *

**A/N Yet another fun chapter! *IMPORTANT*** **Please send in dares via PM! I was breaking the content guidelines and didn't know it! I WILL IGNORE DARES SENT BY REVIEWS, DARES IN PMS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I don't own pokemon. I'll ignore dares sent via reviews, send it by PM please****{Silverbird22: Ok! Only you will, I think I can let this one slip}**

* * *

Pyro: Hai guys!

Everyone: …

Pyro: What? Did I say something wrong?

Everyone: …

Pyro: Why so silent?

Latias: Well? Who's the first?

Pyro: [Mutters] why so serious

Dialga: Just get to it Pyro!

Pyro: Fine… first is Lovingtogetic

**_*teleports Lannettia into the room*_**

**_Ok then, let me get things straight. This Lv.100000000 Kirlia has shiny darkest colouring, and is a living lie detector. If you answer anything untruthfully, she will blast your butt off with shadow ball. If you insult her, expect a charge beam heading straight for your nuts._**

**_Aaanyway,_**

**_Ash, of all of the Pokemon in here, which one do you want to lemon with?_**

**_Ray, what do you think of Kyogre and Groudon's... "Sibling rivalry"?_**

**_Latias, are you an Altoshipper?_**

**_Latios, are you a fan of Altoshipping?_**

**_Mew and Cebs, do you think you are a good team?_**

**_Now, for the dares. If you fail in any way, expect to have a splitting psychic headache in... 1.586928394000 milliseconds. Same goes for insulting the truths._**

**_Ash, get into an epic fist-fight with Cebs._**

**_Cebs, go jeff-the-killer mode on a legend of your choice._**

**_Arceus, allow everyone in the room to fight to their death, without even THINKING about interfering. And yes, Lannettia can and will shock your nuts off, and give you a headache if you fail._**

**_Mewtwo, watch PewDiePie for a half-hour. Focus not on the video, but on his language._**

**_Everyone... *throws a Pecha berry at Ray, then gives everyone an infinite source of food of their choice* Me and Lannettia are joining in too! *gives me an infinite source of Rocha berries, and Lannettia Spelons* *throws a pecha berry SMACK in the eye of Mewtwo* FOOOOOOOD FIIIIIGGGGHHHT!_**

Pyro: There it is! And here's Lannettia!

Lannettia (Lan): I can shock all your nuts off…

Ray: Ha! As i-

Lan: [Sends charge beam to Ray's nuts]

Ray: Aaahhhhh…. [Rolls on the floor groaning]

Pyro: What a fantastic demonstration! Anyways, Ash! Of all the Pokemon in here, which do you want to lemon with?

Ash: What's lemon?

Pyro: [Sigh] someone tell him!

Zapdos: I will!

Raikou: Great, now the poor boy's gonna be traumatised for life

Zappy: [Whispers to Ash what a lemon is]

Ash: WWWHHHHAAATTT?! Ahem… [Whispers] Latias

Pyro: What was that? [Amplifies Ash's voice by 10]

Ash: [Still whipering but was amplified] Latias

Latias: [Blushes]

Ray: FFFFUUUUUUUU-!

Pyro: Next… Ray! What do you think of Ky and Grou's sibling rivalry?

Ray: They're stupid [Gets hit by Fissure and Sheer Cold]

Ky and Grou: That'll teach you! [High fives]

Pyro: Latias, are you an Altoshipper?

Latias: Yes [Blushes more]

Ray: FFUUU-!

Arcy: Ray! Shut up! Ky, freeze him again please!

Ky: With pleasure! [Uses sheer cold again, encasing Ray in ice]

Pyro: Latios! Are you a fan of Altoshipping?

Latios: No! How can I trust my sister with a dork like Ash?

Ash: What's a dork?

Latios: My point exactly

Pyro: Mew! Ceb! Do you think both of you together is a good team?

Mew: Yes! I can give Cebbie sugar!

Everyone: NOO! Don't!

Pyro: Hehehehe… Ash! Fist fight Celebi!

Ash: [Proceeds to fist fight Celebi but gets knocked out after her first punch]

Celebi: Kill?

Pyro: No. But you can kill one of the legendaries here!

Celebi: Latios!

Latios: Why me?

Celebi: Dead legendary no speak! [Slits Latios' throat]

Latias: I suddenly feel happier!

Pyro: That's enough Ceb! [Revives Latios]

Latias: The happiness is gone now…

Pyro: Everyone fight to the death! Arcy, you join in and don't even think of preventing it

[Everyone fights until only Celebi is left]

Pyro: Congrats Ceb! You get this wonderful prize! You ready for this?

Ceb: Yeah

Pyro: A MAGIKARP! [Gives Cebs a Magikarp]

Ceb: FFFUUUUUUU- [Kills Magikarp]

Pyro: Hehehehe… [Revives everyone] Mewtwo! Watch this for half an hour! [Throws tablet with PewDiePie marathon on it] Focus on the language!

_Half an hour later_

Pyro: Well?

Mewtwo: Fuck off! This video sucks! [Throws the tablet out the window]

[Lovingtogetic teleports in]

LT: Food fight! [Throws a berry into Mewtwo's eye]

Mewtwo: Why you little-

_1 hour later_

Pyro: We should stop now [Everyone stops] I think we just plunged half the world into famine with our food fight

LT: We're going now! Bye! [Teleports out with Lan]

Pyro: Next up! Theonlyghost!

**_"Viva LAS VEEEEEEEGAS" (appears with a sombrero and alcohol) oh I'm back_**

**_Well considering I'm half buzzed and half me I'm actually going easy on every one but two specific person _**

**_Truths _**

**_Latias how do you feel about me hammering ray with punishments_**

**_Ray: how does it feel to know that she love ash more than you and how much I love seeing you suffer?_**

**_Dares_**

**_Ray and celebi survive one day in a forest with the predator and NO FIGHTING BACK OR ELSE _**

**_Dialga and palkia actually be good brother and sister for once have a conversation_**

**_Pyro fight me in a duel (dark souls 2 style)_**

**_And a special Message for my dear friend arcy I'm not mean I just have to leave a good first impression on pyro or else I might not appear more but until next time I'm going to go ahead and party hard (cloaks)_**

[Theonlyghost (ghost) appears with a sombrero and alchohol]

Ghost: Viva LAS VEEEEEEEGAS!

Pyro: Here we go… Tia! How do you feel about Ghost hammering Ray with punishments?

Tia: It is very amusing and cool

Ray: Whyy?

Ghost: Ray~ how does it feel to know that Tia loves Ash more than you and how I love making you suffer?

Ray: I wanna kill Ash. As for you, I'm fine with that

Ghost: Grrr… I'll make you pay!

Pyro: Ray! Ceb! You have to survive a day in a forest with a predator hunting you! No fighting back! Or you'll face even more horrible things!

Ray: Who's the god-almighty predator that can hunt a sky serpent and a psychotic celery?

Pyro: [Smirks] good to see that you want to know! The "God-almighty" predator is a sugar-high Mew! [Teleports the three into the forest and gives Mew sugar]

Ray: RRRUUUUNNNN!

Pyro: Dia, Pal! Just have a conversation like a good brother and sister for once

Dia: Pal! What you wanna talk about?

Pal: I dunno, kinda hungry though

Dia: Well you stole MY COOKIES! And you complain that you are hungry?!

Pyro: They failed before the 30 second mark [Shakes head]

Ghost: Arcy! Just saying [Whispers] I'm not mean, I just have to leave a good first impression on Pyro so he'll let me send dares again. [Shouts out] Until next time! Ciao! [Cloaks and disappears]

Arcy: Weirdo… [Sighs]

Ghost: I heard that!

Pyro: Next up, Kecleon352!

**_*crawls out of bottomless pit* *pants* I have no idea how that happened. But, I guess I'll put out more dares and stuff._**

**_First, since Ronald fared pretty well, I'm gonna throw in another character from my story for the chapter. Meet Omega! He's a scientist who was changed into a Lucario by his evil brother, Alpha._**

**_And now some truths:_**

**_The first one is for Xerneas: is it true that you can give eternal life to someone? If so, how does one qualify for it?_**

**_The second is for Ray: did you know that you're the only Pokemon who can learn Fly as a level up move,_**

**_And now the dares:_**

**_Arceus: Change three of the legendaries into Furfrou and have three other legendaries look after them._**

**_Celebi: I'm giving you some electroshock therapy. Whenever you think about killing someone, you get zapped by 10,000 volts of electricity._**

**_Mew: Same with you, but with sugar._**

**_Tio: Who do you hate the most in the room? (Then, handcuff them together, Pyro)_**

**_Giratina: Eat ice cream for the next 8 hours._**

**_Kyurem: If she can't eat anymore, you have to continue shoving the ice cream down her throat until the 8 hours are up. (I think I'm turning a little sadistic myself. Oh, well)_**

**_Ray: Fly around in a lightning storm and try not to get zapped._**

**_Zap: Fly around in that same lightning storm and try to zap Ray. (Sabotage! :-P )_**

**_Well, that's it! See ya! *gets sucked up by a black hole* Dang it! I blame Palkiaaaaaaaaaa... *fades*_**

Kecleon352 (Kec): Here's Omega! He was a scientist turned into a lucario by Alpha!

Omega: Hi!

Arcy: Puny Lucario! Hahahahahah!

[Omega uses Force Palm! It's super effective!]

Arcy: AAhhh! [Runs around]

Omega: That's what you get!

Pyro: I'm starting to like you already! [Chuckles]

Kec: Xerny! Is it true you can give eternal life to someone? If so, how does one qualify for it?

Xer: No, that rumour is totally BS…

Yvel: Yeah! Only Arcy can do it!

Kec: Ray! Do you know you're the only Pokemon who can learn Fly by levelling up?

Ray: Really… Ahem, I mean… Yes I know! I'm boss like that!

Latias: Show-off… That's why I don't like him…

Ray: [Hears Latias] I mean! Really? I didn't know that I was the only pokemon! I thought lots of others can, I must've been lucky…

Latias: Too modest. I don't like that

Ray: What do I have to do?

Latias: Well, first…

Ray: What?

Tia: First, you just have to shut up. No one likes your voice

Raikou: Oooooohhh! Damn! Dat's gonna sting!

Suicune: Shut up Rai, no one likes yours too!

Giratina: Oooohhh! Burnt by your fiancé!

Rai: Shut up Tina!

Kec: Arcy!

Pyro: You gotta change three of the legendaries into Furfrou…

Kec: And have three others look after them!

Arcy: Let's see… I don't want a hyper sheep so Mew's out… No psychotic sheepies allowed here so Cebs is out…. I choose… Zapdos! Entei! And Palkia as sheep! Lugia, Ho-oh and Tina will look after them respectively

Zappy, Ent and Pal: Nooo! [Gets turned into a Furfrou]

Pyro: [Turns to Mew] what are Furfrou? Are they sheep, llama or what?

Mew: I dunno!

Kec: Cebs! I'm gonna give you electric shocks everytime you think about killing! [Gives a shock] Remember that!

Cebs: Y-y-y-yes!

Kec: You too! But with sugar! [Shocks Mew]

Mew: [Screams] MMMEEEEEEEWWW!

Pyro: [Whines] Awww… Now she isn't cuddly anymore with singed fur! Was that necessary? I was gonna hug her…

Kec: Didn't know that... Sorry…

Pyro: Never mind… I'll hug someone else! [Teleports random Sylveon in and hugs her]

Sylveon: Where am I?

Pyro: You're so cuddly!

Arcy: Never mind him…

Sylveon: Lady Arceus! [Runs out of Pyro's grip to bow to Arceus]

Arcy: I suggest you go and cuddle with the zorua before he takes out his wrath on us all

Sylveon: Uh… As you wish? [Goes back to cuddle with Pyro]

Pyro: Yay!

Articuno: Aww! They're so cute! Looks like Pyro's soft side is showing!

Pyro: [Takes out a magnum and shoots]

Articuno: [Bullet grazes one of her wing] AAAaahhhhh!

Pyro: I can switch personalities… [Goes back to cuddling a confused sylveon]

Sylveon: What did Lady Articuno mean?

Moltres: Never mind that… Just keep the zorua happy and we'll be fine, whatever you do, don't anger him

Pyro: I have a name you know!

Kec: Tio! Who do you hate the most?

Latios: I hate Ash!

Pyro: [Snaps finger]

Latios: [Gets handcuffed to Ash] Why!? Should've said Lugy!

Zekrom: Why? You love him?

Latios: Yes! [Slaps hand over mouth]

Everyone: [Laughs]

Lugia: [Blushes slightly] didn't see that coming…

Sylveon: [Laughing] I didn't know Lord Latios was gay!

Pyro: Me too!

Kec: Giratina! You need to eat ice cream for the next 8 hours! [Teleports Tina into a room full of ice creams]

Tina: Whatever [Starts eating ice-cream]

Kec: Kyu! If she can't eat anymore, you have to shove it down her throat until the time is up!

Kyurem: [Nods and teleports into Tina's Ice cream room]

_1 hour later_

Tina: Ow! Ow ow ow ow! Brain freeeeeeeeze!

Kyurem: [Starts shoving ice cream down Tina's throat]

* * *

_Back at the hall_

Kec: Ok! Ray! Zappy! [Turns Zapdos back to normal] Both of you have to-

Latias: Awww! They're so cute!

Kec: [Looks and sees Pyro and the Sylveon sleeping] I agree!

Dialga: Never saw him this happy before!

Palkia: Furfrou!

Yveltal: He looks so happy!

Xer: Yeah!

Kec: Anyways! Ray, Zap! Both of you need to fly around in a lightning storm, Zappy needs to try and zap Ray. Ray, you need to avoid being zap. Both of you need to stay within the storm! I'm out! [Disappears into a black hole]

Zappy: Let's rock! [Thunderbolt! It missed!]

Ray: Let's go find a thunderstorm to play in!

* * *

**A/N Another chapter done, now I have an urge to cuddle something… Reviews! Send dares via PM! Sorry in advance if the fics don't update, this is because I'm currently preparing to go study abroad in a new school! Along with the preparations, I also need to go to my driving lessons and Muay Thai lessons. Hope you wonderful people understand!**

**Pyro out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I don't own pokemon. I'll ignore dares sent via reviews, send it by PM. New schedule: Legendary ToD on Mon and Thu. New story I'm starting on Tue and Fri. This schedule will apply next week. Sorry if this bothers you guys, it's just my life has been hectic as of lately. Tryin teh catch tomorrow~**

* * *

Pyro: It's been so long!

Zekrom: It's been 3 days!

Pyro: On to the point then!

Arceus: Can't you just cuddle her and forget us? [Teleports Sylvy(Sylveon) in]

Pyro: Sylvy! [Hugs Sylvy]

Sylvy: Hello Pyro, hello Arcy!

Arceus: Hi

Rayquaza: Now I want a plushie to cuddle with

Pyro: Which pokemon?

Ray: Glaceon

Pyro: [Teleports random Glaceon in]

Glaceon: Where am I?

Ray: A Glaceon! [Cuddles with Glaceon]

Sylvy: Sis Icy?

Glaceon (Icy): Sis Sylvy? Why is Lord Rayquaza cuddling with me?

Sylvy: Don't worry Icy, he just likes Glaceons. Just like how Pyro adores Sylveons [Points to the hugging zorua]

Icy: So, where are we?

Sylvy: Hall of Origins

Icy: Whoa

Pyro: Anyways! On with the show! First is Theonlyghost!

**_Once again you have out did yourself it has great humour and dialog you my friend are smart I have some new truths and dares for you_**

**_Truths _**

**_Arcy how do you feel about the whole ash and Latias relationship do you approve or not, just want personal preference_**

**_Ash how does it feel to be stuck in the middle of this truth or dare situation_**

**_Latios why do u hate ash so much sure he and your sister make out but your being to over protective_**

**_Dares_**

**_Ray watch a make out session between ash and latias no have interferences pyro if he does you can do what ever you want_**

**_Arcy I'm sorry you're locked in a room with Tina, do romantic stuff only, as an apologie _**

**_Also Dialga you are my favourite legandary and pokemon what every you want I'll have pyro give it to you except freedom sorry can't give you that :( _**

Pyro: [Nuzzles Sylvy] Yay! Theonlyghost comes again! Thanks! Arcy, How do you feel about the whole Ash and Latias relationship, do you approve or not?

Sylvy: [Laughs and nuzzles back]

Arcy: I approve as long as it's ok with them

Latios &amp; Ray: But it's not ok with me!

Latias: [Whacks both of them on the head] Yes it will!

Latios &amp; Ray: [Rubs head] Yes we will

Ray: [Curls around Icy and falls asleep]

Pyro: Nice to see some sibling love around here. Ash, how does it feel to be stuck in the middle of this truth or dare situation?

Icy: Why are we in a truth or dare game with the legendaries?

Sylvy: Don't worry sis, Pyro won't let us do horrible things! Also, the legendaries aren't playing it by their will, Pyro forces them

Icy: That explains their mood. What'd you mean Pyro forces them?

Sylvy: Well… I don't know… Ask him!

Icy: Ok! Pyro?

Pyro: Yes, Icy?

Icy: Why and how are you forcing the great legendaries to play truth or dare?

Pyro: Well… I was bored. As for how, I disabled all their powers unless it's for a dare, I also sealed the Hall of Origins

Icy: Wow! You are that powerful?

Pyro: Yes! Anyways! Ash, answer the question!

Ash: Well, it's weird that the legendaries are playing truth or dare, but as long as I am with Latias!

Latias: Aww! [Nuzzles Ash]

Pyro: Latios, why do you hate Ash so much, you're being overprotective!

Latios: I just don't like my sis being with a human, a dumb human at that!

Pyro: Good enough. Ray! Wake up!

Ray: Who dares wake the God of Sky?!

Pyro: The almighty being wakes him!

Ray: Yessir! [Salutes]

Pyro: That's more like it! [Hugs Sylvy] You have to watch a make out session between Ash and Latias!

Ray: WWHHHAAATT?!

Pyro: You can't interfere, if you do then I'll have the excuse with doing whatever I want to you!

Ray: [Sobs]

Latias: [Makes out with Ash in front of Ray]

Ray: [Sobs harder]

Icy: He looks so sad! [Nuzzles Ray]

Ray: [Hugs and nuzzles back] Thanks Icy…

Icy: No problem!

Pyro: Arcy! You get to go into a room with Tina and do romantic stuff! [Teleports them into room]

Tina: So…um, what do we do?

Arcy: Don't play dumb! You know what to do! [Makes out with Tina]

Pyro: Dia! What do you want!

Dia: After seeing you with Sylvy and Ray with Icy. I want an Umbreon!

Pyro: Good [Teleports an Umbreon in]

Icy and Sylvy: Umbre? Bro?

Umbre: Sis Icy and Sylvy? Where are we

Pyro: We are in the Hall of Origin! Your destiny here is to cuddle with Dia!

Umbre: You mean, Lady Dialga? [Looks around]

Dia: An Umbreon! [Rushes to Umbre to hug him]

Umbre: Wow, Lady Dialga is really hugging me!

Dia: Call me Dia or Dialga, I don't like titles.

Umbre: As you wish! So, Icy is hugging Rayquaza, I'm hugging Dialga. Sylvy? Why aren't you with another legendary, why are you with a zorua instead?

Sylvy: I'm not with a legendary because I'm with someone who has even more power than all of the legendaries combined

Umbre: Hah! Yo-

Dia: You shouldn't do that. He gets pissed very easy when someone questions his powers

Umbre: You mean, little Sylvy is correct?

Dia: [Grunt] If she isn't then we wouldn't be stuck in this hall, being forced to play the sadistic zorua's game of truth or dare!

Pyro: Hey! I was kind enough to teleport Umbre in here for you!

Dia: Sorry…

Pyro: That's better! [Teleports Arcy and Tina back in]

Arcy: [Still making out with Tina] Oh Tina! I love you!

Tina: Oh, yes Arcy. I love you too!

Pyro: Ahem…

Arcy: [Stops making out] W-w-what? Oh shit! [Blushes]

Umbre: I didn't know Arceus is in love with Giratina! [Laughs uncontrollably]

Arcy: Why you little! [Prepares Judgement]

Umbre: Oh no. [Shrinks and curls up]

Pyro: You will not hurt the poor little Umbreon! Less you face my wrath, I recommend you stop the attack! The three eeveelutions is under my protection!

Arcy: Fine! As you wish _My Lord_!

Pyro: [Glares] I smell sarcasm

Arcy: What are you! A dog?!

Pyro: Fox

Arcy: Grr… Forget it!

Pyro: You may uncurl now, little Umbreon

Umbre: Thanks!

Pyro: No problem. As I said, you and your siblings are under my protection

Sylvy: Yay!

Pyro: Hahaha. Next is Silverbird22!

**_Yay thank you pyro so *smiles evily* to the dare mobile_**

**_Acry you're a girl, you've always seemed like a guy to me_**

**_Tina can I have a hug_**

**_Ash *moonblasts* thats for making pikachu seem over powered_**

**_Zapdos gets 5000 pokepuffs_**

**_Goodbye peeps, for now_**

**_Ps. thank u so much pyro_**

Silverbird (silver): [Charges in through the door] Hai!

Pyro: Another Sylveon! I still like Sylvy better though [Sits on top of Sylvy's back]

Silver: Whatever! Arcy, you've always seem like a guy to me!

Arcy: w-w-what?!

Raikou: Tomboy!

Arcy: [Uses Judgement on Rai]

Rai: Urk! [Faints]

Silver: Tina! I can has hugs?

Tina: Ok! [Hugs Silver]

Silver: Yay! That was great! Ash, come here!

Ash: Yeah?

Silver: [Moonblasts Ash] that's for making Pikachu seem overpowered!

Ash: G-go P-p-pikachu [Faints]

Pyro: That's true, I like eeveelutions more than Pikachu

Ash's Pikachu: What'd you say?! [Thundershocks Pyro]

Pyro: [Dodges Thundershock] Wimp! [Uses Aeroblast on Pikachu]

Pikachu: WTF?! [Faints next to Ash]

Lugia: That was my move!

Pyro: Problem?

Lugia: I feel so honoured!

Pyro: Good. Next is Luke Kang!

**_I am Luke Kang. I was a trainer that was sinnoh champion but am now an Infernape after I was killed by my slave bidoof. Arcy brought me back as a chimchar. Now, time for revenge._**

**_Arcy: banish Giratina to the reverse world until I see i fit, let ash catch you and use you in indigo league, and battle pyro and aura with ash as your trainer_**

Pyro: Arcy? You reincarnated humans into pokemons?

Arcy: Might've

Pyro: Whatever… You have to banish Giratina to the reverse world for this and next chapter! Ash has to catch you!

Arcy: [Sobs while banishing Giratina]

Ash: [Throws Pokeball at Arcy and catches her] Yes! I caught… Arceus!

Pyro: Ash, you have to battle Aura and I with Arceus! If we win you release Arcy. But if we lose, somehow, you keep her

Ash: Arceus! I choose you!

Arceus: What'd I have to do?

Pyro: Battle me and Aura [Teleports Aura in]

Aura: Whatchu want?

Pyro: We get to battle Arceus!

Aura: Ooohhh! Playtime eh?

Pyro: Yep!

Pyro: [Uses Hyper Beam]

Aura: [Combines Overheat with Pyro's Hyper Beam]

Arcy: Oh shi- [Gets hit and faints]

Ash: HOW?! How can you two use those moves?

Pyro: Thought you already knew. We can use any move ever discovered, even ones that are exclusive to one pokemon. I already demonstrated by using Aeroblast on your Pikachu, but you were passed out. Now release Arcy

Ash: Dang [Releases Arcy]

Pyro: That's it! Bye! [Goes to sleep on Sylvy's back]

Sylvy: I'll take him away [Walks away with the sleeping zorua on back]

* * *

**A/N Yay! Chapter done! My other fic, what a trip, is completed! But I'm planning to start a new fic real soon! Schedule has changed to what I said in the Author's notes at the start! Review and dares please! Dares through PM. Some still send me through reviews… I WILL IGNORE THEM!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I don't own pokemon, or the songs I use. I'll ignore dares sent via reviews, send it by PM.**

* * *

Lugia: What's that sound?

Legendaries: [Becomes quiet and listens, hears whistling]

?: [Monotone] STANDBY AND PREPARE FOR TITAN FALL

Legendaries: Wat?

[Giant Titan crashes down from the roof]

Legendaries: [Jumps back] Son of a Bi*ch

Arcy: WTF?! Now I have to fix it!

[Another Titan crashes in through the door]

Pyro: [Jumps down from the second Titan] I'm back! … … … Who's that pokemon? [Pointing towards the first Titan]

Theonlyghost (Ghost): [Jumps down from second Titan] I got some dares!

**_Truths:_**

******_dialga what is it like controlling time and what do you think about me because I think your awesome the power at time at your control _**

**_Palkia what is like controlling space? _**

**_Arceus what is it like to be a god_**

**_Dares: _**

**_Ray beat up ash just to be somewhat nice_**

**_Latias you are his defender if you fail you may only kiss ray for 2 whole chapters no one else get caught punishments abroad_**

**_And finally everyone rave now everybody dance !_**

Pyro: Ghost! Why do you have to come in before me?

Ghost: Can't wait… Anyways! First is truths

Pyro: [Grumbles and teleports Sylvy in to cuddle]

Dia: Teleport her brother in, please?

Ray: Teleport her sister in, please?

Pyro: Grrr… [Teleports Icy and Umbre in]

Sylvy: Yay! I missed you Pyro! [Hugs Pyro]

Ghost: Dialga, what is it like, controlling time. And what do you think of me? Because I think your awesome with the power to control time!

Dia: [Cuddles with Umbre] I think it's cool, although I can't use any powers as of now due to a certain black fox preventing me… [Glares at Pyro cuddling Sylvy]

Pyro: [Nuzzles Sylvy] Hey! Don't hate the playa! Hate the game!

Dia: [Grumbles] Grr… Well, I think you're awesome too, Ghost!

Ghost: Thanks! Pal, what is it like, controlling space?

Pal: Cool

Pyro: [conjures drum kit and hits it] *Badum tss*

Raikou: LOL!

Suicune: Shut up! We're not on a chat, don't freaking say LOL

Ghost: [Laughs] Good one Py. Next, Arcy, what does it feel like to be God?

Arcy: Well, usually it feels great. I say usually because [Glares at Pyro]… Because right now, I don't feel like God, courtesy of some black fox

Pyro: Right! Blame everything on the cute black fox!

Landorus: HAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Cute black fox! HAHAHAHHA!

Pyro: [Uses Searing Shot… It's not very effective! ... Landorus fainted] That'll teach you

Ghost: I say… Well, on with the dares! Ray, I give you a chance to beat up Ash! Latias, you have to protect him or else you have to kiss Ray for the whole chapter!

Ray: YES! TWO IN ONE! [Starts trying to beat up Ash]

Ash: OW! WTF?! I thought we were friends!

Ray: I have no mortal friends!

Latias: How about Icy?

Icy: Yeah! Am I not your friend? [sobs a little]

Ray: NO! I mean, YES! You are my friend! [Flies to go comfort Icy]

Ghost: Well, you stopped trying so Ray, you failed

Ray: [Ignores Ghost] There, there. I am your friend forever! Don't cry, Icy

Icy: Thanks!

Ghost: Everyone rave!

Legendaries: [Starts raving] EAT, SLEEP, RAVE, REPEAT! EAT, SLEEP, RAVE, REPEAT! EAT, SLEEP, RAVE, REPEAT!

Pyro: Yay! Good song!

Ghost: Py, call Aura

Pyro: Why?

Ghost: 2 words: Big Finale

Pyro: Big Finale?! AURA! WE GOT A CLIENT!

?: STANDBY AND PREPARE FOR TITAN FALL

[Titan crashes through roof]

Arcy: NOT AGAIN!

Aura: [jumps down from titan] We got a client?

Pyro: Yep, Ghost here wants a big finale. By the way… WHY DON'T I GET A WARNING MESSAGE WHEN I ENTERED?!

Ghost: You didn't fall through the roof

Pyro: How does that matter?

Ghost: Well, you can't 'fall' through the wall. You can only fall through the ceiling

Pyro: Dammit! Anyways, do you have the finale already planned, or do we handle it?

Ghost: I got dis! Latios! Come here!

Latios: EAT SLEEP RA- [Goes to Ghost] Yeah?

Ghost: Before I leave… You are so stupid! You sound disgusted and insulted humans and pokehumans alike! Especially Ash have you not seen his achievement he has saved the world or many regions about 20 times now if Latias was my sister I would be proud, but she's not my sister. You are blinded by stupidity therefore my Py and Aura and I must kill you, and you'll stay dead for this chapter! [Turns to Pyro and Aura] Battle Stations!

Pyro, Aura: AW HECK YES!

[Titans grab the three pokehumans and deposit them in cockpit]

P, A, G: [Loads chain gun] DIE! [Starts spraying bullets where Latios is]

Aura: _I say why does it feel so good? So good to be bad~_

Pyro: _LET'S GET RIDICULOUS!_

Ghost: _One, two, three strikes! You're out!_

Pyro: [Makes the hall dark like night and throws a flare up]

_Open up your window shades_

_And illuminate!_

_Illuminate!_

_Let nothing in your way!_

_Illuminate!_

_Go on and shine on!_

Latios: [Runs around, very injured]

Pyro: Where'd he go?!

Ghost: Hehehe… _I'll run away with your foot steps_

_I'll build a city that dreams for two_

_And if you lose yourself_

_I will find you~_

Aura: We are seriously using song lyrics?

Pyro: What? I enjoy doing stuff while listening to music!

Ghost: [Spots Tio and sprays bullets]

_Work hard, play hard_

_Work hard, play hard._

_We work hard, play hard_

_Keep partyin' like it's your job_

Aura: Yep, we're totally using songs

P, A, G: [Shoots Latios]

Latios: F-f-fuck [Dies]

Py: Whew! That was some work out! I'll revive him next chap!

Ghost: See ya! [Teleports away with his Titan]

Pyro: [Returns room to normal] Next set of truths and dares is from….

Aura: Me!

**_For your ToD fic I (finally) have some truths and dares_**

**_Truths: _**

**_Arcy: is it true that you can bring anyone back to life? Or can all Legends do that?_**

**_Lugy: You're my favorite legendary! Have some hugs from me and some chocolate chip cookies I made myself!_**

**_Mewtwo: Which Mega Evolution do you like better? Y or X?_**

**_Dares!: _**

**_Tia&amp;Tio: Try to defeat the other by only using the move Swift_**

**_Darky&amp;Cress: same thing as Tia and Tio but you have to use the move Splash_**

**_Thun, Tor&amp;Lando: chase Ray and Cebs all over Unova trying to knock them out with your elemantal moves._**

**_Ho-Oh: explain the logic of the Reverse World_**

**_Tina: If Ho-Oh can't explain the logic of the Reverse World correctly then teach her._**

**_Ho-oh: Fight my lucario, Ferron. If I lose, you get to use Sacred Fire on me, if I win, I get to throw a Wailord and Snorlax on top of you_**

**_Well, that's all. Write On!_**

**_Aura_**

Aura: I wanna Leafeon!

Pyro: Fine… [Teleports a leafeon in]

Leafeon: Where am I? [Starts hyperventilating]

Sylvy, Icy, Umbre: Flora? Don't panic little bro, it's alright.

Flora: Sis and bro?

Aura: Yay! [Cuddles Leafeon]

Flora: Who's this?

Sylvy: Just don't panic, insult or ask questions. You'll find the answer if you wait

Pyro: I'll let you run the show Aura… [Goes to sleep curled up with Sylvy]

Aura: Arcy, is it true that you can bring anyone back to life? Or can all Legends do that?

Arcy: It's only me and Tina that can

Aura: Lugy! You're my favourite legendary! Have some hugs and chocolate cookies I made! [Hugs Lugia and gives him chocolate cookies]

Lugia: Thanks!

Mew: Cookies!

Aura: Yes, not for you! [Uses volt switch and blasts Mew into a wall]

Mew: [Faints]

Pyro: [Wakes up instantly] Nooo! Why'd you do that to Mew? And she was cute too [Goes to retrieve Mew and bring her back. Goes to sleep with Mew and Sylvy]

Aura: That was… weird, to say the least. He looks so cute with Mew and Sylvy. Mewtwo, which mega evolution do you like the most? Mewtwo X or Mewtwo Y?

Mewtwo: I do prefer Y

Aura: Tia, Tio! You gotta try to defeat each other with only Swift!

Tia: Got it! Swift! [Uses swift]

Tio: Oh, no you don't! Swift! [Uses swift]

Tia &amp; Tio: Swift! … Swift! … Swift! Swift! Swift!

Arcy: WTF?!

Tio: Swift! … … Ugh! [Faints]

Tia: HAH! [Faints]

Aura: Tia wins! Next! Darky and Cress, you have to do the same but with splash!

Darky: This is pointless, Splash! [Uses splash]

Cress: You going down sonny boy! Splash! [Uses splash]

Darky and Cress: Splash! Splash! Splash! Splash!

Azelf: [Takes out video recorder and starts recording]

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Darky: Splash! … … So… Splash! … … Tired… Splash! [Faints]

Cress: HAH I WIN! [Faints]

Aura: Wow, never thought someone could faint from splash!

Azelf: This would make for great blackmail! [Stops recording]

Aura: Ray, Cebs! You gotta fly around Unova! Thun, Tor and Lando, knock them out with your elemental moves

[Ray and Cebs fly out while a Thunder, Hurricane and Fissure was launched]

Thun and Tor: [Whacks Lando on the head] You think fissure would work on flying type?

Lando: Forgot

Arcy: Dipshits

Aura: I agree. Ho-oh! Explain the logic of the Reverse World!

Ho-oh: I don't know much but here goes… The Reverse World is a-

* * *

_2 hours later_

Ho-oh: And that's why it's called the Reverse world! [Looks around and finds everyone asleep] Wow, it works like a Jigglypuff's song…

Aura: …. …. Zzzzz… [Snort] [Grunt]….. Huh? Oh… EVERYONE WAKE UP!

Legendaries: [Wakes up]

Pyro: Zzzzzz…. [Grunt]… zzzzzzz

Aura: Ok, Ho-oh! Fight my Lucario, Ferron! [Changes to human form] Go Ferron! [Cuddles with Flora]

Ferron: Ready to fight!

_[ A wild Ho-oh appeared!_

_Ho-oh uses Gust_

_It's very effective!_

_Ferron uses Close Combat_

_It's not very effective_

_Ho-oh uses Sacred Fire_

_It's very effective!_

_Aura used Full Restore on Ferron_

_Ho-oh uses Sacred Fire _

_It's very effective!_

_Aura used Full Restore on Ferron_

_Ho-oh uses Sacred Fire _

_It's very effective!_

_Aura used Full Restore on Ferron_

_Ho-oh uses Sacred Fire _

_It's very effective!_

_Aura used Full Restore on Ferron_

_Ho-oh says What the Fuck?!_

_Ferron uses Extreme Speed_

_Ho-oh fainted!_

_Gained 5940 Exp]_

Aura: YAY! I won! [Hugs Flora] I'll be going now! [Teleports away with Flora]

Pyro: [Wakes and yawns]

Sylvy: Hello

Pyro: [Smiles] Hey… I see Aura is done! Next up is Bondinglucario

**_Dares:_**

**_\- Force Latios to use and play with a Barbie doll while listening to Justin Bieber - Baby, everyone have to watch, earplugs included._**

**_\- Zapdos have to flirt my Milotic. She's the reason why I won and became Top Coordinator in Hoenn and Sinnoh, hopefully in Hoenn remake later._**

**_\- Arceus, turn the dimension trio (Dialga, Palkia, Giratina) to Male._**

**_\- Dialga, Palkia and Giratina has to wear pink, ridiculous, funny and ugly dress, then try to get Zapdos fell in love with you ... I know that's gay._**

**_\- Dialga, Palkia and Giratina has to sing 'Pharrell Williams - Happy' while everyone dancing. _**

**_\- Mesprit, sing 'Idina Menzel - Let it Go' with perfect note and instrument after that dimension trio finished. Also, don't forget to use your feeling._**

**_Truth:_**

**_\- Actually ... the entire thing that Ash Ketchum is the Chosen One because he IS the last Aura Guardian and son of Sir Aaron. Celebi sent you to the future by the request of Sir Aaron to save you from the war. Now, Arceus, how can you don't know about that? Since you just told us the entire Pokemon Lore, and Celebi, how many people did you kill while the war actually happened after you sent Ash to Delia Ketchum/Samuel Oak?_**

**_\- Latias, is it you who kissed Ash back in Alto Mare before departed with Ash in M05?_**

**_\- Ash Ketchum, tell us how and why you take Pokemon with care. Why do you hate Pokemon Abuse? Do you agree how we treat Pokemon like in our DS and 3DS?_**

**_\- Latias, do you accept Ash Ketchum as your dear husband for life and never separate from him until death?_**

**_\- Ash Ketchum, do you accept Latias as your dear wife for life and never separate from her until death?_**

**_\- Ash and Latias, you have to put your marriage ring on your finger, then you may kiss in pride._**

**_Too sadistic? Too harsh? Too soft? Let me add some more so they could suffer some more._**

**_Arceus, sing 'Justin Bieber- Baby' with high-pitched and annoying voice with everyone listening, i mean everyone that includes YOU PYRO! Also, everyone have to dance, NO AWKWARD DANCE OR BURNING LAVA!_**

Pyro: Let's see, Latios is dead so the first dare is out. Zapdos! Flirt with this Milotic! [Teleports Milotic in]

Zapdos: [Starts flirting]

Milotic: SHUT UP! [Uses Hydro Cannon to blow Zappy away]

Pyro: Arcy! Turn Dia into a male for the rest of today!

Dia: Whyyyyy?

Arcy: [Turns Dia into a male]

Pyro: Dia! Pal! Both of you need to stay in this! [Forces Dia and Pal into pink frilly dress]

Raikou: That's nasty!

Pyro: Now sing Happy!

Dia and Pal: [Sings Happy by Pharrell Williams]

Everyone: [Dances]

Pyro: Seems like a lot of music in this chapter! Now Mesprit, sing Let It Go

Mesprit: [Sings Let It Go]

Pyro: That was perfect!

Mesprit: [Starts crying for no reason]

Everyone: [Sweatdrops]

Icy: I'm not even gonna ask…

Pyro: Arceus, why do you not know that Ash is the Chosen One because he is the son of Sir Aaron but got sent into the future by Celebi?

Arceus: I did know!

Pyro: Then why'd you not say anything?

Arceus: You didn't ask…

Pyro: Touché. Latias, was it you that kissed Ash on Alto Mare?

Latias: [Grins widely] Of course!

Pyro: Ash, do you agree on how we treat Pokemon in our DS and 3DS?

Ash: I like Pokemon Amie

Pyro: Me too! Next. Latias, do you accept Ash Ketchum as your dear husband for life and never separate from him until death?

Latias: I can't die… but YES!

Pyro: [Sigh] when'd I become a priest? Ash Ketchum, do you accept Latias as your dear wife for life and never separate from her until death?

Ash: Yes

Pyro: Put these marriage rings on your finger, then you may kiss in pride [Conjures wedding rings]

Ash and Latias: [Puts rings on each other and kisses]

Everyone: [Claps]

Pyro: I don't think this is even the speech the priest say! [Throwing the piece of paper in his hands] Arceus! Sing Baby by Justin Bieber! Everyone dances!

Everyone: [Groans] Why?!

Arceus: [Sings Baby]

Everyone: [Dances]

Lugia: Worst…Song….EVER!

Pyro: Last set! NightOwls! Seems like we got a new person!

**_First off I want to say Great Job Pyro for being a OP Zoura keep it up pal. _**

**_Truths_**

**_Mew-Do you like anybody as much as you love sugar?_**

**_Arcues- Who is your least favorite Legendary and why?_**

**_Celebi- If you could become Queen of Killing but lost being a legendary Pokemon what would you pick? _**

**_Latias- why do you like Ash so much? I mean their was a movie and all..._**

**_Darkrai- Do you think you are truly evil or do you think you are just misunderstood?_**

**_Dares _**

**_Entei-I dare you to make Manaphay speak and if you dont I will have Pyro shoot you with a Bazooka._**

**_Zapdoos-I dare you to flirt with Arceus to see her reaction._**

**_THAT IS IT and Pyro you are AMAZING P.S Keep up the great work and please use my dares/truths. –NightOwls_**

Pyro: Last…Set! YYEEEEAAAAAHHHH! [Shakes maracas] Mew! Do you like anyone as much as you like sugar?

Mew: Victini! [Hugs and kisses Vic]

Vic: [Blushes] too fast maybe?

Mew: Nah! I've been waiting for this moment!

Lugia: Wow! She spoke a whole sentence without the word Sugar! She must really love Vic

Mew: Yes!

Vic: [Blushes more]

Pyro: I really like the idea of them together! Too bad I can't find the name of this shipping _{Can someone tell me? If it exists that is…}_

Pyro: Arcy! Who's your least favourite legendary?

Arcy: I HATE GEN-

Genesect: No you don't

Arcy: YES I D-

Genesect: No you don't

Arcy: GRRAAAAHHH! WHATEVER!

Pyro: Hah! Precious! Celebi, what would you pick, Queen of Killing or Legendary?

Celebi: Queen! Kill!

Pyro: I knew it… Latias! Why do you like Ash so much?

Latias: He has a good heart and is handsome, even though he is a bit dense

Ash: Yeah! … Wait! What?

Latias: My point exactly

Pyro: I see what you mean… Darkrai, are you truly evil or just misunderstood?

Darkrai: [Cries a little] I'm misunderstood, everyone thinks I'm evil cause I make everyone have nightmares…

Pyro: LIAR! That's Fake Tears! You really are evil!

Darkrai: Dangit

Pyro: Knew it! Next, Entei, make Manaphy speak!

* * *

_1 hour of convincing later_

Entei: And then I totally snap and knocked him out in one hit!

Manaphy: … … … Hehehe… … …

Everyone: HE SPOKE!

Pyro: Congratulations… [Yawn] Zappy, flirt with Arcy please

Zappy: He said please!

Pyro: GO! THE FASTER I FINISH THIS, THE FASTER I GO TO BED!

Zappy: Yes sir! [Flirts with Arcy]

Arcy: [Smacks Zappy]

[Giratina creates a portal and smacks Zappy from it, before being sucked back]

Pyro: Good, good. Thank you NightOwls! Bye! [Passes out on Sylvy's back]

Sylvy: Poor little Pyro [Exits the hall with Pyro on her back]

* * *

**A/N Done! Fic will be on hiatus for a while, until my life has been sorted out! Reviews please! Watch the summary to see what the current status is!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I don't own pokemon. I'll ignore dares sent via reviews, send it by PM.** **Sorry for the hiatus, needed to sort out a few things in life. Send dares by PM, I'll ignore those in Reviews (Review section are for reviews) *Important A/N under***

* * *

Ghost: [Barges in through door] man! It's been forever but I don't blame Pyro life gets busy. Anyway, Pyro is running late today so I guess we shall start with someone's dares not mine

Everyone: Meh!

Pyro: I'm here~ … … GHOST HOW DO YOU GET HERE BEFORE I DID?!

Ghost: because you're slow. Problem?

Pyro: Why you little-

Ghost: Or should I expose the little secret about last night? [evil laugh]

Pyro: you wouldn't dare!

Ghost: try me

Pyro: fine let's start with...

**_Truths_**

**_Everyone: how was your break from truth or dare answer truthfully I'll make sure pyro does not do anything drastic_**

**_Celebi: when team rocket was trying to get you, why u no KILL_**

**_Arcy: who is your favorite creation excluding Tina and who is your most hated _**

**_Ash: between misty May and dawn who is your best friend_**

**_Dares, Alright time for pain_**

**_Ray latios fight me 2 on one in a fight_**

**_Arcy tell me who the biggest sinner is in this world (so I can dig his grave)_**

**_Arceus ray and latios play Russian roulette_**

**_Tina I get to nuke _****_you_**

Ghost: I wanna cuddle with Dia!

Dia: What?!

Ghost: [Goes to cuddle with Dialga] don't mind me

Dia: Hard to do when someone lying on my back with arms around my neck… Feels like I'm gonna get choked to death

Pyro: [Grins] Don't give him any ideas, Dia!

Dia: [Pales and shuts up]

Ghost: Anyways! Everyone, how was your break from Pyro?

Everyone: … … Like shit

Pyro: Why? Thought you would feel good, go to the beach, go shopping or something like that?

Arcy: Well. There ain't a beach or a mall IN THIS HALL!

Pyro: ?

Giratina: You fricking locked us in here!

Pyro: Oh

Ghost: That explains why you were all here when I came in

Everyone: [Glares at Pyro] We were bored, starving and dying of thirst

Pyro: Hey! I had a lot on my mind! [Teleports Sylvy in and cuddles] But that's all gone now! Well… mostly

Sylvy: Yay! I missed you Pyro!

Pyro: Me too! [Goes to sleep on Sylvy's back]

Latias: In five minutes and already asleep… What a great host…

Ghost: Question for Celebi! When Team Rocket was trying to get you, why didn't you kill them?

Celebi: I did kill them! They sent more and stole all my knife collection! … … My… Knife collection… WAAAAHHHHH! [Cries]

Rayquaza: Is it just me or did Cebs get a little more civilised. She can speak in sentences now!

Arcy: Boredom does stuff… Deal with it

Ghost: Knife collection? Wow, she actually collects them

Mew: I saw it! So many knives!

Ghost: Arcy, who is your favourite creation, excluding Tina?

Arcy: Well… …. …. Vic, I think?

Ghost: Fair enough, he's kind of like the normal guy here

Vic: Yeah! Everyone's Crazy!

Ghost: Well, who's your most hated person here, Arcy?

Arcy: Why, Pyro of course! He fucking locked us in here for several weeks!

Pyro: [Growls] Grrrr…

Sylvy: There there! Don't mind the mean llama! [Scratches Pyro behind ears]

Pyro: [Purrs and smiles]

Ghost: Well… Next is Ash! Forgot you were here!

Ash: [Lying on floor, half starved to death]

Ghost: Oh [Conjures up Muffin in front of Ash]

Ash: Hm? … … Food? Food! [Jumps up and eats muffin]

Mew: Muffin! [Rushes to Ash's muffin]

Arcy: It's not for you! [Charges Hyper Beam]

Ghost: I wouldn't do that Arcy, you know Pyro is very protective of Mew for who-knows-what! There was one time Team Rocket accidentally killed her with a gun. [Shivers] Boy, Pyro revived her and unleashed Void at full power! I'm sure they wished they had the same punishment Latios had instead! Even I pity them!

Latios: Worse than my punishment? [Shivers a lot]

Arcy: What'd he do?

Ghost: I don't wanna recall the memory! [Hugs Dia tighter]

Victini: Who's Void anyway?

Aura: [Appears in the hall with a bright light] Ghost doesn't want to answer that, but I can! Basically, Void is the sadistic side of him. It seems he has some kind of split-personality, his normal self and his sadistic self. Void usually only comes out when Pyro lets him out or gets very angry.

Tina: Sounds bad! [Shudders]

Aura: Worse than bad! Some say that if you happen to anger him and he lets Void take control, you'll wish you were dead or never born! Just pray and hope it never happens to you

Latios: Sounds like what I felt when I insulted him! Man, did I learn a lesson from that!

Victini: How do we know if it's Void or Pyro?

Palkia: Void has pure black eyes, no whites or other colours. His voice is split into three, all speaking simultaneously. Usually has a black flame-like aura surrounding him, I think the bigger the flame aura is, the angrier he is. I saw him just before Py- I mean Void was going to punish Tio

Aura: Correct. And that's all we know, [Looks at sleeping Pyro on Sylvy's back] who would've though a small black fox that's so cute could be the cause of doomsday in the future? Better go now! Bye~ [Teleports away]

Arcy: Better do a good job keeping him happy

Ghost: Just keep Sylvy and Mew around him and he'll be happy! Anyways Ash! You finish eating yet?

Ash: [Stuffing the last piece of muffin in mouth] Mmf?

Mew: [Whimpers]

Sylvy: [Whispers in Pyro's ears] Mew must be hungry

Pyro: [Smiles and conjures up a 2 feet wide muffin in front of Mew]

Mew: Yay! [Munches on muffin]

Ghost: Now that you're finish, Ash, between Misty, May and Dawn, who is your best friend?

Ash: My best friend is Pikachu!

Ghost: Let me rephrase that a little. BETWEEN Misty, May and Dawn, who is MOST LIKELY to be your best friend?

Ash: Hm… Well, they all were great and travelled with me… Um…. If I had to choose one-

Ghost: you do

Ash: I'd say Dawn!

Ghost: Great. Ray, Tio! Fight me!

_[A wild Rayquaza and Latios appeared!_

_Rayquaza used Extreme Speed!_

_Ghost is not affected by it!_

_Latios used Luster Purge!_

_It's not very effective!_

_Ghost used Psychic on Rayquaza!]_

Ghost: [Uses Psychic on Rayquaza to throw him around the room]

Ray: Ow! Ow! Fuck! Ow! Shit, my tail! Fuck!

_[Latios sweatdrops!_

_Rayquaza fainted_

_Latios used Zen Headbutt!_

_It's not very effective!_

_Ghost used Psychic!_

_It's not very effective!_

_Latios fainted_

_Gained 2597 exp]_

Ghost: That was fun!

Arcy: [Looks at unconscious Ray and Tio] Right…

Ghost: Arcy, who's the biggest sinner in this world? I'll dig his grave!

Arcy: Pyro is! He traps all the legendaries, including the goddess!

Ghost: Arcy, Ray, Tio! Russian Roulette time! [Holds up a revolver]

Arcy: Fuck

Ray: …

Ghost: Sit down! [Conjures a round table with three chairs]

Ray, Tio, Arcy: Do we have too? [Sits down]

Ghost: [Places revolver down in the middle and spins it]

Tio: Not me, not me, not me… Please not me

Ghost: [See's the revolver stops and points at Tio] Tio! You first! [Spins the barrel and gives to Tio]

Tio: Oh God [Holds revolver up to head and shoots] *Click* Whew! That was close!

Ray: [Picks up the gun] Meh! [Holds it up and shoots] *Boom!* F-f-fuck [Dies]

Ghost: Uh… How do I revive people?

Arcy: What?! What do you mean 'How do I revive people?'!

Ghost: Um… well….. Only Pyro knows how to do that

Tina: WTF?! Don't you all know?

Ghost: Nah

Tina: fine… I'll get Pyro

Tio: But he's asleep!

Tina: I'll be fine [Shakes Pyro a bit]

Pyro: … Grr [Grunts]…. No, not yet… [Continues sleeping]

Sylvy: You should wait

Tina: But Ray's dead! [Shakes Pyro harder]

Pyro: Stay AWAY! [Uses Psychic and sends Tina crashing into the ceiling]

Tina: Ow…. [Faints]

Sylvy: Told you!

Arcy: Pyro? Please revive Ray, sir?

Pyro: [Grumbles]…. Fine… [Revives Ray and sleeps]…

Arcy: Hah! I knew asking nicely would do the trick!

Sylvy: Yeah, he's like that

Ray: Dammit I have a headache

Tio: Not surprising considering you just shot yourself in the head

Ghost: Now that the drama's over. [Teleports Tina far away and pulls out a laser designator] I get to nuke Tina!

Tio: Arcy, just make Tina immortal for a bit. I'm sure Pyro doesn't want to be woken up

Arcy: I guess [Makes Tina immortal]

Ghost: [Nukes Tina using laser designator to guide nuke. Nuke explodes and mushroom cloud goes up] Now that! Is cool! Well, that drained my energy! I'll fall asleep now! [Lowers mask and takes off sunglasses then falls asleep on Dia]

Tina: Out like a light. Great, now both our hosts are asleep

Hero Lumanite (Hero): [Teleports in and looks around] Hm… Where is- Ah [Spots Pyro sleeping on Sylvy] There you are! [Starts shaking Pyro]

Sylvy: [Jumps away with Pyro] Don't! He's asleep!

Hero: Oh… Well, I'll do my own then! I'm next with the set of truths and dares!

**_Wow, been awhile since the last set... Anyway back to work._**

**_Truths_**

**_Dont all of you guys have a spot on the incest train, not just Arcy?_**

**_Victini you really cannot do more than 3 push ups? _**

**_Azz who don't you have any blackmail of? _**

**_Everyone, who wouldn't you like to be in a room with for an hour? _**

**_Why aren't there any poison legends Arcy? _**

**_Can any of you tell me why you let teams like Team Magma capture you? _**

**_Mewtwo are you the one Team Rocket made or the one mew gave birth to? _**

**_Dares_**

**_Entei set anything you want on fire_**

**_Azz burn all the blackmail you have_**

**_Mel no singing at all for 2 chapters_**

**_Regis gotta beat box _**

**_All male legends get into your human form and go to the human world in pretty blue dresses, tight dresses _**

**_All female legends to your human forms and get ya butts to human world wearing bikinis of your boyfriend' s choice if you dont have one make your crush pick_**

**_Oh everyone battle each other. Winner gets a ' get outta dare or truth pass' _**

**_That my friend is it_**

**_Light' s out_**

Hero: Everyone, Raikou you too, don't you guys have a spot on the incest train too? Not just Arcy

Rai: But at least we're a brother-sister! Not a mother-son!

Latias: Yeah! Rai's right! Even though I don't have a 'spot on the incest train'! I'm with Ash!

Ray: Waaahhh!

Ky: [Whacks Ray]

Grou: Shut it you crybaby!

Hero: Anyway! Victini, can you not do more than 3 push ups?

Vic: [Looks down in shame] No…

Hero: Why?

Uxie: Cuz just look at dat ass!

Azelf: [Whacks Ux upside the head] shut it sis!

Hero: That was… weird. Azz! Who don't you have any blackmail of?

Azz: Well, you, Ghost, Pyro, Aura. Yeah

Hero: You have at least one for all the legendaries?

Azz: What can I say? I'm good like that!

Hero: Everyone, who would be the last person you want to be in a room with for an hour?

Everyone: MEW!

Mew: B-but… but- WWAAAHHH! [Cries hysterically]

Pyro: [Teleports Mew close to cuddle with] don't mind the meanies. It isn't your fault… [Rubs Mew's head and goes back to sleep]

Mew: [Sob] T-thanks P-pyro! [Goes to sleep next to Pyro]

Sylvy: That's really cute! [Lies down on the ground and goes to sleep]

Tia: [Looks at the three sleeping] so cute! [Takes a photo]

Hero: That was mean of you guys! Next question for Arcy, why aren't there any poison legendary?

Arcy: Because if there was, it'd help a certain pink feline [Glares at sleeping Mew] in poisoning me!

Vic: You know that was a mistake! Mew just thought cyanide was sugar since it was white!

Arcy: If Tina wasn't there, I'd be dead!

Ray: Yeah, you'd be a dead llama!

Arcy: Shut it!

Hero: Can anyone tell me why you guys let teams like team Magma capture you?

Grou: Huh! Please!

Ky: They didn't 'Capture' us!

Dialga: Yeah! We weren't in any trouble at all!

Palkia: We were just pretending to be captured for fun!

Arcy: We could've left them at any time! With our powers!

Hero: Doesn't seem like it… Mewtwo, are you the one Team Rocket made or the one Mew gave birth to?

Mewtwo: Rocket… I shall answer your questions no more [Meditates]

Hero: Great, another one of those secretive guys… Entei! Set something on fire!

Entei: With pleasure! [Uses flamethrower on Raikou]

Rai: Aaaaahhhh! Hot Hot Hot! It burns! [Runs around]

Suicune: [Uses Hydro pump on Raikou] There you go sweetie!

Rai: [Faints]

Entei: [Chuckles] that was fun!

Hero: Azz! Hehehehe, burn all the blackmail you got!

Azz: [Gasps and faints from shock]

Hero: Pyro~ If you can hear me then teleport all that Azzy got here!

Pyro: [Smiles and teleports all the blackmail in]

Everyone: [Looks at the mountain of papers, photos, recordings]

Hero: Wow, he has tape recordings, photos and notes! Entei! Burn them!

Entei: [Mutters] Woudn't want my picture being seen… [Uses Fire Blast]

Hero: Whew! It's getting hot in here! Mel, you can't sing at all for this and the next chapter!

Meloetta: … … [Goes into a corner and sobs]

Mesprit: She's so sad! [Sobs]

Arcy: I didn't know singing meant so much to Mel!

Hero: Me neither. Regis gotta beatbox!

Regis: Re Regi! [Beat box!] *Beep beep bloop boop beep beep beebeep!*

Tina: Sounds like someone censoring a 'How to swear' video!

Hero: I agree, well. Next up on the dares list is-

Pyro: Sorry, no can do! I don't allow them out of the hall no more!

Hero: [Sees Pyro with eyes still closed and smiling peacefully] Fine. Everyone battle each other!

Mew: But-

Pyro: Except you Mew, just sleep~

Mew: Ok [Goes to sleep]

Pyro: [Sleeps]

Raikou: So, we battle? I just got up!

Ray: Yeah, we battle

Deoxys: TO WAARRR!

_30 minutes later_

Celebi: HAHAHAHAHA! I win again! What do I get! If it's another Magikarp, I'm gonna kill y'all!

Hero: Here [Hands 'Get out of Truth or Dare' card] You can only use this once!

Celebi: Yeeeaaaahhh!

Hero: Bye guys! [Teleports out]

Pyro: [Yawn] Zzoo~ Are they done yet?

Arcy: Yea

Pyro: Are we done yet?

Tina: Yea

Pyro: Nice try, but no. We aren't done, hahahahahaha! Next up!

Kecleon352 (Kec): [pops into existence wearing Pharrell William's hat]Hey guys! So, it turns out that that black hole sent me straight to a Pharrell Williams concert. So, thanks Palkia! Anyway, to the dares!

Palkia: No probs! Gonna go easy on me? Please?

Kec: Nah! I want a Flareon first!

Pyro: [Sigh] Always…. [Teleports a Flareon in]

Flareon: Where am I?

Sylvy: Brother Flare?

Flare: Sylvy? Where are we?

Sylvy: Don't mind everyone, we're playing Truth or Dare with the legendaries

Flare: Legendaries? Oh my-

Kec: Yay! [Cuddles with Flare] So warm~

Flare: Sis? Who's this?

Sylvy: Don't mind everyone. Just do as you're told, for now just let Kec cuddle you

Flare: Oooookkkaaaayyy?

Pyro: Aw~ I'm feeling nice [Teleports Icy and Umbre in] C'mon Ray, Dia

Ray&amp;Dia: yay!

Icy: Ray! [Cuddles with Rayquaza]

Umbre: Dia! [Cuddles with Dialga]

Flare: Sis Icy? Brother Umbre?

Icy&amp;Umbre: Brother Flare?

Pyro: Big, happy family eh?

Sylvy: Yeah

Kec: Everyone! Let me introduce you guys to…[Teleports Minccino in] Peach! Make her feel welcome now!

Peach: Hi!

Everyone except Arcy: Hi!

Arcy: Why so small?

_[Peach used Tail Slap!_

_Arceus Fainted]_

Peach: Don't call me small!

Tina: Wow, Arcy fainted in one hit!

Kec: Yeah, she's just that cute and strong

Peach: Yeah!

Kec: Anyways, enough distractions! Short one today!

**_It's cosplay time! I'm gonna name certain legendary Pokemon to cosplay as other legendary Pokemon. Then you cosplaying Pokemon have to admit to the Pokemon you're cosplaying as that they're better than you. Right, so here's my list:_**

**_Groudon as Kyogre_**

**_Palkia as Dialga_**

**_Reshiram as Zekrom_**

**_Yveltal as Xerneas_**

**_Latios as Latias_**

**_Lugia as Ho-oh_**

**_Giratina (Origin Forme) as Rayquaza_**

**_Celebi as Mew_**

**_Articuno as Moltres_**

**_Raikou as Suicune_**

**_Terrakion as Virizion_**

**_Entei as Keldeo_**

**_Coballion as Heatran_**

**_Darkrai as Cresselia_**

**_And finally, Arceus as Pyro (*chuckles*)_**

Kec: I'm too lazy to read it out! [Shoves dares sheet to Pyro]

Pyro: [Sigh] Fine fine… [Uses projector to show the sheet on wall]

Arcy: Whaaat?! We have to be in a costume?!

Kec: Anyone who doesn't pull it off right will be left in the capable hands of Pyro, who I'm certain will make you admit your inferiority one way or another.

Pyro: Yer right!

Kec: Right, as for the rest of you who weren't highlighted, guess what? You get to wear t-shirts that say "I'm The Worst".

Ray: FFuuuuuck!

Kec: Don't worry about how they'll fit, I'll leave it to Pyro to tailor them to fit. Oh, and neither the cosplaying Pokemon nor the t-shirt wearing Pokemon are allowed to take their clothes off for 2 chapters, this and the next. Muwahahahahaha!

Tina: Who's making our costumes?

Pyro: [Snaps finger and costumes appear, forces legendaries in] That answer your questions?

Legendaries in costumes: [Cries a lot] Whyyyyy?!

Kec: Wow, their tears are flowing like rivers…

Pyro: Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river~

Kec: That's enough. Remember guys! Admit dat shit!

Pyro: Yveltal, you look so ridiculous!

Yvel: I know right?! I'm a bird! Not some deer!

Xer: Grrr…

Kec: C'mon guys!

Grou: Ky is better

Palkia: Dia is better than me

Resh: Zek is an idiot

Kec: Ahem…

Resh: Grrr… Zek is better

Yvel: The deer is better

Tio: My sis is the best!

Lugia: How is Ho-oh better?

Pyro: Hm? Where's the admitting part?

Lugia: Fine. She's better

Tina: Ray is… Ray is… ugh…. Ray is…. B-better?

Kec: Didn't like that tone, but fair enough

Celebi: I no kill Mew!

Pyro: That's good enough

Articuno: Mol is better

Rai: Sui is better! No doubt! [Kisses Sui]

Sui: [Giggles] Oh you!

Pyro: That's enough, love dogs

Terra: Viri is stronger than me

Entei: The water horse, or hose, is better than me. How, exactly?

Cobal: Lady Heatran is better

Darky: Cress is better. She's a thief!

Cress: No! I did NOT take the cookie!

Darky: Stressing on the word like that means you're lying!

Pyro: That's enough! I look forward to this one!

Arcy: … … … …

Pyro: Well?

Arcy: [Sweats] … … …

Kec: Come on!

Arcy: … … … Pyro is… B-b-better… Fuuuuuuccckk!I HATE THIS FRICKING COSTUME AND GAME!

Pyro: Yeeeeaaaahh! You better believe it!

Sylvy: Oh, you are stronger than her, you know that Py

Pyro: [Grins] Yeah, thanks! [Nuzzles Sylvy]

Kec: All you people! The rest of legendaries that are not in costumes! [Forces them in T-shirts]

Ky: Why does this say 'I'm the worst'?

Pyro: Cause you are!

Kec: You guys are staying in that! Until the end of next chap!

Pyro: Night, guys! [Curls up next to Sylvy]

Sylvy: He looks so cute!

Icy: Ray! You look good in the T-shirt!

Ray: [Pouts]

Icy: Aww~ [Curls up on Ray's head]

Umbre: Dia… why is the 'o' in worst lighting up?

Dia: My diamond…

Umbre: Oh

Flare: Are we going now?

Kec: Sure, little Flarey!

Flare: Flarey?

Kec: [Nuzzles Flare's tail] it's so fluffy I'm going to die! [Teleports away with Flare]

* * *

**A/N There it is! All done! Thank you for sticking around and sorry for the hiatus! Remember! Dares via PM! By the way, if you think something is wrong. Check the reviews section for any notices by Aurawarrior13 or Theonlyghost. If for whatever reason I can't access FF, I'll get them to relay the message via Reviews section. I can access FF only via my personal hotspot from my phone, so sometimes I might not be able to for a week or so.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hehehe… I feel so bad for putting it off. It's just so much harder to write this fic than others! Sorry! Anyways, don't want to keep you waiting longer. Onwards! I don't own Pokemon. I'll ignore dares sent via reviews. Life messed up, blah, blah, blah. So sorry if you get left out in this, I know there will be some since I just can't remember which set I've done already [Also, it's 4am and I haven't slept for, like, almost 20 hours. Typing this up with a can of Red Bull by my side]**

* * *

Arcy: Look! I win!

Keldeo: No you don't! Look! [Holds up Ace of spades card] I win!

*Boom!*

Kel: [Looks at card and sees bullet hole] Aaahh! [Throws card away]

Mew: Nice shot!

Arcy: [Holds up sign saying '10']

Pyro: Thanks Mew, Arcy!

Everyone: [Silent]

Pyro: Why the sudden silence?

Mew: Py?

Pyro: Yeah?

Mew: Why is one of your eyes grey?

Pyro: Oh… it's nothing!

Arcy: Since when did you become half-blind?

Pyro: [Sigh] Do I have to tell you?

Mew: Yes… please? [Uses Baby-Doll Eyes on Pyro]

Pyro: [Rubs Mew's head] Alright, I got this while saving my son

Ray: Since when did you have a son?

Pyro: Not long ago, adopted. Name's Vulcan, he's a good boy

Arcy: Ah… being a good father, eh?

Mew: That's very sweet that you adopted a son!

Pyro: Let's forget this. Now, onwards! First up is Silverbird22

**_Arcy hug Dia_**

**_Azz switch minds with Mew_**

**_Mew *hands over 9001 pounds of sugar* have fun cause the pounds of sugar are OVER 9000!_**

**_That's all for now._**

Silverbird22 (Silver): Hai!

Pyro: Hello

Silver: I can has Vaporeon?

Pyro: Yes, yes… You can has Vaporeon [Teleports in a Vaporeon]

Sylvy: Hello brother Dew! Looking as girly as ever!

Dew: Shut up!

Silver: [Cuddles with Dew] You are so cool!

Dew: Thanks!

Mew: Hold on, aren't you confused?

Dew: Nope! This is all just a weird dream!

Arcy: Ah…. Denial, I see

Pyro: Good technique, if I say so myself

Silver: Arcy~

Arcy: [Fearfully] Y-yeah?

Silver: Hug Dia!

Arcy: Urk…

Palkia: I volunteer! I volunteer!

Silver: [Glares at Pal]

Palkia: [silently mutters] who could've known a Florges could be so scary

Arcy: [Hugs Dia awkwardly]

Pyro: That's a good girl [Pats Arcy's head]

Arcy: You dare treat a Goddess like a pet?!

Mew: What kind of Goddess gets trapped?

Pyro: Yeah! What kind of Goddess gets trapped by a cute, innocent, little black fox?

Arcy: [Sulking] I just want a normal life…

Pyro: I can make you a full llama!

Arcy: NO!

Pyro: Alright… just wanna help!

Silver: [Nuzzles Dew's head] Azelf! Switch minds with Mew!

Dew: Hey! Be careful with the fins!

Azz: No! Please no! I BEG YOU!

Pyro: Sorry… A dare's a dare [Switches Azz's and Mew's mind]

Azz: Whee~ This is so fun! Now I have two tails!

Mew: Feels weird with only one tail…

Pyro: That's enough of that [Switches back and cuddles with Mew] I like it better when you guys are in your own body!

Mew: Aw… I was having so much fun!

Azz: Thank God it's over

Silver: In my opinion, it was too short. Here, Mew! [Throws a bag with 9001 pounds of sugar]

Mew: YAAAY! I love you Silver! [Chomps on bag]

Pyro: Uh oh…

Arcy: Shit's going down

Ray: Damn right they are

Latias: Run!

Kyurem: … [Ducks as a Hyper Beam is fired at his head]

Mew: WHOA! DRAGONS! [Rushes Zekrom and Reshiram]

Zek: Run?

Resh: You bet [Starts running]

Zek: Hey! Don't leave me here! [Runs]

Mew: Come back!

_1 hour later_

Aqua: [Sigh] And you forgot all about your powers

Pyro: Heh… yeah, thanks though

Aqua: Just be careful! [Teleports away]

Pyro: [Places Mew on Sylvy's back] Damn… another scolding from Aqua

Sylvy: Don't worry! Panic makes people forget things!

Pyro: Thanks

Silver: I'm out! [Teleports away with Dew]

Pyro: Next up is Kecleon352!

Kec: [Teleports in with Flare in Mickey Mouse hats] Hey there, everyone! We just took a trip to Disneyland, and it was awesome! Anyways, to the dares!

**_Now for some dares:_**

**_Mew: Eat this giant wedding cake! _**

**_Azelf: Here's a new camera. Go collect blackmail to your heart's desire._**

**_Uxie: Erase the memories of a pair of rivals. _**

**_Whoever got their minds wiped by Uxie: You two are partners. True blue friends. Oh, and (if they're opposite genders), you're also lovers._**

**_The Swords of Justice: Guess what? In my story, you're training Ronald the Keldeo. How does that make you feel?_**

**_*clears throat* Anyways, that's all! Come on Flarey, let's go to Disneyworld Tokyo next! *disappears into another portal*_**

Kec: Yes… hehehe… [Conjures up a sugar-free giant wedding cake] Here Mewy!

Everyone: NOOOOOO! NOT MORE SUGAR!

Mew: Yeah! MOAR! [Starts munching on cake while everyone runs]

Kec: Eat it all up! [Rubs hands together evilly]

Pyro: Shit… I don't like that gesture

Mew: [Spits out cake] Ew! What is this? It's so tasteless!

Kec: That's because it's sugar-free dearie~

Mew: I hate sugar-free food! [Uses Spacial Rend to get rid of cake]

Pyro: [Sigh] Thought I was a goner there [Rubs Mew's head] I like you more when you are not sugar-high

Kec: Let's continue! Azelf, here's a new camera. Go collect blackmail to your heart's desire! [Conjures up a new camera]

Azz: REALLY?! YAY! I GOT A NEW CAMERA! [Does a small dance]

Everyone: [Sweatdrops]

Kec: Uxie~ You erase the memories of a pair of rivals in here~ [Rubs Flare's head and smiles evilly]

Flare: That… that feels s-so good! [Nuzzles Kec's hand]

Uxie: [Grins] With pleasure [Scans room and lands on Pal and Dia]

Pal: [Sweats] Uh…. Please no?

Dia: I didn't steal your book!

Uxie: Oooohh… so it was you~ Yet another reason why I should erase your memory

Pal: [Smacks Dia's head] Why did you tell him that?

Dia: I thought he knew!

Uxie: Say goodbye [Erases Dia and Pal's memory]

Dia: … Who am I?

Pal: … What?

Kec: You! You there

Pal: M-me? Are you talking to me?

Kec: Yep! And the blue horse thing too!

Dia: Me?

Kec: Both of you! Yeah, both of you are partners! Lovers!

Dia: Really?

Pal: Um…

Kec: Don't tell me you forgot your soul mate?!

Pal: Soul mate?

Kec: Yeah! You and Dia, the blue horse!

Dia: [Looks awkwardly at Palkia]

Pal: …

Pyro: Well? Kiss already!

Mew: Yeah!

Sylvy: Come on, don't be shy!

Kec: You heard them

Pal: [Kisses Dia]

Dia: [Kiss back]

Kec: Hmph! Just had to have an awkward moment. Next up, Swords of Justice!

Cobalion: Yes ma'am!

Kec: Guess what? In my story, you're training Ronald the Keldeo. How does that make you feel?

Terrakion: Do I get to fight him?

Virizion: Do I have to?

Cobe: It's alright as long as he doesn't cause trouble

Keldeo: Hey! I wanna train too!

Pyro: [Chuckles] No chance!

Kel: What does that mean?!

Pyro: You wanna fight my pokemon?

Kel: Bring it!

Pyro: Mirage, time to train! [Conjures a Luxury Ball and throws it]

Mirage the Flygon: Yay! Training time!

Pyro: I see you're happy

Mirage: Yep!

Pyro: Now, Keldeo, your opponent will be my Flygon, Mirage

Mirage: [Battle stance] Let's do this!

Keldeo: (Thought)_ Umm… this is bad…_

Pyro: Come on! I'll let you go first! Where's your confidence?

Keldeo: My body is ready!

Pyro: [Snickers] My body is ready…

_[Keldeo used Aqua tail!_

_Mirage used Fly!_

_Keldeo used Sacred Sword!_

_But it missed!_

_Mirage used Fly!_

_It's super effective!_

_Keldeo used Double Kick!_

_Mirage used Hyper Beam!]_

Pyro: Yeah! Finish him!

Mirage: [Charges Hyper Beam]

Keldeo: [squeaks] shit

Mirage: [Fires Hyper Beam] Take this!

Keldeo: [Faints]

Pyro: [Rubs Mirage's head] Good… that was a great battle!

Mirage: Thanks!

Pyro: Return, have a good rest [Returns Mirage]

Kec: [Claps] Impressive battle

Pyro: Trained him myself

Mew: Yeah! You go, Pyro!

Kec: Whelp! That's all from me, come Flarey, let us go to Disneyworld Tokyo next! [Disappears into a portal with Flare]

Pyro: Remind me to feed Mirage some Supreme pokepuffs

Mew: Alright… do I get some too?

Pyro: Ask, and ye shall receive

Ray: Can I have a pokepuff?

Pyro: Fuck off

Ray: Aww, damn…

Pyro: Just kidding! [Gives Ray a Deluxe Mint pokepuff] Only because I'm feeling kind

Ray: Really? Thanks!

Pyro: Now then, next is a newcomer, Crimson Homura!

*Roof gets blasted by Draco Meteor*

Crimson Homura (Crimson): Hi guys! I've got some truths and dares!

**_Truths:_**

**_Arceus: Where do you keep the elemental plates, and why do you hardly ever use them?_**

**_Weather Trio: Now that you all have Primal Forms, what do you think of them?_**

**_Kyurem: do you prefer your current form, or your fusion with Resh/Zek? If the latter, which one?_**

**_Zygarde: how do you feel about not being referenced throughout this entire FanFic? _**

**_Regigigas: Just how slow are you to start up?_**

**_Dares:_**

**_Mew: have a kilo bag of this! You have to eat all of it!_**

**_Giratina: Use your power over the distortion world to bring Celebi back and leave the hall of Origin. I'll make sure that Pyro doesn't stop you._**

**_Ash: leave the hall of Origin. If you can (evil laugh)._**

**_Kyogre &amp; Groudon: now that you have your Primal forms, fight!_**

**_Finally, Pyro: revert all changes to the legendaries, so that they are all in their normal human forms with no dresses/gender swaps/looklike other pokemon etc_**

Crimson: First is Arcy, where do you keep the elemental plates, and why do you hardly ever use them?

Arcy: To tell the truth, I don't know where they all are, that's why I hardly use them. I can't find them

Crimson: And why is that?

Arcy: Because a CERTAIN pink feline thought it was funny to steal and hide other people's property!

Pyro: Hey hey hey! She's just playing!

Arcy: Just playing? Then why didn't she give it back? It's been millions of years!

Mew: I kinda forgot where they are too…

Pyro: Uh… hehe… I'm sure she has her reasons!

Arcy: [grumbles] Yeah, sure…

Crimson: You, you and you!

Grou, Ky &amp; Ray: yeah?

Crimson: Now that you all have Primal Forms, what do you think of them?

Grou: I look awesome

Ky: You look fatter

Grou: So do you, whale

Ky: ORCA! NOT WHALE!

Grou: Whale lord!

Ky: GRRAAAAAAHH… Orca!

Ray: Now, now kids. Let's stop this petty argument

Crimson: What do you think of your Primal Form, Ray?

Ray: I don't even know what I look like

Pyro: Wow… genius

Crimson: [Sigh] Kyurem, do you prefer your current form or fusion with Resh/Zek?

Kyurem: … [holds up sign saying "current, unless it's more convenient"]

Pyro: You really try hard to stay silent, don't you?

Kyurem: [Holds up music player with Justin Bieber]

Pyro: Whoa there! I ain't saying it's bad!

Kyurem: [nods]

Crimson: That was close, Zygarde, how do you feel about not being referenced throughout this entire fic?

Pyro: Zygarde's here? [Looks around]

Ray: Really? Where is Zy?

Arcy: Wait, who's Zygarde?

Mew: What's a Zygarde?

Zygarde: How could you guys forget me? [Burst into tears]

Pyro: Oh… I thought you were a wallpaper pattern in the corner of the room, sorry

Zy: [Cries harder]

Pyro: Hey now! Don't flood the hall!

Crimson: Wow… Forgotten by all, that's sad. Now, Regigigas, how slow are you to start up?

Regigigas: [Eyes{?} start flashing]

_1 hour later_

Regigigas: *Blip … Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep*

Pyro: Finally! I was getting sleepy there!

Crimson: [Yawn] So, how long?

Arcy: 1 hour, on the dot

Pyro: That's long…

Sylvy: I say…

Crimson: Time for dares! But first,

Ray: -let me take a selfie!

Arcy: Shut the fuck up

Ray: Aw…

Crimson: As I was saying, first, here! [Gives Primal stones to Ray, Grou and Ky]

Weather Trio: Yeah! This is great!

Crimson: Now, have this Mew! [Throws a kilo bag of something white]

Mew: yay! Hope it's not sugar-free!

Crimson: [Snicker] Nope, it's not sugar-free

Everyone else: I sure hope it's not

Mew: [Eats half of it before spitting it out] Ew, this is worst! [Starts crying] It tastes weird!

Pyro: [Takes a sample of it] Hm… salt. You're mean, you know that Crim? [Goes to comfort Mew]

Crimson: I know. Giratina, use your power over the distortion world to bring Celebi back and leave the Hall of Origin

Pyro: No you-

Crimson: Yes he will

Tina: Yeah! Home sweet home, here I come! [Brings Celebi back] Come along, Arcy!

Arcy: Whoopee!

Pyro: You, stay here! [Points towards Arcy]

Tina: Aw, what?!

Pyro: You can go, but she stays

Tina: She ain't going, I ain't going!

Pyro: [Shrugs] Fine by me!

Crimson: Let's continue then, Ash…

*Silence*

Crimson: Where's Ash?

Pyro: Dunno

Crimson: [Sigh] Then I can't do this… Grou and Ky, go Primal and fight!

Grou: Oh, it's ON!

Ky: COME GET SOME OF THIS! [Turns Primal]

Grou: That's what your mother said when I went to her last night! [Turns Primal]

Pyro: Ooooooohhhh! Daaaaammn!

_1 and a half hours later_

Pyro: [looks at fainted Grou] Looks like he's only good at talking

Ky: Well, when ground and fire meets water, they get KILLED! [Faints from exhaustion]

Arcy: More like a draw

Ray: Amen to that

Crimson: last one! Pyro, revert all changes!

Pyro: [Revives all and reverts all changes to the legendaries] Done and dusted!

Crimson: Byeee~ [Teleports away]

Pyro: That was long! Next up is PikachuGirl2004!

**_Truths:_**

**_Zekrom: Which Legendary do you like?_**

**_Giratina- Did you have a crush on another Legendary before you met Arceus?_**

**_Everyone: Your Best Memory._**

**_Dares:_**

**_Arceus- I dare you to say that you don't like Giratina._**

**_Reshiram- Kiss the favourite legendary you like._**

**_All girls- Kiss the boys that you like (anywhere) except Arceus and Reshiram._**

**_Reshiram- Have one eeveelution._**

**_Celebi- Destroy all your Knifes and weapons._**

Pyro: First one is, Zekky, which legendary do you like?

Zek: Um… do I have to answer that?

Pyro: Yep! Sure do!

Zek: It's uh… Resh

Resh: [Gasp] Really?!

Zek: Y-yeah…

Pyro: I'll interrupt the awkward/romantic moment with the next truth, you guys can sort that out later. Tina, did you have a crush on another Legendary before Arcy?

Tina: Nah... My heart's for Arcy, and only Arcy

Pyro: Too cheesy for me. Everyone, best memory?

Everyone: Beach Party!

Sylvy: Beach party?

Pyro: Since when did you guys go to the beach?

Mew: 2 days ago!

Pyro: But all of you were locked in here!

Mew: Arcy found a way out!

Arcy: Sshh! [Slaps hoof over Mew's mouth]

Mew: Mmph?!

Arcy: Uh… hehe…

Pyro: [Glares at Arcy] You and I need to have a talk later, _friend_

Arcy: Shit, I'm fucked

Pyro: Next dare is for you,_ my little friend_, say that you hate Tina

Arcy: That's cruel!

Pyro: Do it

Arcy: I-I h-hate Giratina… not!

Pyro: Not good, but it'll do. Resh! Kiss the one you like!

Resh: Um… Do I have to?

Pyro: Unless you want to join Arcy here

Resh: o-ok… [Kisses Zek quickly]

Zek: … A-am I d-dreaming?

Pyro: Save it for later, Zekky. Now, all the girls, kiss the boys that you like. All except Arcy and Resh!

*Girls kisses the boys, some of the boys faints*

Sylvy: Really now… Such weak wills!

Pyro: [Sighs and revives all] Resh, you choose an eeveelution

Resh: I've always wanted an eevee!

Pyro: [mutters] Sorry old friend. [Teleports Eevee in]

Eevee: Pyro! There you are! How are you? How's Aqua?

Pyro: I'm fine Elric

Elric: What are we doing here?

Pyro: Resh wants to cuddle with you

Resh: So, you're Elric?

Sylvy: Yay! Daddy's here!

Elric: Cuddle Reshiram? B-but what about Valerie?

Pyro: It's nothing! Now, go on!

Elric: Fine… just, tell her for me, ok?

Pyro: All sorted!

Elric: [Climbs up and curls up on Reshiram's head]

Resh: [Squeals] So cute!

Pyro: Lastly! Cebs!

Ceb: Yeah? I kill someone?

Pyro: Destroy all your knives and weapons

Ceb: [Starts crying while teleporting knives in and destroying them]

_20 minutes later_

Ceb: [Destroys last knife]

Pyro: Sure got a lot of knives and guns there

Ceb: My pride and killing joy

Pyro: Whelp! That's all done! Goodby-

*A Cubone walks in*

Cubone: Don't forget me! [Hit's Pyro with bone]

Legendaries except Mew: [Cheers]

Pyro: Ow! Who are you? [Glares at legendaries and they went silent]

Cubone: I'm Nugget! [Turns to everyone] I'm a pokehuman, and I'm pretty powerful. I hope you guys don't want a demonstration, because I'm not in the mood to!

Pyro: So?

Nugget: In my opinion, the host of the show has to participate as much as the legendaries so no cuddling until the end of this chapter [Teleports the eeveelutions out and turns to Mew]

Mew: Yes?

Pyro has taken a liking to you so you're going too [Teleports Mew out and places a magic lock so no one except Nugget could teleport them back] Now for the fun! Most of them are directed to Pyro. I will stay in here and help.

Legendaries: [Cheer loudly]

Pyro: Damn… Not Mew too!

**_TheFinalElements:_**

**_::::TRUTHS::::_**

**_~Pyro: Who's your crush? This can be anyone, not only the ones in this room._**

**_~The 3 Regis: Do you know Morse code?_**

**_::::DARES::::_**

**_~Pyro you have to teleport your crush into the room and kiss them, but they won't be Sylvy or Mew since they're on lock. Try someone else. _**

**_~This is my Druddigon at level 65. His name is Happy*Teleports Happy in* This is my Serperior at level 64. His name is Leaftail*Teleports Serperior in*This is my Sealeo at level 65._**

**_I forgot her name, but she does have one.*Teleports Sealeo in* Okay, now Happy fights Articuno, Leaftail fights Moltres, and Sealeo fights the flirty thingy that completes the Kanto bird trio._**

**_~Legendaries discuss the worst punishment for Pyro!_**

Nugget: Pyro!

Pyro: What now?!

Nugget: Who's your crush?

Pyro: [Whispers something incomprehensible]

Nugget: What was that?

Pyro: [Whispers something again]

Nugget: [Raises bone club] I can't HEAR you!

Pyro: [Whispers] Mew

Nugget: AND HE SAYS MEW!

Arcy: Wow…

Ray: [Smirks] Really now?!

Latias: Didn't expect that!

*Legendaries start to laugh*

Pyro: [Blushes] Shut up, or I'll kill you PERSONALLY afterwards!

Legendaries: [Shuts up]

Pyro: Thank you

Arcy: LEGENDARIES! WHAT IS YOUR OCCUPATION?!

Legendaries: WAR! WAR! WAR! WAR!

Pyro: SHUT UP!

Nugget: That was a good one. How about this? Legendaries! What do you think of Pyro?!

Legendaries: SHIT!

Nugget: What do you think of shit?!

Legendaries: Pyro!

Nugget: Thank you!

Legendaries: That's alright!

Pyro: [Fumes silently]

Nugget: That was both random and fun!

Arcy: I say!

Pyro: What is this? Tease Pyro day?

Nugget: Maybe? Next is Regis! Do you know Morse code?

Regis: *beep… blip … … … … Beep … beep … beep*

Pyro: Funny… that was Morse code for 'no'

Nugget: Then I assume it's a yes. Dares! Pyro, teleport your crush into the room and kiss them, but they won't be Sylvy or Mew since they're on lock. Try someone else

Pyro: Whyyy? Why must you torture me like this?!

Nugget: Oh, you don't know torture yet, sonny boy!

Pyro: … [Teleports an Espeon in and kisses the Espeon]

Espeon: P-Pyro? [Faints]

Pyro: Sleep tight [Teleports Espeon away]

Nugget: Who was that?

Pyro: Ellie

Nugget: Who's Ellie?

Pyro: An Espeon

Nugget: I mean…. Who…. Argh! Whatever! Next up! This is my Druddigon at level 65. His name is Happy [Teleports Happy in] This is my Serperior at level 64. His name is Leaftail [Teleports Serperior in] This is my Sealeo at level 65.

I forgot her name, but she does have one. [Teleports Sealeo in] Okay, now Happy fights Articuno, Leaftail fights Moltres, and Sealeo fights the flirty thingy that completes the Kanto bird trio.

Zappy: I have a name, you know?

Leaftail: Ready for battle!

Sealeo: Come on!

Happy: Let's do this!

Pyro: A dragon named Happy… wow…

_30 minutes later_

Pyro: Guess the birds aren't all that great… even with the type advantages

Nugget: What can I say? My pokemon are great! Now, last dare! All the legendaries will discuss the worse punishment for Pyro since I'm an innocent soul that can't make up something horrible [Looks at Arcy with puppy eyes] but it has to be slow torture and something very entertaining!

Arcy: With pleasure!

Legendaries: [nods]

Nugget: I'll leave first, oh, and stop it Ray! If anyone even TRIES to take off my skull, you'll regret it [Brandishes bone and teleports away]

Arcy: Now, ladies and gentlemen, I believe we have some business to discuss

Ray: Yes… how to torture Pyro

Arcy: I think I've heard about his son, Vulcan the Quilava

Pyro: [Looks at them wide-eyed]

Everyone: [Grins]

Arcy: Think I've figured it out [Teleports Vulcan in]

Vulcan: Dad? What are we doing here?

Pyro: …

Vulcan: Dad? [Turns around and froze in fear as Legendaries creep up on him]

_2 hours later_

*Legendaries lay on the floor, unconscious, beaten and bruised*

Pyro: Are you alright?

Vulcan: Y-Yes… Just scared

Pyro: Glad you're safe

Vulcan: I-I was s-scared that you w-would get another i-injury like your e-eye

Pyro: Sshh… don't worry~ [Teleports away with Vulcan]

* * *

**A/N Yep… Very tired but can't sleep, dunno why. Again, very sorry to anyone I've missed out, I'm just really tired. I don't know when this will be updated again, it's very hard to find time to write my fics during term time, but I'll try my hardest. Also, very sorry, I'm not good at writing battle scenes…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Like I said, these are hard to write, harder than you think it is. Nevertheless, I manage, even though I'm working on two other fics and a rewrite of one more [This is half-term break! Lots of time]. Also, I've pre-ordered Omega Ruby and looking forward to playing it. All I'm going to say is, from next week until mid-December, updates are gonna be real slow. [I've also got some eevee and zorua to trade in pokemon Y, just letting you guys know]**

* * *

Pyro: Hello guys!

Victini: Hi!

Pyro: Hello lil guy!

Vic: Don't call me little!

Lugia: What ya gonna do about it?

Vic: I'll shish kebab your ass

Lugy: Whoa! Chill! I don't need any more violence, I'm still sore from last time!

Arcy: Agreed

Pyro: It's you guys' faults, if you didn't threaten Vulcan like you did then it wouldn't have happened

Shaymin: Why'd you even care so much for that boy?

Pyro: That's enough of that! Let's get to the point! First up is Silverbird22!

Silver: [Comes in through door with Dew charging Moonblast and Solar Beam] Hi guys!

Arcy: What's up with the attacks?

Silver: These attacks? [Fires them at Palkia] That's for saying Florges aren't scary! All dragon type piss themselves when I'm near… Fishy [Cuddles with Dew]

Dew: The name's Dew, not Fishy

Silver: Whatever you say, Fishy! Next up is Ash!

Ash: Ya?

Pyro: Hey! You're back!

Silver: You go die in a hole

Ash: What?!

Pyro: I like that one

Silver: You heard me! [Makes hole appear in the floor] Die in this pit of death!

Ash: [Goes to edge and peers down] Can I at least leave my pokemon? It's madness if you want all of us to die!

Pyro: [Chuckle] I've always wanted to do this… Silver, may I do it? Pleeeeeaase?

Silver: Just make him die in the hole!

Pyro: [Walks up to Ash] Madness? This… is… SPARTAAAA! [Kicks Ash into the pit of death]

Ash: Fffuuuuuuu-

Silver: Who knew he curses?

Dew: Beats me, at least it was funny!

Pyro: I'm starting to like you Dew, you're cool

Dew: Thanks! [High-fives Pyro]

Pyro: [Goes back to Sylvy] Carry on

Silver: Ray?

Ray: Ya?

Silver: YOU HAVE A MEGA! I'M SO HYPED FOR OMEGA RUBY!

Ray: Really?!

Pyro: WOW! I'M SO HYPED FOR OMEGA RUBY TOO!

Silver: Tia's and Tio's mega also looks great!

Tia: Thanks!

Tio: Great...

Pyro: Didn't see you there, Mr. Enthusiastic!

Tio: [Sigh]

Silver: Zek! Go cuddle with Resh and her… wait, where's Resh's eevee?

Pyro: Right, forgot to bring them here [Teleports in some of the eeveelutions]

Dia: Come here Umbre!

Umbre: Hi Dia! [Sits on top of Dia's head]

Ray: Yay, Icy's here!

Icy: Long time no see, Ray!

Elric: Here again, Pyro?

Pyro: What can I say, Elric? I'm bored

Elric: Well… [sees Dew]Wait, Valerie dear?

Dew: [Tackles Elric onto floor and starts repeatedly jumping on him] I'M A GUY! AND I'M NOT YOUR WIFE! WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS THINK I'M A GIRL?!

Sylvy: Probably because you look like one

Dew: [Gets off Elric] shut up, Syl

Icy: But you do look like a girl

Umbre: True

Dew: Not you guys too

Elric: [groans] Hurts so... much…

Silver: Now that you cute eeveelutions are here, Zek go cuddle with Resh and Elric!

Zek: [Cuddles with Resh and both of them stare at Elric] What do we do with him?

Resh: He doesn't look as cute when he's flattened!

Pyro: Consider this a favour old friend [Heals Elric completely]

Elric: Thanks Pyro!

Pyro: Not a prob

Elric: [Goes to join Zek and Resh] Warm… [Fur suddenly stands up] What the…?

Zek: Oops

Resh: Now you look even cuter! A brown fur ball!

Pyro: [Chuckles] Seems like Zek's electricity made your fur stand up!

Elric: [Grumbles] And it's hard to make it go down

Silver: But you do look cute as a fur ball!

Elric: [Whines]But I don't wanna be a fur ball!

Silver: [Sigh] Fine… Let's go Dew! [Cuddles with Dew and teleports away]

Pyro: Next up is Crimson Homura!

Crimson: [Teleports behind Palkia]

Palkia: Well?

Pyro: Well what?

Palkia: Where is Crim?

Sylvy: Behind you, of course!

Palkia: [Turns around and jumps in fright] Whoa, shit!

Pyro: How'd you do that, Crim?

Crimson: Spacial Rend is fun!

Palkia: Wait, that's my special move!

Crimson: You got problem? I'll call Silver back if you want!

Palkia: No no, Florges es de miedo

Pyro: What?

Sylvy: He says that Florges are scary

Pyro: Oh

*Small portal appears and Hyper Beam is shot at Palkia from it. Portal closes*

Palkia: [On the ground] Ow…

Crimson: Anyways, here's what I got!

**_Hi guys, back with more Truths and Dares! _**

**_Truths:_**

**_Dialga and Palkia: Can you two remember anything about who you are/were?_**

**_Arceus: Do you want your plates back?_**

**_Dares:_**

**_Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde: Fight it out!_**

**_Mew and Celebi: role reversal. Mew, have these knives and go on a killing spree! Celebi, have this sugar!_**

**_Everyone: Become Shiny! (I know you all hate your shiny forms)_**

Crimson: Dialga, Palkia. Do you remember anything about who you are/were?

Dia: Yep… Pyro gave our memories back

Pyro: Don't get the wrong idea, I just figured that you guys would be more of a nuisance, asking loads of questions!

Crimson: Huh… Arcy, you want your plates back?

Arcy: Yes please!

Mew: You know where they are?!

Pyro: Please don't

Crimson: [Teleports all plates to Arcy] There you go!

Arcy: Yeah! Got all my plates back! Now it's time to face your demise, Pyro! [Uses/holds Dread plate and turns into Dark type]

Pyro: Sylvy?

Sylvy: Yay! Arcy come on! Let's play catch! [Uses Moonblast]

Arcy: Shit! Shit shit shit shit! WHICH ONE'S THE IRON PLATE?! [Gets hit and faints]

Sylvy: Aw… she didn't catch the ball

Raikou: [Sweatdrops] How do you even play catch with a ball that explodes so powerfully?

Pyro: Mew... You scatter the plates again , kay?

Mew: Yeah! [Teleports all plates away randomly]

Crimson: Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde, fight!

Xerneas: Let's do this!

Yveltal: Alright!

Zygarde: This is the one time I hope you guys forget me [Hides in a shadow]

Pyro: Go Yveltal! I'll cheer for ya!

Yveltal: Ha! Pyro cheers for me and not you Xer! Thanks Py!

Crimson: Round… START!

Xer: Take this! Aurora Beam!

Yveltal: [gets hit and grunts]

Pyro: Come on! You can do this!

Yveltal: Bitch! Steel Wing!

Xer: [Gets hit] ow… Moonblast!

Yveltal: Shit [Faints]

Xer: Ha! I win!

Zygarde: Sludge Wave!

Xer: [Gets hit while dancing] What the fuck? [Faints]

Zygarde: Yay, it worked!

Crimson: Ha! Zy wins! That's what you guys get for forgetting him! Lastly [Makes everyone change into shiny colouring] done! Bye! [Creates portal to distortion world and goes through it, portal closes]

Tina: He invades my homeland and doesn't take me with him…

Arcy: Cheer up Tina! Also, I think that the blue looks good on you!

Tina: Thanks… when did you wake up?

Arcy: A moment ago

Pyro: Enough with the chit-chat, next up is TheGhostArchAngel!

*Hall suddenly goes dark*

"It's dark!"

"No shit"

"Sshh!"

"Sshh yourself!"

"Quiet!"

*Hall becomes bright again*

TheGhostArchAngel (Ghost): I have returned from darkness!

Pyro: And I have returned from my nap!

Ash: And I have returned from changing my pants!

Latios: Wimp! You don't deserve Tia!

Tia: Oh hush! You shat yourself too!

Tio: [Blush]

Tia: That's what I thought!

Ghost: Enough! My turn!

**_Truths _**

**_Arcy how do you feel about electric or techno music _**

**_Darkrai why is your hair the best _**

**_Mew whats better Law and order or The Chaos Route and Anarchy_**

**_Dares _**

**_Dia explain a time paradox to Groudon _**

**_Palkia, Arcy and Pyro it's time for a game of Mario Party lets see who kill another first including my self _**

**_Ray Play Sonic 06 the whole game_**

Ghost: Arcy

Arcy: Ghost

Ghost: Arcy

Arcy: Ghost

Ghost: Ar-motherfucking-cy! Shut up for a bit!

Arcy: That's my dare?

Ghost: No! First is your truth! How do you feel about electronic or techno music?

Arcy: They're weird, kinda like seizure-inducing music

Pyro: Take this! [uses Bolt Strike on Arcy]

Arcy: [Collapses, twitching] S-s-shocking…

Ghost: Darkrai, why is your hair the best?

Darkrai: It's because I use a special hair gel! Like it?

Pyro: Nah

Darkrai: Just a little?

Pyro: Nah

Darkrai: Just appreciate this great hairstyle a little, Pyro [runs hand/claw through hair]

Pyro: Nah. And if I have to say it again, it will be in the form of Moonblasts

Darkrai: Alright… I get it

Ghost: Mew, what's better; Law and order or The Chaos Route and Anarchy?

Mew: Sugar!

Pyro: [Sweatdrops]

Kyogre: Atta girl!

Groudon: Just what we expected

Pyro: I don't know those two… but from the names, I think Law and Order is better

Reshiram: No way! It's shit!

Tina: It's okay…

Ghost: Everyone shut up! I was asking Mew!

Mew: Um… Law and Order! I think?

Ghost: Thank you… time for the dares. Dia, you're the time deity, explain the temporal paradox to Grou

Groudon: Whyy? It's boring!

Dia: Ok… A temporal paradox can also be called the time paradox or the time travel paradox, it occurs with time travel to the past. These include the bootstrap paradox, predestination paradox and grandfather paradox. I'll explain the grandfather paradox. If I go back in time and kill my grandfather-

Grou: Why would you do that?!

Dia: It's just an example

Grou: Yeah but… why would you kill your grandfather?!

Pyro: Grou… just shut up

Grou: Yessir!

Pyro: Good, carry on Dia

Dia: Yes. If I go back in time and kill my grandfather before he met my grandmother, what would happen?

Grou: He'd be dead and your grandmother would be sad

Ky: [Face-palm] How can Dia's grandmother be sad if Dia's grandfather died without knowing her?

Grou: Well… Dia's grandmother might know her grandfather but Dia's grandfather might not know her grandmother!

Pyro: Just… Shut up Grou, shut up and listen

Grou: [nods]

Dia: Yes… If I kill him before he knew grandmother, one of my parents wouldn't have been borned. Thus resulting in me never being born. And if I wasn't born then I couldn't have gone back in time to kill my grandfather. If I couldn't and didn't kill my grandfather, then I would be born, thus going back in time to kill my grandfather. This goes on and on without end, resulting in a paradox

Grou: Ow… headache

Ky: [Smacks Grou's head] Good! You're learning!

Grou: [Growls]

Pyro: Now now… no time for petty fighting!

Ghost: About that… You, me, Pal and Arcy will be playing a game of Mario Party

Pyro: Great… I've never played it before

Arcy: HOW CAN YOU NEVER PLAY IT BEFORE!

Pyro: I'll be punishing you later

Arcy: Shit… Now I'm doomed

Pyro: UNLESS…

Arcy: [Eyes wide] Unless what?

Pyro: You could get out of punishment if you…

Arcy: If I what?! If I what?! Tell me!

Pyro: Scratch my ears

Arcy: That's it?!

Pyro: Yep!

Arcy: [Scratches Pyro behind the ears]

Pyro: Zzooo~ That feels r-really good

Arcy: [Stops] Am I free now?

Pyro: [Sighs contentedly] Yes… yes, whatever

Arcy: Gotta do that more often, right Tina?

Tina: Totally agreed, who knew there was such an easy way out of punishment?

Pyro: Don't get it wrong… This is just because I really want someone to do it. It's not an always kind of thing

Ghost: Now… Can we play?

_One game later_

Pyro: Dick

Ghost: Hater

Pal: You guys aren't my friends anymore!

Arcy: We never were!

Ray: Now kids, don't fight!

Pyro: Who're you calling kid, snake?!

Ray: [Cowers] Just trying to help

Ghost: Go play Sonic 06

Ray: Ok… [Starts the game up and plays it]

Pyro: Now while he's playing… good bye!

Ghost: Wai-

Pyro: Nope~ Times up!

* * *

**A/N Yes… Lots of stuff to do, not much time to do, not enough motivation. Updates gonna be real slow, what with the ending of 'A Teacher's Job' in sight. Reviews, dares by PM, thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**{A/N}** **Boy… I can't say that I'm too happy with the poll votes, only 4 people voted in total. Come on guys, show some support! These fics aren't as easy as you think it is to write! Adding on to that, I've got lots of homework that I need to do, making my whole life stressed, 24/7. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but it sure feels like it, and lately I've been getting headaches. [Sigh]Listen to me… I'm rambling again. Anyways, review please! I can't repeat this enough, so I'll try this**

* * *

**NO TRUTHS OR DARES IN REVIEWS SECTION, I'LL IGNORE ALL OF THEM!**

* * *

Pyro: Hai guys!

Legendaries: Hi!

Pyro: What's got you guys into a good mood?

Legendaries: Nothing!

Pyro: All this reeks of suspicion… Anyways, first up is PikachuGirl2004!

**_Dares:_**

**_Pyro- Throw Mew to the farthest wall. OR YOU WILL DIE!_**

**_Arceus- Kiss another legendary. (NO GIRATINA)_**

**_GENESECT- KISS THE LEGENDARY YOU LIKEY!_**

**_Mewtwo: Kiss the legendary you like too._**

**_Phione: DANCE TIME!_**

**_Pyro- BURN all of Mewtwo and Uxie's nerdy stuffy. And once both Mewtwo and Uxie cries, give them back all their stuff._**

**_Yvetal- Vs my lvl100 Sylveon which knows moon blast, attract, dazzling gleam and draining kiss. _**

**_If you win, you can get all the legendaries not including you to a vacation for a week _**

**_but if you lose, you have to confess the legendary you love or fight all the legendaries! _**

**_Truth:_**

**_Virizion: Which legendary you like?_**

**_Keldeo: Do you have a crush on someone? If you do, WHO?_**

**_Anyone- Have you noticed DEOXYS?_**

**_Xerneus- What legendary you like?_**

**_Deoxys: Who do you like?_**

Pyro: Okay… first dare- What the-? OKAY, WHO GAVE PIKACHUGIRL AN EVIL PILL?!

Arcy: What is it?

Pyro: [Shows sheet of paper with truths and dares on it]

Arcy: YEAH! HELL YEAH!

Giratina: What is it?

Arcy: [Whispers it to Tina]

Tina: Ooooooh! YESSS! HAHAHAHA KARMA!

Pyro: [Goes up to Mew] I'm sorry Mew, brace yourself

Mew: For wha-?

Pyro: [Throws Mew to the farthest wall] Soooorrrryyyy!

Mew: Aaaaaahhhh!

Arcy: Aw come on, Pyro! I know you can throw much harder than that!

Pyro: You shut up! Next dare is that you kiss another legendary, and it can't be Giratina!

Arcy: [Gasps in shock]

Pyro: Go

Arcy: [Hesitatingly moves to Lugia and kisses him]

Lugia: W-what?

Ho-oh: Bitch! [Slaps Arcy's face with wing]

Arcy: Ow! Sorry!

Ho-oh: Get away from him! [Starts repeatedly smacking Arcy with wings]

Arcy: Sorry! I can't kiss Tina!

Ho-oh: I don't care!

Pyro: [Smirks] Good. Genese-

Genesect: Nope

Pyro: You WILL kiss the legen-

Gen: No

Pyro: YOU WILL-

Gen: NOT!

Pyro: [Conjures up two Hyper Beams]

Gen: [Grumbles] Yes I will… [Kisses Meloetta]

Mel: … [Faints in shock]

Pyro: You're turn Mewtwo

Mewtwo: I see no point in doing so

Pyro: I repeat, you will do it

Mewtwo: Love is just one more weakness for a person

Pyro: [Growls loudly]

Mewtwo: [Glances at Mew]

Pyro: [Sees this and growls even louder]

Mewtwo: [Flinches, then goes to Shaymin and kisses her]

Shaymin: Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: It's just to get it out of the way

Shaymin: [mutters] better be

Pyro: [Sigh and cuddles with Mew] Phione, dance

*_Blow the Roof - Flux Pavilion_ starts playing, Phione dances to it*

Phione: … [curtsies after song finishes]

Legendaries: [Claps]

Pyro: Who knew Phione could dance so good?

Arcy: Next dare?

Pyro: I'm gonna like this

Legendaries: I'm not gonna like this

Pyro: [Teleports Mewtwo's and Uxie's notes and computers in] Say goodbye

Uxie: Nooooo! Don't!

Pyro: [Sets it all on fire]

Uxie: [Bawls]

Azelf: Gotta get a picture of this [takes out camera]

Mewtwo: … [sniff] …

Pyro: Just kidding! [Restores everything]

Uxie: [Sniff, sniff] Dick! [sob]

Pyro: Geez… Yveltal!

Yvel: Ya?

Pyro: Battle PikachuGirl's Sylveon

*Sylveon is teleported in*

Yvel: B-but I've got type disadvantage!

Pyro: pffft! It's all in the level!

Yvel: What level is Sylveon?

Sylveon: I'm level 100

Yvel: I'm only level 75!

Pyro: Tough. If you win, everyone except you get to go on a vacation for a week. But if you lose, you have to confess to the legendary you love or fight all.

Arcy: You better win! I need that vacation!

Sylvy: Yay! Another Sylveon!

Sylveon: Hi

Pyro: Battle… Begin!

Yvel: Take this! [Oblivion Wing]

Sylveon: [Takes hit and does not flinch] Hah! You call that an attack? THIS IS! [Dazzling gleam]

Yvel: [Gets blown back by attack] Ow… So dazzling, much bright, very damage

Sylveon: Then have some more! [Moon blast]

Yvel: Shit [Faints]

Pyro: [Revives Yveltal] Now, the choice. Legendary you love or fight?

Yvel: I love… Uh… Do I have to tell everyone?

Pyro: Yep!

Yvel: Xerneas

Xerneas: really?!

Yvel: Y-yeah

Xerneas: Go away

Yvel: [Cries and goes to a corner]

Pyro: Oooohhh… rejected

Arcy: That's gotta sting

Pyro: Anyways, onto the truths next. Virizion, which legendary do you like?

Viri: Um… uh… Can I not do this?

Pyro: No, you have to

Viri: I like Cobalion

Cobalion: I thought so!

Pyro: How about you, Keleo?

Kel: [Sitting at a corner mumbling] Why does she choose him?

Sylvy: [Sweatdrops] Looks like he has a crush on Virizion

Pyro: Yeah… And the next is for everyone. Have you noticed Deoxys?

Legendaries: Yeah… why?

Pyro: It's just… Deoxys doesn't talk much

Deoxys: I see no need to

Pyro: Great, just like Mewtwo… Next is Xerneas, which legendary do you like? I presume that it's not Yvel

Xer: I can't stand birds. I don't have a crush on anyone

Pyro: How about you, Deoxys?

Deo: I don't have anyone either

Pyro: Aw… Then that's that set done! The next is The Awesome Eevee! Man, I love that name…

**_Mew is given a gigantic pile of pure sugar :D._**

**_Celebi must chase and kill the sugar hyped mew._**

**_Ash must make out with misty while latias watches._**

**_Latias must make out with rayquaza while ash watches._**

**_Dialga has to prank darkrai by replacing his hair gel with pink hair dye and super glue._**

**_Elric gets a badge saying he's awesome and a gigantic cookie_**

Pyro: For this one, I'll teleport in the eeveelution family; or at least some of them [Teleports in said eeveelutions]

Icy: Ray! [Cuddles with Rayquaza]

Ray: Missed you, Icy!

Icy: Me too

Dialga: Hello Umbre

Umbre: Hi Dia! Nice to see you again!

Dia: Same here….

Elric: Here again? [Goes to Reshiram and cuddles with her] At least you are warm

Resh: Uh… thanks? Nice to see you again

Pyro: Now that we're all here, let's get this party started. [Snaps fingers]

*Pile of sugar appears in room*

Mew: Sugar!

Pyro: Have fun!

Mew: [Quickly eats sugar and becomes hyped]

Pyro: Now, Celebi!

Celebi: Ya?

Pyro: [grumbles] I'm gonna hate this…. You gotta chase and try to kill the sugar hyped Mew

Celebi: Yes! [Picks out a knife from new collection and starts chasing]

Pyro: [Secretly speeds up Mew] go on Mew. Don't let that psychotic celery catch you

* * *

_2 hours later_

Celebi: [pant pant] Can't …. [huff, pant] go on

Mew: [Falls asleep mid-air]

Pyro: [Catches Mew] Next on the list… We'll need Ash!

Latias: Yay!

Pyro: [Teleports Ash in]

Ash: Aw, what?! I was about to catch that Dratini!

Pyro: Tough luck [Teleports Misty next to Ash]

Misty: Ash?

Ash: Hi Misty!

Pyro: You two must make out while Latias watches

Latias: WWWHHHHATT?! That's so mean!

Pyro: Sorry, a dare's a dare

*Ash and Misty makes out while Latias starts crying*

Pyro: Okay… Latias, make out with Ray while Ash watches

Latias: That's worse!

Pyro: A dare's a dare

Latias: [Starts a quick make out session with Ray]

*Ash does not react*

Pyro: Seems like Ash does not care

Ash: I know that Latias doesn't want to

Pyro: [Rolls eyes{Well… eye, the other's blind}] What 'ev [teleports Ash and Misty away]

Ray: we should do that more

Tia: Shut up!

Icy: Yeah! Shut up!

Pyro: Dia! Come here!

Dia: Okay…..

Pyro: [Whispers to Dia] Replace Darkrai's hair gel with pink hair dye and super glue

Dia: Alright!

Umbre: This will be fun!

Pyro: [Teleports Dia and Umbre away]

Arcy: Where'd they go?

Pyro: Somewhere for the dare. But for now, Elric!

Elric: Yes Pyro?

Pyro: Here [Teleports a giant cookie and a badge saying "Elric's Awesome!" to him]

Elric: For me?

Pyro: Yep!

Elric: I love chocolate chip cookies! [Start munching on giant cookie]

Pyro: [Teleports Dia and Umbre back in and whispers] Done?

Umbre: [Snickers] Yep

Pyro: DARKRAI!

Darky: What?

Pyro: Your hair looks weird, go style it again

Darky: My hair? OH NO! [Rushes to bathroom]

Pyro: [Snickers]

Darky: [Comes out fuming] WHO MESSED WITH MY HAIR GEL?!

*Darkrai's hair is bunched together and is pink*

Legendaries: [Laugh]

Tina: This is almost as good as Mew's prank on him!

Darky: WHO WAS IT?!

Pyro: [Points to Dia]

Darky: Get back here! [Starts chasing Dia]

Dia: Noooo! Get away! [Uses Roar of Time]

Darky: Ugh… woozy…. [faints]

Pyro: And that's a wrap! Next is SilverBird22!

**_Pal: *moonblasts* TROLLLOLLOLLLO_**

**_Aww Elric looks cute as a fur ball ALL THE ELECTRIC TYPES MUST STAND NEAR ELRIC AND GIVE HIM A HUG!_**

**_Ceb:burn a Pokemon (minus the evvelutions, Elric, myself, and Pyro)_**

**_Ash: How's the hole?_**

SilverBird22(Silver): [Comes in through door] hai guys!

Palkia: Noooo! Florges are scary!

Silver: [Moonblasts Pal]

Palkia: S-scary [faints]

Pyro: I think Pal has developed a phobia of Florges, anyways [Teleports Dew the vaporeon in]

Elric: Vale-

Dew: IT'S DEW! AND I'M A GUY! [Starts repeatedly tackling Elric]

Elric: Ow… [Faints]

Pyro: [Sigh] Oh Elric, what am I going to do with you? [Revives Elric]

Silver: Meh [Cuddles with Dew] Fishy…

Dew: I'm a water fox! Not a fish!

Silver: Okay Fishy…. My first dare is for all electric types to stand near Elric and hug him! He looks cute as a fur ball!

Elric: [Whines] I told you! I don't want to be a fur ball!

*Zapdos, Zekrom, Raikou, Thundurus hugs Elric*

Elric: [Fur stands up] Noooooo!

Pyro: He DOES look cute as a fur ball

Reshiram: Agreed

Elric: Not you guys too! Save me!

Pyro: Celebi

Silver: Burn someone, it can't be Elric, eeveelutions, me or Pyro though

Celebi: [Starts using blowtorch on Reshiram] DIIIIEEE!

Reshiram: That's warm…

Celebi: Why won't you DIEEE?!

Reshiram: I'm a fire type, of course I won't be burnt to death!

Celebi: Oh…

Pyro: Next!

Silver: [Teleports Ash in] How was the hole?

Ash: It was endless….

Silver: Fair enough

Pyro: [Creates another giant hole] THIS IS SPAAARTAAAAA! [Jump-kicks Ash into hole]

Ash: Not againnnn!

Pyro: [Closes hole] Love that line

Silver: That's all from me! [Teleports away with Dew]

Pyro: Finally, it's Assertingfire3!

**_Truths:_**

**_Kyurem which legendary is your favorite._**

**_Giratina what do like the least about arceus._**

**_Celebi do you like guns or knives more._**

**_Zapdos if you could date anyone who would you date._**

**_Dares:_**

**_Arceus kick giratina then kiss him where you kicked him._**

**_Yveltal perch on xerneas antlers._**

**_Zygarde attempt to give celebi therapy._**

**_Latios kiss rayquaza_**

Pyro: Kyurem, which legendary is your fav?

Kyurem: [Shrugs]

Pyro: I can't force you, can I?

Kyurem: [grins and nods]

Pyro: Then Tina! What do you like the least about Arcy

Tina: Nothin! She's perfect!

Pyro: Except her face

Tina&amp;Arcy: Hey!

Pyro: Just stating the facts…

Arcy: Just shut up!

Pyro: If you think I'm going to shut up just because you tell me, you are something else!

Arcy: Shut up…

Pyro: I think not! Celebi, do you like guns or knives more?

Celebi: Knives. Knives more blood, guns less blood

Pyro: Just the psycho that everyone knows and loves!

Ray: I don't!

Pyro: Zapdos, if you could date anyone, who would you date?

Zapdos: Anyone?!

Pyro: Yes… anyone

Zappy: Anyone… …. … [starts drooling] …. So many choices… so little time…

Pyro: I think we broke Zappy

Articuno: Good, he's better like this

Pyro: Ouch… why you gotta be so rude?

Moltres: Because we're just stating the fact

Pyro: Fair enough. Arcy, kick Tina then kiss him where you kicked him

Arcy: So many choices… Sorry Tina [Kicks Tina lightly in the face then starts make out session]

Tina: I like this [Continues make out session]

Pyro: [sigh] So predictable… Yveltal, perch on Xerneas' antlers…. Oh, this is going to be hilarious!

Yveltal: [Perches/Sits on Xerneas' antlers] Hi Xer!

Xer: Noooo! Get away, get away! Go awayyyy! [Faints]

Yvel: Whyyy?! [sobs]

Pyro: Don't tell me Xer's got a fear of birds. Next one is… Zygarde? Who's Zygarde?

Zygarde: [Cries] Why can't anyone remember me?!

Pyro: Anyways, Zygarde, whoever you are, you've gotta attempt to give Celebi therapy [Teleports Zygarde and Celebi into a sealed off room]

Arcy: That's very bad luck for him

Pyro: I say… Celebi? And therepy? Nuh-uh! They don't go together!

Tina: Amen to that

Pyro: Latios… kiss Ray!

Tio: Don't you mean Latias?

Pyro: It says here, Latios

Tio: [Kisses Ray, then turns to make out session]

Pyro: [snickers]

Tio: You know? I actually enjoyed that!

Ray: Weird… I can't make up my mind if I enjoyed it or not

Latias: Just say that you enjoy it! Then you and Tio get together and leave me alone!

Pyro: [Teleports Zygarde and Celebi back in]

*Zygarde has throat slashed by Ceb's knife*

Pyro: Just what I predicted [Revives Zygarde back to life]

Zygarde: B-b-b-bad i-idea

Pyro: That's all!

* * *

**A/N Thanks to those who sent me dares! Review please! I'll do this again**

* * *

**NO TRUTHS OR DARES IN REVIEWS SECTION, I'LL IGNORE ALL OF THEM!**


	16. Chapter 16

**{A/N} I'm trying to upload as fast as I can, it's the truth, really! The poll has been changed for a while. If you've read Path to Vengeance, which you should've :P, I'd like to know your preferred eeveelution!**

**For those who wants to know why my/some/most (Select your word) truth or dare fic doesn't accept review dares, this is why:**

**Entries not allowed:**

**5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&amp;As, and etc.**

**I had to take down my last ToD fic and re-do it since it would be deleted because I use review dares. Hope this clears you guys up a bit. I recommend you guys to make an account so you can send dares, it'll be a win-win situation for both me and you**

* * *

**NO TRUTHS OR DARES IN REVIEWS SECTION, I'LL IGNORE ALL OF THEM!**

* * *

Pyro: Yay! Time to have some fun!

Ray: Not again!

Pyro: [Sits on Ray's head and looks down at him] Why? It's just so much fun!

Lugia: So… who's first

Pyro: First up is Kecleon352!

Kec: *breaks through floor* Hey there! I couldn't think of any other way to get in here, so I just destroyed your floor. Sorry Arcy

Arcy: [Growls]

Kec: [Ignoring Arcy] My lovable Flarey! [Cuddles with Flare] Anyways! Dare time!

**_Zygarde: Since everyone forgot about you, you get a shiny Eeveelution. Pyro, don't disappoint! ;-)_**

**_Mew: How come you seemingly eat an endless amount of sugar, and yet you're as slim as ever? What's your secret?_**

**_Mewtwo: I want you to use your Psychic and tie Ray and Tina's tails into a knot. I can't wait to see what happens._**

**_Victini: I'm swapping your mind with Celebi. Yay._**

**_Tao Trio: You may each choose one of these weird internet fetishes and use it on one other legendary: inflation, transformation and vore._**

**_Arcy: I'm gonna use the Illusion ability on you to turn you into a copy of Pyro. *laughs maniacally*_**

**_Moltres: I'm shipping you with Lugia. Deal with it._**

Pyro: Wow… weird internet fetishes

Kec: Yep! But first is Zygarde, he'll want a shiny eeveelution!

Pyro: I guess

Zygarde: I want a shiny Umbreon! Pleasepleasepleaseplease!

Pyro: Okay! [Teleports in a shiny Umbreon]

Sylvy: …

Dia: Not your sibling?

Shiny Umbreon: I'm Neon! Nice to meet all of you!

Sylvy: Hi Neon! I'm Sylvy! This is Pyro!

Pyro: [Whispers to Sylvy] She's so cheerful for an Umbreon

Zygarde: Hi Neon!

Neon: Oh, you're Zygarde, aren't you?

Zy: [Starts crying a little] Finally, someone who knows me! [Hugs Neon tightly] I love you Neon!

Neon: Uh… no problem?

Kec: Next up is Mew!

Mew: [Fearfully] I'm not gonna be thrown again, am I?

Pyro: [Hugs Mew] No… I'm sorry about last time

Mew: That's okay!

Kec: How come you eat so much sugar but is still slim?

Mew: Dunno, I just can!

Pyro: Haven't thought about that before

Kec: It's just weird, she eats sugar like there's no tomorrow

Flare: Yet she's still as slim as ever

Kec: Right

Sylvy: How sweet!

Pyro: You're finishing each other's sentences now?

Kec: So? Next up is Mewtwo, I want you to use your Psychic and tie Ray's and Tina's tails into a knot!

Latias: This'll be hilarious

Arcy: No! That's degrading!

Azelf: This'll be great [Takes out camera, ready to film]

Latias: Azelf, dear. Send me the clip too, will you?

Azelf: Sure!

Mewtwo: [uses Psychic on Ray and Tina's tail, tying them together]

Ray: Waaaah! I can't move!

Tina: Nononononononono! I don't wanna be stuck with Ray!

Ray: Ow! My tail! Stop moving!

Tina: Get away!

Azelf: Hilarious!

Latias: Agreed

Ray: Ow! Untangle us right now!

Tina: I second that!

Kec: You'll stay there for a while. Victini!

Vic: Yes?

Kec: I'm swapping your mind with Celebi!

Vic: No! Anyone but Ceb! Swap me with Pyro! Or Arcy! Anyone!

Kec: Tough luck, I'm still swapping your mind with- Wait…. Where's Celebi?

Pyro: Oh, I forgot!

Sylvy: What?

Pyro: Aqua said that he'll be taking Celebi for a while. Therapy to help her

Arcy: Hah! Therapy? Celebi and therapy doesn't go together! The last one to try to help her died horribly!

Flare: But this is Aqua, isn't it? Pyro's brother

Lugia: Yeah, he can handle whatever Celebi does

Pyro: Yeah, Ceb's gonna be gone for a while

Kec: Aw… was soooo looking forward to do this with Ceb and Victini!

Victini: Yay! No mind swapping!

Kec: Oh well… next dare is for the Tao trio!

Zek: Us?

Resh: What are we supposed to do?

Kyurem: [Lifts head to look at Pyro]

Pyro: Don't look at me like that

Kec: Choose one of these weird internet fetishes and use it on another legendary. Inflation, transformation and vore

Pyro: Here it comes

Zek&amp;Resh: Inflation!

Kyurem: [Uses inflation on Arcy]

Arcy: [Starts inflating] I haaaaate you Kyuuuureeem!

Zek: [Inflates Kyogre] A giant whale appears!

Kyogre: Not funny!

Resh: [Inflates Zapdos] Take this, you pervert!

Zapdos: Noooo! The ladies won't like me like this!

Pyro: That's quite enough [Deflates the three]

Kec: Aw… why did you do that?

Pyro: They look too weird, well, except Kyogre

Ky: You calling me fat?!

Pyro: Possibly

Kec: Well then, Arcy~

Arcy: Please don't inflate me again

Kec: As much as I want to. I have another idea! I'll use my illusion ability to turn you into a copy of Pyro! [Laughs maniacally]

Arcy: [Get's turn into a copy of Shadow Mew] This long tail…. Is totally weird

Pyro: No it's not! It's great!

Arcy: [Snarling] Really now? Do elaborate!

Pyro: Well it's better than being a llama that's stuck in a gold hula hoop!

Arcy: Why, you!

Pyro: I'll beat your ass in a second!

Kec: Now, now. No petty fighting! The last dare is for Moltres. I'm shipping you with Lugia, deal with it! Now kiss!

Moltres: No way!

Lugia: I already have Ho-oh!

Kec: Pyro…

Pyro: Pleasure's mine [Shoves Moltres and Lugia into a kiss]

Moltres: [Breaks away] I hate you Pyro!

Pyro: Join the queue

Kec: That was fun, but I simply must run. Goodbye! [Walks out front door]

Pyro: I agree, that was fun!

Kyogre: I do not agree, that was not fun!

Zek: You looked hilarious as a giant whale!

Zygarde: Neon's the best!

Neon: Yay! Thanks Zy!

Pyro: Next up is TheGhostArchAngel!

**_Truths_**

**_Pal and Dia you fight over stupid things and I'm sure you two realise that the fights are dangerous and could end all existing life _**

**_Arcy: Why not just declare that Tina is not part of your family, then the incest joke might stop _**

**_Pyro: how did it feel to play mario party now you know why it's the game that ruins friends ships... Oh and suck it I'm the best at a luck based game and manage to troll the hell out of you_**

**_Dares_**

**_Dia: you only have to tell me this who is your crush _**

**_Mew: sugar over there, enough said but don't kill anyone... YET_**

**_ARCY: listen to techno music or I'll attack you_**

Pyro: Not so hard. First up, Pal and Dia

Palkia: Truth or dare?

Pyro: Truth

Palkia: Okay, who do you love?

Pyro: Um… let's see… I love- hey! Wait a minute! I'M SUPPOSED TO DO THE ASKING! NOT YOU!

Legendaries: [Laughing]

Pyro: Shut up!

*Instant silence*

Pyro: Good… now, it's more of a heads-up, not a truth or dare. He just says that your fights are dangerous and could end all existing life. Keep that in mind

Dia: Okay… just don't let Palkia near the kitchen, he likes to steal all the food

Pal: I do not!

Dia: Do!

Pal: Do not!

Dia: Do!

Pal: DO not!

Dia &amp; Pal: [Growls]

Pyro: Now, now lads! Let's be civil about this! What did I just tell you

Arcy: Ha! Civil! Hahahahahaha! That's rich! 'Let's be civil about this', says the one who kills anyone that disobeys him!

Pyro: I advise you to shut up, or I will prove that you are correct about what I do to anyone who disobeys me

Arcy: [Shudders]

Pyro: Good. Now, next up is for you. Why don't you just say that Tina isn't your family, that way the incest joke will be over? Personally, I don't really care if you get teased, Arcy

Arcy: Well screw you too!

Pyro: Haha! Seems like even if you're a copy, your tail whips around like mine! Next up is…. Me?

Ray: Yeah! Finally!

Pyro: Let's see… mmhmm…. Hmm…. Well…. Can't say much about this, I'm okay with general luck, but luck-based games? I'm shit with that

Arcy: I know! Let's us play poker sometime soon

Pyro: [Glares] What did I just say?

Arcy: That…. You were shit at luck-based games?

Pyro: Yes, and what is poker?

Arcy: Strategy?

Pyro: Just shut up. Next up are the dares. Dia, who's your crush?

Dia: Urk!

Pyro: [Narrows eyes slyly] Whooooo it's gonna beee~?

Dia: I'd prefer not to tell anyone

Pyro: Aw come on! Alright, here's the situation. You tell everyone or I'll read your mind and you might receive a public humiliation

Dia: Fine… it's Kyu

Vic: Hm?

Pyro: Kyurem?! Really now?

Dia: [Blushes hard] Just shut it already

Kyurem: …

Dia: It's n-nothing! Honest!

Pyro: [Looks at Dia sympathetically and sighs] It's nothing Kyu

Dia: [Gleaming eyes]

Pyro: [Grunts] It's for Ghost, he favours you. Don't get the wrong idea. Next up is Mew… hmm….

Mew: What is it?

Pyro: [Points towards kitchen] Sugar over there, enough said. Don't kill anyone…. Yet

Legendaries: [Gulp]

Mew: [Rushes into kitchen] Yaaaaaaay!

Pyro: Arcy, listen to techno, or electro, music. Otherwise, I'll use my most powerful attack on you

Arcy: A-alright, if you insist

Pyro: [Chuckles] Look at that! Poor Arcy, tail flicking nervously. Just like when I'm terrified, my tail also flicks! You being a copy helps me tell your emotions so much easier!

Arcy: When you're terrified? What makes you terrified?

Pyro: Well for starters, there's the- hey…. Come ON! I'm supposed to be the one in charge! Listen to electronic music, Arcy

Arcy: Which one?

Pyro: [Sigh] Must I do everything? Since I like this genre of music, I'm gonna make everyone else listen to it to. [Teleports in giant concert-quality speakers playing 'Blow the Roof' on loop]

* * *

_2 hours later_

Pyro: Alright that's enough! [Teleports speakers away]

Lugia: Aww…. Can you hold a pool party sometime? I like your taste in music

Legendaries: [Nods]

Arcy: [On the ground, groaning] I think I'm gonna be- urk! S-sick…. A-are my ears bleeding?

Pyro: [Glances at Arcy and grins malevolently] Sure… I'll hold a pool party and make attendance mandatory. That'd be great, right Arcy?

Arcy: [Lifts tail weakly as ear twitches] N-no…. [faints]

Pyro: Behold the power of electro music! Now, back to business. Ghosty's dares are done! Next up is our generous regular customer, Silverbird22!

Silver: [Teleports in with Dew] Hi! Me and Fishy's been waiting forever!

Dew: [Groans]

Sylvy: What's the matter, si- I mean bro?

Dew: Pleaaaase... make her stop calling me that. I'm Dew, not Fishy!

Silver: [Cuddles Dew] You'll always be my Fishy

Fishy- I mean Dew: [Groans]

Silver: Anyways [Glances at Pyro as she summons Ash out of the hole and to the rim of another one] Pyro?

Pyro: Yeah?

Ash: Guys? Why am I here? Like… right here? [Points to the edge that he's standing on]

Silver: This line works better [Turns to Ash] THIS IS POKEMON! [Kicks Ash in]

Ash: NOT AGAAAAAAAAIIIIINNN!

Silver: You're right… that felt good!

Pyro: Told ya!

Silver: Next is Mew!

Mew: Hm?

Silver: Here's sugar! [Hands over two bags]

Mew: Real sugar?

Silver: Real sugar, not like Ghosty

Mew: [Finishes one of the bags] Sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar! [Starts on the other bag]

Silver: [Snickers]

Mew: Saaaaaallltyyyy! Salty! Waaaah! [Starts crying]

Pyro: [Sighs and flies over to comfort Mew] Why does everyone have to be so mean?

Silver: Sorry… Celebi!

Pyro: Aqua

Silver: Oh, right… forgot Aqua was trying therapy. Then Latias

Tia: Yes?

Silver: Thanks for letting me ride you in Omega Ruby!

Tia: No problem!

Silver: That's all from me, bye! [Cuddles with Dew some more and teleports away together]

Pyro: Next up is…. Umm….

Mew: What is it?

Pyro: Nothing, name's just a bit weird and long. Next up is I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony

Shaymin: Fuck bronies!

Reshiram: Fuck your face!

Ray: ooooohhh! Third-degree burn right there!

**Truth**

**Arceus: Who do you think would win Godzilla (2014) with all the powers of all his past incarnations or Groudon Primal mode?**

**Ash: WHY YOU NO CATCH LATIAS IN MOVIE!**

**Mew Why the hell do Kangashans have little roo's born in there pouch when the carrier is hatched from an egg exsplain please I don't get it!**

**Dare **

**Arceus I dare you to rape everthing in the multiverse and no one is allowed to stop you**

**Groudon I dare you to fight with GODZILLA!**

**And Pyro I have an opponite you can't beat and I want you to try to beat her. *derpy hooves apperse looking cute.***

Pyro: First…. Arcy, who do you think would win? Godzilla with all the powers of all his past incarnations or Groudon Primal form?

Arcy: …

Pyro: Oops, forgot that Arcy fainted. [Revives Arcy] So, Godzilla or Primal Grou?

Arcy: Ohhh…. Woozy…. Grou

Pyro: Primal Groudon it is then! Next, Ash!

.

.

.

!

Pyro: Oh, right. Silver had some fun with him. Well then, Mew

Mew: Y-yes?

Pyro: Why do Kangaskhans have little roo's born in their pouch when the carrier is hatched from an egg?

Mew: They aren't born in the pouch. They born from an egg that's in the pouch

Pyro: Yeah, everybody knew that

Ray: True

Pyro: Next up are dares, Arcy, rape everything in the multiverse

Arcy: Do I have tooooo?!

Pyro: Why not? Do it after everything is finish. Groudon, fight Godzilla!

*Godzilla gets teleported in and starts to fight Groudon*

Groudon: Take this you overgrown lizard!

Ky: You are also an overgrown lizard!

Grou: You shut up! [Uses Fissure on Godzilla]

*Godzilla falls in and fissure shuts*

Grou: Huh! That was too easy!

Pyro: Then how about fighting one of my pokemon?

Grou: Bring it on! I can take Mirage on easy!

Pyro: Ah but it's not Mirage! It's gonna be Aqueous the Floatzel! [Teleports in Aqueous]

Aqueous: Hello master!

Pyro: Aqueous, I told you to just call me Pyro, not 'Master'

Aqueous: [Giggles] Okay master!

Pyro: [Sigh] Fine, you win… again

Tina: Amazing! That Floatzel won an argument with Pyro!

Pyro: Aqueous, come, battle time!

Grou: I'm ready for anything!

Aqueous: [Takes battle stance] You can't touch this!

Pyro: I'm leaving this battle up to you, make it good!

Aqueous: Yes master!

Pyro: [Sigh] Pyro… not master

Aqueous: Aqua Jet! [Uses Aqua Jet] High speed, low drag!

Grou: [Flinches at the powerful hit] Oh yeah?! [Uses Solar Beam]

Aqueous: [Aqua Tail] Take this! And This!

Grou: Ow-hey! Don't you bitch-slap me! [Fires Solar Beam]

*Aqueous gets sent flying back*

Aqueous: Aaaahh! [Slowly gets up]

Pyro: Come on Aqueous, I know you can do it!

Aqueous: Yes I can, master! [Uses Hydro pump] Overgrown fire lizards must be exterminated!

Groudon: Shit me! [Faints]

Aqueous: Yay!

Pyro: Thanks Aqueous, you did amazing out there! [Pets Aqueous' head]

Aqueous: Thanks master!

Pyro: I'll teleport you back now

Aqueous: Visit sometime please? [Gets teleported away]

Arcy: Just how strong was that Floatzel?

Pyro: Just about as strong, if not stronger, than Mirage. I trained both of them!

Ray: I wonder how they would want to be trained by Pyro

Pyro: What was that?

Ray: [Pales] N-nothing!

Pyro: That's what I thought! Next up…. Ooh, I get to fight an opponent I can't beat

Arcy: There's such opponent?! We're being saved!

Pyro: Hmm….

*Derpy Hooves appears, looking cute*

Pyro: Nope… Triple pulse! [Fires three Dark Pulses]

*Derpy Hooves gets blasted through wall and disappears*

Pyro: Hah! There's no opponent I can't beat!

Sylvy: Except some…

Pyro: [Glances at Sylvy]

Sylvy: [Winks and grins]

Pyro: Right… You're right… But they're on my side!

Sylvy: Nope, they're on neither side

Pyro: Same difference. Next set of dare is XxkinghorusxX! Let's get started. Mew, have some Red Bull!

Mew: What's that?

Pyro: A kind of drink [Can of Red Bull appears in paws]

Mew: I don't want it! Not thirsty!

Pyro: It contains sugar though, shame… then I have to throw this sugary drink away…

Mew: Wait! Sugary drink?!

Pyro: Yep

Mew: I want it! I want it!

Arcy: Noooooo! Sugar is bad enough, don't give her Red Bull!

Mew: [Chugs down Red Bull]

Pyro: Geez, even I don't drink Red Bull that fast!

Mew: More!

Pyro: Sorry Mew, it says on the can 'Consume moderately', I think that means you shouldn't have too much

Mew: Wheeeee! [Flies around, firing Hyper Beams]

Pyro: Not one word heard

* * *

_1 day later_

Arcy: Finally!

Pyro: Crisis averted [Glances at sleeping Mew in his paws, tail flicking nervously]

Arcy: No…. the raping thing

Pyro: I see, that was fast!

Arcy: Now I'm sore

Pyro: [Shrugs] Shit happens… next up is Zygarde!

Zygarde: Yay! You remember me!

Pyro: You'll have to tell me later who are you and how did you get in here. But somehow the requester knows about you being in here… Anyways, you have to team up with your favourite legendary to fight Mewtwo and Mew! [Revives Mew]

Zygarde: Can I team up with Neon?

Pyro: Not a legendary…. But should be fine [Teleports Neon in]

Neon: Hi Pyro! Hi Zygarde!

Zy: You remember me!

Neon: [Giggles] Of course I do, silly!

Zy: Thanks! We have to fight Mewtwo and Mew

Neon: I'll be alright

Pyro: Battle…. START!

Neon: [Fires Dark Pulse at Mew]

Zygarde: [Uses Crunch on Mewtwo]

Pyro: Come on Mew!

Mew: [Uses Aura Sphere on Neon] Hadouken!

Pyro: That's right!

Neon: [Faints]

Zy: Nooo! Neon!

Mewtwo: Weakling [Uses Ice Beam on Zygarde]

Zy: [Faints from 4x effectiveness move]

Pyro: Zy is sure weak for a legendary

Sylvy: True…

Pyro: Next, Darkrai!

Darkrai: Nothing about hair gel?

Pyro: Nope, here! [Chocolate cake appears in front of Darkrai]

Darky: Chocolate?

Pyro: Yeah, eat it later-

Darky: [Already eating it]

Pyro: [Sigh] Okay… Latias, Latios and Ray. Fight against the Regi trio

_5 minutes later {I suck at writing battle scenes and know that you guys don't wanna see my repeated attempts of it}_

Latias: Yeah! We win!

Pyro: Well done, Tia. You survived. More than I could say for Tio and Ray…. [Glances at fainted pokemons and revive them]

Sylvy: Next up Giratina! You've gotta fight Darky!

Darkrai: Someone say my name?

Pyro: Too full?

Darky: [Burp] Yep

Tina: [Glances around] So I fight him?

Pyro: [Nods]

Tina: [Repeated Aura Spheres]

Darky: ow! Ow! Ow! Hey, cut it out! I wanna sleep! [Faints]

Pyro: Whelp… he got his wish. That's all from Horus. Next is Aurawarrior13!

Aura: [Appears in a flash of light with Flora the Leafeon] Hi guys!

Pyro: Aury! Long time no see!

Aura: [Points to Pyro's throat with Iron claw] Don't call me Aury

Pyro: Y-Yes ma'am!

Sylvy: Hello Flora!

Flora: H-hi sis

Aura: [Smiles brightly] Good! Arcy?

Arcy: I'm growing fond of this tail [Looks at tail that's holding a drink can]

Pyro: Told ya! It's real handy

Aura: Arcy, what pokemon do you think is the cutest, strongest, smartest, strangest et cetra, et cetra?

Arcy: Of course it has to be Gir-

Aura: That's not a legendary

Arcy: [Disheartened] Oh… I think…. Um… Eevee? Evees are cute, but not the strongest there is…

Aura: I also like Eevees! Tina, do you have a den in the Reverse World? Or do you just sleep wherever?

Tina: I sleep at any place I find peaceful enough. But these days I just sleep with my angelic Arcy [Nuzzles Arcy]

Pyro: Ugh… cheesy

Aura: Agreed… Mew, what was it like having sugar for the first time?

Mew: It was so good! I felt so happy, more than I've ever felt before-

Pyro: Then you exploded with happiness, literally

Mew: That Explosion was an accident! Having sugar felt like I've been reborn

Ray: Maybe you died and are reborn!

Pyro: [Glares]

Ray: I'll shut up now

Aura: Mewtwo, do you have a crush on Mew?

Mewtwo: … [Glances around]

Pyro: [Looks about ready to explode]

Aura: [Holds Iron claws at Pyro's throat] Nope, you can't do anything to Mewtwo

Pyro: [Backs away from Aura]

Mewtwo: [Slightly blushing] I see no such reason for you to come to that conclusion

Aura: Then why are you blushing?

Pyro: [Growls audibly]

Mewtwo: [Whispering] … yes… [Blushes a bit more]

Pyro: [Snarls]

Aura: Now, was that so hard Mewtwo?

Pyro: [Snarls and growls]

Aura: Oh shut up, Py! [Slaps him behind the head] Next is Keldeo

Keldeo: I'm ready for anything

Aura: Are any of the other Swords of Justice like older siblings, or are they just like cousins?

Keldeo: Cousins... that's it?

Aura: [Grins sadistically] Just you wait horse-boy. Zapdos, what is the hottest non-legendary pokemon in your view?

Zapdos: Ampharos! Especially the mega evolution! [Starts to drool]

Pyro: [Rolls eyes] And the lean, mean flirting machine strikes again

Aura: Now the dares. Keldeo, dress like a girl!

Kel: How am I supposed to do that?

Pyro: I'll help! [Forces Keldeo into a pink skirt and a pink, frilly top]

Kel: Don't look!

Azz: I won't… but my camera will! [Takes pictures]

Pyro: Looks good on you, Kel

Flora: [Smiles nervously] I-I agree

Kel: SHUT UP!

Flora: [Cowers behind Aura] S-sorry!

Aura: Don't scare poor Flora! Kyogre, pet Groudon. Groudon, hug Ky!

Kyogre: [Grumbles and pets Grou's head]

Grou: [Groans and hugs Ky] This is embarrassing

Azz: All the more reasons for me to use this against you! [Takes more pictures]

Pyro: There. A great sibling scene!

*Grou breaks apart quickly*

Aura: Aww…. Heatran, eat ice-cream! [Teleports in a chocolate ice cream cone]

Heatran: I love ice-creams! [Gobbles down the chocolate ice-cream instantly]

Pyro: Wow… A fire type that just loves ice-creams. You don't see that everyday

Aura: Mew… kiss Ray or Zappy!

Pyro: … WHAAAAAAAATT?!

Aura: A dare's a dare. Don't you dare stop this dare, dare-master Pyro [Looks at Iron claw nonchalantly]

Pyro: [Groans miserably] That's a lot of 'dare'

Mew: [Reluctantly kisses Ray before rushing away to the bathroom to wash mouth]

Pyro: First Mewtwo, now Zappy and Ray?

Aura: I'm mean

Pyro: You sure are… I'll punish those three later

Zappy: [Whines] But I didn't do anything!

Pyro: Tough

Zappy: That's so unfair!

Pyro: Life's unfair. You think Aura is being fair to me?

Zappy: …

Pyro: That's what I thought!

Aura: At least I didn't give a dare to you, Pyro! Don't you agree that me doing this is better than, what? Daring you to kiss Lugia?

Pyro: Alright, stop with it!

Aura: Hmph! Resh and Zek~

Zek: [Gulp]

Aura: Decorate a Christmas Tree!

Resh: Yay! Christmas is coming~ Christmas is coming~

*Pine tree and box of decorations appear. Resh decorates the Christmas tree*

Resh: Okay Zek! Light up the bulbs!

Zek: Whatever you say! [Uses Thunderbolt on the wire]

*Wires burn out as the bulbs explode, setting the tree on fire*

Resh: Yay! Fire on the Christmas tree! [Uses flaming tree as heater]

Zek: Totally cures the cold, doesn't it?

Resh: Yep!

Legendaries: [Sweatdrop]

Aura: [Groans and face-palm] I told you to decorate it, not set it on fire and use it as a heater!

Pyro: [Joins Resh and Zek] But it's a good source of heat though! Good work guys!

Aura: Whatever… Deoxys and Genesect, shake this giant bottle of Coke and put Mentos in it!

Deo: I don-

Genesect: I'll do it

Pyro: [Teleports in a 5 litre bottle of Coke and 2 packs of Mentos]

*Genesect puts all the Mentos in and shakes it hard*

Gen: Here

Deo: What will happen?

Gen: You will see something very magical, just peer at it closely

Deo: [Positions face over bottle and opens] SHIT!

*Bottle cap gets launched into Deo's eye and the bottle explodes violently]

Pyro: That trick never gets old… ah, the good ol days

Deo: My eyeeeee!

Aura: [Giggles] That was fun! Mewtwo, watch modern day television and say your opinion

*TV gets teleported in and Mewtwo watches it. After 5 minutes…*

Mewtwo: [Psystrikes TV into pieces] I have come to a conclusion that people are getting stupider each passing day

Pyro: Can't argue with that

Aura: Now… time for the… last… dare

Legendaries: [Gulp]

Pyro: Come on, Aura isn't that bad. The last dare can't be that bad, can it?

Aura: Arcy, make out with Pyro

Pyro: [Flinches in horror] Me and my big, fat, motherfucking mouth

Arcy: [Passes out in shock]

Tina: [Glares at Pyro]

Mew: …

Ray: [Stifling a laugh] Mph! Heh… mm

Pyro: [Glares at Ray] You'd better run right now. First you kiss Mew, now you're laughing. Fly, little snake. I'll go after you and torture you when I'm done

*Ray pales and gulps before using Extremespeed to fly away*

Arcy: [Stirs] Ugh… I had a nightmare… Tina?

Tina: Yeah?

Arcy: I had a nightmare… There was this dare from Aura, I had to make out with Py- [Sees Aura the green-eyed Riolu smirking]

Aura: [Waves a paw, smiling sweetly] Hi there!

Arcy: …

Aura: Well?

Arcy: …

Aura: Oh come on! Just make out already! [Sees Pyro sneaking towards the door slowly] Pyro, Arcy is still a copy of a Shadow Mew, it shouldn't be hard to imagine it's Mew you're kissing!

Pyro: Meep!

Aura: [Sigh] Are you two going to do it willingly or do I have to use force?

…

Aura: Fine! Then just a kiss on the lips, no need to make out!

Pyro: Do I have to?

Aura: Yes

Pyro: Pleeeaaaaaase? [Puppy dog eyes]

Aura: Sorry, those eyes do not affect me

Pyro: [Grumbles]

Arcy: Alright… Let's just get it over with

Pyro: [Groans before quickly kissing Arcy on the lips]

Arcy: [Pushes into Pyro's kiss]

Pyro: [Quickly flies away from Arcy] What are you thinking?

Arcy: hmm? What?

Pyro: Why were you pushing into that kiss?

Arcy: Thinking back… it wasn't that bad [Blushes]

Pyro: No! Nuh-uh! You aren't going there! Shut up, go back to Tina!

Aura: There, was it that bad?

Arcy: Not much

Pyro: The worst ever. Today's the worst day ever!

Aura: Now… I've got to go! Come on Flora!

Flora: [Glances at Keldeo and giggles]

Keldeo: SHUT UP!

Flora: [Squeaks and hides behind Aura, eyes threatening to release a flood of tears]

Aura: Kel, you scare Flora one more time and I'll skin you alive [Unsheathes Iron claws]

Kel: [Shuts up]

Aura: Good [Teleports away with Flora]

Sylvy: So… who's next?

Pyro: A new person! He goes by the name of TheHappyTyranid!

TheHappyTyranid (Ty): [Comes in through door] Cookies? [Puppy dog eyes]

Pyro: Just don't give it to Mew [Gives Ty a cookie]

Ty: [Munches on cookie]

Sylvy: Awww… now that's just too cute, a fluffy eevee munching on a cookie!

Arcy: True

Pyro: Now, Ty, let's get on with the dares

Ty: Okay! Arcy, lick each of the legendaries

Arcy: [Grumbles] I'm not getting out of this, am I?

Ty: Nope!

Arcy: Even a cute Eevee has a dark side to it… [Licks all the legendaries briefly]

Mew: Hey! That tickles! Hahaha

Arcy: Done! Now my tongue is dead

Ty: Good! Groudon, go through a water maze. Ky, go through a fire maze

Groudon: [Gets teleported into a water maze] Shit! I'm dying! [Claws graze water] Aaaahh!

Ky: [Gets teleported into a fire maze] Piece of cake! [Walks through fire to the exit]

* * *

_1 hour later_

Grou: [Collapses on Hall's floor] I… hate... water!

Ty: Good job! Too bad you ran into all of the dead ends

Grou: I… hate… evil… eevees!

Ty: I'm not evil!

Pyro: Ty's not evil!

Mew: Agreed!

Ty: All the legendaries have to play Five Nights at Freddy's!

Pyro: Let's all play together!

*Legendaries surround a computer and Arcy starts up FNaF*

Arcy: Let's go!

Grou: Ha! I've been through a water maze! I'm not scared of some shitty horror game!

Ky: I'm scared…

Mew: I'm also scared

Pyro: [Cuddles with Mew] You don't have to, I'll be here with you!

Mew: Thanks

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Grou: [Hiding under a table, shivering] N-no… S-s-scary!

Ky: I told you!

Arcy: …

Pyro: Arcy, you're face is grey…

Sylvy: So that's what a Shadow Mew looks like with a paled face

Pyro: Oh… was it that scary?

Ty: It is!

Pyro: If you say so

Ty: Truths next! Arcy, do you like hugs?

Arcy: Depends-

Ty: [Hugs Arcy with front paws]

Arcy: I liked that. You're fluffy, even by an Eevee's standards!

Ty: Thanks! Finally, Groudon and Kyogre. What are your thoughts on Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire?

Grou: I look way cooler in Primal form!

Ky: Agreed

Grou: Thanks!

Ky: I mean I look cooler in Primal form! You, Grou, look downright lame!

Pyro: Hey!

Ky: What?

Pyro: I think Primal Grou looks better than Primal Ky

Grou: Ha! Take that!

Ty: Well… I'm done! Bye~ [Teleports away]

Pyro: It's done! I'll be going now! But first… Zappy, and Ray and Mewtwo… Hehehe [Eyes gleam and grins sadistically]

* * *

**A/N That's the longest chapter I've ever written before… And now my friends have an embarrassing pic of me. Anyways! Thanks for the dares! And remember, send dares by PM only. I'll ignore any in the reviews since it breaks the content guidelines! Vote in the poll!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N ****Lots of updates, eh? Yeah, I know. I do hope you rather enjoyed this mass-upload spree I went on. And I also hope it compensates for the month-break. Merry Christmas! I hope your holiday is better than mine(spent writing all the fics for you lovely people)**

**Now you most of you guys understand that I won't use dares sent by reviews! Thanks! Now for the Christmas Special! Anyways… I have no idea what to do for my Christmas special since this is my first ever on FF. So what I'll do is post a big update for both ToD and PTV at once, not sure about Boarding Life Madness though. Dares by PM!**

** I hope you enjoy! Also, please tell me if this is 'special' enough, sorry if it isn't, thanks if it is. If you think I could do better, do suggest what I should do for my 'birthday special'… And now, without further ado- A Legendary Truth or Dare special Christmas long version!**

**P.S. I'm sorry I can't make it Christmas-y as much as you want, I just don't know what to do or write**

* * *

Pyro: [Comes in with a Christmas hat/cap/something on head] Hi guys!

Shaymin: Whatchu want?

Pyro: You know full well what I want!

Arcy: Let's just get it over with, shall we?

Pyro: Aw… you're back to being the lame llama and not the awesome, amazing, almighty Shadow Mew

Tina: [rolls eyes] that description might be just a teeny tiny bit biased

Pyro: No it's not! And it's Christmas!

Tina: [Looks towards window and sees 10 feet of snow blocking window outside] So I've noticed

Tia: Aw don't be so pessimistic, Tina! 'Tis the season!

Ray: For love?

Tia: [Deadpans] they say there's a fine line between love and hate. You're bordering that very line, Ray

Ray: [Whimpers]

Pyro: Where's the Christmas tree here?

Moltres: You, Resh and Zek used it as a heater to cure the cold. I must say, it burns really nicely

Pyro: Right… Oh well

Arcy: Hey, Pyro?

Pyro: Yeah?

Arcy: Guess what Kyogre and I found?

Pyro: I dunno, what?

Arcy: [Holds up a piece of paper] We found the first page~

Pyro: [Snorts] First page? Of what, Slenderman?

Kyogre: It's entitled [Reads title out loud] Brotherhood, by AquaTheAngel

Pyro: [Startled] Fuck! Where'd you get that?!

Kyogre: In an undersea temple

Pyro: Goddammit, someone burn it!

Arcy: [Smirks] Looks like SOMEone was quite the crybaby when they were younger!

Kyogre: Could've fooled me! To think that Aqua was more responsible than Pyro, the world must've gone crazy!

Pyro: I'll take that! [Grabs piece of paper and teleports it away] And I'll punish you both later for nosing in other people's business. But now is not the time, now's the time for Truth or Dare! First up is Ghost!

Ghost: [Teleports in and grabs Shaymin with one hand] I'm back with vengeance…

Pyro: [Quietly snickers]

Arcy: [Glances at Pyro and rolls eyes]

Ghost: [Turns to Shaymin] Fuck bronies?

Shaymin: L-look… I d-didn't

Ghost: Fuck bronies? I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Shaymin: [Squeaks and shivers]

Ghost: [Throws Shaymin into Moltres' flaming wing]

Moltres: Hm?

Shaymin: You're hot! Hot! Hothothothot!

Moltres: [Smiles and pats Shaymin's head, setting it on fire] Why thank you!

Shaymin: Aaaaahh! [runs around and into kitchen]

Ghost: Serves her right! First up is Arcy, why do you hate techno? Everyone here loves it, right?

Pyro: [Looks around]

Legendaries: [Nod]

Ghost: You need to step into the next gen in music… techno!

*Knife Party- "Destroy them with lazers" starts playing*

Arcy: [writhes around on floor] Oh God, no! Heeeelllp!

Mew: Nope! This is too good! [Dances]

Lugia: Agreed!

Pyro: Now this is like it! …. Destroy them with lasers!

Uxie: The name of the song is spelt wrong… it should be lasers with an 's'-

Pyro: But no one cares!

Ghost: True. Next up is Dia, why do you have a crush on you-know-who? [Narrows eyes at Kyurem]

Kyurem: [Tilts head]

Dia: [Blushes] I-I don't know… Something about him is just so… attractive

Pyro: Can't agree with that. More like everything about him repels everyone

Dia: Don't say that!

Pyro: Hey, just pointing out the fact!

Ghost: [grumbles] It better stay as a crush… Kyurem

Kyu: [Looks at Ghost]

Ghost: You better watch yourself, I'll be watching

Kyu: [Shrugs]

Ghost: Next is for Pyro!

Pyro: [Tries to hide in shadows, whispering to himself] Don't see me- don't see me- look away

Ghost: [Slyly] I know you're here somewhere~

Tina: [Smirks and blends into shadows]

Pyro: [Still hiding and whispering] Please don't see me

Tina: [Appears behind Pyro and pushes him out] Found him!

Ghost: Good boy! I'll reward you later

Pyro: I'll kill you later

Ghost: Now, Pyro, that kiss with Arcy wasn't so bad… was it?

Pyro: [shivers] Oh my god, it was. The most horrible thing I've ever had done to me. Except for maybe that time when I g- [Slaps hand over mouth]

Mew: What?

Sylvy: What, what is it Py?

Pyro: Nothing

Ghost: Sooner or later, lad. It will come out sooner or later. Next up are the dares… Torture Shaymin!

Shaymin: [Walks out of kitchen, soaked] someone say my name?

Pyro: I'll do the honors! [Takes out hedge-trimmers]

Shay: [pales]

Pyro: Come here, you overgrown bush!

Shay: No! [Sprints around, avoiding Pyro]

Pyro: Stop! It's trimmin' time!

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Shay: I've never felt so naked before

Zekrom: Why? Your bushes grow back instantly, why are you even afraid in the first place?

Pyro: All this cutting… it kinda tired me out. I'm taking a nap

*Pyro flops down on Sylvy's back and curls up, going to sleep*

Sylvy: [Smiles] Sleep tight

Mew: [Curls up near Pyro]

Ghost: Next up, Arcy!

Arcy: Yeah? Just recovered from that horrible music

Ghost: It's not horrible! Anyways, kiss Pyro

Mew: [Hisses]

Ghost: No resistance from anyone else. Pyro's asleep, do it

Arcy: Okay…

Tina: Arcy! How could you?!

Arcy: I didn't say anything about breaking up with you, Tina!

Tina: Oh… sorry

Arcy: Apology accepted [walks to Pyro] So vulnerable…

Mew: [Hisses more]

Arcy: [Leans over and kisses Pyro on the tip of the snout] There… Done

Ghost: Aww… such a sweet scene

Mew: [Hiss]

Tina: [Growls]

Ghost: Don't be like that, guys!

Ray: Mew… Just get together with Pyro already! Everyone can see that you two love each other

Mew: Dunno… maybe

Ghost: I'm feeling a bit hungry. Palkia, make me a steak!

Pal: Right away! [Heads towards kitchen]

Ghost: [Whispers to Dialga] Sabotage him

Dia: [Glances towards kitchen then back at Ghost] No need… he'll end up sabotaging himself in about [Looks at a clock] 3…2…1…

*Loud explosion from kitchen. Black smoke pours out*

Palkia: [Enters, covered in soot and coughing]

Dia: Told ya!

Pal: Damn [cough] it!

Ghost: He's even worse than my school chef! Anyways, I'll be going now! [Teleports away]

…

…

…

Arcy: Pyro?

Pyro: [Snores]

Tio: [Sigh]

Resh: What do we do?

Zek: Anyone up for poker?

Tina: Zek, you are never getting that money back, man. Just stop, you're gonna lose all your money this way

Zek: Aww…

*Small blue golf-ball sized ball appears, everyone turns towards it*

Arcy: What's that ball?

Tina: No idea

*Blue ball explodes a watery explosion and a Floatzel appears*

Arcy: [Splutters]

Tina: Ack!

Lugia: That's a lot of water

Uxie: Who's there?

Aqua: It's me! Aqua!

Arcy: Aqua?

Pyro: [snorts in sleep and rolls over]

Sylvy: Still fast asleep…

Aqua: How'd you like my new entrance? Pyro also has the exact same one but with fire!

Tina: Oh god no. Water was bad enough, fire would torch everything

Aqua: Anyways, I'm here to cover while Pyro is asleep. And trust me on this. Sometimes, he can sleep for a long time. As an apology that Pyro isn't awake, here! [teleports Icy, Umbre, Elric and Neon to Ray, Dia, Resh and Zy]

Arcy: [Sees Pyro still snoring away] You don't actually have to apologize, I prefer you over Pyro anyways

Zapdos: [slyly] In what ways?

Arcy: [Blushes slightly] Irrelevant!

Aqua: Okay! Now… Next up is Silverbird22!

Silver: [Appears with Dew] Hi guys! Hi Py- wait… [Looks around and sees Pyro sleeping] who's covering?

Aqua: Me!

Silver: oh, hey Aqua!

Aqua: hi!

Dew: OhMyGodIGetToMeetTheGreatAqua!

Silver: Whoa, slow down there boy!

Dew: Sorry, just so awed by the fact that I get to see Aqua in real life!

Aqua: Haven't you seen Pyro?

Dew: Pyro? Meh, I don't really like him much

Tina: self-explanatory

Aqua: [Looks sad] why? Don't you like my brother?

Dew: [Sees Aqua sad] Uh, no! I mean…. He's sometimes mean towards me but h-

Aqua: [Almost starts crying] My brother's not mean! You're being mean!

Dew: [Panics] Uh… No! I-I mean… [Looks towards Silver and everyone else] Help me, guys, Silver!

Silver: [Nods and turns towards Aqua] Aqu-

Pyro: [Snaps awake] Aqua! What happened?! [Flies quickly and hugs Aqua] Why're you so sad?

Aqua: Brother, he said that you were mean! [Points towards Dew]

Pyro: [Slowly turns head to glare at Dew, hissing]

Dew: [Pales and hides behind Silver]

Silver: Pyro, this is all a misunderstanding!

Pyro: Really?

Dew: yes!

Pyro: [Snaps] Why should I trust you, Vaporeon?

Silver: Now look here, Pyro!

*Palkia and Pyro flinches at harsh tone*

Palkia: [Mumbles] Scary Florges

Silver: Dew just said that he liked Aqua more than you, but didn't mean anything bad about it!

Pyro: Is this true, Aqua?

Aqua: Now that I think about it, it might be true

Pyro: [Sighs in relief] Don't scare me like that, Aqua… but at least I know that you care about me

Aqua: Of course! You're my brother! [Smiles and hugs Pyro again]

Silver: Ahem

Pyro: Oh… right

Silver: Anyways, can I start?

Aqua: Of course!

Silver: Thank you. Now, Mew

Mew: Hm?

Silver: Sorry about last time, here [Sends Mew to candy land]

Arcy: Where'd she go?

Silver: Candy land

Tina: That'll make her happy

Silver: What I was planning.

* * *

_1 hour later_

Silver: [Teleports Mew back]

Mew: Aw…. I was just about to eat the candy!

Pyro: Didn't you eat any?

Mew: I think I might've fainted from happiness

Aqua: [Sigh]

Pyro: That's bad luck. Maybe I'll take you next time

Silver: Now that my apology's done. Next up, Pyro!

Pyro: What?

Silver: Don't be so grumpy! Do you like Mudkips?

Pyro: Not really… Aqua does

Aqua: yep!

Pyro: I prefer Torchic, if you're talking about Hoenn starters

Silver: [Rolls eyes] predictable. Ray, Tia, next one's for you

Tia: [Groans] Do we have to kiss, again?

Ray: No complaints there!

Tia: Just shut up, Ray!

Silver: Not kissing

Ray: Aw…

Silver: You two are gonna be locked in a closet for 24 hours, have fun

Tia: wait!

Silver: Hm?

Tia: At least make it a giant walk-in closet!

Silver: Oh fine. Such a picky dragon [Teleports the two into a giant walk-in closet]

* * *

_24 hours later_

Silver: [Teleports the two out]

Ray: [Knocked out]

Tia: [Filing claws]

Arcy: [Stares at Ray's body] What… exactly… happened?

Pyro: That's what I'd like to know

Aqua: Looks fun! [Giggles]

Pyro: [Glances sideways at him before plopping down to sit on Aqua's head]

Aqua: Hm?

Pyro: Sitting on your head when you're a Floatzel is more comfortable than I thought

Aqua: [Pouts] I can't sit on your head when you're in Zorua form. You're too small!

Pyro: [Chuckles]

Arcy: [Glances at them and mumbles] I want a brother like that

Tio: Tia, what happened?

Tia: [Looks up] Oh, hi guys! Ray tried to harass me so I knocked him out! I'm just filing my claws to get it sharp for if Ray [does air quotes] acts up

Silver: [Cuddles with Dew] Fishy….

Dew: I'm Dew, not Fishy!

Silver: Fishy is a nickname, 'cause you're my Fishy Dew-Dew

Dew: Oh my god, that name is worse

Pyro: What was that, Fishy Dew-Dew?

Dew: Don't call me that!

Elric: [cautiously approaches] Dew? Val? Who are you?

Silver: [Goes up close and says in terrifying voice] You try anything or mistake Dew-Dew's gender one more time and you get cuddled by electric types and face my Moon Blast, Solar Beam, Dazzling Gleam and Magical Leaf

Elric: [Squeaks and cowers] Y-yes ma'am!

Silver: Good!

Resh: [Picks Elric up and hugs him] Don't worry~

Elric: Warm…

Pyro: A heartwarming scene

Elric: Please don't tell Val, she'll kill me! You know how she gets when-

Aqua: I won't

Elric: Thanks Aqua

Silver: I'll be going now, bye! [Teleports away with Fishy Dew-Dew]

Dew: It's just Dew!

[Sorry, Dew]

Pyro: By the way, Aqua, I got something for you! [Hands Aqua a present]

Aqua: Wow! A Christmas present! Thanks! [Unwraps gift and opens it] Woooooooow [Takes out a necklace with a droplet-shaped sapphire]

Pyro: [Grins proudly]

Aqua: I also have a gift for you! Here! [Gives Pyro a red-wrapped present]

Pyro: [Unwraps it] This is so great, Aqua! Thank you very much! [Takes out a red scarf with a black fire emblem on it]

*Aqua puts on the necklace as Pyro, the scarf*

Pyro: So warm and fuzzy~

Aqua: It shines so beautifully!

Arcy: As touching a moment this is, can we get on?

Pyro: Right… Aqua, you wanna handle this?

Aqua: okay! Next up is 'I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony'!

Pyro: And the first thing?

Aqua: Is truths! Mew, do you do drugs?

Mew: No… I only do sugar!

Pyro: [Smiles]

Aqua: Arcy, will there be a legendary based on food?

Arcy: Nope

Pyro: Why not? I mean, we could use an overgrown hamburger in here

Arcy: My point exactly. Everyone will just eat the legendary

Ray: [Groans]

Tia: [Glances down]

Aqua: Moving on! Diancie, do you have a crush on anyone?

Diancie: Absolutely not! I have a duty to do, no time for these frivolous feelings

Pyro: Geez. No need to be harsh about it

Arcy: Yeah

Aqua: Alright, alright, princess. Deoxys, why do you have so many forms?

Deoxys: Just so I can adapt to my environment

Pyro: What about this environment? [snickers]

Deoxys: [Glares at Pyro] I'm starting to think attack form would be suitable

Pyro: No need to act up now! Just asking….

Deoxys: [Still glaring] Right. Although I think I would like a 'bitch-slapping form'

Ray: Oooooooh! The banter!

Aqua: Next up. Everyone make out with Pyro and really mean it

Umbre: [was drinking water and snorts] Mph! Hahahahahaha!

Icy: [Snickers]

Elric: [Looks at Pyro with pity]

Pyro: [Looks horrified] Everyone in the room?

Aqua: I'd assume yes since it says here that 'all'

Male legendaries: [Shocked]

Pyro: [Faints]

Sylvy: Pyro!

Aqua: Aw… brother fainted from happiness! [giggles]

Lugia: I really don't think that's the case

Arcy: Aqua, you do know that since it says 'all', it means everyone. This includes the eeveelutions and, more importantly, you

Icy: [Stops snickering and looks horrified]

Umbre: [Squeaks and hides under Dia]

Aqua: [tilts head] so?

Arcy: [Sigh]

Aqua: Now… who first?

Tina: S-shouldn't we wait until later? When Pyro wakes?

Aqua: When Pyro wakes?

Ray: Yeah!

Victini: So let's do it later! On with the next dare please!

Aqua: When Pyro wakes… [thinks a bit] I know!

Arcy: So we're waiting?

Aqua: [Flies over and drops a Max Revive into Pyro's mouth]

Palkia: What are you doing?!

Aqua: [Giggles] Waking Pyro, of course! Silly dragon…

Pyro: [Slowly sits up, groaning] Huh? W-What happened?

…

…

…

?

Pyro: Why is everyone staring at me?

Arcy: Do you know what you have to do?

Pyro: [Confused] What?

Tina: [To Aqua] He can't remember! Please, let's just not do this dare!

Pyro: [Miffed] What's all this about? We can't not do a dare!

Aqua: Right, we've got to do it

Pyro: [Looks at legendaries triumphantly] Now, what's the dare? Hope it's a good one

Aqua: It's a good one alright! [giggles]

Pyro: Well? What is it?

Arcy: Shall I do the honors?

Pyro: [starting to get angry] I don't care! I don't know why you guys are acting so weird. Out with it! What's the dare?

Arcy: Alright! Just don't kill me! [takes a deep breath] EveryoneInThisRoomMustMakeOutWithYou!

Pyro: What the fuck? Say it again, I can't understand what you say with that speed!

Aqua: She said everyone in this room must make out with you. That's the dare, everyone makes out with you and really mean it

Pyro: [Pales] Mew save me [faints again]

Aqua: [Giggles lightly] Not again! [Revives Pyro with another Max Revive] Come now, I know that you remember the dare

Pyro: W-w-why meeeeee?! [Breaks down]

Mew: Aw, come on, Py!

Pyro: At least I'm okay with you, Mew

Mew: [Makes out with Pyro]

Pyro: [Smiles lightly in the kiss]

Aqua: I think this will take too long, I'm changing it to just a kiss

Pyro: [Breaks away] That would be great, thanks

Aqua: You can continue the dare now

Pyro: [Lightly kisses Sylvy, Mew (again), Aqua, Elric]

Elric: I'm sorry you have to do this

Pyro: I'm also sorry you have to be here. I know Val can get a bit... scary. I won't tell her about this

Elric: Thanks [Smiles]

Pyro: [Continues the dare, kissing Icy, Umbre, Neon]

Umbre: Bleah! [Rushes to bathroom]

Neon: [Blushes lightly before going back to Zy]

Pyro: [Ignores everyone, bracing himself and continuing the dare. Kisses the female legendaries before moving on to the male]

* * *

_5 minutes later_

Pyro: [Kisses Kyurem, Ray, Zapdos, Groudon, Palkia, Victini]

Kyurem: …

Zapdos: [Mutters quietly] This wasn't how I imagined my first kiss would be

Vic: [Covers face] Why oh why? Why does this dare have to be carried out?

Pyro: Finally! [Kisses Lugia, lingering a bit longer] Done!

Lugia: I hadn't expected this… Why was my kiss longer? [Blushes]

Pyro: [Laughs] To see your reaction! I must say, I hadn't imagined the example last time would become true

Lugia: …

Aqua: Anyways! On to the next dare. Arcy and Tina is to break up

Arcy: No

Tina: No way

Pyro: Nu-uh! That dare is sooooo not happenin!

Arcy&amp;Tina: [Stares at Pyro in disbelief]

Pyro: Love is powerful, and in my eyes, sacred. It is a promise to take care and help each other till the end of the pair's lives. It shouldn't be tampered with by others. All I did before was for fun and I changed and corrected it back later. But this dare is crossing the line, it's not going to happen

Sylvy: [Whistles] Good speech Pyro! Totally true!

Mew: Agreed

Aqua: [Claps paws]

Arcy: T-thank you! [Looks at Pyro gratefully]

Pyro: Hmph! Don't think that this means that I've grown soft. Dares will still continue to be dares

Aqua: As this dare is null and void… Next dare! Mew, you can't eat anything but chili peppers

Mew: Aw…

Pyro: [Whispers] I'll take you to candy land tomorrow

Aqua: Then Diancie!

Dian: Yes?

Aqua: [Gives mega stone] Run through a major city in your mega form and not get caught

Dian: I can do that!

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Dian: [Comes back, panting] I've done it! I ran through Celadon!

Pyro: How'd it go?

Aqua: I'm betting a lot of people tried to capture you!

Dian: [Grins] Only some

Arcy: Only SOME?!

Dian: They don't know what pokemon I am. The only reason some people had for capturing me was to see what pokemon I am

Aqua: I see… Oh well… Mewtwo, you've gotta stay with Mew and play with her for three days

Mewtwo: [Mutters] Not that I mind that much… Maybe I'll be able to bring in parts of my lab

Mew: Yay! We can play together!

Pyro: [Glares at Mewtwo] You watch your back, young man… 'Cause I'll also be watching

Mewtwo: [Mutters quietly] Yep, need to hide from Mew. I'll just work on my notes

Aqua: Aw… You're just gonna work on your lab notes?!

Pyro: If so, then good. It'll be better for both of us if you do that, Mewtwo

Arcy: I have a feeling Pyro is not liking Mewtwo much

Tina: like… at all, I agree

Aqua: Well, that's all for the set!

Pyro: Yes!

Aqua: Moving on is XxkinghorusxX! Kyurem, which legend do you have a crush on?

Kyurem: [Shakes head]

Pyro: [Rubs Kyurem's head] Come on now… you must have one, right?

Kyurem: [Freezes Pyro's tail]

Pyro: [_'Manly'_ scream] C-c-c-cold!

Aqua: Pyro!

Groudon: I'll save you, Pyro! [Uses Fire Blast]

Pyro: [Gets consumed by fire and faints]

Legendaries: [Sweatdrops]

Grou: Am I fucked when he wakes up?

Lugia: Pretty much

Arcy: Never knew he was that weak

Aqua: Come on, brother, wake up! [Spits Water gun in Pyro's face]

Pyro: [Wakes up, gasping and sputtering] A-Aqua! I told you not to wake me up like that!

Aqua: Why, you prefer Vulcan's way?

Pyro: [Grumbles] As much as I love him, I don't like his way of waking me up…

Sylvy: Why?

Aqua: [To Sylvy] Whenever Pyro sleeps in or if Vul wants Pyro up, he just uses a Flamethrower on the end part of Pyro's tail

Pyro: [Mutters] Oh how it hurts so much [sub-consciously rubs tail]

Arcy: Maybe I'll hire Kyurem to take care of you whenever you act up…

Pyro: Don't even think about it

Aqua: Anyways, next up. Uxie, are you smarter than Mewtwo?

Uxie: Of course!

Mewtwo: No, I'm smarter

Uxie: [Glares] I am!

Mewtwo: I am!

Pyro: I know! Let's settle this with a one-round competition! Winner gets bragging rights and an eeveelution

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Pyro: Whew! Harder to get the chemicals than I thought!

Aqua: What's this?

Pyro: Basically! Both of you [Points to Uxie and Mewtwo] have your own worktop and identical chemicals. There's 5 chemicals with some names I don't know… First to mix them and make them explode wins! GO!

Uxie: [Reads all the chemicals' labels] Hm… Let's see… If I mix that and that…

Mewtwo: This is too easy! Mix them all at an unstable rate!

*Mewtwo throws all 5 bottles onto the floor, mixing them at an unstable rates…*

Mewtwo: Three… two… one…

*Booooom!*

Pyro: Wallah! Mewtwo wins! Spectacular explosion, that was!

Aqua: And the winner is…. Mewtwo!

Uxie: [Stares in shock] N-n-no fair!

Arcy: There isn't any rules regarding the method to creating the explosion

Mewtwo: Now we all know that I'm smarter than Uxie!

Aqua: Congratulations, what eeveelution would you like?

Mewtwo: An Espeon… Espeons are smart pokemon, one could definitely help me out in the lab and be a good, intellectual partner to talk to

Pyro: I know just the person! [Teleports in Espeon]

Espeon: Hello

Sylvy: Yay! Now sister Espi is here too!

Espi: Hello Sylvy, good to see that you're okay

Sylvy: You too!

Mewtwo: Ah, so your name is Espi

Espi: [Bows] Yes, and you are Mewtwo, if I'm correct

Mewtwo: Yes… now, what do you like to do?

Espi: Um… I usually give my brothers and sisters advice, help other pokemon, read books or do some experiments

Sylvy: I remember all the times you blew the wall connecting my room with yours!

Espi: [Blushes] Yes… that was embarrassing

Mewtwo: Would you, perhaps, like to be my assistant in the lab?

Espi: [Brightens] Really?

Mewtwo: I'd also enjoy an actual intelligent person to talk to

Espi: Sure! Yaaay! I get to be Mewtwo's lab partner! [Runs around happily]

Umbre: Sis…

Icy: You're acting like a child again

Espi: [Blushes embarrassingly and stops] S-sorry… I mean, I'm very grateful for this, Lord Mewtwo

Mewtwo: Just call me Mewtwo

Neon: [To Sylvy] Are you, Umbre, Icy and Espi family?

Sylvy: yes

Pyro: There's also Flora, Flare, Dew, Shock and-

Elric: Me!

Sylvy: Oh, yeah! There's still Shock! Poor Shocky, all alone while the others are already with someone else! [Smiles and nuzzles Pyro with head]

Aqua: One big happy family

Neon: Oh… I presume you're the youngest, right Elric?

Elric: [Annoyed] I'm their dad!

Neon: Sorry! I just thought… you know… you being the smallest and-

Elric: I'm not small!

Pyro: You are, El… By the way, you look cute when angry [giggles]

Aqua: Agreed! [also giggles]

Elric: Just continue the game… please

Pyro: Alright… [sigh]

Aqua: Zygarde, who's stronger, Yveltal or Xerneas?

Zy: I'm not really sure… I'm guessing Yveltal?

Pyro: I think so too!

Yvel: I'm stronger! [Roars in triumph]

Xer: Damn it…

Pyro: Moving on…

Aqua: Groudon…

Groudon: What?

Aqua: I think Pyro will like this

Pyro: [Grins mischievously] I think I'll like it. Payback for engulfing me in fire with Fire Blast

Arcy: Also fainting you

Pyro: [Whips around] Shut up! Or I'll just might add you to my hit list!

Arcy: You have a list?

Aqua: [giggles]

Pyro: Oh, unless you want to view it as an essay composed of names…. One of which is [Turns around slowly] … Mewtwo

Mewtwo: [Looks frightened]

Espi: Will you be alright?

Mewtwo: I will… up until he does what he will do to me

Arcy: He can't do anything! Just get Kyurem!

Pyro: Why, you holy son of a bitch!

Arcy: [Smirks] Kyureeeeem~!

Kyurem: [glances at Arcy and looks away]

Pyro: [Smirks evilly] You forgot that Kyurem might not want to help you~

Arcy: [Petrified] Kyurem, you traitor!

Pyro: I'll deal with you later, Arcy~

Aqua: Now… Groudon, jump from Sky Pillar into the sea

Groudon: [Faints]

Pyro: [Sweetly] Ray~ You wouldn't mind me using Sky Pillar for a second, would you?

Ray: N-Not at all

Pyro: Thank you [Teleports away with Groudon]

Groudon: [Stirs and sits up] Where am I?

Pyro: You're alone with me… On Sky Pillar… A place where nobody can come and interrupt us… Aaahh~ such a beautiful sunset on the horizon…

Groudon: [Shuffles awkwardly] W-what are you going to do to me?

Pyro: [Leans over Groudon's body to whisper] This~ [Shoves Groudon off the ledge]

Groudon: Fuuuuck! [Sees sea below] Double fuuuuuuuuuck!

*Splash!*

Pyro: That was fun! Maybe I'll try something with Lugia… hm… [Teleports back with a fainted, soaking Groudon]

Aqua: How was the water?

Pyro: Aqua, you know that I don't enjoy water like you do. I didn't go swimming… Groudon, however [Glances at large overgrown lizard]

Aqua: He must've had a fun time!

Arcy: I can see that

Aqua: Now… Cresselia, kiss Darkrai!

Cress: Okay, whatever. I don't want to be here anymoooooore! [Kisses Darkrai]

Pyro: A wet kiss… how sweet

Mew: We almost had that...

Pyro: [Blushes]

Aqua: Brother is blushing! [Giggles]

Arcy: Never saw you really, actually blushing before. Makes you look way cuter! [Laughs]

Pyro: …

Aqua: Come now brother, have some fun! Next, the final one, Latios go into your anthro form and into a fangirl pit

Tio: Why me…

Pyro: I'm going to enjoy this

Tio: Please tell me you're over about me calling you and Aura a fr-

Pyro: Don't say that word

Tio: Yessir [Turns into anthro form]

*Pit of fangirls appear*

Pyro: Down you go! [Pushes Tio in]

Fangirls: [Screams] Oh My GOD! IT'S LATIOS!

Latios: Help!

Aqua: That's it for horus. Next up is TheHappyTyranid!

Ty: [Rushes in] Hi!

Elric: Another eevee!

Pyro: Right… I do believe you two haven't met yet

Elric: [To Ty] Why do you look like me?

Ty: [Pouts] No I don't. I'm way fluffier

Elric: [Growls]

Resh: [Picks up Elric and strokes his ears] Don't start a fight now, El

Aqua: [Pouts cutely] I don't like when my friends fight

Pyro: Me neither, Aqua, me neither

Ty: Anyways! Let's get started. Ky, you must play Slenderman until you get all the pages!

Ky: [Whimpers]

Pyro: Pathetic… and to think I got Alpha Sapphire instead…

Ky: [Perks up] Ha! Grou, you hear that?! He didn't get Omega Ruby but got Al-

*Groudon wakes up*

Pyro: It's a slight complication, okay?! I wanted to get Ruby but Amazon decided my personal details weren't good enough! And so I bought the game from my friend!

Ky: [Silent]

Grou: Hear that, Ky? He only got it because he had no choice [Laughs]

Ty: Come on Ky, play Slenderman!

* * *

_3 hours later_

Ky: [Jumps up from seat] Finally! Almost had 7 heart attacks, but finally finished the game!

Pyro: Finally! [rolls eyes] You're finally done, took you long enough. I could've done it 5 times faster!

Ty: Now… Shaymin

Shaymin: [Looks fearfully at Ty]

Ty: Aw… don't be scared!

Shaymin: [Smiles and nods]

Ty: Don't be scared… be terrified! [uses Fire Blast on Shaymin]

Shaymin: [Screams and runs into kitchen yet again]

Ty: That was fun! Next, Mewtwo, why were you the first legendary in the games?

Mewtwo: It might be that they wanted to put me with Mew-

Pyro: [Growls and bares teeth]

Mewtwo: [Glances fearfully at Pyro]

Espi: [Looks at Pyro then at Mewtwo. Then hisses at Pyro]

Mewtwo: No… don't do anything rash, Espi. We're no match for him… Aqua, can you please restrain Pyro?

Pyro: RESTRAIN?! You think I'm a wild beast that has no mind?! Why, I ought to kill you right now for-

*Aqua applies pressure sharply to a spot near Pyro's neck, rendering him unconscious*

Pyro: [Falls to the ground, limp]

Mew: PYRO!

Sylvy: Oh my God, Pyro! [Glares at Aqua] What have you done?!

Aqua: Relax… I've just knocked him out for a bit, but he'll have a bad headache when he wakes up, or so he says

Espi: Or so he says?

Aqua: What? You think this is the first time I've done this to him?

Ray: When has the need ever arise for you to do that?

Aqua: Let's see…. Usually whenever he gets mad at me and starts giving me a lecture. Those lectures are boring! So I just knocked him out and went away!

Neon: That explains how you did it so quickly and masterfully

Sylvy: I still think it's very bad… you might injure him seriously or something

Aqua: Oh well… next, Ty!

Arcy: [Mutters quietly] Never anger Aqua… never anger Aqua… never anger Aqua

Ty: [was staring at scene, shakes his head] Oh right! Last one, Arcy, what are your thoughts on MissingNo?

Arcy: They are a bit… weird… and wonky

Aqua: Wonky?

Arcy: Yeah… Like… I don't know how to describe it, but they just… don't fit in anywhere

Tina: I agree

Ty: Okay, I think I agree too… Anyways, bye! And tell Pyro I said get well soon! [Teleports away]

Sylvy: I do hope Pyro gets well soon [Glances at Pyro on her back]

Mew: [Sits on the ground next to Sylvy] I hope so too

Aqua: Hm… maybe I should've hit him a little gentler

Arcy: No way! Hit him harder!

Mew: Arcy, I'll hit YOU harder!

Sylvy: I'll support

Arcy: [Goes silent]

Aqua: Anyways! Next up is Crimson Homura!

Crimson: [Appears in the centre of room] Hi guys!

Pyro: [Still fainted]

Crimson: [Sees Pyro fainted and Aqua nearby] And who might you be, Pyro-look-alike?

Aqua: I'm Aqua! His brother! [giggles]

Crim: That explains your appearance… by the way, what happened to Pyro? [Glances at Pyro, knocked out on Sylvy's back]

Arcy: Long story short, Aqua "restrained" him. Also, I'm never angering Aqua ever

Aqua: [Giggles cutely]

Xer: [Glances at Aqua] Looks can be deceiving…

Palkia: Hey, Crim. How did you get in? You just appeared in the room, and I don't think its teleport

Crim: I just used Roar of Time to stop time and walked in here, easy!

Dia: Hey! Why'd you use my SIGNATURE move?

Crim: You got a problem?

Dia: Uh… no

Crim: Good. Now, Ray, have you seen your Primal form yet?

Ray: No… Do I look good?

Crim: Pretty damn cool

Ray: Hear that, Tia? I look very cool in Primal form!

Tia: But you'll have even less of a brain and a bigger head

Ray: [Sigh]

Crim: I'm going to teach you Dragon Ascent! [Teleports away with Ray]

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Crim: [Teleports in with Ray] You're so hard to teach!

Ray: Hey! I can't help it!

Crim: Go primal!

Ray: [Turns to primal form] How do I look?

Crim: Coooooool!

Aqua: Wow! Ray was upgraded! [Giggles lightly]

Crim: Now then… Do you think there'll be a Pokemon Z?

Aqua: Nah

Arcy: Nah… they've probably forgotten Zygarde

Crim: Can't say I disagree… I forgot he was in this room just now… Kyurem, recite a poem of your choice! And SAY it out LOUD!

Pyro: [Wakes up] Ugh… Major headache

Aqua: Oh… you're awake!

Sylvy: Are you okay?

Mew: I hope you are

Pyro: I'm okay… AQUA! What did I tell you about knocking me out like that?!

Aqua: You never said anything, I knocked you out before you did

Crim: Oh, Pyro! You're awake! Make Kyurem do this dare!

Pyro: What dare?

Crim: He has to recite a poem out loud

Pyro: Kyurem! Do it!

Kyurem: [Glares]

Pyro: [Glares back]

Kyurem: [Uses Ice Beam on Pyro's whole tail]

Pyro: [Screams]

Grou: I'm not doing anything

Pyro: [Screams, slamming the ice block/tail into wall repeatedly]

Moltres: I'll help you [Wraps wings around Pyro's tail, melting the ice]

Pyro: [Sighs happily in relief] I'm in your debt, Moltres… Thank you…

Grou: Hey! Why are you in her debt but not mine?!

Pyro: [Glares] Do I even have to EXPLAIN?

Grou: [Cowers] N-no

Pyro: [Huffs] That's what I thought [Turns to Moltres] Mol, like I said, I'm in your debt

Mol: I'll keep that in mind, thank you! [Smiles sweetly]

Aqua: Ain't no party like a Muzzy party!

Legendaries: [Stare at Aqua]

Aqua: [Dances] Ain't no party like a Muzzy party!

Pyro: [Sigh]

*Pyro flies over to Aqua and takes away Aqua's earphones*

Pyro: You can listen to that later, Aqua

Aqua: Aw… It was soooooo good!

Pyro: I know… we can hold a party later!

Aqua: My place?

Pyro: We both live in Great Manor

Aqua: True

Tia: Can we join?

Pyro: [Thinks for a bit] Ah, why the heck not? It's Christmas, we're gonna hold a party and invite everyone!

Legendaries: [Cheers]

Pyro: Party! Electronic music! Food! Pool PARTAY!

Arcy: [Mutters] I'll have to bring some earbuds to block out the music

Crim: [Sigh]

Pyro: Oh hey Crim! Forgot you're there, sorry

Crim: Never mind

Pyro: By the way, it seems like Kyurem doesn't really want to recite a poem

Crim: That's fine, I'll skip it… just one condition though

Aqua: And that is?

Crim: Can I join the party?

Pyro: Of course! Everyone invited!

Crim: Yesssss! Anyways, Ray, sort out your attitude problem!

Ray: No

Pyro: Yes

Ray: No

Pyro: Ray….

Ray: …

Pyro: One…

Ray: …

Pyro: Two…

Ray: No

Pyro: Threeeee…

Ray: Fine

Pyro: Good

Ray: I'll go see if my personal counsellor is good later

Aqua: That's a good boy [Pats Ray's head]

Crim: Next, Entei, Raikou and Suicune fight Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres!

Mol: [Whispers to Pyro] You're in my debt, right?

Pyro: Yep, anything. All you have to do is ask, or as I put it, "Aske, and ye shall receive"

Mol: That's a good line. Well, get me out of this fight and I'll call it even

Pyro: Do you want me to remove you from the fight or help [Winks twice] you

Mol: [Smirks] help me

Pyro: You want it, you got it!

Crim: Fight… START!

Rai: Take this! [Thunderbolt at Articuno]

Arti: Dipshit! [Ice Beam]

Mol: The cavalry has arrived! [Enters the fray]

Pyro: That's my queue [Creates a protective shadow barrier around Moltres]

Mol: This is my style! Get some music on, somebody!

Aqua: I got dis! ["Pierce The Veil – Hell Above" starts playing from Aqua's phone]

Pyro: [Boosts Moltres' power]

Mol: My jam! This is my jam! [Starts using Sky Attack and Heat Wave repeatedly on the legendary beast trio]

* * *

_5 minutes later_

Mol: That was a bit of a work out!

Pyro: I say… [Glances at fainted beast trio and fainted Articuno and Zapdos] You even fainted your teammates

Mol: [Shrugs] Casualties of war

Pyro: [Grins] I like your way of thinking

Arcy: And that's never good

Crim: That was quite a spectacular battle! I'll be leaving now! [Teleports away]

Aqua: Want me to cool you down?

Mol: No thanks

Aqua: [Squirts a bit of water onto Moltres]

Mol: [Shrieks]

Pyro: Why'd you do that?

Aqua: Don't tired people want cold water?

Pyro: Fire pokemon don't

Aqua: Oh, my bad, sorry Mol

Mol: N-no p-problem

Pyro: [Fiddles with scarf a bit] I really like this scarf, Aqua. Where did you buy it?

Aqua: I can't remember…

Pyro: Doesn't matter!

Aqua: Where did you buy this, brother? [fingers necklace admiringly]

Pyro: [Chuckles] Oh, at a jewellery shop in the Kalos region, Lumious city

Aqua: Reaaaaally?

Pyro: Yep!

Aqua: Wow!

Tina: Please get on with the game show

Pyro: Fine, partypooper

Aqua: Final set of dares, from Ultimate Spinosaurus

Pyro: First are the truths

Aqua: Palkia, what is your personal opinion on Dialga and Giratina?

Pyro: Might be a good one, this truth

Pal: Well… personal opinion… Dialga is a bit annoying and clingy, but otherwise, she's a very good sister to have… Giratina, however… He's just plain annoying and mean to me

Tina: Am not!

Pal: You know it's true

Pyro: I think Pal speaks the truth

Tina: How could you side with him?!

Pyro: Because I can!

Aqua: No fights now! Next is Mew, can you just eat your veggies?!

Mew: Nooooo! I hate veggies!

Pyro: She doesn't have to eat anything she doesn't want too

Arcy: Go out together or something already!

Pyro: We might

Mew: Right

Arcy: [Bewildered]

Aqua: Next up, Ray, do you like your primal form?

Ray: Absolutely!

Pyro: Why is that?

Ray: I look so cool! If I may say so myself

Tia: You may not. And you don't look that cool

Ray: [Disappointed] Damn…

Pyro: Next up!

Aqua: Dares! Mega Mewtwo against Primal Ray!

Mewtwo: It's on! [Mega evolves into Mega Mewtwo X]

Ray: Can't touch this! [Primal conversion]

Espi: Go Mewtwo! I'll send you a battle plan through telepathy

Mewtwo: Thanks Espi!

Ray: What about you, Tia? Send me anything?

Tia: I'll send a thank you card to Mewtwo and a fuck you card to your funeral

Pyro: Ouch

Arcy: Rejected

Aqua: Gotta hurt

Ray: What did I ever do?

Tia: Nothing, nothing at all

Ray: You're being a bit mean right now

Pyro: Nah

Aqua: FIGHT… STAAAAART!

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Mewtwo: That battle plan really helped, Espi

Espi: Thanks!

Mewtwo: [Picks Espi up and rubs her head]

Espi: [Purrs]

Pyro: Let's get a move on

Aqua: This one's for you, brother!

Pyro: Please don't let it be making out with other legendaries

Aqua: It says here that you have to [whispers] select 4 legendaries to eat a whole plate of their most hated food

Pyro: [Grins] Arcy, Grou, Tio, Mewtwo, what are your least favourite food?

Arcy: Broccoli

Grou: Soup, any soup

Tio: I hate celery

Mewtwo: I'm not fond of roasted beef much

Pyro: [Smirks and teleports in plates full with the mentioned food] Eat up!

Arcy: Goddammit! I knew something was up!

Tio: I hate celery [Crunches on one and grimaces]

Grou: [Slurps soup and gags]

Mewtwo: [Gobbles down all the roasted beef hungrily]

Pyro: Wait a minute, why're you eating so fast Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: I knew you would make us eat our hated foods, so I told you my favourite

Pyro: [Growls] You, sir, just went up by a few ranks on my prioritized hit list

Mewtwo: [Gulps audibly]

Aqua: Next, Arcy, give all your powers to Celebi for five minutes!

Arcy: [mumbles] Let's see if I can do this… Celebi, come here~

Cebs: Alright!

Arcy: [Grants power to Ceb] There!

Ceb: I feel so po-

Arcy: [Jabs a pressure point in Ceb's throat, making Ceb go unconscious] I did it!

Aqua: Congratulations

Arcy: Now in five minutes my powers will return!

Pyro: I applaud you for your knowledge

Arcy: Really?

Pyro: Nope

Aqua: Next up, Zygarde, make a sandwich!

Zygarde: Do I have to?

Pal: I'll help!

Zy: I'll do it… alone… maybe with Neon

Neon: [Nuzzles Zy]

Zy: [Heads to kitchen to make sandwiches]

* * *

_5 minutes later_

Arcy: My powers have returned!

Zy: [Comes out of kitchen with a platter of sandwiches]

Neon: [Trots after Zy, smiling]

Zy: Alright guys, eat up!

*Everyone takes a sandwich and eats*

Pyro: This is really good!

Zy: Thanks, I've made it a meat-only since I know you're a carnivore

Arcy: Anyone who sees him will instantly know that

Pyro: True

Aqua: This is greaaaaat!

Zy: Seafood tastes great in a sandwich?

Aqua: Yep!

Arcy: These sandwiches are great! Zygarde, you are now hereby the Hall's cook!

Zy: Damn… more responsibilities… at least I'll be more noticeable!

Pyro: That's all from everyone!

Aqua: Today was soooooo long!

Pyro: Time for a party!

Aqua: Whooooo!

Pyro: Come on guys! [Teleports away with everyone]

* * *

**A/N Hi guys! It's me! This chapter sure was long! I hope you've enjoyed it and wasn't too disappointed with my lack of battle writing skills. You may have noticed already that I'm shit at writing battle scenes, so sorry! **

**-Fact: This chapter took up about 5 hours of writing time. Spanning over 2 weeks**

**-Some music: Ain't no party like a Muzzy Party: /watch?v=T0KBbgQG2M4**

**-Sometimes, I just don't understand people. I always say to send Dares through PM, not reviews. Yet people still stubbornly send it in the reviews thinking I'm going to add it. It's not happening, guys! And if you don't have an account, meaning you can't PM, it doesn't make it so that I'll use the dares in review! Just make an account!**

**-Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the Christmas special mass-update spree thingy I've done! Merry Christmas!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I DON'T KNOW HOW SOME OF YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND! What's so hard to understand in the sentence: DO NOT PUT TRUTHS OR DARES IN REVIEWS! Or do I have to point out names? Be harsher about it? Because it's starting to get on my nerves, people keep placing what they want in the reviews section. I looked through all my previous chapters, I've never once said that I'll take in any truths and dares from the reviews section. REVIEW SECTION IS FOR REVIEWS, PEOPLE**

**Okay, calming down a bit. Next time, maybe I'll start pointing out names of those people who couldn't read. Or I could send them a PM saying 'Not happening'. And for those who sent dares by reviews section: Don't go around saying "Oh, noooo… my dares aren't in the fic. This sucks, the author ignores me. Unfollow! This fic is totally shit" It's your own fault! Not mine! I don't want my fucking fic taken down!**

**On a better note, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter of ToD. I made it super long (over 7000 words!). It was the longest chapter I've ever written yet, and I'm proud of it! :D… last but not least, review please**

* * *

**SEND IN THE DARES BY PM. NOT, I REPEAT,****_ NOT_**** REVIEWS**

* * *

Aqua: [Flies in, giggling] Hey all!

Arcy: Aqua? What are you doing here?

Aqua: Well… Pyro is sleeping, so I came instead

Arcy: Doesn't Pyro have to be here too? Like, in case the dares are for him

Mew: Why do you want that so much, Arcy?

Arcy: [Shrugs]

Aqua: [Teleports sleeping Pyro in, ten feet above the ground] Here's Pyro

Pyro: [Falls to the ground, snaps awake] Wha- Aaaaah! [Hits ground] Ow…

Aqua: [Giggles]

Legendaries: [snickers]

Pyro: [Growls] grrr... LYCHINUUUUUS!

Aqua: Oops… Gotta go!

Arcy: Why?

Aqua: Every time he shouts my name like that, it means he's very angry with me. Be back later! [Disappears in flash of light]

Mew: You okay, Py?

Pyro: Yes, Mew… Should be [Floats up and stretches] Just a bit miffed

Arcy: Okay then. Let's start

Pyro: First one up is um… Flamer

…

…

…

Pyro: [Looks around]

*Some legendaries crowded around a shiny Charizard who seemed to be telling something*

Pyro: Hm… [Teleports behind the shiny Charizard]

Flamer: -So like… I think Pyro and Sylvy got a bit _frisky_ together between chapters 11 and 12, if you know what I mean!

Legendaries: [Laughs before seeing Pyro then goes silent]

Flamer: Come on guys! It's true, I think… That's why he was late at the start and Ghost came in first! Wasn't he?

*Silence*

Flamer: [fearfully] Don't tell me…

Pyro: You were saying something?

Lugia: [Makes a cut throat gesture]

Pyro: [Waves everyone away]

*Legendaries scatter*

Pyro: Dark… BEAM! [Fires combined Dark Pulse and Hyper Beam]

* * *

_A few moments later_

Flamer: Ow….

Pyro: Hmph!

Flamer: That hurts…

Pyro: Should've thought about that before saying something behind my back!

Flamer: Come on Pyro, I'm sorry!

Pyro: [Looks away] Start the truths and dares

Flamer: Alright. First one is for- um… wait. Before we start, can I please have a shiny eevee?

Pyro: [Looks furious]

Sylvy&amp;Mew: Pyro, please bring a shiny eevee in [Baby Doll Eyes]

Pyro: [Growls and teleports in a shiny Eevee]

Shiny Eevee: [Jumps around happily] Hello everyone! I'm Eve! Who am I with?

Sylvy: Hey Eve! Long time no see!

Flamer: You're with me

Eve: [Jumps onto Flamer] Yay!

Arcy: Hold on, why isn't Eve surprised or something?

Eve: Sylvy and the others have been telling me lots of things! At first, when there was only Sylvy, I didn't believe her. Umbre is also a prankster at times, so he isn't reliable. But Espi is trustworthy! So I know for real that there's a psycho that trapped the legendaries in the Hall of Origin and played a boring, sadistic game with them. Oh, and she also said that this psycho, named Pyro, is deranged and needs to be tamed as soon as possible

Pyro: WHAAAAT?! [Small wisps of dark aura released from his body]

Mew: Pyro calm down please

Pyro: I'LL KILL ESPI!

Mewtwo: [Mumbles to himself] I need to warn Espi that there's psycho, deranged killer wanting her head

Pyro: [Turns to Mewtwo] What the _fuck_ did you say?!

Mewtwo: [Cowers] N-nothing my lord

Latios: [To himself] At least his anger's not directed at me

Sylvy: Calm down please Pyro

Dia: Mew, calm him down please. I don't want to see Void released [Shivers]

Arcy: Ah, yes. Almost forgot about good ol' Void

Palkia: D-dark aura's starting to emanate from him

Pyro: WHERE'S ESPI?!

Eve: Is that the psycho? [Points at Pyro]

Pyro: PSYCHO?! I'LL KILL YOU FOR-

*Mew silences Pyro by kissing him*

Pyro: … [Faints in shock {mind overloaded}]

Arcy: Whew, crisis averted

Flamer: You know, I have a feeling that Pyro isn't in his best of moods today

Lugia: Amen to that, brother

Flamer: Anyways, let's get this over with. I have a feeling that I want to be out of here before he wakes up. First one's for Ash

Lugia: Where is the Chosen One?

Arcy: Let me see [Closes eyes]

…

…

…

Giratina: Arcy, dear? Did you fall asleep?

Arcy: Ah! Ash is currently battling in a league

Latias: Really?! I hope he wins!

Tio: I hope he gets pounded to the ground by another brat

Tia: [Smacks Tio upside the head] You shut up, or I'll pound your ass into the ground until you can't stand

Dia: Mph! [Stifles laughter]

*Raikou gives a cough that sounds suspiciously like 'incest'*

Tia: Say one more word and be prepared to receive a beating of your life, Rai

Rai: Y-yes ma'am!

Flamer: Then that's out of the question. Next truth is for Pyro, but he's asleep so I'll ask you guys instead. Does Pyro love Sylvy?

Sylvy: Hm…

Legendaries: [Nods and grins mischievously]

*Small portal appears and Aqua's head pokes through it*

Aqua: He looooves her [Disappears back into portal, which closes]

Flamer: I think the others may like this fact [Takes out notebook and writes in it before closing it and putting it away] Next is the dares. Latias, beat the hell out of Ray

Tia: I've been waiting to do this [cracks knuckles{?}] I'll beat the distortion world out of you, Ray

Ray: [Gulps audibly and runs away]

Tia: [Chases and uses Mist Ball on him repeatedly]

* * *

_5 minutes later_

Ray: [Panting and groaning] P-pleaaase Latias. Have _mercy_!

Tia: One more hit

Ray: One more?

Tia: Yes

Ray: Okay… just, stop after this one

Tia: [Uses Dragon Pulse at Ray's_ sensitive spot_]

Ray: Oof! [Starts rolling on floor, groaning in pain] W-why? Why there of all places? [Cries a little] I can't even reach my arm there

Flamer: Awkward…

Tia: Maybe that'll teach you

Flamer: Ahem… anyways, next one requires Pyro. The one after that also requires Pyro. My last one is for Mew to eat this fifty pound bag of salt! [Conjures up a large bag of salt]

Mew: No! Nonononononono PLEASE NO!

Arcy: I'm not sure that forcing her is such a great idea, Flamer. Pyro might… you know… go ballistic, for lack of a better word. And I've also heard a rumour that he and Mew is going out together now. Finally, I said. They've been acting all lovey-dovey for a long time now

Tina: I know, right?

Mew: [Blushes]

Flamer: I wonder how mad he can get. Has anyone ever seen his limit? Like… when he's so angry he can't be any angrier. If that makes any sense

Arcy: I think I get what you are trying to say. For the answer, I don't think anyone has seen him at his angriest. But as for the maddest we've seen him, ask Latios or Palkia

Flamer: Why? What'd the two do?

Pal: I didn't do anything. I was just teleported into the new dimension to answer a few questions and be traumatised for life [Shivers] Even scarier than Florges

Flamer: And you, Tio?

Tio: Please don't make me remember

Flamer: Hm… How can I make him angry like he's never been?

Arcy: DON'T YOU DARE! I DON'T WANT HIM KILLING US ALL! That way, my time with Tina will be cut short! [Nuzzles Tina]

Tina: Awww…. So sweet that you care!

Flamer: Alright, I won't…. yet. Now, who's going to wake up Pyro?

*Silence*

Flamer: Anyone?

Arcy: We're too young to die

Lugia: Then what do we do then?

Ho-oh: Wait?

Legendaries: [Nods]

* * *

_4 hours later_

Pyro: [Growls] Grrrr….

Flamer: [Asks Sylvy] Is he awake or is he dreaming?

Sylvy: Hard to tell

Pyro: [Shoots up, screaming] NOOOOOO!

Mew: What is it, Py?

Pyro: [Panting and mumbling]

Mew: Py?

Pyro: [Turns to Mew and gives a forced smile] Oh, its… uh, nothing Mew. Don't worry

Mew: Really?

Pyro: Yeah, yeah. It's nothing. Now… where are we at, who's next?

Flamer: I'm not finished with mine yet

Pyro: [Signals to go on]

Flamer: So… You have to fight one on one against Celebi!

Celebi: I kill Pyro?

Flamer: Yep!

Celebi: Gooooood

Pyro: [Cracks knuckles] Bring it on, veg-head!

Celebi: [Takes out a knife and throws it]

Pyro: [Gets grazed on the cheek by knife] Ow… you'll pay for that! Midnight Shot! [Fires Dark Pulse with two Shadow Balls circling it at Celebi]

Celebi: [Teleports away]

Pyro: Where the fuck you go, coward?

Celebi: [Above Pyro] Here

Pyro: Thanks for telling [Fires three Shadow Balls at Celebi simultaneously]

Celebi: Shit, no kill [Gets hit and faints, dropping to the ground]

Pyro: Done. Who's next? [Readies small Shadow Ball on both paws]

Mew: No one, Py

Flamer: You just have to eat this! [Conjures up a Carolina Reaper pepper]

Pyro: That's it?

Flamer: Yes! [Smiles widely]

Pyro: [Shrugs and eats the pepper] Hm… a tad bitter

Flamer: What the-?! You should be blowing flames by now!

Pyro: Really?

Flamer: Yes!

Mew: [Conjures up another one and tries it] Let's see….

Pyro: It's a bit bitter for me, how about you

Mew: [Head goes red] Hoooooot! Spicy! Water! Water!

Pyro: Lugia! Water!

Lugia: [Shoots Hydro Pump at Mew]

Mew: [Gets sent into the wall] Ow…

Pyro: [Threateningly] Luuugiaaaa [Glares intensely at Lugia]

Lugia: [Shivers]

Mew: [Growls] You better prepare for trouble, Lugy

Pyro: Make that double

Lugia: [Gulps]

Flamer: Now all that's left is for Mew to eat that! [Points to bag of salt on the floor]

Pyro: That much?

Flamer: Yep!

Pyro: Mew, eat it

Mew: B-But I don't wanna!

Pyro: Then eat just a little

Mew: [Rips open the bag slowly and licks it] Waaaah! It tastes horrible! Makes my tongue sting!

Pyro: [Grimaces] That's enough, if you want to stop

Mew: [Flies into the kitchen tap at supersonic speed]

Flamer: Well that's all from me! [Teleports away]

Mew: [Comes out of kitchen] That's better [Kisses Pyro briefly] Thanks

Pyro: Good, next up is Silverbird22

Silver: [Teleports in with Dew] Hi guys!

Sylvy: Hello Silver! Hello Fishy Dew-Dew!

Dew: Siiiiis! Don't call me that!

Sylvy: [giggles] sorry, it's just so much fun

Silver: Okay. Mew, whole day at candy land! [Teleports drooling Mew to candy-land]

Pyro: Next?

Silver: Dia and Pal must hug the mudkip! [Teleports in a Mudkip]

Mudkip: Hm?

Dia: [Gently hugs Mudkip]

Mudkip: Ack! D-Don't suffocate me, please!

Dia: Sorry, Mudkip

Pal: My turn! [Hugs mudkip tightly]

Mudkip: God save me [Faints from lack of oxygen]

Silver: Pal! Stop! You fainted the mudkip!

Pal: Oops [drops Mudkip]

Silver: [Teleports mudkip away] poor little mudkip. Celebi! [Revives Celebi] Burn Shaymin, Ceb!

Ceb: With pleasure! [Takes out blowtorch and fires it up] I'm all fired up!

Shaymin: Get awaaaaaay! [Runs away]

Ceb: tiny legs do you no good! I burn them off for you! [Uses blowtorch on Shaymin]

Shaymin: [passes out from fear]

Pyro: Alright that's enough!

Ceb: No!

Pyro: Dark Beam! [Fires attack at Cebs, fainting it]

Silver: Aw, was getting to the good part! Anyways

Dew: Let's go!

Sylvy: Take care, Fishy Dew-Dew!

Dew: It's just Dew, sis!

*Silver and Dew teleports away*

Pyro: Next?

Aqua: [Comes out of a portal] Hello!

Pyro: [Growls] Aqua

Aqua: Good to see you, Py!

Pyro: Come here

Aqua: [Floats over to Pyro]

Pyro: DO YOU KNOW HOW-

* * *

_One day later_

Pyro: -And that's why you DON'T do it!

Mew: [Teleports back in] I'm back!

Aqua: [Asleep and drooling]

Mew: Aqua? Py, what happened?

Pyro: Don't wanna talk about it right now

Aqua: [Wakes up] Oh, you done yet?

Pyro: [Sigh] I need to take a rest

Sylvy: Feel free to do so! We don't want you working too hard, do we?

Mew: Aye!

Pyro: Aqua, deal with the rest [goes to sleep next to Mew]

Aqua: Finally! He's done with the lecture!

Arcy: I say… it took a whole day! Now I know why you usually knock him out and go away

Aqua: Right?! Well then, next up is PikachuGirl2004!

PikachuGirl(Pika): [Teleports in] Hello everyone! I'm here~

Keldeo: A tiny Pikachu! What's it like being a small mouse?

Pika: It's great since I can [Uses Thunderbolt on Kel] SHOOOOOOOOCK people!

Kel: [Twitching on floor]

Pika: Anyways, Reshiram, do you like Zekky?

Resh: Y-yes

Pika: And you, Zek? Do you like Resh?

Zek: Yes! I love her! [Hugs Resh tightly]

Pika: Just like I thought! What about you Meloetta? Who do you like?

Meloetta: I don't know~ I really want to love somebody, I really wanna dance the night away~

Pika: Oooookay? I dare Pyro to kiss a legendary! [Points dramatically at sleeping Pyro]

Arcy: Come now, we all know who he's going to kiss, don't we?

Legendaries: Mew

Mew: [Blushes]

Pika: But how about a twist?! Someone other than Mew!

Legendaries: [Le gasp!]

Aqua: I'm gonna wake Pyro up [Water Gun to the face!]

Pyro: [Wakes up, sputtering] W-What the hell?! AQUAAAA!

Aqua: There's a dare for you

Pyro: [Glares at Aqua] What is it?

Pika: Kiss a legendary, someone that isn't Mew

Pyro: And who are you, Pikachu?

Pika: [Thunderbolt at Pyro] SHOOOOOOOKING! Its classified information

Pyro: [Lies twitching on ground] A-a-aye

Aqua: Come on, Py. Kiss a legendary! [Water gun to the face!]

Pyro: Quit Water Gunning my face! Alright, I'll do it! Can't be worse than the 'make out with everyone' dare… [Kisses Reshiram] Done!

Zek: [Uses Fusion Bolt on Pyro] That's my girlfriend!

Pyro: [Twitching on ground again] S-s-s-shocking [faints]

Aqua: He fainted again!

Arcy: Maybe Pyro's not as tough as we thought

Mew: He's plenty tough!

Pika: If he is plenty tough, it's against everything except electricity. Anyways, Zek and Resh have to make out for a whole five minutes!

Zek: [Starts make out session with Resh immediately] Mm… I love you soooooo much

Resh: I love you too Zekky

* * *

_5 minutes later_

Pika: Done!

Zek: [Pulls apart] Aw… continue later?

Resh: Sure

Pika: Dialga and Palkia have to make out!

Dia: Please no…

Palkia: You know you want to

Pika: Do it!

Palkia: Come on! Just a little?

Dia: Fine… [Short make-out session with Pal] Done!

Pal: Too short, continue later?

Dia: In your dreams

Pika: Meloetta, stop singing!

Meloetta: [Starts crying] Why you gotta be so ruuuude~?

Pika: Stop it!

Meloetta: [Goes silent]

Pika: I'm done! Bye guys! [Teleports away]

Aqua: That's PikachuGirl done! The next up is SparkytheAwesomeShinx!

Sparky: [Teleports in with thunderbolts flying] Hi guys!

Arcy: Oh, the Shinx is here

Sparky: Yep! Like the entrance?

Mew: Pyro!

Pyro: [Semi-conscious and twitching with singed fur] S-s-stop the s-s-shocking already. I give u-up

Sparky: Oops. Sorry! I'll start now! Darky, poke Cress!

Darky: Will this mess up my hair?

Cress: How will poking me mess up your hair?!

Darky: Can never be too careful [Pokes Cress]

Cress: Ow! Jerk! You poked too hard, I'm bleeding! [Pecks Darky]

Darky: S-sorry Cress!

Sparky: Next up is Pyro

Aqua: [Yet another Water Gun to the face!] Wakey wakey!

Pyro: Aqua! Stop with the water guns! Water and electricity are not good

Sparky: Pyro, you'll have to throw Sylvy across the room

Pyro: So sorry Sylvy. [Throws Sylvy across room gently as possible]

Sylvy: Ow! I'm fine! [Jumps up and walks back to same place]

Mew: You sure?

Sylvy: [Smiles] Yes! I'm fine!

Sparky: Now then, Dia, Pal and Darky. How did all of you feel about the near death and destruction of Alamos town?

Dia: What? Where is Alamos town?

Pal: What the hell does that mean? Near death and destruction?

Darky: Yes! You two were fighting and almost destroyed the whole town that I cherish almost as much as my hair!

Arcy: [Rolls eyes] Geez, you must care for that town a lot

Aqua: I think so too!

Dia: Weird, I can't seem to remember an Alamos town

Pal: Me neither

Pyro: You two were fighting then, primal rage?

Dia: Maybe

Sparky: And Ho-oh, did you actually revive three pokemon that died in the tower?

Ho-oh: Revive? No no no, I can't revive pokemon. You must've seen an illusion or hallucinated

Pyro: Yeah, I thought so. Ho-oh wouldn't have enough power to do shit

Ho-oh: [Pouts and uses Sacred Flame on Pyro's tail]

Pyro: [Screams] OW! OW! OW!

Aqua: [Douses tail with water]

Pyro: [Sigh] thanks Aqua. Ho-oh, what the hell?! Vulcan doing that was bad enough!

Ho-oh: [giggles] to see your reaction and pay you back for that comment

Pyro: [Grumbles]

Sparky: Well, I'll be gone now! [Teleports away]

Pyro: Whew, no lightning that time

Arcy: But would you like some ice from Kyu?

Pyro: [Glares] Don't you dare

Aqua: Next up is Bluewolfbat!

Pyro: The first truth is for everyone. Have you guys ever gotten stuck under a bed sheet and couldn't get out?

Legendaries: [Looks at each other and shakes head]

Aqua: I have!

Pyro: Of course you did. Gave me one hell of a scare when you came into my room

Aqua: Your reaction was sooooo funny! You practically dented the ceiling!

Pyro: Let's move on. Latios, Latias, what do you like to do in your spare time?

Latios: I stick by Latias, watching out for her

Latias: I spend my spare time getting away from Latios and Ray

Ray: [Whimpers]

Latias: Pathetic

Pyro: Agreed. That's not how a 'Sky Guardian' acts!

Aqua: Mew, who is your best buddy?

Mew: Vic!

Pyro: [Looks crestfallen]

Mew: But Pyro's my boyfriend!

Pyro: [Looks up, eyes gleaming]

Mew: Right? [Kisses Pyro]

Arcy: Get a room!

Aqua: Mew, Latios, Latias and Vic; pretend to be ghosts under bed sheets with no eye holes on the sheets. Do it afterwards

Vic: [Mumbles] Why such a degrading dare?

Tio: Amen to that brother

Mew: It sounds like fun!

Pyro: Mew, hug a Pikachu plush!

Mew: Sure! [Teleports in a Pikachu plush and hugs it] So cuddly!

Pyro: That's Bluewolfbat done!

Aqua: then the next one! Hero Lumanite!

Hero: [Appears from smoke in ninja gi with eyes closed] As you can see [opens eyes] I am not in a very good mood

Arcy: Just fucking great! Two overpowered assholes in a bad mood! As if Pyro isn't enough!

Pyro: Shadow beam!

Hero: Chaos Blast!

* * *

Arcy: [Fainted]

Pyro: Get on

Hero: I know. Heatran, how does it feel to be forgotten like the sailor in the iron suit?

Heatran: [grumbles] I've been trying to get attention for a while now. But then I took an arrow to the knee

Pyro: mmhmm… cool story bro

Aqua: Aye sir!

Hero: Regis… you guys are just… I'd lie If I say I've never liked you all, but seriously… TALK LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE! WHY CAN'T ANY OF YOU TALK?!

Regis: Beep boop boop?

Aqua: Beatbox!

Regis: Beep beep… boop beep boop. Beep beeeeeeeep boop beep boop!

Pyro: Shut up!

Regis: [Shuts up]

Hero: Darkrai, Ray, Kyurem; who among you should be my personal assistant for the month?

*Darkrai, Ray and Kyruem looks at each other*

Ray: [Whispers to other two] I'd much rather be Pyro's personal slave

Kyurem: [shakes head]

Darkrai: [whispers] Nu-uh. I'd be Aqua's if I had the choice

Aqua: What was that? Be my what?

Darkrai: [Sweats] Uh… be your friend! Yes, I'd be your friend!

Aqua: Of course! You are already my friend!

Hero: Well?

*No reply*

Hero: I SAID, well?

*Still no replies*

* * *

_1 hour later_

Hero: Now you know not to ignore me!

Ray: [Barely conscious] At least it isn't as bad as Pyro beating us up

Darky: Yeah…

Pyro: Get up, all of you

Kyu: [Lifts head weakly]

Ray: But-

Pyro: I said, get up! [Black flame flares from body]

Darky: Y-yes lord! [Scrambles up]

Ray: As you wish! [Slowly floats upright]

Kyu: [Stands up, staring at Pyro]

Mew: Pyro, lighten up please

Pyro: I'm not in the mood to be wasting time today

Hero: Tia, how does it feel to know that I can kill Ash slowly while you watch and you won't be able to do shitless about it?

Tia: [Gasps] Please don't!

Hero: I won't… yet. However, if you cross me, that would be a different story

Aqua: Oh! Ash is at Hero's mercy! [Giggles]

Hero: And Mew. Do you want candy from a killer ninja? I promise it's not a trick [Grins]

Pyro: Don't… it's a trick. I'm sure of it

Hero: Butt off!

Pyro: [Sarcastic and angry] Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know that I can't care for my girlfriend!

Hero: [Glares and growls] I don't like your tone

Pyro: Suck it up and deal with it!

Hero: Why you little piece of shit!

Pyro: Bring it! Shadow Storm!

*Hall becomes dark, engulfed in shadows*

Hero: Ninja technique number twenty-one! [Disappears in puff of smoke]

* * *

_And then…_

Aqua: That should do it! [Giggles and drags Pyro's limp form to Mew and Sylvy]

Hero: what a coward. All talk but no strength. [Snaps fingers]

*A Zoroark and Lucario appears*

Zoroark: [Eyes start gleaming]

Hero: Dark type legends, Mewtwo, Tina and Victini. This is Ruby the Zoroark. She's a big fan. Your dare is to do whatever she wants

Ruby: Oh don't worry! Can I just cuddle all of you guys?! [Gathers the mentioned legendaries around her and cuddles them]

Hero: Swords of Justice, Deo, Heatran and Arcy. This is my Lucario, Sarah. Same goes for you guys

Sarah: Oh my god! I finally get to meet you guys! Can I have your autographs?!

Heatran: Uh… sure

Hero: Kyu… on the count of five, you freeze the place! [Grabs Ruby and Sarah] One…. Five! [Jumps]

*Kyu covers the whole place in snow, chilling everyone except Pyro, who was frozen solid*

Mew: Oh no! Come on Pyro! [Uses Flamethrower on the ice and causing it to melt]

Pyro: [Curls into a ball, still asleep and shivering]

Aqua: Poor brother. [Conjures blanket and covers Pyro]

Hero: Weakling… Vic, you are now a girl for the rest of the chapter! Mew, change it!

Mew: S-sorry Victini [Changes Victini's gender to girl]

Vic: [Higher pitched voice] what the-?!

Hero: Shaymin, you must let me pet you!

Shaymin: F-f-fine

Hero: [Pets Shaymin for a while before…] Okay! Palkia, fight Dia!

Pal: Do I really have to?

Hero: [Glares]

Pal: [thinks] _I hope he isn't like Pyro when his fuse is blown_

Dia: Come at me!

* * *

_A while later_

Pal: [Fakes fainting]

Dia: I win!

Hero: Well done, I'll borrow lipstick dragon for now! [Jumps onto Ray] Sinnoh! Pronto!

Ray: Sir, yes, sir! [Flies away]

Mew: Pyro…

Aqua: Brother was always sensitive to extreme weathers. 'Tis not surprising this happened

Sylvy: We need to get him warm. Cobalion, could you please fetch something to warm Pyro up please?

Cobe: As you wish, mistress

Aqua: Next up is fghooo! Arcy, if you didn't love Giratina, who would be next in line?

Arcy: I would never! I love Tina!

Aqua: But if you didn't? Who's next on your list?

Arcy: Please don't make me say this

Mew: At least tell me! I'll help Pyro do his job in his stead! Along with Aqua, of course. You don't mind if she only tells me, do you, Aqua?

Aqua: I don't mind! [Giggles lightly]

Arcy: [Whispers into Mew's ear]

Mew: [Eyes widen] R-really? I never would've known!

Arcy: But Tina's still the best! Aren't you, dear? [Nuzzles Tina]

Tina: You give me too much credit, Arcy [Chuckles lightly]

Aqua: And the next one! Latios, who do you hate more? Ash or Pyro?

Latios: Hm…. Tough question… it depends, will Pyro know about this or not?

Aqua: Say if it stays a secret

Tio: I hate Pyro more, but Ash follows not too far behind

Aqua: I'll tell Pyro THAT!

Tio: [Eyes widen in fear] Please don't! I thought you said you wouldn't tell him!

Aqua: [Giggles] Silly dragon! I said 'say it was a secret'! I never said that it will be!

Tio: Oh lord and God, please have mercy one me

Tia: Yes, you better pray!

Tio: Whyyyyy?!

Aqua: It's fun!

*Cobalion comes back with a very thick blanket*

Cobe: I've found this, lady Sylvy!

Sylvy: Oh thank you very much! [Grabs blanket and throws it over Pyro]

Pyro: [Nuzzles blanket slightly] zzz…. Hm… warm….

Sylvy: [Smiles] Pyro's better!

Mew: Yay!

Aqua: Next one is for Pyro to not talk about Mew for a week! He'll be notified of that when he awakes! Manaphy, heartswap Arcy and Celebi!

Arcy: Please don't make me into a psycho celery! I'll be nice! I promise!

Manaphy: [Heartswaps Arcy and Celebi]

Celebi: Power! [Teleports in an unlucky human and stabs him repeatedly with long legs]

Arcy: [Face-plants onto floor] Noooo… my legs are now covered in blood

Aqua: [Grimaces at blood] I think that's enough Ceb

Ceb: Nooo!

Aqua: [Heartswaps the two back and subdues Ceb] I can't deal with the sight of this

Arcy: I'll clean it up later!

Aqua: Thanks Arcy

Arcy: No problem!

Aqua: Next up! Tia, you get thirty minutes of private time with Ash!

Tia: [Blushes heavily and smiles widely] Really?!

Tio: noo!

Tia: [Blushes more and starts to drool]

Aqua: But both of you will be blindfolded!

Tia: WHAT?! Nooooo! That sucks!

Aqua: Off you go! [Teleports blindfolded Latias and Ash into a secret room] Now.. last one will be for Arcy. Let Pyro do any form of torture on you without argument or resistance!

Arcy: What?! Hold on! There must be a mistake

Aqua: Nope! It says it right here!

TIo: Glad you could join me, Arcy. Look at it this way, he'll be more focused on torturing me for hating him than you

Arcy: [Whines] But that still doesn't change his sadistic attitude!

Tio: Wait a minute. There might be something we could say to get out of it!

Arcy: Like... a nerve?

Tio: Yeah, something that happened in the past! Maybe something that we could say will make him suddenly go depressed and ignore everything!

Tia: [Snorts] Dream on!

Arcy: that actually sounds like a good plan! Just be careful not to hit the nerve that will make him angry!

Mew: Aqua?

Sylvy: W-what is it, Aqua?

Aqua: [Flaring white flames shooting out from body. Golden eyes glowing] DON'T YOU DARE DIG UP PYRO'S PAST! ELSE YOU FACE MY JUDGEMENT!

Tio: S-shit! I'm sorry Aqua! We didn't mean it!

Aqua: [Slowly calms down, taking deep breaths] Fine…. Just promise to never ever, ever, dig up his past and make him remember those things that happened

Arcy: W-we promise

Aqua: [Nods] very well

Tio: [Whispers to Arcy] Holy shit. That's the first time I've seen Aqua angry!

Arcy: [Whispers back] Me too. He's just as scary, if not more, than Pyro!

Aqua: Well, that's done for fghooo! I'll take Pyro now! [Teleports away with Pyro]

Mew: wait for me! [Teleports away too]

Arcy: Guys?

Legendaries: yeah?

Arcy: Let's never make Aqua angry… like, ever

*Legendaries nods*

* * *

**A/N This took a whole load of time to write! I'm so sorry! I know I said that there won't be long gaps between updates, but school is just so busy! I swear, I'm not slacking off! I'm very busy here at school and can hardly find any free time! Again, so sorry to you guys. I hope this makes up for that a bit!**

** DARES BY PM!**


	19. Chapter 19

**{A/N} Thank you to those who responded positively about the REVIEWS BY PM thing! I'm glad you understood**

**-A poll is up! Please vote in it, it will be the first thing I'll look at to decide which story to update. So if you want to see your favourite story updated, vote it in the poll!**

**-So… I've been having either Red Bull or Relentless every time I'm writing fics, and yes, I know it's not healthy for me. This is because I have to write it after 'lights out' in the boarding house, avoiding teachers that comes to check if we're asleep as we should or not. I don't have any free time at all. And so, I'm sorry if it's crap, I've missed something out or it's full of mistakes. I'm just so tired.**

**-Another thing… there's a notice at the end, be sure to stick around for it!**

**-Finally, review please! Tell me how to improve, whether I should re-write the first few chapters again or not, grammar or spelling mistakes you find, or any other things relevant. Questions can be asked by either PM or reviews. I'll be happy to answer them**

* * *

Pyro: [Walks in tiredly] Hey everyone

Arcy: [Raises eyebrow] A Zorua? Why are you using this form?

Pyro: Just wanted to, problem? [Glares before yawning]

Sylvy: Why are you tired?

Pyro: Nothing much, I can handle this

*Mew sneaks up behind and blocks Pyro's left eye with two paws*

Mew: Guess who!

Pyro: I know it's you Mew. Also, you blocked the wrong eye. My left eye is already blind

Mew: Aw… I forgot! [Kisses Pyro briefly]

Tina: Are we doing this or not?

Pyro: Fine, fine. First one is from ghostofthetardis

Aqua: [Teleports in] I'll take over from here, you should get some rest brother

Pyro: [Yawns again] Thanks [Curls up and goes to sleep]

Aqua: Okay. Arcy, can you make the Regis talk or are they doomed to beep for all eternity?

Arcy: They are doomed to beep for all eternity

Sylvy: Why is that?

Arcy: Well… let's just say that they swear too much and I cursed them to beep forever

Regice: Beep Boop!

Regirock: Beeeeeeeep!

Arcy: Shut up already!

Aqua: Kyurem, why do you never talk?

Kyurem: [Shakes head]

Keldeo: [Whispers quietly] I think I might know why

Arcy: Why's that? I'm actually intrigued, I don't know why myself

Keldeo: I might have kicked his throat too hard in our fight years ago

Aqua: You mean when you wanted to become one of the Swords of Justice?

Kel: No, but it was soon after. I had another fight

Kyurem: [Nods and glares]

Kel: [Shivers]

Aqua: Oh, I'm sure it was an accident! Next up is Mewtwo. Why do you have a crush on Mew?

Mew: [Moves closer to Pyro]

Mewtwo: [Blushes] I-I'm not sure. I just feel different when I'm with her

Aqua: [Giggles] You better hope Pyro doesn't catch you with her! I know how he can be!

Mewtwo: I think I can imagine it

Aqua: Well then! Ray, why are you still in love with Tia? Just give it up!

Ray: Never! I know deep down she loves me! I will pierce through the brainwash and return her back to her normal sweet self! The Latias who loves me!

Tia: [Scoffs] I think you're the one being brainwashed… And it's by your stupidity

Ray: Never fear, Tia! I'll save you!

Tia: [Claws Ray's face] Save yourself before saving me, weakling!

Ray: Ow… I admit that that hurt

Aqua: It looks so too! Next up is Latios, what do you really think when you kissed Ray?

Tio: [Groans] You just HAD to remember and bring it up!

Aqua: [Giggles] Be a good boy and answer it!

Tio: Fine… [Whispers] I kinda liked it

Aqua: louder! I can't hear you!

Tio: [Still whispering] I kinda liked it

Aqua: Louder, Tio! I know you can do it!

Tio: Fine! I liked it! Happy?!

Aqua: Very!

Ray: [Scoots away slowly towards Tia]

Tia: Get back to Tio [Pushes Ray back]

Aqua: Diance, what do you think of your mega evolution?

Diance: I like it very much, thank you. Although I am quite heavy in that form

Arcy: [Rolls eyes] I say…

Aqua: Next up are the dares, what you've been waiting for!

Raikou: Could we postpone it?

Aqua: Nope! Ray and Tio must turn anthro and go into a closet for one hour!

Ray: Giant walk-in closet please?

Aqua: Fine, such a picky dragon! [Turns Ray and Tio anthro and teleports them into a giant walk-in closet]

* * *

_One hour later_

Aqua: [Teleports Ray and Tio out]

*Ray is sleeping while Tio has a large bump on his head and is unconscious*

Tina: Déjà vu?

Tia: Yeah… WAKE UP RAY!

Ray: [Startles awake] Oh, it's you guys

Aqua: What happened?

Ray: Tio was being… ahem… annoying. And I did what Tia did to me

Aqua: I knew this will happen! All legendaries must play Five Nights at Freddy's 2!

Kyogre: Oh hell no…

Arcy: [Groans] The first one was bad enough

Aqua: You will play it~

Tina: Just get it over

Ray: And quick

Aqua: Here we go! [Teleports in computer and starts it up]

* * *

_A few hours later_

Ky: [Shivering under a table]

Groudon: [In a corner muttering to self]

Tio: [Unconscious]

Ray: [Fainted earlier]

Mewtwo: [Stabbing hand with a pen repeatedly while muttering]

Pyro: [Snoring]

Arcy: [Shivering] Why so scary?

Aqua: Come on guys! It's not that bad! And Mewtwo, stop stabbing yourself, your getting blood all over

Mewtwo: [Totally ignores Aqua]

Aqua: [Sigh] Traumatized for life. Oh well. Regigigas, who is your favourite Regi? Regice, Registeel or Regirock

Regigigas: Beep Blip Boop Booooop! [Points to Regice]

Regice: Beep Beep Beeeeeeeeeep

Arcy: I swear, they're more annoying than ever

Aqua: Don't forget that you made them this way!

Arcy: [Sigh] Yes I did

Aqua: And… yeah, that's it!

Tina: Can we leave now?

Aqua: Nope! PikachuGirl2004 is up next!

PikachuGirl (Pika): [Walks in the door] Hi guys! I'm back!

Arcy: Welcome back, o' lady shocker

Pika: Oh, I also need Pyro awake! [Shocks Pyro with lots of electricity]

*Pyro ends ups on the ground, twitching with fur singed*

Pyro: N-no… I hate e-electricity

Arcy: Guys, we may have found Pyro's weakness

Legendaries except Mew: [Nods]

Mew: Pyro! Are you okay?!

Pyro: Yes, Mew. I am fine

Pika: Good! Now, give Zygarde a dragon gem! He deserves it!

Pyro: Yes, ma'am. Please don't shock me again

Pika: Then get right to it~

Pyro: [Spawns in a Dragon Gem and gives it to Zygarde] I don't know who you are, but I am ordered to give you this gem. Please accept it and tell her not to shock me again

Zygarde: Oh, thank you Pyro! And Pika, he asked you not to shock him again!

Pika: I won't guarantee it! Mew, name the reasons you love Pyro

Mew: Well… [Blush] How do I say this? I love him because he's kind… caring… reliable and many other things

Arcy: [Coughs] Brainwash [Cough]

Mew: I AM NOT BRAINWASHED!

Tina: You might be, you just don't realised it!

Pyro: I would NEVER brainwash her!

Pika: Which brings me to the next truth. Py, name the reason you love Mew

Pyro: Well… This one I don't know, I just… feel the attraction, if you know what I mean. I feel attracted to her. Though I've never understand the concept of love…

Arcy: I think he's even dumber than Ash

Tia: Ash is not dumb!

Pyro: Hey! I'm not dumb!

Tina: Says you

Pyro: You shut up!

Pika: I might have to agree with that

Pyro: [Growls]

Pika: Pyro, if you and Mew are in a relationship, what about Sylvy?! Don't you dare say that you abandoned her!

Pyro: Don't worry, I still care about Sylvy. I don't ignore her!

Sylvy: Yep! He still contacts me regularly!

Pika: Good. Otherwise I would've killed you. And Pyro, if Mew and Sylvy are dying, and you can only save one of them, who would you save?

Pyro: …

Sylvy: Go on Py! I won't mind!

Pyro: Are you sure?

Sylvy: Yeah!

Pyro: I'd save Mew

Arcy: [Rolls eyes] As if we didn't know that already

Tina: True that

Pika: And Mew, if Pyro didn't exist, who would you be with?

Mew: That's a horrible question!

Pika: Just answer it

Mew: I guess… I'd probably be with Vic if Pyro didn't exist. But he does! So I'm with him!

Pyro: [Smiles]

Aqua: [Giggles] Awww, that's so cute~!

Pika: I unleash upon thee! The power of hate! [Casts spell on Pyro and Mew]

Arcy: What's that supposed to do?

Pyro: Get away from me, you pink freak! [Shoves Mew away with forepaw]

*Legendaries stare with wide eyes*

Tina: D-did Pyro just p-push Mew away?

Arcy: And call her a f-freak?

Mew: [Flies away] I don't want to be near you anyway, stupid black fox!

Legendaries: [Gawks]

Pika: What do you know? That spell did work! Meloetta, I'll let you have a karaoke station! It should be moving into you room now!

Meloetta: [Cries happily, nodding] T-thank you~

Pika: Manaphy, who is your father, Drew or Ash?

Manaphy: [Shakes head]

Pika: Drew?

Manaphy: [Shakes head again]

Pika: Ash?

Manaphy: [Shakes head]

Pika: Then who is it?!

Manaphy: [Points to Arcy]

Arcy: [Looks around] Me?

Manaphy: [Nods]

Arcy: I'm not your father! I'm not even a male!

Manaphy: [Hugs Arcy's leg]

Pika: Arcy! I never knew you were a father to Manaphy!

Arcy: I'm not!

Tina: And who am I to Manaphy?

Pika: Mother, of course!

Tina: Mother?! I'm a MALE!

Arcy: And I'm a FEMALE! I can't be a father!

Pika: Yes you are, now shut up. Mewtwo, make out with Mew

Mewtwo: [Blushes and looks away shyly]

Mew: I'd do it! Better than stay here with the lowly Zorua!

Pyro: Lowly?! In case you've forgotten, I out-power you and everyone else!

Mew: Okay, the stupid Zorua then!

Pyro: I AM NOT STUPID!

Pika: Come on! Do the dare!

Mewtwo: [Makes out with Mew for a while]

Pika: Good! Now tell her that you hate her!

Mewtwo: Whaaaaat?!

Pyro: I HATE MEW! I HATE HER!

Pika: Yes, yes. But you're not Mewtwo, are you? Now say it Two-y

Mewtwo: [Grits teeth] Fine… I hate you, Mew

Mew: So? Am I supposed to be feeling something?

Pyro: Yes! I HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD DIE IN A FIRE!

Mew: Alright! I'm starting to feel something. And that loathing for you, Pyro!

Pyro: The feeling is mutual!

Arcy: Pika, how long will they be like this?

Pika: A day, at most

Tina: I wonder how they'll react when the spell wears off and they love each other again

Pika: I'd also like to know! But for now I'm done! Bye guys! [Teleports away]

Aqua: And next up! Is fghooo! Pyro, what is your full, honest opinion of the Arcy?

Pyro: Better than Mew. But still a stupid llama stuck in a hoop

Arcy: [Fumes]

Aqua: How about Celebi?

Pyro: Better than Mew. But to me, still a brain-dead psycho celery-head killer with a passion for blood

Aqua: Manaphy?

Pyro: Silent one. But would rather be with Manaphy than Mew

Mew: I GET IT! I HATE YOU TOO!

Pyro: You have no idea how much I hate you

Mew: Neither do you!

Aqua: And finally, what do you think of Zygarde?

Pyro: Whoever that is, must still be better than Mew

Zygarde: [Burst into tears] Why can't anyone remember me?!

Aqua: Arcy, what are the nice things you could say about Pyro?

Arcy: Let me think…. Hmm… He reminds me of someone I care for [Blushes]

Mew: Ooooh! It's who you would be with if you weren't with Tina, right?!

Arcy: Yes… yes it is. Now please be quiet Mew

Mew: Okay…

Aqua: Mmhmm… Arcy, why did you lean into the kiss when you were dared to kiss Pyro?

Arcy: [Grumbles] Dammit. I must've… um… Forgot that it was not who I think it was

Aqua: Valid enough. Groudon, try to survive in a swimming pool for 15 minutes!

Grou: Noooooo! Nooooo! Please! No!

Aqua: Afraid so, Grou! But don't worry! I'll swim with you!

* * *

_15 minutes later_

Grou: [Crawls out of pool, gasping] Help me guys… give me… fire

Aqua: [Jumps out of pool] Whee~ That was a fun swim!

Pyro: I hate swimming, but not as much as I hate Mew

Mew: hmph! I hate you too!

Aqua: Don't fight now… The next dare is for Victini! Choose one, Barney or solitary confinement?

Vic: Um… Do I really have to choose?

Aqua: Yep!

Vic: I choose solitary confinement

Aqua: Okay! You'll be in solitary when we're done!

Vic: [Muttering] Better than Barney

Aqua: And that's it for fghooo! Next up is… Flamer!

Pyro: [Rolls eyes] Not this guy again

Flamer: [Flies in through window]

Eve: [On Flamer's back] Yaaaay! That was fun! [Jumps off] Oh, hey Sylvy!

Sylvy: Hey Eve!

Flamer: Okay! I'm back!

Pyro: [Grunts]

Flamer: [To Arcy] Is Pyro in a bad mood again?

Arcy: Maybe?

Flamer: Anyways, Raikou, bring in some techno music!

Rai: On it, sir! [Goes away and brings back a large stereo] Here we go! [Presses play button]

*Skirllex- 'Cinema' Starts playing*

Arcy: Please no… no… don't

Pyro: Suck it up, Arcy! Don't be a pussy!

Arcy: Shut up! I hate techno, electronic whatever!

Rai: It's dubstep

Arcy: [Writing on floor] Whatever! Help me! Turn it off!

Pyro: Nope, this is good

Flamer: Okay, next is Suicune! Ice Beam me a sculpture!

Eve: Oooh! Can it be of me?!

Flamer: Yeah! Sui, Ice Beam a sculpture of Eve!

Sui: Yes, yes. Whatever. [Ice beams a sculpture of Eve]

Flamer: Hm… It's not perfect! [Uses Fire Blast and melts all the ice]

Sui: NOOOO! That was my best ice sculpture yet! Why?!

Flamer: Cause it's not perfect, there's a little tuft of fur on Eve's head and your sculpture didn't have it

Sui: [Starts sobbing]

Pyro: Yesss…. Do you feel it? The sense of hopelessness and disappointment! Hahahaha! I live for this!

Mew: You are a fucking sadistic bastard, you asshole!

Pyro: Bitch! Don't talk to me like that!

Flamer: [Gawks]

Eve: [Stares] Isn't Mew Pyro's girlfriend?

Flamer: That's what I thought too

Arcy: Long story short, they'll hate each other for a day, then do God-knows-what when they return to normal

Flamer: Eve?

Eve: Yeah?

Flamer: Maybe this time, Pyro'll _get it on _with Mew. He might be late next chapter, along with Mew

Eve: Ooooohh~ He's getting naughty, huh?

Pyro: DAAAARK BEAAAAAM! [Fires Dark Beam at the two]

* * *

_A few moments later_

Flamer: Ow… my wings hurt

Eve: Is my tail still attached?

Pyro: [Growls]

Mew: Stop it you fuck!

Pyro: How about you for my next target, you pink pile of useless shit?

Aqua: Pyro, stop it!

Flamer: Okay…. Mew finish the 50lbs bag of salt

Pyro: Do it, otherwise I'll just have to shove it down your throat

Mew: B-but I h-

Pyro: [Grins sadistically] What? Did you say you want me to shove it down your throat?

Mew: [Starts sobbing]

* * *

_A few hours later_

Mew: [Hesitatingly licks the last of the salt, still sobbing] D-done

Pyro: Aw… I wanted to pour the bag of salt in your mouth

Aqua: That's enough, Pyro

Flamer: Yeah, that's enough. Next one. Pyro, you'll let all the legends have a vacation day!

Pyro: Why should I?

Flamer: Because I said so, it's a dare

Pyro: Well then. I have a dare of my own. I dare myself to cut both your wings off and stick your tail in a bucket of ice cold water

Aqua: I said that's enough, Py! I don't want you going back to your evil self

Pyro: [Huffing] oh alright!

Aqua: Okay, Flamer. The legendaries will get a vacation day after this

Flamer: Whew… I thought Pyro would clip off my wings

Pyro: I still might

Flamer: [shivers] Moving on. Arcy, kiss one legend other than Tina, and you have to kiss Pyro

Pyro: [Growls]

Arcy: I don't know Flame, [Whispers] Pyro is kinda intimidating

Flamer: Tell me about it

Arcy: [Kisses Jirachi] That's the first part done. Now…

Pyro: [Stays silent]

Arcy: [Hesitatingly and quickly kisses Pyro before rushing over back to Tina] Done

Flamer: Ray, beat up Tia

Ray: But-

Flamer: Do it

Ray: I can't-

Pyro: Do. It

Ray: [Lightly punches Latias three times] There, that's classed as beating up

Pyro: [Growls]

Uxie: Technically, that does count as beating her up

Pyro: [Snarls] You wanna die, brainiac?

Flamer: Finally, Latios and Latias, beat up Ray

Ray: Oh, no

Tio: [Cracks knuckles]

Tia: [Grins]

Ray: Please go easy

Tia: No chance

* * *

_A few moments later_

Tia: Whew! What a workout!

Tio: Yeah, almost pulled a muscle!

Ray: [On the ground] Ooowwww….

Pyro: I like that… come on, Ray, scream in pain! They're music to my ears! Hahahahaha!

Arcy: [To Tina] Is it just me or did Pyro's personality became like when we first met him?

Tina: It's not just you. He did become as sadistic and evil as before. It seems like his love for Mew really did change him a lot. Taking that away…

Aqua: [Floats up side-by-side] Changed him again, for the worse. And here I thought that his dark personality is almost finally gone. Seems like that's not the case

Arcy: Then why didn't you stop the dare?

Aqua: [Giggles] I think Pyro's personality would improve even more once he returns to normal! Until then, bear with the dark-but-not-Void him!

Flamer: Well, that's all I got! Bye guys!

Eve: [Jumps onto Flamer's back] Byeeeee!

Flamer: I'll come back again! Don't leave Pyro alone with Mew when he returns to normal! Else there be little Mews flying around soon! [Flies away with Eve]

Pyro: What the fuck?! That wouldn't ever happen in a million fucking years!

Mew: For once, I agree with the stupid asshole! Not happening!

Pyro: Who you callin' stupid asshole, bitch?

Mew: Don't call me that!

Pyro: Do I look like I give a flying fuck what you think?

Mew: And that's why people hate you, you fucking gypsy!

Aqua: Break it up!

*Silence*

Aqua: Good! Next one is Kecleon352!

*Cloud of smoke goes up in a boom*

Kec: [Stumbles out of smoke in ninja suit, coughing] Stupid smoke bombs!

Flare: [Walks out of smoke] Are you alright?

Kec: Yeah… I don't get how come you don't cough from all the smoke

Flare: [Shrugs] Dunno… just happens

Kec: Anyways, hey there everyone! I found this neat online course and now me and Flarey are certified ninjas!

Pyro: [Snorts] What, trying to copy Hero? Don't think so

Kec: That's not very nice!

Aqua: Please excuse him. He's… uh… not in his right mind today

Kec: Oh… okay! First one's for Dia! Did your Primal Form have anything to do with Groudon's and Kyogre's Primal forms? Like… how they were made?

Dia: Nope! No idea at all!

Kec: Okay then, just wondering. Next one

Flare: Is for the bird trio! In the Pokemon Adventures manga, Team Rocket created a device that, when powered by the Indigo League badges, combined you three into one, giant super-bird. What was that like, being combined into one?

Articuno: We don't know

Zapdos: Yeah, but are you free tonight? We could go out to some dinner!

Moltres: The one's Team Rocket combined were not actually us. They were clones that Mewtwo made for us

Kec: Oh, that's… weird. Why'd you have Mewtwo make clones of you? And no, Zapdos, I'm not interested.

Zapdos: Aw…

Articuno: We had clones for the specific purpose that many try to catch us. They would actually catch clones instead and it's practically useless and powerless compared to the real us

Kec: Ah. Ray!

Ray: [Still on floor] Ow… I think I might've been dismembered

Pyro: Oooh! Can I maim you?

Ray: [Groans] You may not

Aqua: Back off, Pyro. And yes, I can see that Shadow Claws of yours on your hind paws

Pyro: [Grumbles and backs off] Dammit. Aqua ruining all the fun

Ray: Thanks Aqua… I owe you one

Aqua: No problem! [Giggles]

Kec: Okay, away from the maiming. Now the dares! Arcy, Ky, Zappy. I apologize for that particular dare that got you inflated

Pyro: [laughs]

Aqua: Quiet, brother!

Kec: Yes… So to make it up to you, here are some helium tanks for you to get sweet revenge with [Conjures up 3 helium tanks]

Arcy: Oh I can definitely use this [Eyes Kyurem maliciously] Yes… I can use this well

Zappy: Oooh… but I don't wanna… Resh, if I don't do this, will you go out with me?

Resh: Uh… no

Zek: Back off! She's with me!

Ky: Ohohoh… I'd like to see, I mean hear, this

*Aqua immobilizes Tao trio and Arcy, Ky and Zappy forces the helium tanks into the mouths and force them to breath it in*

Kyurem: [Chomps down on helium tank and Arcy's leg]

Arcy: Aaaaahh!

Zappy: Sorry Resh! I have to do this!

Resh: [Struggling under Zappy]

Ky: Speak! Speak, you giant lightning rod! SPEAK!

Zek: [Speaks in very high-pitched voice] F-Fuck! Get off me!

Ky: Hahahahahaha! More! That's funny as fuck!

Zek: [Stays silent]

Pyro: Come on, speak up!

Arcy: Kyurem's not gonna speak anyways

Pyro: [Growls]

Aqua: Move on to the next dare

Kec: Okay… all the grass legendaries will spend a day with Gardenia, the Eterna City Gym Leader. We'll sort it out later which day you'll go

Shaymin: A stay with Gardenia? What'd the bitch do to deserve the honour of seeing us?

Pyro: Yeah!

Kec: She's kind. Don't worry, she won't do anything to you guys except care for you

Virizion: She better do

Kec: She will! Mew and Mewtwo, have a hot dog eating contest!

Mew: Bring it on! I love hot dogs! Too bad there aren't any sugar in it though

Mewtwo: I'm not really in the appetite, but why not?

* * *

_10 minutes later_

*Mew and Mewtwo is on the floor*

Mew: Oww… my stomach hurts

Mewtwo: Same here

Pyro: Not enough pain…

Arcy: Pyro, you're becoming like Celebi

Pyro: Hell no! I'm not a psychotic celery, you fucking llama!

Kec: A tie! That means neither of you get the prize!

Mew: Aw… what? [Hiccups]

Kec: You heard me! No prize!

Flare: Hahahahaha!

Kec: That's a good boy [Rubs Flare's head]

Flare: Feels good

Kec: Finally, a random ship! Articuno and Keldeo, kiss each other!

Articuno: Whaat?!

Keldeo: Please no

Pyro: [Cracks knuckles] Good… I've been looking for a reason to kill someone today, relieve my stress, you know?

*Articuno and Keldeo quickly kisses after seeing Pyro*

Kec: Good, good. That's it from me guys! Smoke bomb ahoy!

Flare: Off we be!

*Kec and Flare disappears in a cloud of smoke*

Aqua: Next up is TheHappyTyranid!

Ty: [Walks in] Hey guys! It's almost my birthday and I evolved! So… don't tick me off!

Pyro: Cool! I like Umbreons, but Sylveons are still better. They can kick Umbreons' ass!

Sylvy: You bet we can!

Ty: [Uses Dark Void on Pyro]

Pyro: [Falls asleep]

Ty: I did tell you not to tick me off

Sylvy: Uh-oh. Pyro?

Pyro: [Snores]

Sylvy: Oh, good, just asleep

Ty: I'll start now. Tina, you're not afraid of horror games right? Play SCP Containment Breach!

Tina: I'm afraid. Please don't

Arcy: Don't make him please!

Ty: Hm…

Tina: [Cute eyes]

Arcy: [Baby Doll Eyes]

Ty: Oooookay. Arcy, you must spend an hour in a room with Zappy! And at least kiss him!

Zappy: Oooh! I get to kiss Arcy?! [Squeals]

Arcy: [Groans] Oh my god, no….

Ty: Sorry Arcy, you have to!

* * *

_An hour later_

Ty: [Teleports Arcy and Zappy out]

Zappy: [Hugging Arcy tightly and kissing]

Arcy: [Trying to wriggle out of hug] S-stop!

Zappy: Oh, this is so great Arcy! I can't believe I get to kiss you!

Tina: [Fires Shadow Ball at Zappy] Back off! Arcy's my girlfriend!

Zappy: [Recovers from hit] Aw… that was a fun hour

Arcy: [Runs over to Tina's side]

Aqua: Moving on

Ty: Mewtwo, eat this pile of pie [conjures up very large pile] in 10 seconds! Otherwise I get to peek at your top secret bomb recipe!

Arcy: Mewtwo! Are you building a bomb again?!

Mewtwo: Uh…no! I'm not! Why'd you all assume that?

Aqua: Because here it is! [Snatches piece of paper from Mewtwo's hands that are behind his back] It's here!

Mewtwo: Hey! Give that back, Aqua!

Aqua: Nope! [Giggles and flies away]

Arcy: Give me that, Aqua! We need to burn it!

Mewtwo: On second thoughts, keep it, Aqua! Don't let the others get it!

Aqua: Eat the pie pile!

Mewtwo: [Nods and starts shoving pies into mouth]

Aqua: One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten!

Mewtwo: Doon! [Swallows] Gah… Now can you please give it back?

Aqua: I'll give it to Pyro! He'll have good use for it!

Legendaries: NOOOOOOO!

Mewtwo: Don't give it to him! Burn it if you want!

Aqua: I'll think about it! For now, I'll keep it! [Teleports the note away]

Ty: I wonder what Pyro'll do with it! [Giggles] Oh well… Pyroooo~

Pyro: Mm? [Groans and sits up, yawning]

Ty: What are your thoughts on the legendaries trying to uproot your past but Aqua stopped it in time?

Pyro: They… they tried to…

Aqua: Sshhh… I'm here brother [Hugs Pyro]

Pyro: Thanks, Aqua… Thank you very much

Aqua: no problem! Are you better now?

Pyro: Yeah. Yeah I'm better!

Aqua: Is it alright if I leave first? I've got something to discuss with Elric

Pyro: Go on, I can handle this

Arcy: Nooo!

Tina: Don't go Aqua!

Mew: Don't leave us here with _him_!

Aqua: You'll be alright! Eventually [Teleports away]

Pyro: Alright! Where are we?

Ty: I'll do it! Kyureeem~ I love you so much! What do you want? Other than another eeveelution

Kyurem: Kill… Pyro

Legendaries: [Gasp]

Arcy: H-he spoke!

Tina: Just for a dare? He must really want it!

Ty: Okay! [Uses power to turn off Pyro's abilities and special powers] There! Pyro's powerless now

Arcy: [Grins maliciously and eyes twinkle]

Kyurem: huhuhuhu…. [Grabs Pyro and slowly drags him away]

Arcy: I'll help kehehehehe

Tina: Do a good job, okay?

Arcy: Yes I will

Pyro: [Struggling in Kyurem's grasp] Noooo! Please! Please don't! Save me! Help me anyone! Heeeelp! I'll be good! I'll be good, I promise! I-I swear! I swear I'll be good! And nice! And kind! I-I'll let you all off for a week!

Arcy: Hehehehe

Kyurem: [Grins but still dragging Pyro out]

Pyro: A month! I'll let you guys do whatever for a month! Just let me go please! I'll be good! To you Kyurem! And you Arcy! To everyone! I swear it!

Arcy: Too late Py, your time has come

*Doors shut behind the three*

Tia: Oooh… what's going to happen?

Sylvy: He's strong, he'll be alright! I'm sure!

Mew: Oh, he's going to die! YOU HEAR ME OUT THERE?! DIIEEEE! DIE YOU STUPID BLACK FOX!

Sylvy: Mew, dear. Don't you think that's a bit too harsh?

Mew: No it's not. I hate him

Sylvy: I know you do… but at least have a little sympathy

Mew: No! Why would I have sympathy?

Ray: I-Is Pyro going to be okay?

Ty: Why? You worried about him?

Ray: No… it's just… Arcy-

Lugia: Can get pretty scary sometimes

Ray: Exactly

Ty: Ah… Oh well… Tina, what would you think if Arcy turned into another Giratina?

Tina: That wouldn't be too good. I like Arcy just the way she is, you know…

Raikou: Laaaaame!

Ty: And finally, Shaymin!

Shay: Mm?

Ty: Did you know how much outrage you sparked when you insulted the brony community?

Shay: It was just my opinion!

Ty: But you did it

Shay: [Sigh] I know

Ty: Good! I'll be going now, and Dia?

Dia: Yeah?

Ty: You owe me a new house [Teleports away]

Dia: What?! Not again!

Pal: What do you mean when you said 'again'?

Dia: People keep coming to me saying I owe them houses! They said that time has destroyed it!

Pal: [Bursts out laughing]

*Doors open and Arcy and Kyurem walks in*

Legendaries: [silent]

Arcy: [Covered by red spots] Aaahh… I feel so good today

Kyurem: [nods, licking red-stained mouth]

Tia: [screams] W-w-what did you do?!

Tio: Shiiiit…

Arcy: Let's leave it at Pyro won't be joining us anymore

Sylvy: [shivers and walks away as if in a trance]

Mew: Ooooh yes! Hahahaha! The devil is gone! Finally! GOOD RIDDANCE YOU STUPID BLACK ASSHOLE OF A FOX! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!

Arcy: Oh… Mew's gone hysterical?

Tina: Dunno dear, the hate spell seems to be very powerful

Shaymin: You don't say

Arcy: Anyways… are we done here?

Ghost: [Fades in] Nope, you've got me left. Tina, what are your thoughts on a new Pyro Arcy

shipping?

Tina: Hate it

Arcy: Me too

Mew: HE'S DEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ghost: Aww, why? Arcy, you know people ships you and Pyro now, right?

Arcy: No! I didn't like Pyro at all!

Ghost: Then who was it that you told Mew?

Arcy: uh…. Nobody?

Ghost: [Tuts] don't lie Arcy. We all know you loved Pyro

Arcy: No!

Ghost: Then who is it?

Arcy: I love Tina!

Ghost: Yes, we all know that. The next person in line?

Arcy: Arrrghh… Guess it's better than being assumed I loved Pyro

Ghost: Yes, anything's better than that, right? Tell us

Arcy: Fine… it's Aqua

Ghost: Ooooooohhh!

Tina: Arcy? Is that true? If I'm not with you, you'll go out with Aqua?

Arcy: Y-yeah….

Ghost: Ah… that makes sense! Anyways, Pal, why can't you cook?

Pal: I don't know! I always check the cookbook, the time and the ingredients! But somehow I manage to overcook it all the time!

Ghost: [Looks at Dia]

Dia: [Smirks]

Ghost: [Smirks back] Okaaay… Darkrai, how old are you?

Darky: Uh… 50?

Arcy: He's actually in triple digits

Darky: Arcy!

Arcy: Just tellin' the truth

Ghost: Dares! Arcy, use Judgement on everyone but me

Arcy: O-okay… [Uses Judgement on everyone]

Shaymin: RUUUUUUN!

Zekrom: No need to tell me that! Come on, Resh! These niggas are REAL!

Resh: I'm coming!

Tia: Get out! Get out!

Tio: Sis! Wait!

* * *

_5 minutes later_

Dia: Actually, the Judgement is pretty weak

Arcy: Are you saying my attack's weak?!

Pal: Possibly

Tina: Now now, don't say that. That's rude

Shaymin: So's you showing your face, Tina

Raikou: Ooooooohhhh!

Ghost: good, good. Now, Darkrai, fight a mudkip

*A wild mudkip appears!*

Darkrai: Hahaha! This is too easy! I'll beat your- Ow!

Mudkip: Diiieee! [Repeatedly uses Hydro Pump and Rock Throw]

Darkrai: Ow! Stop! Give me some time to attack! Fuck! Come on!

Mudkip: Nevaaaah!

Darkrai: [Faints]

Mudkip: [Jumps on top of Darkrai] I have defeated Darkrai!

Ghost: Good one, little mudkip. Off you pop! [Teleports Mudkip away] And Celebi~

Celebi: Yah?

Ghost: Take my knife with a bipod, it's all yours [Throws knife to Celebi]

Ceb: [Catches it] Hahahaha! Knife with bipod! This will see blood! Time to kill!

Ghost: You do that

Aqua: [Teleports in] Hey! I have a dare!

Arcy: [Blush]

Ghost: Yes?

Aqua: Ghost, kiss Dia!

Ghost: What?!

Dia: Oh God…

Aqua: That dare took me a long time to come up with! So do it!

Ghost: What the hell… [Moves towards Dia]

Aqua: [Giggles]

Dia: [Kisses Ghost]

Aqua: Yay! My dare is finished!

Ghost: I'll be going now. Bye guys! [Fades away]

Aqua: Hey Arcy?

Arcy: Y-yes?

Tina: [secretly glares at Aqua]

Aqua: Where's Pyro?

* * *

**{A/N}**

**-IMPORTANT, sort of: Dares for PYRO will be replaced with AQUA. So… aim the dares at Aqua instead of Pyro. Another notice will come up when Pyro appears once again, if he does, I dunno about him**

**-Please vote in the poll, show which story you enjoy most!**

**-Review please! It motivates me and keeps me writing when I see that people actually read and enjoy the fic**

**\- I may be starting a collab with Ghost soon!**

**-I actually finished this on the 29th January. And it was supposed to come up on 2/2. But circumstances have changed so I'm posting it now**

**NOTICE: Fics will be on hiatus. I'm not really sure until when, please don't ask questions about this. I should still be able to answer PMs and do some other shit, but not write**


	20. Chapter 20

**{A/N} Ooookaaaay… Practically everyone who sent their truths and dares included a 'bring Pyro back' dare. Have to say, didn't think any of you would really want him back. So I'll add him back in, but a different Pyro, you'll understand as you read on :)**

* * *

**Please check out my Wattpad account: 'IcyNirvana'. And check out my novel-in-the-working 'Angel of Darkness' too!**

* * *

Aqua: [Crashes in through window] Hey guys!

Arcy: A-Aqua?

Aqua: I've got some truths and dares!

Tina: Truth or dare? B-but

Arcy: Why are you still doing this? Pyro's dea-

Aqua: [Glares] He was. Then he was reborn, without his memories. Sure, he has basic knowledge like talking and walking. But nothing of the Pyro we know. Mark my words, Arcy, Kyurem, you two will pay dearly for what you've done to my brother

Mew: [Bursts into tears]

Arcy: [Whimpers]

Kyurem: [Shrinks under Aqua's glare]

Tia: Using your Floatzel form as usual?

Aqua: Yeah, I like this. Now, first is CaliyaLedesma12. Meloetta, who is your favourite singer?

Meloetta: It's too many, I can't choose~!

Aqua: Okay then! Kyurem [Growls], which female legendary do you like most? You better answer this one otherwise you'll be in even more trouble! [Smirks]

Kyu: [Points to Reshiram]

Reshiram: [Taken aback] W-what? [Looks around] me?

Zek: Whaaaaaaat?!

Kyu: [Nods]

Aqua: [Does a flip] Grou~ What would you rather do? Kiss Kyogre or down 10 bowls of soup?

Grou: That is a hard question… I think I'd rather kiss Ky than 'feast' on the meal

Ky: Well I hope you don't just suddenly come up to me during dinner!

Grou: Trust me, I won't

Aqua: Resh! You've gotta do the sexiest pose you've ever done. If there are too much male attention then make the iciest and scariest glare you've ever made

Resh: [Shakes head] This is so embarrassing… [Lies sideways on a table and blows a kiss to all of them]

Kyu: [Stares]

Other males: [Tries not to look]

Arcy: [Whispers] Kyu… hey Kyurem

Kyurem: [Ignores]

Aqua: Now, Resh, do the glare!

Resh: [Glares harshly at Kyurem]

Kyu: [Flinches and quickly looks away]

Aqua: Good! That went well! Next up is Ghosty!

Ghost: [Fades in] Hey guys, where's Pyro?

Arcy &amp; Kyu: [Looks away from Aqua nervously]

Aqua: [Glares at the two] Back at our manor, I may bring him in later

Ghost: Oh, okay… Dia, was the… was the kiss… bad? [Blushes madly]

Dia: O-oh… no it wasn't

Ghost: [Perks up] okay! Arcy, views on bronies?

Arcy: Bronies, hm? I'm kinda neutral, don't like but don't hate 'em

Ghost: Really? Oh well… Tia, have you seen a madman named Zeph?

Aqua: [Freezes up] Z-Zeph?

Tia: Zeph? No… why do you ask? And who's Zeph?

Ghost: [Looks at Aqua then back at Tia] I've got my reasons… anyways, Aqua!

Aqua: [Snaps out of trance] Hm? What?

Ghost: Are you a virgin or not? [Cracks up]

Aqua: Virgin? What's that?

Arcy: [Stares in shock] You don't know what that means?

Aqua: [Tilts head] No, what is it Ghosty?

Ghost: [Too busy laughing]

Zapdos: Allow me to explain!

Palkia: No, I'll do it. The last thing we need is a traumatized Aqua

*Palkia walks over to Aqua and whispers in his ears*

Palkia: [Walks back]

Aqua: [Blushing and in shock] V-virgin… definitely virgin

Ghost: [Laughs harder] o-okay hahaha… Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit, survive 100 rounds of real Nazi zombies!

Azelf: Oh, yes! Do we get guns?

Ghost: Nope, bye! [Teleports the three to an empty field full of zombies]

Aqua: Ooooh, that sounds like fun!

Ghost: Ray, kill yourself and tell whoever the devil is that I said fuck you

Ray: Can I not do this?

Aqua: Unless you have a pass [Shows 'pass turn' card], then you cannot! [giggles]

Ray: Fine, give me a gun [Sighs sadly]

Tia: [Eyes sparkling and smiling widely] Oh I suddenly feel happy all of the sudden

Ghost: [Hands Ray a revolver] Here ya go!

Ray: [Flinches and shoots]

Tia: Aw… a quick one?

Giratina: [Disappears with a 'pop']

Aqua: Wonder where Tina's gone off to?

* * *

_Somewhere else_

Ray: Where am I?

*Pop!*

Tina: Hi Ray!

Ray: Oh? You the devil?

Tina: [rolls eyes] I don't see another scary guy governing the distortion world

Ray: Then fuck you

Tina: [Sighs]

Ray: Can you bring us back now?

Tina: Only I can go back, you have to stay here for some time. I can't transport people in and out of the distortion world without some paperwork being done first

Ray: Paperwork?

Tina: With Arcy

Ray: [Groans] I sure hope she lets me back

Tina: Me too, bro. See ya! [Disappears with another 'pop']

* * *

_Back at the others_

Tina: [Reappears]

Ghost: Where'd you go?

Tina: Sent to Ray to receive a 'fuck you'

Ghost: Oh, how could I forget you're the devil in this world?

Tina: [Shrugs]

Ghost: Now, all except Aqua and the creation trio have to fight me! I'll beat all of you

Arcy: Um… you sure about this?

Shaymin: I don't think you can handle us

Tio: Amen

Ghost: [Smirks] Don't believe me, just watch! Chaos Outcry!

* * *

_An hour later_

Ghost: I did tell you that I'll beat all of you

Arcy: Oooowwww….

Tina: Are you alright, Arcy? [Groans]

Arcy: I'll be fine…

Aqua: [Giggles] I'll help! [Heals all except Arcy and Kyurem]

Arcy: Whaaaat? Why don't you heal me?

Aqua: You don't deserve it. And I hate both of your guts

Mew: R-right! After what you did to P-Py

Arcy: [Snaps] Oh shut up! You were so happy that he was dead! Screaming that you hate him!

Mew: [Bursts into tears and runs out of room]

Ghost: Ooooohhh, that's very cruel…

Arcy: [Grunts] She wouldn't shut up

Ghost: I think that Aqua would-

Aqua: Leave you to heal by yourself

Ghost: Right, anyways, bye guys! [Fades away]

* * *

_A few moments of silence later_

*Door to hall opens. Enter Sylvy and Mew*

Sylvy: I found Mew outside, crying

Mew: [Sleeping on Sylvy's back]

Sylvy: What happened?

Aqua: [Growls] Arcy told her about what she said last time what _that_ happened

Sylvy: Oh [Uses one of the ribbons to pet Mew] Poor Mew. By the way, he's ready

Shaymin: He?

Moltres: Who's he?

Sylvy: [Nods to Aqua]

Aqua: [Teleports a Zorua in]

Zorua: Aqua! Sylvy! [Runs over to nuzzle Aqua]

Arcy: [Groans] This sucks… Anyone heal me please?

Tina: Wait… is that Pyro?

Aqua: [Nods]

Pyro: [Glances at Arcy] Aqua, why is Arceus lying on the floor?

Arcy: [Glares at Pyro and snarls] Mind your own business!

Pyro: [Hides behind Sylvy] I-I-I'm s-sorry! Please don't hurt me!

Tio: Wow… he is…. Different, to say the least

Shaymin: Wait wait wait… Pyro, scared by Arcy? Hahahahahahahahahaha! That's hilarious!

*Some legendaries start laughing*

Pyro: [Shaky voice] D-don't laugh at m-me! I-I'm strong! I-I'll beat all of you if I fight! A-Aqua told m-me that I w-will!

Keldeo: [Walks over to Pyro] Really?

Pyro: [Squeaks and runs over to cower behind Aqua] A-Aqua, help m-me please

Keldeo: [Laughs]

Aqua: [Glares at all of them] I _will_ kill all of you if this keeps up

*Silence*

Aqua: Good. Now, Py, do you need anything or want anything?

Pyro: N-no, I'm good [Hugs Aqua's twin tails]

Aqua: [Pets Pyro's head] Okay then. Next up is PikachuGirl2004!

Pika: [Teleports in] Hey everyone! I'm back again!

Aqua: Welcome back, Pika!

Pika: Glad to be here. First question is for you, who is your favorite legendary?

Aqua: It's um… It's… I don't know. I'm kinda stuck between Lugia and Victini! They're cool!

Lugia: Really?

Victini: Yay!

Pika: Oh, so both of them are your favorites. That's cool. Does anyone here play Minecraft?

*No hands raised*

Pika: [pouts] you guys are no fun at all! Now onto the dares. Arcy and Tina! I unleash the power of you two being together forever! [Does a little 'ritual' dance]

Arcy: [Smiles a bit] I'd be jumping in joy right now if I can

Tina: [Nuzzles Arcy] Just rest, you'll be better soon

Pyro: [Squeals] Awww…. How sweet!

Aqua: [Mumbles] Don't compliment Arcy…

Pyro: [Tilts head] Why?

Aqua: Never mind

Pika: By the way, here's a microphone, Mel! [Hands Meloetta a mic with words 'Meloetta is the best!']

Meloetta: O thank youuuuuu~

Pika: What is your favorite song?

Meloetta: [Eyes light up] Fallen Angels! _We scream! We shout! We are the fallen angels!_

Pyro: I like that song! [Jumps around happily]

*Ray appears from a small portal*

Ray: Oof! Oh, I'm back!

Pyro: Woaaaah… [Runs towards Ray] So cool!

Ray: [Sees Pyro running towards him] Shit… N-no! Stay back Pyro! I didn't do anything wrong this time! Please, believe meeeeee!

Pyro: [Ignores Ray and crouches down] Rayquaza! [Leaps up to Ray and catches his 'tail']

Ray: [Releases a girly high-pitched scream] Noooooooooooo!

Pyro: [Holds onto Ray, tail wagging very quickly] Look, Aqua! I'm riding Ray!

Aqua: [Sigh] Come back here, Py

Pyro: Okay! [Pats Ray quickly] Bye Ray! [Jumps down and runs to Aqua]

Ray: Um… [Leans to whisper to Latias] That was Pyro?

Tia: Yeah… He's changed quite a bit

Ray: I say…

Lugia: Nice scream by the way, Ray

Shaymin: You should change your gender! You're more fitting to be a girl

Ray: Shut up, I was panicking

Pika: Anyways, Kyurem! Poor you, do you want your voice back? I can give it to you, you know?

Kyu: [Shakes head]

Pika: Why?

Kyu: [Glares at Pyro]

Pyro: [Trembles] I-I'm sorry, sorry for whatever I d-did!

Sylvy: [Pats Pyro's head] Don't worry

Pika: So you don't want your voice back because of Pyro?

Kyu: [Nods]

Arcy: How does that even work?

Pika: Fine then, that's okay. Keldeo, let Kyurem Ice Beam you!

Kel: No, please

Pika: You gotta, as revenge!

Kel: But Kyurem's already gotten his revenge on me! Multiple times in fac-

Kyu: [Launches giant Ice Beam at Kel]

*Keldeo gets hit and faints instantly*

Pika: Multiple times… but still not enough [Giggles] Anyways, I'll be going now! Bye everyone!

Pyro: Bye bye! [Waves front paws]

Pika: [Teleports away]

Aqua: And I guess that's it for now

Arcy: Thank God!

Pyro: [Prances around with a wagging tail] Oh Aqua! Can we watch TV again? Can we can we can we? Pweeeeaaaase?

Aqua: Okay, we can. Now let's get going. [Teleports away with Pyro and Sylvy]

* * *

**{A/N} Sorry for the short, shit, chapter. Okay, I admit that I've been a shit writer for putting this on such a long break. I'll try to write it more, promise. Can you guys do me a favor and PM me a reminder if you've sent me a dare that I didn't use yet, I might've forgotten them. Remember to check Wattpad! Sorry for the wait guys, I don't know how long it will be until I can write again.**


	21. Chapter 21

**{A/N} I'm trying my best! Oh, may I remind you guys that truths and dares are to be sent by PM (Private Messaging, for those who doesn't understand).**

*_"My legs are dangling off the edge"*_

Tina: [Humming to song]

_*"The bottom of the bottle is my only friend"*_

Lugia: What song is this?

Arcy: I don't know, but they like it [Gestures to Tina, Darkrai and Yveltal dancing and singing]

_*"I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone"*_

Moltres: UGH! That's the fifth time they played this song!

_*"My legs are dangling off the edge, a stomach full of pills didn't work again"*_

Rayquaza: Someone PLEASE turn this song off!

Tina: No!

_*"I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone"*_

Arcy: This… the tune does not seem to match the lyrics…

Raikou: [Smashes the radio] There

Ray: Thanks Rai

Rai: No problem

Darky: [Groans] Whyyyyy?

Yveltal: [Whines]

Tina: Rai, why'd you do that?!

Rai: You guys were annoying

*Aqua teleports in as a Floatzel with Pyro as a Zorua*

Pyro: [Yips] Yay! We're back again, Aqua!

Aqua: Yes, we're back

Arcy: [Groans] God, no….

Aqua: I assume you know what's going on so I'll get started now. First off is AngeloHeroOfLight! Ray, will you ever give up on your love for Tia?

Ray: No way! I won't give up!

Tia: [Punches Ray's head] Give it up

Ray: I won't! I'll save you, Tia!

Tia: [Menacing voice] From what?

Ray: Uh… um… From whatever's making you hate me!

Tia: [Sighs] Pathetic…

Pyro: Aqua, why's Ray acting like that?

Aqua: That's just how he is, Py, that's just how he is. Next one is Heatran, why do you have self-esteem issues?

Heatran: Well… for starters, I'm ugly. I'm also- [Starts ranting]

Aqua: Um… so, is it because of others? [Glances at other legendaries]

Heatran: Not others here, but like, wild pokemon around my home

Pyro: Those pokemon are mean! You should tell them how you feel about them!

Heatran: I-I-I tried! [Crushes Pyro in a death hug and cries into his fur]

Pyro: [Yelps and squirms around] A-Aqua? What do I do?!

Aqua: I don't know, comfort her? Stay with her? Anyways, Mew, where did the Zorua hate come from?

Mew: [Bursts into tears and runs into the bathroom]

Shaymin: Oooohh… touchy subject

Aqua: Next up are the dares. Anyone who has feelings for Tio have to confess and get together!

*Dead air*

Tio: No one? Anyone?

Aqua: Looks like none, Tio, sorry bro. At least you'll get 50,000 pokepuffs and half an hour of freedom after this is over

Pyro: [Squirms] Aqua… help?

*Pyro is still stuck in the hug with Heatran, who is now asleep*

Azelf: [Takes a picture] Very nice

Aqua: [Teleports Pyro over] There

Pyro: Thanks!

Tio: Wait a minute, I get only half an hour?

Aqua: [Shrugs] Better than none, am I right?

Tio: [Sigh] True, but I wish I could have more

Pyro: Be careful what you wish for! That's what he always told me! [Smiles]

Arcy: [Glances at Aqua] You said that to him?

Aqua: [Looks puzzled] No, I never said that to him

Pyro: Yeah, it wasn't Aqua

Tio: Then who told you that?

Pyro: [Starts chasing his tail] I've never seen him before but he says his name is Void! He seems like a nice person! Grr… stupid tail, come here!

Arcy: Oh god, not Void

Tina: Not him again…

Aqua: Aaaaanyways! Next one is for one male here, take a hyper beam to the genitals!

*Male legendaries back away*

Aqua: Um… who'll choose?

Pyro: I've got an idea! Let's do a lucky draw!

Groudon: [Groans] Pyro, why don't you go back to chasing your tail?

Pyro: Okay! [Starts chasing tail again]

Aqua: Lucky draw it is then

_5 minutes later_

Aqua: I'll choose the person [Picks up a slip of paper from a glass bowl] … Alright! Who put his name in here?!

Articuno: Who?

*Aqua shows piece of paper saying 'Pyro'*

Kyurem: [Grins]

Zapdos: Well Pyro can technically be considered a legendary, isn't he?

Aqua: I don't know [glances over to Pyro]

*Arcy is forcing Pyro to lie on his back*

Arcy: [Sweetly] Now you stay still like this, on your back

Aqua: Arcy?

Arcy: [Ignores Aqua and moves back from Pyro a bit]

Pyro: Can I move now?

Arcy: Not yet, just a sec… [Charges Hyper Beam]

Aqua: Arcy! St-

Arcy: [Fires Hyper Beam to hit between Pyro's hind legs]

*Explosion*

Pyro: [Yelps very loudly and cries, running to Aqua] Aquaaaaa! I-i-it h-hur-ur-urts! [Starts bawling]

Aqua: [Hugs and comforts Pyro] There, there. It'd be better soon

Arcy: [Snickering]

Aqua: [Glares at Arcy] And that's the end of Angelo's truths and dares. Next is-

Flamer: [Crashes in through window with Eve] Me! I'm back!

Eve: Yay! [Jumps off]

Flamer: Whoa, is that Pyro crying?!

Eve: Oh my god!

Pyro: [Sobbing]

Aqua: Yes it is, now carry on

Flamer: [Clears throat] Ahem, okay. I feel like being nice

Arcy: Really?

Ray: What do you have in store for us this time?

Flamer: I'll give you each one ticket to skip any of my dares

Legendaries: [Cheer]

Flamer: Aqua, can you teleport in the eeveelutions?

Eve: Yeah, yeah! Teleport in Sylvy too!

Aqua: [Nods and teleports in said eeveelutions]

Mewtwo: Espi [Smiles]

Espi: [Nods and smiles back]

Icy: Raaaaaay! [Runs and tackles Ray] I miss you!

Ray: Hahaha, missed you too, Icy!

Umbre: Tch! Back again

Dia: [Picks up Umbre] Oh come on, it's not all that bad!

Elric: Pyro?

Pyro: H-h-hello [Sniff]

Sylvy: Are you okay? Do you need anything?

Pyro: I w-wanna [sniff] ride on L-Lugia's b-back

Lugia: [Surprised] What?!

Reshiram: [Picks up Elric and hugs him] And I want to cuddle you!

Elric: [Sigh]

Aqua: [Helps Pyro onto Lugia's back] There you go

Pyro: [Smiles] Yaaaay!

Lugia: [Mumbles] I never get a say in things

Neon: Zygarde?

Zy: Over here

Neon: [Nuzzles Zy] I'm back! Missed you

Zy: I missed you too, Neon!

Flamer: Okay the reunions are sweet and all but my first request is an eeveelution battle royal!

Sylvy: Are you sure?

Umbre: I ain't gonna hold anything back!

Elric: Do we have to?

Eve: Yep! I'm gonna win!

Icy: No one here has a type advantage over me, I should be able to win fairly easily

Espi: The one with the best tactic and plan will win, and that would be me

Sylvy: Sis, just because you're a psychic type doesn't mean you're always the smartest. Sometimes, I can be the smartest in our household

Neon: Am I included?

Flamer: [Excitedly] YES! ALL OF YOU! BATTLE ROYAL, START!

_20 minutes later_

Neon: I win? [Looks around]

*Other eeveelutions lay unconscious*

Neon: I WIN! [Jumps around happily]

Pyro: You win! [Jumps around too]

Lugia: Uh, Pyro? Can you please stop jumping? It kinda hurts my back a bit

Pyro: Oh, okay! [Moves and sits on Lugia's head]

Lugia: Thanks

Aqua: [Revives everyone]

Flamer: Shame, Eve didn't win

Eve: Sorry, they were evolved!

Flamer: But you almost fainted because of Elric

Eve: [Mumbles something]

Flamer: Anyways! Where's Mew

Mew: [From behind some legendaries] Here

Flamer: Now… don't panic, attack or break down here, I'm going to show you something

Mew: [A bit fearfully nods]

Flamer: [Shows Mew flashback of the effects of the previous hate potion]

Mew: I-I-I [Holds back a few sobs]

Flamer: Do you take anything back?

Mew: Y-Yes! Of course! I take everything back, I regret everything!

Pyro: [Tilts head] Huh?

Mew: [Tackle-hugs Pyro off Lugia's head] Pyroooo!

Lugia: [Mumbles to self] Damn, that nearly took my head off

Pyro: [Surprised] Oof! Aquaaaa! Help! Not again!

Mew: [Cries into Pyro's fur]

Aqua: [Chuckles] You're gonna have to take a bath again soon. Your fur's going to be salty after today

Sylvy: [Smiles] I agree! I'll give you a bath!

Pyro: Noooooo! I don't wanna take a bath! [Starts squirming]

Flamer: Raikou! Zappy! Get some electronic music! Zekrom, get the speakers!

Eve: Oh boy, a party!

Flamer: A party indeed

Arcy: [Groans] Not electronic music!

Tina: But Arcy! At least try to enjoy it!

Zek: [Goes out of room]

Raikou: Zappy! Lemme see you music library [Teleports in his computer]

Zapdos: [Teleports in his pink laptop] I've got it right here!

Pyro: Pink?

Shaymin: [Snickers] I knew you had a girl side

Zapdos: It's _hot_ pink! All the ladies love it!

Moltres: Well, all the ladies, except those who are in here

Zapdos: [Sighs]

Zekrom: [Comes back in carrying two large sets of speakers] Aye I'm back!

Pyro: Oooh! A party! Yaaaaay! Aqua, it's gonna be a party! [Squirms in Mew's grasp]

Aqua: Yes, Pyro, it's a party! [Smiles]

Raikou: [Connects speakers with his and Zapdos's laptop] Let's get this party started! [Plays 'Unicorn Zombie Apocalypse']

Arcy: E-earplugs! I need earplugs! Someone!

Others: [Too busy dancing to notice]

Pyro: [Escapes sleeping Mew's grasp and trots up to Arcy] Here! [Gives Arcy earplugs and smiles]

Arcy: [Slowly glances at Pyro] Pyro?

Pyro: That's my name! [Tail wags]

Arcy: [Reaches over to the earplugs]

Aqua: [Intercepts and burns the earplugs in Pyro's paw]

Pyro: [Yelps, startled]

Arcy: [Recoils in surprise] W-what did you do that for?!

Aqua: [Grabs Pyro and hugs him, calming him down] I've told you before, don't give or do anything good for Arceus

Pyro: [Tilts head, tail stops wagging] But she wanted the earplugs very much…

Aqua: Even so… she doesn't deserve your kindness

Arcy: Aqua! You don't understand-

Aqua: [Snarls] Oh yes, I do!

Arcy: [Flinches]

Pyro: [Ears suddenly flattens] The music is so loud!

Aqua: Music off now!

Zekrom: Aw… that's a shame [Unplugs speakers]

Eve: Yeah, shame. Just getting to the beat drop

Pyro: That's better! [Tail wags again]

Flamer: Okay then. Mew, wake up!

Eve: [Starts shaking Mew awake]

Mew: [Stirs] Ugh… not another nightmare, I can't take any more

Flamer: You've can eat this bag of sugar [teleports in a bag], but for every grain you eat, you must eat a pound of salt

Mew: [Starts drooling at sugar before shaking head] Must.. not... eat… Don't want salt. Must not… eat… Must… eat… Must eat. [Shakes head again] No! No-no-no! Must not eat!

Flamer: That's some willpower needed… okay, next dare then. Aqua, you must race Pyro in magma surfing and running through a grassy plain

Pyro: Yay, yay! A race with Aqua!

Aqua: Hey, how do you expect me to keep up with him and his limitless energy? You have no idea how many hours of sleep I lose each night trying to get him to go to sleep

Sylvy: [Smiles] It's just like he's a cub again!

Articuno: In a way, he is

Pyro: Come on Aqua! Let's go!

Flamer: [Teleports himself, Eve, Aqua, and Pyro to a lava lake] I've got magma-proof surfboards right here! [Points to two surfboards, a red and a blue one]

Aqua: [Takes the blue one] Alright, here goes nothing

Pyro: [Nudges red one onto lake and jumps onto it] I like this!

Aqua: [Cautiously places board onto magma and slowly steps onto it] I hope I don't get incinerated

Flamer: Alright, hang on guys, here we GOOOOOOO! [Stomps onto ground very hardly, causing a wave to form in magma pool]

Pyro: [Rides the magma wave] Wooooo! This is fun!

Aqua: [Concentrating very hard on balancing] C-careful Pyro! This is dangerous!

Pyro: [Surfs to the other side of pool first] I win!

Aqua: [Reaches a few seconds after] You win

Eve: Let's move on!

*Flamer teleports them into a grassy plain, Eve standing a few hundred meters away from them*

Flamer: Alright then, when I give the signal, both of you will run towards Eve. Whoever gets there first wins, easy enough? Okay, get ready!

Pyro: [Crouches down]

Aqua: [Looks at Pyro nervously]

Flamer: Go!

Pyro: [Crouch-leaps forwards and starts sprinting at top speed]

Aqua: [Starts a fraction of a second too late and also starts sprinting]

*Pyro reaches Eve about ten seconds before Aqua*

Aqua: [Panting] You win again…

Eve: Pyro wins!

Pyro: [Jumps] Alright, I win!

Flamer: Congratulations [teleports them back to hall] So Pyro won both of the races

Tina: Not really surprising

Lugia: Ain't that the truth?

Flamer: Next, Latios and Latias, annihilate Ray

Tia: [Gleam in her eyes]

Tio: Oh-ho-ho… [Cracks knuckles]

Ray: [Gulps and starts flying away]

Shaymin: Run, Forrest, run!

Tio: Yes, you better run [Chases Ray with Tia]

_10 minutes later_

Ray: Ow…

Pyro: [Goes over to Ray] I've got something that I found with me, this should help! [Gives Ray a revive, healing him]

Ray: Thanks Pyro!

Pyro: No problem!

Flamer: Kyurem, try to speak one word

Kyurem: [Shakes head and scratches onto floor, _'Skip'_]

Arcy: Hey! Don't do that to the floor! Do you know how hard to get rid of scratches?!

Flamer: Skip?

Kyu: [Nods]

Flamer: [Sighs] Fine. Arcy, 59 minutes in heaven with 5 chosen legendaries that you'll choose

Arcy: Tina… um… Lugia, Zekrom… Eh…. Victini… and… and… Aqua

Aqua: ME?!

Flamer: Aqua? Alright then. Just go into the bathroom, that's large enough

Lugia&amp;Zekrom: [Drags Aqua to bathroom]

Vic: [Looks at Arcy while walking] Aqua?

Tina: Yeah, Arcy, Aqua? Why Aqua?

Arcy: Just a choice, don't ask

*All enters the bathroom and door closes behind them*

_59 minutes later_

Pyro: [Headbutts the door] Aquaaa! Come back, please! Don't leave me!

*Door opens and Aqua comes out first*

Aqua: [Hugs Pyro] Don't worry, I'm here

Pyro: Yay! I love you, Aqua!

Aqua: Same here too

*Others walk out*

Flamer: So? What happened?

Lugia: Me, Zekrom, Vic and Aqua just played cards while the two just made out [points to Arcy and Tina]

Flamer: Any feelings you wanna share?

Zekrom: Annoying would be one, bored would be another

Eve: Wow… well, can you blame them?

Vic: Yes, actually

Flamer: Next one then. Aqua, by the almighty, not really, power of Pyro, I use Thunder on you!

*Flamer uses Thunder on Aqua*

Aqua: [Takes massive damage] O-O-Ow…. That h-hurts [spasms]

Pyro: [Jumps onto Aqua's chest and looks at him] Aqua! Are you okay?! I didn't want to do that! That wasn't me!

Aqua: I-I know

Pyro: Make him better! Sylvy, make him better please!

Sylvy: Um… I don't know how

Pyro: Please Mister Flamer! Pleaaaase! Make him better!

Flamer: Aw… since you asked so nicely, I'll do it! [Heals Aqua]

Aqua: Ahh… much better!

Pyro: Aquaaaa! [Nuzzles Aqua happily]

Aqua: Heh, thanks for the concern, Pyro

Flamer: Finally, last one from me. Arcy, Kyu, stand together over there for me please

Arcy: Ooookay? [Stands next to Kyurem]

Flamer: [Whispers to them] I did some digging and found out that you… killed Pyro

Arcy: [Shudders]

Kyu: [Winces]

Flamer: Flame Blast Overdrive! [Fires combination of Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blast Burn and Overheat at the two]

*Arcy and Kyu faints*

Flamer: [Uses Max Revive on the two] Know that that's just a fraction of what you deserve

Arcy: [Nods]

Kyu: [Nods]

Flamer: Come, Eve! We are leaving now!

Eve: [Jumps onto Flamer's back] Go go go!

Pyro: Who's next, who's next?

Aqua: Next is ghostofthetardis!

Pyro: First truth…!

Aqua: What do you all think of shiny pokemon?!

Arcy: They're just genetic mutation or something, rare

Tina: Pretty unoriginal

Other legendaries: UNORIGINAL! UNNEEDED!

Pyro: Unneeded?

Aqua: Not needed

Pyro: Oh… okay!

Aqua: Next up, Arcy, why don't you give dubstep a chance?

Arcy: I just hate it. It sounds weird and hurts my ears

Pyro: Next is for you, Aqua! It says here… um… Is there an evil or demonic side to you?

Aqua: Um… not really?

Pyro: That's good! Ray, give up on Tia or he will resurrect Void and use him on you… Void? You guys know him too?

Ray: I give up! I give up! Please don't release Void!

Pyro: How did you guys know Void? And why are you scared of him? He's nice

Arcy: Let's just say it's a chance encounter

Aqua: Next up, Mew, what's your favourite type of sugar?

Mew: One hundred percent, pure white, refined sugar! They're the best!

Aqua: Tio!

Tio: Ay?

Aqua: Kiss Ray!

Ray: [Sputters] What?!

Tio: Fine then

Ray: You're not going to even protest?!

Tio: I see no reason. They're going to make us do it anyways, aren't they?

Aqua: Yeah, we will

Tio: [Kisses Ray for five seconds]

Ray: [Breaks away] Did it have to be that long?

Aqua: Nope!

Ray: Then why'd you do it?!

Tio: I found out that I love you!

Ray: [Looks shocked and faints]

Tio: And now you don't have Tia

Arcy: Better love story than Twilight

Tina: Amen

Aqua: From now on, Rayquaza and Latios are a thing, congrats Tio

Tia: I support this, go Ray!

Uxie: Practically the only time she supports him, and it's when he left her for another person. I feel sorry for Ray

Azelf: I know, right? And I even got a picture of Ray and Tio kissing!

Aqua: Arcy, make the Regis talk normally

Pyro: Yeah, they're no fun when I can't talk to them

Arcy: Sorry, made it irreversible. I did it so that I wouldn't be able to change it back, part of their curse too

Aqua: [Growls] Fine then. Regice, here [Gives a Castilia Cone] Enjoy

Regice: Beep beeoooop! [Sticks Castilia cone onto head]

Tina: I think he might be saying 'I'm a unicorn'

Suicune: Or maybe that's just your imagination

Raikou: Probably your imagination

Entei: Agreed

Aqua: Arcy, change into a ghost type and let Tina use Shadow Force on you

Arcy: Give me the plate so I can change into ghost type then

Aqua: [Gives Arcy the Spooky Plate]

Arcy: [Transforms into a ghost type] Haven't transformed in a long time now, almost forgot what it felt like

Tina: Ready?

Arcy: Yeah

Tina: [Looks at Aqua] Do I really have to do this?

Aqua: [Nods]

Tina: [Grimaces] Okay then… here goes nothing [Disappears]

Aqua: There he goes

*Tina appears and strikes Pyro, who is behind Aqua. Aqua doesn't notice but everyone else does*

Tina: [Whispers to self] Ah, shit. Off-target again. Who'd I hit? [Sees Pyro, who is ready to burst into tears] Double shit…

Pyro: [Eyes start watering]

Tina: [Tries to calm Pyro down while Aqua still doesn't notice] Hold on dude

Pyro: Waaaaaah! [Starts bawling] Aquaaaaa! Sylvyyy!

Tina: [Rolls eyes] Oh my god…

Aqua: [Hugging a sobbing Pyro and glaring at Tina] You'll pay for that

Reshiram: [Leans over to whisper to Zekrom] But Pyro isn't even that damaged, ghost type moves aren't that effective against him

Zekrom: But that's just how Pyro is now, isn't he? If he was the old Pyro, an attack like that would probably result in Tina's limbs being torn off one by one

Resh: Yeah, I think this Pyro might be better. But then again… maybe not

Aqua: Mew, eat cinnamon sugar

*Small packet of cinnamon sugar appears*

Mew: [Grabs it and gobbles it down] Eh… it tastes weird, not bad but weird

Aqua: Says here I've gotta fight a sugar high Mew [Gives Mew lots of sugar]

Mew: [Gobbles all of it and gets high on sugar]

Aqua: Mew! [Pushes Pyro to Sylvy] I say that Pyro should die!

Pyro: [Sobs] A-A-Aqua! Aqua… why? [Cries harder]

Sylvy: [Comforts Pyro with ribbons] Sshh… don't worry. Aqua doesn't mean it

Pyro: R-r-really?

Sylvy: Yes, I'm sure

Mew: How dare you?! I'll kill you! [Charges towards Aqua]

_20 minutes later_

*Mew is sleeping on ground and Aqua is beaten down on the floor*

Aqua: [Heals himself] That's better

Resh: You could've won easily, why'd you let her win?

Pyro: [Runs to Aqua]

Aqua: [Wraps twin tails around Pyro] I don't want to hurt [leans in to whisper] Pyro's girlfriend

Resh: Aah, okay, I get it

Aqua: And that's it for ghostofthetardis! Next up is PikachuGirl2004

Pika: [Enters the hall] Hello!

Pyro: [Suddenly stops crying and perks up] A Pikachu! [Runs over to nuzzle Pika] A soft Pikachu!

Pika: [Pushes Pyro away] I'll get straight down to business. Arcy, is there a way that you could bring Pyro's memory back?

Pyro: Memory? What memory

Aqua: [To Pyro] Nothing

Arcy: I'm afraid when something is truly lost, that one can never get it back. [Leans to whisper] And I don't want the old Pyro back

Pika: Oh! So that's why! Next then, Pyro, tickle Mew!

Pyro: Okay, fluffy Pikachu!

Pika: Don't call me that

Pyro: [Ignoring Pika, runs over to Mew and tickles her

Mew: [Stirs]

Pyro: [Starts tickling Mew's feet with his tail] Tickle, tickle, tickle!

Mew: [Starts laughing] S-sto-o-op! Hahaha, stop it haha!

Pyro: Okay!

Mew: [Recovers from tickles] Hahaha, that really tickles

Pyro: I like you! You're fun!

Mew: [Blushes and smiles] I like you too

Pika: Next up, Meloetta, you're coming with me. You're the lead singer in my party [Teleports Meloetta away] Next up then. Victini, tickle Mewtwo

Victini: Okay then, fine. [Walks over to Mewtwo and reaches arms out to tickle]

Mewtwo: [Swats Vic away] Not happening

Vic: [Tries to reach Mewtwo]

Mewtwo: [Uses Psychic to send Vic flying away] I said, not happening

Vic: Well it's not going to happen then, sorry

Pika: [Uses Thunder to shock Vic] Then that's the punishment. Next, Keldeo. You have to stay quiet for a few days, or else you'll face consequences!

Kel: [Nods furiously, seeing Vic twitching on the floor]

Pika: Good. I'll leave now [Teleports away]

Aqua: Next up then, Hero LumiEre Lumanite

*Orb of electricity appears. Electricity disperses to reveal Hero in ninja gi*

Hero: Kecleon and I need to have a little talk about copyrights. [Long chain slips from sleeve] I'm here to pay my respects to the departed and kick ass. Onto hell then.

Tina: Onto hell indeed

Hero: Arcy, how would you feel if I told you I'm part of the family that has the other ninety percent of your power?

Arcy: I say bollocks!

Hero: [Whips Arcy with chain] So you say bollocks, fine. Genesect, I'm forgetting som-

Gen: Nope, not me. Other guy

Hero: Oh, okay then. Lake trio, to me you three are worthless pieces of space in a universe that would have been fine without you. How does that make you feel?

Mesprit: [Bursts into tears]

Azelf: Oh, I'll find some blackmail to use against you for that

Uxie: Knowledge and wisdom will triumph all, when they least suspects it

Hero: Blah, blah, blah, still worthless. Heatran, It sucks to you, it sucks to be you~ It sucks to be you and Vic and Zap and Ray and Mewtwo too. It sucks to be you~! Do you want people to pay more attention to you?

Heatran: Yes! Can you do that?!

Hero: Nope, sucks to be you

Heatran: [Sulks]

Hero: Hahaha

Pyro: Hey! That's not very nice! You're not very nice!

Hero: Just shut up Pyro. You do this daily before

Pyro: I did?

Hero: Yeah. Ho-oh, I don't see why you're the 'Rainbow Bird', just because you fart skittles and fly? [Chuckles]

Ho-oh: [Blushes in embarrassment] I do not fart skittles! And I grant luck to those who see me!

Hero: Yveltal, I bet you have a death hug. You know, the fact you might kill anyone you hugged. Does that make you feel sad?

Yvel: Yeah, just a bit

Pyro: Don't be! I'll hug you! [Hugs Yveltal]

Yveltal: I hope I don't accidentally kill you. God knows what Aqua will do to me

Pyro: I wanna feast on your flesh and spread your organs all around the room. Then bathe in your blood

*Everyone stares at Pyro*

Hero: uh… what?

Pyro: What?

Arcy: Shit… what happened? That sounds just like what the old Pyro or Void would say

Pyro: Why are you staring at me?

Aqua: Pyro? Are you okay? Do you feel fine?

Pyro: [Tilts head] Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you all staring? Was it because I said what Void told me to say?

Tina: [Facepalms] Oh god, not Void

Aqua: Try to ignore him, Pyro

Pyro: Ignore a friend? But that would be mean

Yvel: Hoo boy, this is going to be shitty

Hero: Moving on then. Ray, Darky, Kyu, none of you want a get out of dare pass every four chapters then? Oh well… I think Zygarde, Heatran and Deo would be more than happy to be my assistants and take those passes and go partying, am I right?

Zygarde: Oh my god! I'm actually invited to do something!

Heatran: I'll take it!

Deo: I'll take it too!

Hero: Good! Go wait at my place [Teleports Zy, Heatran and Deo away] Onto dares! [Teleports Ash in]

Ash: Oh god, not this place

Hero: [Rests an ice-cold blade at Ash's throat] Long time no see, Ashley [Chuckles] Latias you have to watch me slowly torture Ashy-boy here

Ash: [Gulps]

Latias: Noooo! Don't!

Hero: Hehehe. Watch me

_30 minutes later_

Latias: [Sobbing]

Hero: That was a workout [Teleports unconscious Ash away] Now that that's done. Latios, it's time… time to meet the real Latios! [a large golden lance marked Arceus appears in hand] Ultimate Revival! I summon thee, original Latios!

*A translucent Latios appears*

Hero: He can be here for only one day

Original Latios: W-where am I?

Tia: B-b-brother?

O-Tio: Latias? Where am I?

Tia: Brother! It really is you! We're in the Hall of Origin right now!

Tio: You are the original Latios?

O-Tio: Yes, so you're the one Arceus chose to take my place. I trust that you are taking care of Latias well, right? [Growls]

Tio: Yes! Yes I am!

O-Tio: Good

Pyro: Woooaaah, TWO Latios!

O-Tio: [Sees Pyro] And who's this?

Tia: Oh, that's Pyro! He's a cute and kind kid!

Pyro: [Stares at both Latios]

O-Tio: [Chuckles] Well he does seem like a good cub

Hero: Well then, Celebi. Go kill Koga the ninja. Kill him REAL bad

Celebi: Hehehe… I'll kill Koga. I'll keeeel him REEEEAL bad! [Teleports away]

Hero: Good, good. Darkrai, you'll have to cut your hair!

Darkrai: Nooooo! Anything but my hair!

Hero: Nope! Your hair

Darky: [Sulks] I'll cut it after this then

Hero: Okay, Cresselia, make sure he does it

Cress: Yeah, I'll make sure he does

Hero: Next up, Kyogre. Go to a strip club and make it rain on 'em hoes!

Kyogre: Sir yes sir! [Teleports away]

_At some strip club_

Music: I make it rain, I make it-

Kyogre: [Makes it rain]

Everyone: [Screams in surprise]

Man: What the hell?!

Kyogre: Bye bitches [Teleports away]

_Back with others_

Hero: Good, that was hilarious. Xerneas, fight Ho-oh! Battle of the rainbows!

Ho-oh: My rainbow is beautiful and elegant

Xer: That may be so. But my rainbow will kick your ass and make you shit bricks!

_5 minutes later_

Xer: I told ya! I totes kick your ass!

Ho-oh: [Groans]

Hero: Here, Mew [tosses a Pyro plush to Mew] Go ape shit. I'm out, noobs! [Sinks into the ground]

Mew: [Hugs the Pyro plush tightly] Dis mine!

Aqua: Next up is Jolteon of light! Darkrai, do you like the song Thriller?

Darky: Yep! Of course I do!

Aqua: Arceus, did you create Missingno. ?

Arcy: Nope, I didn't

Aqua: Ooookay? Mew, why can't you use special moves like Spacial Rend and Roar of Time?

Mew: I don't know! I don't know why I can't do those [Swipes paw in the motion, mimicking Spacial Rend] See? It just doesn't happen for me

Aqua: We'll see about that issue later. Dialga [Leans in close] You have to prank Arcy. And a personal request from me, prank her real hard

Dia: Oh, no worries [giggles] I've been planning that for a long time! It'll be grandeur!

Aqua: Oh, no…

Sylvy: What is it?

Aqua: [Whispers last dare to Sylvy]

Sylvy: [Pales] Oh no… he'll never stop crying if that happens

Pyro: What?

Aqua: Sorry, Pyro. Last dare! Everyone tackle Pyro!

Pyro: [Freezes before running away]

*Everyone chases and tackles Pyro, forming a pig-pile*

Aqua: Alright, everyone off now!

*Everyone gets off Pyro*

Pyro: A-Aqua… It hurts! Make it better please! [Cries]

Sylvy: [Sighs and whispers to Aqua] Him like this can be a pain at times

Aqua: He does remind me of when we were younger though. Seems like I'll have to put him in training again [Heals Pyro]

Pyro: T-t-thanks… [Hugs Aqua's tails]

Aqua: Next up! AGuyWithNoSkills! Jirachi, why are you always forgotten?

Jirachi: Not always. I just pretend that I'm not here like most others so I may be forgotten and not chosen for a truth or dare

Shaymin: See? Now that's smart!

Aqua: Next, Zapdos and Ray.

Pyro: [Wakes Ray up]

Aqua: What do you think makes yourself unattractive to the people you like?

Zap&amp;Ray: I don't know! I just don't know why!

Ray: And seems like I'll be stuck with him [Glances at Tio]

O-Tio: Hm? What happened to both of them?

Tia: Oh, nothing. They just got together, that's all

O-Tio: Amusing…

Aqua: Ray, kiss a copy of every legendary

Ray: Every? Male too?

Aqua: Yeah

*A copy of every legendary except Tia appears, including Pyro and Aqua*

Ray: Here goes nothing… [Kisses copy of Arcy, Resh and Shaymin]

_5 minutes later_

Ray: [Grimaces as he kisses copy of Landorus, Pyro and Aqua] Done!

Aqua: Good boy [Makes copies disappear] Next, Mew, eat this bag of salt in a cage

*Cage appears and bag of sugar and salt, and Mew teleports in there*

Mew: [Starts eating before spitting it out] Eewww! I hate this! [Throws it away] That's salt, not sugar!

Aqua: H'okay… Zapdos, try to flirt with a male. Consequences are very bad if you don't

Zapdos: Oh, god. I don't know who… Lugia! You then!

Lugia: W-what?!

Zapdos: Oh, Lugia. You are the light of my life. Guide me with your holy light through this world of darkness. Lead me to peace, lead me into your life. You are my life, I will not part with you, even if death shall come in between us!

Lugia: Uh… this is awkward

Zapdos: [Stops] I say… well, I did flirt with him, am I okay?

Aqua: Yep, have a cookie [Teleports in a cookie for Zapdos]

Zappy: Thanks!

Aqua: Good, good. Everyone, grab an instrument and attempt to play in sync

_1 hour later_

Pyro: That was music?!

Aqua: I agree with Pyro. You guys call that music?

Arcy: Well, sorry if we don't know how to play human instruments!

Aqua: Ugh, fine! Next in line is TheHappyTyranid

*Door bursts open and fluffy Eevee comes in*

Ty: It's me!

Elric: Not you again!

Umbre: Another Eevee?

Ty: [Kisses Sylvy] how's that?

Sylvy: [Steps back a bit] Um… okay, I guess?

Ty: [Gives Pyro a plushy] Here you go, a gift!

Pyro: Yay! You are a good Eevee! [Nuzzles Ty] A good, fluffy Eevee!

Ty: Hahaha, no need to nuzzle me! Dialga

Dia: [Playing with Umbre] Yeah?

Ty: Where's my house?!

Dia: Goddammit! Shut up! I don't know where your house is!

Ty: [Laughing] I know, I know! Haha. Onto the next truth then… Arcy… do you regret everything you've done to Pyro? I do

Arcy: To be really honest… I don't, I just changed him for the better

Ty: Oh… so you don't regret anything?

Aqua: [Covers Pyro's ears and hisses at Arcy] You killed my brother and you don't even regret a single thing?!

Arcy: [Winces] It's not what you think, Aqua

Pyro: [Wriggles free from Aqua] What is it, Aqua?

Aqua: [Smiles] Oh, nothing at all

Pyro: Okay! [Goes back to hugging plushy]

Ty: Zygarde~!

Aqua: Gone with Hero

Ty: Oh… Yveltal then!

Yvel: Yeah?

Ty: Make out with ze fine Xerny!

Yvel: Oh, okay!

Xer: No! Go away!

Yvel: [Kisses Xer deeply and starts making out]

Xer: [Pushes Yvel away] I said no!

Yvel: [Looks dejected] Okay then…

Pyro: That was mean!

Xer: [Rolls eyes] You wouldn't understand, young cub

Pyro: I'm not a young cub! I'm… I'm… uh…

Aqua: You're still young

Pyro: [Sighs] Fine… I'm a young cub

Ty: Don't worry, being young is fun! Arcy, turn into a Zorua!

Aqua: [Forces Arcy to transform into a Zorua] There

Ty: You'll have to play with Pyro after this, he gets to choose the games!

Pyro: Yay, yay, yaaay! We'll play many games, Arcy!

Arcy: Oh god…

Ty: Kyurem, soup or ghost pepper death sauce?

Kyurem: [Raises a finger]

Ty: Soup?

Kyurem: [Nods]

Ty: [Gives Kyu a bowl of soup]

Kyu: [Gulps it down and throws bowl at Pyro]

Aqua: [Intercepts and catches bowl, glaring at Kyurem]

Kyu: [Grins]

Ty: Aqua, choose five to play Five Nights at Freddy's 3!

Aqua: Arcy and Kyurem! Then um… Thun, Tor, and Landorus

Ty: Jya~ Gamu starto!

_50 minutes later_

*Five pokemon fainted*

Ty: Oops, looks like they can't handle it! Hehehe, I'll leave now, bye! [Disappears]

Aqua: Finally, CaliyaLedesma12! Zapdos, why do you like to flirt?

Zap: I just wanna girlfriend! It's not faaaaiir!

Aqua: Pyro, is there anything you remember from your past life?

Pyro: Past life?

Aqua: Nothing then, I see. Lugia and Landorus!

Pyro: [Wakes Landorus] Wake up!

Landorus: [Wakes up] Wah?

Aqua: Rap battle!

_10 minutes later_

Lugia: -yeah I beat you. I beat you and you don't know who!

Landorus: [On knees in defeat] I lost…

Aqua: Yeah, you lost alright. Cress, have a drinking contest with someone!

Cress: Darky!

_5 minutes later_

Tina: Chug, chug, chug, chug!

Cress: [Finishes drink] I win! I win!

Darky: [Finishes and hiccups] F-fuck… why is everyone upside-down?

Aqua: Celebi will have to kill Justin Bieber after this. Everyone, give Pyro a hug… … Gently!

*Everyone hugs Pyro*

Pyro: Thanks!

Aqua: Bye guys, that's all! [Teleports away with Pyro, Sylvy and Arcy]

**{A/N} Sorry for the wait. Chapter was hard, life was hard.**


	22. Chapter 22

**{A/N} Good, there are less cases of truths and dares sent by reviews, some of you people finally understand. Not very active in this period, very stressful. Hard chapter, hard life, exams coming up, hope I don't fail. God it's been so long since I've last updated**

* * *

Pyro: [Bursts into Hall, running at full speed] You can't make me!

*Aqua and Sylvy follows in*

Sylvy: Come on, Pyro!

Aqua: Don't run away!

Pyro: [Runs and hides behind Lugia] Protect me, Lugy!

Lugia: Uh… what?

Arcy: What's all this about?

Sylvy: He just won't take a bath!

Aqua: We've been chasing him for several hours now, he's too fast

Pyro: I won't! I hate baths!

Aqua: How about this? We play one session of the usual truth or dare, then you take a shower

Pyro: Woaaah! A session?! Promise?

Sylvy: We'll start right now!

*Legendaries groan*

Arcy: [Whines] Noooooo, please no!

Aqua: First up then, fghooo!

*Enters a Zorua*

Zorua: That's my name!

Pyro: [Jumps in front of fghooo (FGH)] Oooh! Another Zorua like me!

FGH: Yep! Now, first up, Aqua! Who do you hate more? Arcy or Kyurem?

Aqua: To be honest? About the same. But if I had to choose one then it's Kyu

Arcy: [Sighs in relief]

FGH: Arceus, when was the last time you had all your plates?

Arcy: If I remember correctly, it was in one of these truth or dare sessions. Had it for a few seconds, before getting knocked out and losing them

Sylvy: I think I remember that vaguely

Arcy: I would guess

Pyro: Plates?

Aqua: Elemental plates, makes her able to transform into other types

Pyro: Cooool!

Aqua: [Grumbles] Not really

FGH: Aqua, one hour in a room with Arceus! No interruptions from anyone, this includes Pyro!

Aqua: What?! What do you even expect to happen?

FGH: I dunno! Kiss? Make out? Get together?

Aqua: No!

Tina: Hell no! That's not going to happen, is it, Arcy?

Arcy: Huh? Oh, no! It's not going to happen! I'm happy with Tina!

FGH: Well you go anyway

Pyro: [Whines] Aquaaaa

Aqua: [Rubs Pyro's head] Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Just stay near Sylvy, okay?

Pyro: [Mumbles] Okay…

* * *

_1 hour later_

*Pyro repeatedly scratches the door to the room Aqua and Arcy is in*

Pyro: [Whines] Aquaaaa! It's been an hour already!

Sylvy: Calm down Pyro. He says he'll come out so he'll come out

Pyro: But- but-

*Door opens and Aqua and Arcy comes out smiling*

Pyro: Aqua! [Runs over to hug Aqua]

Aqua: Hahaha [Hugs Pyro] Hey, I'm back

Sylvy: See? I told you, Py

Pyro: You were right! [Smiles and wags tail]

Arcy: Feels so much better!

Aqua: [Looks at Arcy] Thanks for telling me that. I guess I owe you an apology

Arcy: Doesn't matter

FGH: Next up then! Tia and Tio, one on one fight!

Tia: Come at me, bro!

Tio: [Glances at Tia and looks at FGH] Do we have to?

FGH: Yes! Now come on!

Tia: You heard the man! Come at me, 'ya big wuss!

Tio: [Looks pleadingly at Pyro and Aqua] Help me, please?

Pyro: Aww… Aqua, help him?

Aqua: No, Pyro. We should not interfere with what is meant to be

Pyro: Oh… okay. Sorry Tio!

Tio: [Whines]

Tia: [Punches Tio's jaw] First hit!

* * *

_10 minutes later_

*Tio knocked out*

Tia: Nyahahahaha! I win!

FGH: Congratulations! Here's a Soul Dew! [Hands Soul Dew to Latias]

Tia: The Soul Dew! I've been looking for this! Brother? [Shakes the Dew and holds it close to ear] Brother? Can you hear me?

*Silence*

Tia: [Shakes Soul Dew harder] Dammit, is this thing even on?

FGH: We move on then! Pyro, eat as many cookies as you can without throwing up or feeling sick!

Pyro: [Jumps around happily] Cookie? Cookies!

FGH: [Teleports in pile of cookies] Start!

Pyro: [Starts eating as many cookies as possible]

Mew: [Stares at cookies and whines] I want some cookies…

Pyro: [Craftily uses hind leg to kick a cookie, which lands in front of Mew]

Mew: [Gasps and quickly eats cookie] Mmm…. That was good!

Sylvy: [To Aqua] Aww… he's learning to share!

Aqua: At this rate, they'll get together again in no time. I'm actually surprised Mew managed to restrain herself from pouncing on Pyro for this long

Sylvy: Me too

Pyro: [Starts eating slower] Ooohh…

FGH: Oh?

Pyro: [Stops eating and lies on belly] I'm full, urp!

Aqua: Are you okay?

Pyro: I'm fine, Aqua

Arcy: Are you sure? You don't look so hot right now

FGH: He can't continue. Arceus, watch a film reel of everything [Covers Pyro's ears] you did to Pyro in a closed off room and see if you still feel what you did was right

Arcy: [Goes into a closed off room]

* * *

_5 minutes later_

Arcy: [Comes out] I still feel that it was right. In the end, I only helped him change himself. He did regret what he did and I helped him atone

Pyro: Who?

Arcy: Uh… Someone, you wouldn't know

Pyro: Oh…

FGH: So you feel the same?

Arcy: Yep

FGH: Oh well. I guess I can't change your mind… yet. Bye everyone!

Pyro: [Nuzzles FGH] Goodbye, Zorua! Come back soon!

FGH: [Laughs and teleports away]

Aqua: And that's fghooo!

Pyro: Are there any more?

Aqua: Of course! There's Flamer as always!

*Window crashes and Flamer and Eve enters*

Eve: [Jumps off Flamer] We're back!

Flamer: We sure are! First up then. Pyro…

Pyro: Yeah? [Tail wags]

Flamer: Why do you have to be so darn cute?!

Pyro: [Grins] Thank you!

Aqua: Hehehe, well, he is an improvement of the last one, isn't he?

Sylvy: Yep, guess we made the right choice

Flamer: Next then, Aqua. I respect what you are doing for Pyro. But would you like a break sometimes? If yes, then I can take over for a day! [Hugs Pyro]

Pyro: Yay! You're warm!

Aqua: I'm his brother. It is my job to protect and help him. But thanks for the offer, I'll be sure to call you if I just want a little break or if Pyro wants you over

Flamer: Don't forget! Next ups! [Puts Pyro down] Mew, sorry for last time, have some cookies! [Gives lots of cookies to Mew]

Mew: Thank you Flamer! [Teleports all but one cookie somewhere else] I'll store them [Eats the one cookie]

Pyro: Cookie! Cookie!

Mew: Haven't you had enough already?

Pyro: [Puppy eyes]

Mew: Awww... Fine, do you want some?

Pyro: Yep! I want cookie please!

Mew: [Teleports in another cookie for Pyro]

Pyro: [Munches on cookie] Yay! Thank you, Mew! [Breaks off half of the cookie and hands it to Aqua] Here, Aqua! It's really good!

Aqua: Ahaha, thanks! [Takes cookie]

Flamer: D'awww! Next up then, Cress. Do you love Darkrai?

Cress: Uh… undecided

Flamer: Undecided?

Cress: Yeah, undecided

Flamer: Very well then. Ky [Whispers to Ky] Arcy puts all the blame on you for, well, Pyro's death

Ky: WHAAAAT?! I wasn't even involved!

Flamer: [Whispers to Arcy] Ky puts all the blame on you for Pyro's death

Arcy: It wasn't ALL my fault!

Flamer: Go at it, you two!

Arcy: I'll teach you to blame me! It's all about respect in this place! [Prepares Judgement]

Ky: Yeah? Well you should show some respect to me, bitch!

Arcy: You dare call me a bitch?!

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Arcy: [Huff, huff] That'll… that'll teach you [pant, pant]

Flamer: Alright! That was a great battle!

Pyro: Yeah, yeah! Great battle!

Aqua: Very nice, good win, Arcy

Arcy: Why, thank you!

Flamer: Carrying on then! Who do you think is more pointless, everyone? Zygarde or Heatran?

Everyone: Who's Zygarde?

Zygarde: Whyyyyyy?! [Cries in a corner]

Flamer: I take it you all think Zy is more pointless then. Next up, All legendaries must play Five Nights At Freddy's [Pauses for dramatic effect]… THREE! [Laughs sadistically]

Everyone: [Waves coupon/ticket] Skip!

Pyro: [Looks around] I don't have one!

*Kyurem grabs Pyro and sets him down on a chair in front of computer that is running FNAF 3]

Kyurem: [Points to screen]

Pyro: Play?

Kyurem: [Nods]

Pyro: [Smiles] Okay then!

Kyurem: [Grins maliciously]

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Pyro: [Shivering under a table]

Flamer: Alright, that's enough for now! You can come out now Pyro! [Walks towards Pyro]

Pyro: [Shivering] No! Go away! Don't come near me! Don't any of you come near me! I-I'm not scared!

Flamer: Come now, Pyro. I know Five Nights At Freddy's is scary, but it's over now, right?

Pyro: [Stays silent]

Flamer: [Reaches and picks up Pyro] Now come on

Aqua: It wasn't that scary, Pyro.

Pyro: [Squirms] I-It was!

Flamer: Okay okay [Sets Pyro down] Phew! You really do need a bath, Pyro

Pyro: No! No I don't!

Aqua: Yes you do, Pyro

Flamer: Next up then, Cresselia! Moon Blast Darkrai!

Darky: Don't you dare, Cressy…

Cress: [Grins and fires Moon Blast]

Darky: Shit! [Flies away and dodges attack] Ha! Miss me!

Cress: Plenty more where that came from! [Fires more Moon Blasts]

Darky: I can dodge for a long time!

Cress: I can fire for longer. Sooner or later they will hit you!

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Cress: [Panting] I… I told you! I've done it!

Flamer: Well done, Cress! Arcy, try to beat all the legends.

Shaymin: And we can beat her back as self-defence?

Flamer: Eeehhh… Okay! Why not?

Arcy: [Stares at other legendaries] Ooooh shit

Flamer: Three, two, one… Go!

Arcy: Shit, shit, shit, shit! Come on Arcy, what to do? What to do?

Pyro: Yay! Go Arcy!

Aqua: Do your best, good luck

Pyro: [Jumping up and down] Go Arcy! Go Arcy!

Arcy: Uh, thanks!

* * *

_A pummelling later_

Arcy: [Groans] Oowww…

Flamer: That was not good at all, Arcy. You should try harder next time

Arcy: Well you should be the one getting beat up next time!

Flamer: Are you challenging me?

Arcy: No, just saying!

Flamer: Fine. Next up, Ky. Beg for mercy or I'll use Flame Blast Overdrive

Ky: I won't. Do it, I don't care

Flamer: Your funeral. Flame Blast Overdrive! [Fires attack at Ky]

*Kyogre faints*

Flamer: Now, didn't even try. Arcy~ same for you. Why shouldn't I use Doomsday on you?

*Arcy tries to fake being fainted*

Flamer: Very well then. Doomsday! [Fires Dark Pulse and 6 Draco Meteors]

*Arcy faints*

Pyro: Ow…

Aqua: Are you alright?

Pyro: Yeah, it's just that that looks like it hurts

Sylvy: Probably does

Flamer: Hey Celebi!

*No reply*

Flamer: Where are you, you celery-headed useless freak of a legendary?!

Celebi: [Steaming with anger] I kill you…

Flamer: I have a dare for you!

Celebi: [Eyes wide with fear] No dare! No!

Flamer: Don't give me that look

Celebi: [Confused] What?

Flamer: [Whispers to Celebi] Attempt to kill Aqua

Celebi: [Eyes go wide with fear again] A-A-Aqua?

Aqua: Yes?

Celebi: [Flies away quickly]

Flamer: My, that was some fast flying right there

Pyro: What was the dare?

Flamer: It was for her to try and kill Aqua

Aqua: [Laughs] So that's why she flew away so quickly! Tell you what, that's exactly what she attempted to do while in one therapy session with me

Eve: And what was the result?

Aqua: Kind of scared her a little. Let her think I died. Celebi now thinks that I'm dead but I'm here as a ghost, not an actual physical being! Just here, haunting her

Pyro: Y-y-your d-dead?

Aqua: [Hugs Pyro] No, no. I'm not dead! Celebi just thinks that I am!

Pyro: [Nuzzles Aqua] Oh, that's good

Flamer: Well, she ran away, that's just perfect. I'll be gone now, bye!

Eve: Yep, bye!

Flamer: Don't forget- I can come and play with Pyro whenever!

Aqua: Yeah, I'll remember that!

Pyro: Bye mister Flamer! Bye Eve!

Aqua: Next up then, OmniDragon10. Ray, did you really think you had a chance with Latias?

Ray: I do! I really, really do!

Pyro: I thought so too. Then Tio came! [Tail wags]

Tio: Not that way, to those of you who are thinking about it

Lugia: I'm pretty sure no one thought it that way except you

Pyro: What way?

Aqua: Nothing Pyro. Absolutely nothing. Next then [Revives Arcy], for Arcy from Omni. If you're like, god, can't you just make this place Zorua-proof?

Arcy: If only it were that easy then I'd have done so ages ago. Even if we did, Pyro will just transform into another pokemon form or his original form

Pyro: My original form?

Sylvy: Don't mind that, just adult talk. Very boring [Whispers under breath] keep him clueless, keep him oblivious, got it…

Pyro: Oh, adult talk? Yeah, that's very booooooring! Isn't it, Lugy?

Lugia: Oh, huh? Yeah, it's boring, yeah

Aqua: Next, Tio. Do you know you're his second favourite pokemon and favourite legendary?

Tio: No, not really, didn't know him. But I am grateful though

Pyro: Grateful?

Shaymin: Yeah, grateful, show gratitude. You better do otherwise I'll shove some gratitude down your throat and up your ass, Tio!

Aqua: Language! Watch it!

Tina: No wonder why she's the 'gratitude' pokemon

Arcy: Aye

Pyro: She does look cute though. And her sky form looks awesome!

Shaymin: Yeah, thanks!

Aqua: Next then. Jirachi, I dare you to sing 'Twinkle twinkle little star' for eight hours straight!

Jira: [Whines] Do I really have toooo?

Pyro: I dunno…

Aqua: Yep, you do!

Jira: [Groans] Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are-

Aqua: While he's doing that. Groudon and Ky, I dare you to try to make a perfect mixture of rain and sunlight

Grou: Alright. I'll do the sunlight first [Makes the sun shine outside hall]

Ky: My turn [Makes it rain hard]

Ray: [Looks outside] Raining pretty hard

Grou: [Makes sun shine stronger]

Ky: [Makes it rain harder]

Ray: Still raining a bit hard

Grou: [Makes sun shine even stronger]

Ky: Grrr [Makes it rain very hard]

Grou: [Roars and makes the sun very strong]

Ray: Uh… guys? The rain's evaporating mid-air. I see a multiple forest fire starting and… is that a hurricane?

Pyro: [Whines] Ooowww… the sun hurts my eyes

Sylvy: Don't stare at it, Py

Aqua: Alright, that's enough. Ray?

Ray: [Nods and negates weather effects, returning world to the norm]

Aqua: Last one here… says here you guys should rebel

Tia: Are there no skips? Cause if there is, I'll skip this one

Mew: Me too

Mewtwo: And me

Groudon: Definitely

Dialga: No chance

Arcy: [Sighs] We really do have no hope, do we?

Tina: That… is right.

Aqua: Well, that's that done then. Next is TheHappyTyranid

Ty: [Bursts in through door]

Arcy: I'm surprised the hall door didn't need any replacement

Pyro: Fluffy Eevee! [Runs up to hug Ty]

Ty: Ahahaha, hello to you too Pyro. Arcy, did you have fun with Pyro?

Arcy: Somewhat, couldn't keep up with the devil

Pyro: Oh, we had fun! We played tag, and then tag, and tag again. Then hide and seek and then tag and then-

Aqua: We get the picture, Py. Don't need to list them all

Pyro: Oh, okay!

Ty: Good then! Aqua, did you know I am older than all of you?

Aqua: Not possible

Arcy: Nu-uh. I don't think so

Ty: I am!

Aqua: You're a bit… delusional. Are you feeling okay enough to do this session?

Ty: No I'm not! I'm older than all of you!

Pyro: I like being young! It's fun to be young!

Ty: Mm… fine. Tia, are you glad that Ray is off your shoulders?

Tia: Very much so. At least now I can have some peace and quiet

Ray: Now I'm the one who needs the peace and quiet

Tio: Don't you like me?

Ray: NO!

Tio: [Whispers to self] I'll make you

Ty: Next then. Tio, what were your feelings on meeting the past, original, Tio?

Tio: Somewhat weird. It's kinda like you're having a conversation with yourself, or your past self, even though we are two different beings entirely. He did intimidate me though, and threatened

Tia: Rightly so, I guess

Tio: I don't know. Dude needs to pull the stick out of his ass and chill the fuck out. And I think he's trying to do something, some ulterior motive

Aqua: [Growls] Language

Tia: Don't talk about my brother that way!

Tio: [Holds both hands up defensively] Whoa. I'm not saying he's that bad of a guy. I just choose to believe the philosophy of The Big Chill, 'Everyone does what they do to get rich or get laid'

Pyro: The Big Chill? I like the sound of that!

Aqua: You know… It is actually pretty true when you think about it

Tia: [Screeches] My brother is not trying to get money or sex!

Pyro: Sex?

Sylvy: [Glances at Aqua]

Aqua: Don't need to know about that yet Pyro. Now, what's next?

Ty: Huh? Oh, Arcy, come here.

Arcy: What do I have to do?

Ty: You'll make out with someone, blindfolded

*Ty blindfolds Arcy before steering her towards Tina*

Arcy: [Grins]

Ty: [Stops before Tina and waves Tina away]

Tina: [Looks confused but walks away to the side]

Ty: [Waves Aqua over]

Arcy: Um… hello?

Aqua: [Looks around before pointing at himself in disbelief]

Ty: [Nods and waves him over frantically]

Aqua: [Hesitatingly moves over to where Tina was, grumbling] Why me?

Ty: [Grins and pushes Arcy to Aqua] There you go!

Arcy: [Immediately begins a make out session with Aqua (doesn't know though)]

Aqua: [Squirms]

Arcy: [Stops suddenly] Tina? What's wrong?

Aqua: I am not Giratina!

Tina: Hate to break it to you, but that's-

Arcy: AQUAAA?!

Aqua: Yes, it's me! [Breaks away and walks back to Pyro and Sylvy]

Arcy: B-bu-bu-but… Ti-Tina… Right he-here

Tina: The wonders of communication without speech

Ty: Onto the next one! Dialga, you gave me coffee the day that [Covers Pyro's ears] I let Kyurem kill Pyro! You will see me in my hell! [Uncovers Pyro's ears]

Dia: I-I did not! I don't even know how to brew a coffee!

Palkia: Ain't that the truth? She couldn't brew a pot of coffee to save her life. Heck, I could make a better coffee than her blindfolded

Pyro: Huh? [Tilts head in confusion]

Aqua: [Rubs Pyro's head]

Ty: Now, some final gifts before I go. For Mew, life-sized doll of Pyro. Available in both original form and alternate form [Gives Mew a Shadow Mew doll and Zorua doll]

Mew: Oh, god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Ty: And you, Aqua, a coupon for a free meal at any store, no matter how big! [Gives Aqua a coupon]

Aqua: [Stomach growls] I'll gratefully take that, thank you

Ty: Bye guys!

Pyro: Byeee fluffy Eevee~!

Ty: [Teleports away]

Aqua: Now… bath time!

Pyro: B-b-bath? Nooooo! [Runs out of hall]

Aqua: Come back here, Pyro! [Chases Pyro out of hall]

Sylvy: Uh… um… See you later, everyone… I guess [Chases after Pyro too]

* * *

**{A/N} I've decided to cut this short. Don't worry, those whose truths and dares did not come up will show up next chapter (AngeloHeroOfLight, Hero LumiEre Lumanite, Ultimate Spinosaurus, Kecleon352, TheGhostArchAngel). You guys' sets are still on the waiting list, waiting for me to use it. Don't worry though. I've just decided to cut it short because it's been so long since I've updated this. I just want one chapter out first, just to tell you guys that this fic is not on hiatus nor is it over yet. Good day to you all. I'm going to go to sleep now, it's about midnight and the upcoming week is full of exams.**


	23. Chapter 23

**{A/N} Hard to believe that it's been a year since I've started this fic and it hasn't finished yet…** **I know it's no excuse but I've been sick, and I had to go to my grandfather's funeral among other things. That's why it took such a long time to update. Hm… Well… Seems like no one saw the thing on my profile's notice board since nobody PM'ed me and requested the sneak preview of this chapter. Oh well… **

**By the way, if there are any mistakes, missed dares etc. I apologize for it, was slightly drunk when doing final corrections. Maybe I had a little too much of cider**

**I know what you're thinking: "Finally! It's up!" Well I won't keep you waiting for much longer. Enjoy.**

* * *

*Aqua, Pyro and Sylvy walks in*

Pyro: [Tail wagging] Back again, yay!

Sylvy: Aqua, can Vulcan come? He hasn't been here in ages

Aqua: Vulcan? Okay then… [Teleports in said Quilava]

Vulcan: [Shakes head] Wh-where am I-I?

Pyro: Yay! Quilavaaaa! [Tackle-hugs Vulcan]

Vul: Oh! He-hello dad [Smiles meekly]

Pyro: [Tilts head, confused] Dad?

Aqua: [Pulls Vulcan aside and whispers to him] Seems like you forgot. We didn't tell him about his past life, let him start a new, better life. So just act as if you've just met him the first time

Vul: [Nods slowly] Yes, uncle Aqua. But… will dad ever remember me?

Aqua: [Sighs] Well that depends on a lot of things. I can't say for sure

*Pyro suddenly pounces onto Vulcan, nuzzling him happily*

Vulcan: [Yelps in surprise] D-dad!

Pyro: You're soft! [Giggles] You can call me dad if you want, even though I don't know who you are. You just sound cute when you say it! [Smiles]

Aqua: Anyways, where is everyone? [Looks around] Hello?! Anyone here?

*Silence*

Sylvy: Hmm… [Walks over to kitchen]

Pyro: [Whines] Where's everyone?

Aqua: Anything, Sylvy?

Sylvy: [Walks around and into another room] Ah-ha! Found you! I found them, Aqua!

*Legendaries and Sylvy walk out into main hall*

Arcy: [Grumbles]

Palkia: [Groans]

Tina: [Sigh] Why?

Sylvy: No escaping!

Aqua: Now then, first off is AngeloHeroOfLight. Vic, who's your favourite legendary?

Vic: Favourite? Hmm… not sure. Probably Ray, it's very entertaining to poke fun at him

Ray: [Sigh] … asshole…

Aqua: Ray, how's life with Tio?

Ray: You too?

Aqua: No, that's one of the truths

Ray: Fine, he's just plain annoying, pestering me all the time

Tio: [Pouts]

Pyro: Quilava, what's your favourite legendary?

Vulcan: M-my name's Vulcan, dad. A-and favourite l-legendary? [Glances at each legendary nervously] I-I-I think it's Mew. She's n-nice

Pyro: I like Mew too!

Mewtwo: Me?

Pyro: No, Mew!

Mew: [Blushes and smiles]

Aqua: Arcy, Tina, how many times have you 'done dirty'?

Arcy: [Blushes]

Tina: O-oh… not yet?

Lugia: I doubt that

Raikou: So what was that noise last night then?

Tina: [Blushes too] R-Rai!

Raikou: [Smirks] yeah, how many times does that make? One hundredth? Damn, you two were rough! I could hear the bed creaking from my room!

Arcy: J-just shut up already!

Pyro: Quilava, what does 'done dirty' mean?

Vulcan: D-don't ask me!

Pyro: Sylvy?

Sylvy: Ask Aqua

Pyro: Aqua, what does-

Aqua: Don't need to know that yet, Py. Next one, Darkrai, Angelo's dating a Darkrai where he came from, and you and the Darkrai are not the same person. Explain

Darky: Hmm… parallel universes?

Pyro: Parallel universe?

Darky: Or it could one of my clones

Aqua: One of your clones?

Darky: Like the birdy trio over there [Points to Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno] I've got Mewtwo to create some clones of me for trainers and safety and whatnot

Articuno: [Flaps wings] I resent that comment!

Zapdos: [Begs] Arti, would you pleaaaase go out with me?

Sylvy: [Giggles] You're getting desperate, aren't you?

Vulcan: [Laughs very quietly]

Aqua: Next up then, Shaymin, turn into sky forme and be Angelo's child please!

Shay: Aw hell no!

Pyro: [Yells frantically] Aqua, Aqua!

Aqua: ['Overprotective mode engaged'] What, what, what?!

*Pyro is staring at his front paw, which is on fire*

Pyro: I don't know what I did, but my paw's on fire! I'm scared!

Vulcan: I-I-I'll help you, dad!

Aqua: Wait. Does it hurt, Py?

Pyro: N-no?

Aqua: [Sighs in relief] Probably you just accidentally used Fire Punch

Pyro: Oh… [Smiles] Yay!

Aqua: Speaking of, Shay, you sure you aren't going to comply?

Shay: I said. Aw hell no!

Aqua: Pyro, use coat your paw with fire again? Shaymin wants to play tag with you

Pyro: [Coats paw with fire again] Shaymiiiiin! Let's play!

*Pyro starts chasing Shaymin, who quickly scuttles away*

Sylvy: Let's leave the children with their toys then

Aqua: Celebi, kill whoever you want

Cel: Anyone?

Aqua: Except me, Pyro, Sylvy-

Cel: [Eyes Vulcan]

Vulcan: Uncle A-Aqua, I-I'm scared…

Aqua: -And Vulcan

Cel: [Pouts and teleports away]

Arcy: Where'd she go?

Aqua: Probably to kill one of the humans or something. Next, Meloetta, sing a dark song

Meloetta: [Takes out phone and looks through music list] Got it! [Plays backing and starts singing '_Slipknot - Psychosocial'_]

Arcy: [Eyes wide] Holy… fuckballs…

Aqua: [Snaps out of trance] Arcy, language!

Arcy: Sorry… just surprised

Pyro: [Shivering] M-Meloetta's s-s-scary…

Vulcan: [Hugs Pyro] I-I-I agree

Sylvy: [Cuddles both of them] You two are adorable!

Aqua: Lugia, slap a male and female in the room

Ray: Now that's a perfect dare for Lugia. What with his hand-wings or whatever they are

Lugia: [Backhands Ray and sends him flying] They are pretty useful [Lightly slaps Shaymin]

*Due to being small, Shaymin gets launched across the room*

Shaymin: [Slowly stands up, growling] I'll get you for that, Lugy. Sleep with one eye open, boy

Lugy: [Shivers] Maybe I should've slapped someone else

Aqua: Regigigas, jump off a cliff [Teleports Regigigas to the edge of a cliff]

*Regigigas looks around then jumps off a cliff, onto the floor of canyon below. This causes an earthquake in the region and tsunami to hit nearby regions*

Arcy: I felt that

Tina: I feel like I'll have a long queue of the dead waiting for me when I get back

Aqua: That's all from AngeloHeroOfLight then! Next up is Hero LumiEre Lumanite

Pyro: Another hero?

Vulcan: W-well…

Sylvy: But both of them have stuck with us for quite a while

Aqua: Hero? You here?

Hero: [Teleports in] Yep. Jirachi! Did you think you could escape my wrath for so long?! [Glares]

Jirachi: Please… Don't. I had to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star for eight hours straight last time

Hero: Not my problem

Jira: [Groans]

Hero: Heatran, we're going to the park later on

Heatran: [Looks down gloomily] I hope the pokemon there are nice

Hero: Don't worry, they will, otherwise… Anyways, Genesect [Holds up hand when Genesect is about to speak] If you dare interrupt me again, I will personally fry you over an open fire with chestnuts!

Pyro: Chestnuts?

Vulcan: Th-They taste pretty g-good…

Pyro: Really?

Vulcan: Y-yes

Hero: They do taste okay, I guess. By the way, Gen, how do you feel about the Mewtwo X Genesect shipping, Labsubjectshipping that I made?

Mewtwo: [Silently glances at Gen]

Gen: [Puke-face]

Aqua: Well… that is a bit weird

Hero: Well… [Looks at Latias] You know, I adopted a Latias once. Anyway, how do you feel about Ash and Serena dating? It's not happening but I just felt the need to ask

Latias: Ashy and Serena?! Why, I'll tear that bitch's throat out if she tries anything!

Pyro: [Mumbles to Vulcan] Latias is also a bit scary

Latias: [Ear twitches and turns around to smile at Pyro] Why, what made you think that? Sorry about that little… outburst by the way. Why don't we go play or something later on after this?

Pyro: [Perks up] Play? I'll play with you after this! Yay! Quilava, do you want to join too?

Vulcan: O-Okay… If you w-want

Hero: Well then. Lake trio, who are your crushes? And don't try to-

*Aqua covers Pyro's ears*

Hero: -bullshit me and say that you don't have any

*Aqua uncovers Pyro's ears*

Mesprit: [Starts reciting a love poetry]

Ho-oh: Um…

Hero: Shut up, Mes, who do you have a crush on?

Mesprit: [Recites same poetry again]

Mew: I think I heard an 'Azelf' in there

Arcy: Must be it then

Ray: So Mesprit loves Azelf, what next?

Uxie: [Whispers something incoherent]

Hero: Oh my days… SPEAK UP!

Uxie: Fine… Azelf

Azelf: You called?

Hero: I take it that that's your answer?

Uxie: [Nods]

Pyro: What is love?

*Silence in the Hall*

Hero: Aqua?

Aqua: Nobody knows Pyro. It's this feeling that makes you feel good. You'll understand it when you grow up a bit more

Pyro: So it's the good feeling I get when I'm with other pokemon?

Aqua: Essentially, yes

Pyro: Yay! Then I love you, I love Sylvy, I love Quilava, I love Mew, I love Lugy, I love Ray-

Aqua: [Hushes Pyro] But don't go throwing that word around. I'll explain later after this

Hero: Back with me. So both Uxie and Mesprit loves you, Az. What about you?

Azelf: [Teleports in a pile of tape recordings, notes, photos, DVDs] Whoever's not in there is my crush

Hero: You should tell it to me now, or I'll get Pyro to burn it all again. This time no backup

Azelf: [Grumbles and teleports the blackmailing items back] Fine, was hoping you'd try to find it in there. [Sighs and says quietly] There's this Jolteon that I like…

Sylvy: Jolteon? By any chance is it-

Azelf: No, I doubt she is your sibling. She lives in the forest near my lake. I watch over her every night when she goes to sleep. Or during the day when she's eating, playing-

Hero: Stalker

Arcy: Definitely stalker

Ray: Stalker alert! Stalker alert! Woop, woop!

Azelf: SHUT UP!

Hero: Anyways then, beast trio! [Takes out shotgun] Do you know how many-

*Aqua covers Pyro's ears again*

Hero: -fucking hours I spent hunting you assholes?! [Takes aim at the three]

*Aqua uncovers Pyro's ears. Raikou, Entei and Suicune backs away from Hero*

Sui: Rai, I'm scared

Rai: [Nuzzles Sui] I'll be here with you

Entei: Both of you, go die

Hero: I have half a mind to replace your faces with holes!

Beast trio: Well, shit

Hero: Thun, Landorus, Tor… Holy shit, I forgot there were more than one of you! You all look alike. No offense. Who can bench press the most?

Thun: Me!

Lan: No, me!

Tor: Both of you are pussies! I can bench press everyone in here with one arm!

Lan: What was that!

Thun: Oh, it's ON! LET'S GO!

*Arm wrestling match starts*

Hero: Well, while they're doing that we'll move on to Ho-oh. If you don't fart skittles, then how the hell do you make rainbows when you fly? I see no rainbow colouring on you

Ho-oh: I just-

Pyro: Rainbows?! Where?

Vulcan: R-rainbows are b-b-beautiful

Pyro: RainbowsRainbowsRainbowsRainbowsRainbowsRainbowsRainbowsRainbows-

Ray: [Snaps] Shut up, Pyro!

Pyro: [Ears droop and whimpers]

Aqua: What the fuck, Ray?

Arcy: [Stares]

Tina: [Looks at Arcy]

Arcy: Aqua just used a swear word…?

Tina: You're right...

Hero: Well? Ho-oh, what is your answer?

Ho-oh: Um… magic?

Pyro: Yay! Magic bird! Magic!

Hero: [Sigh] I still think you fart skittles. Hm… I know there's a legend or two I'm forgetting [Slowly turns to Diancie]

Dian: [Hides behind Cobalion] Hide me, noble steed!

Cobalion: [Bows] Yes ma'am

Hero: Latios, I didn't remember you swung that way. Are you bi or…? You know? I'm cool with you anyway, just curious.

Tio: Well… yeah, I think I'm bi. I'm just about as confused as you are. But I do know that I like Ray a lot.

Ray: [Grumbles] Just shut up already

Hero: Next up then, the dares! Jirachi, I want you to-

*Sudden screaming and a Gardevoir falls towards Hero, who catches her*

Gardevoir: [Shaking] I-I-I-….

Hero: Be quiet and help with the dares Kali [Sets Kali on her feet]

Kali: [Nods]

Hero: Jirachi, you and Vic are going to spend a whole week training with me. By the next chapter you two will be able to bench press Groudon's fat ass like it is a feather

Groudon: I'm not fat!

Ky: Ha! Just look at yourself

Grou: Well at least I'm not a fat WHALE like you!

Ky: I'm an ORCA! Not just any whale! Killer whale!

Grou: You can't kill a flower if you tried!

Pyro: Quilava, what are they shouting about?

Vulcan: N-not sure

Aqua: Just ignore them

Hero: I'll do that. Kali?

Kali: Um… R-Resh… You're going to have to wrestle your way through a mob of crazy fanboys in your anthro form… while in a bikini…

Reshiram: W-what?!

Hero: [Laughs evilly] Be careful of N. He likes to grab asses!

Resh: [Blushes madly] I don't want to do this!

Kali: S-sorry Resh… you have to

Hero: Be free! [Teleports Resh into the middle of a crowd of fanboys and changes her into bikini anthro form]

Resh: If this is free, I'd rather die in that hall

_10 minutes later_

N: Dat ass [Reaches out to grab]

Resh: [Snaps] Don't you dare! [Shoves N away and roundhouse-kicks him into the stratosphere]

Hero: [Teleports Resh back] Congrats, you are now trapped again

Resh: Rather be trapped than be free like that

Hero: Oh well, can't be helped

Kali: Entei… you have you have to watch Japanese tentacle hentai and pick a legendary to be trapped in one while you watch

Entei: YEEEEEES!

Pyro: H-hentai?

Vulcan: [Covers face with paws] t-tentacles are c-c-creepy

Pyro: Aqua, what is hentai-

Aqua: You'll learn

Entei: I pick… SUICUNE!

Rai: [Roars] WHAAAAAT?!

Sui: [Cowers away] P-Pyro… help me please

Pyro: [Trots up to Sui] How?

Sui: [Whispers to him] Tell them I don't have to do the dare

Pyro: [Smiles and wags tail] Okay!

*Pyro turns to Aqua*

Pyro: Aqua, Suicune wants me to tell you that she doesn't have to do the dare!

Sui: [Facepalm]

Aqua: [Rubs Pyro's head affectionately] Sorry, Sui has to

Pyro: [Turns back to Suicune] Sorry but you have to

_50 minutes later_

Sui: [Shudders] I-I've never f-f-felt so v-violated before

Entei: Azelf? You got all that?

Azelf: [Puts down video camera] Wouldn't be like me to not video it

Entei: Give a copy to me later on

Aqua: [Uncovers Pyro's eyes and ears] There you go

Pyro: [Looks around confusingly]

Hero: Mewtwo! Go blow up your lab

Mewtwo: But my notes-

Hero: They may be safe

Mewtwo: Fine… [Grumbles] At least I'll test out my _Napalm Bomb MK II Prototype_ [Teleports away]

Hero: Now then, Meloetta, I feel like I mistreated you last time I gave you a dare. I'm sorry. You get a free pass to come to one of my parties at any time. And this microphone with your name [Hands to Mel with small bow]

Mel: [Takes mic and pass] Thank you~ I now have a collection of mics!

Hero: Next up then

Kali: Uh…. [Thinks really hard] Oh! Hero, hug Yveltal in your Yveltal form

Hero: Traitoooooooor [Does as such]

Yveltal: Thanks Hero. At least I don't seem to have a death hug…

Pyro: You're cool, Yveltal!

Yvel: Thanks Py

Hero: Rayquaza [Throws lance from last time at him] in that weapon is Arceus' lost powers. Yes, my great-great grandmother sealed away her powers until Arceus truly needs it. Now do whatever you want for ten minutes until it is handed back to me

Ray: [Catches lance] Hey Arcy! Who has the power now?!

Pyro: Quilava and I wanna play with the lance!

Vulcan: I-I-I'm fine… r-really…

Ray: Sorry Pyro, this lance is mine for now

Pyro: Let me play with the lance too, Ray

Ray: Nope!

Pyro: O-Or I'll… I'll

Ray: You'll what?

Pyro: I'll let mister Void out! He… He's been telling me how to do so!

Ray: Okay okay! Take the lance! [Hastily gives it to Pyro]

Pyro: Yay yay yay! [Holds it in his mouth and waves it around]

Ray: [Stares longingly at the lance] The things I could do with that…

_10 minutes later_

Hero: Okay, I'll have my lance back now

Pyro: [Whines]

Aqua: Just give it back Pyro. It's not yours

Pyro: Fine… [Hands the lance back]

Hero: Okay then. Battle of the cute legends! Mew and all! [Throws knife to Celebi] And Celebi is the only one who can use moves and weapons though. Hahahaha! Good luck!

Mew: Me too?

Hero: Yep!

Pyro: Do I have to too?

Hero: Eeeeehh… why not?

Pyro: [Cheers]

_20 minutes later_

*Pyro is crying from the first hit received, others except Celebi is knocked out*

Aqua: [Watching very carefully] You better not hurt my brother, Celebi

Cel: G-ghost?

Aqua: Yes, I'll be haunting you till the end of your days if you lay a finger on him

Cel: No touch black fox?

Aqua: No, no touching black fox

Cel: I win then?

Hero: [Looks around] Well… seeing as Pyro's the only one left and he's pretty much out of the game, I guess you do win!

Cel: Yessss!

Aqua: [Revives everyone and comforts Pyro]

Hero: I'm done for now [Snaps finger and makes Kali disappear] Heatran, come on. [Teleports away with Heatran]

Aqua: Next up then, Ultimate Spinosaurus. First one's for Pyro

Pyro: M-me?

Aqua: What was the funniest thing you've ever done with any of the legendaries?

Pyro: Um… I don't know… Quilava, do you know?

Vulcan: I d-don't know e-e-either

Aqua: Arcy, how does it feel to be the god of all pokemon?

Arcy: God of all pokemon? Joy. For some reason I don't feel that way trapped in this hall of the damned

Tina: Hall of the damned? Arcy, that's my workplace, and I can assure you that it does not look as nearly as white as this

Aqua: Who here likes to eat their veggies, excluding Mew?

*No one raises hand/paw*

Aqua: No one?

Pyro: Veggies are horrible! Who would want to eat it?

Zekrom: [To Reshiram] I guess Pyro still retains his carnivorous state

Resh: Yeah… guess so. Even death wouldn't make him eat vegetables

Arcy: Latias will have to make out with a randomly selected legendary! [Teleports in a hat filled with names]

Latias: [Groans]

Pyro: Can I pick?

Tia: Go ahead, my life would be worse with my own luck

Pyro: [Picks a name from the hat and reads it out loud] Victini!

Vic: [Blushes]

Tia: [Sighs and floats over]

Rai: Damn look at that size difference!

Tia: [Quickly makes out with Victini before flying back to same place] That means nothing

Aqua: Five Nights At Freddy's 4 is coming soon, what do you think?

Arcy: Burn in hell

Tina: Demon spawn

Ky: Hell no!

Pyro: [Hides behind Sylvy and Vulcan] I-I don't want to p-p-play that

Aqua: I get it, everyone hates it. Next, Ho-oh, burn every non Fire-type in this room

Pyro: [Gulps and says meekly] Do I get burnt too?

Ho-oh: [Thinks] Well… nah, you're too cute to burn

Shaymin: Am I too cute to burn too? I've already got burnt this morning [Glares at Pyro]

Pyro: [Shrinks] S-sorry

Ho-oh: You should burn in hell, Shay

Shay: What was that?!

Ho-oh: You heard it! Burn in hell! [Sacred Flame!]

_10 minutes later_

Pyro: [Gives last berry away] There, that's everyone!

Arcy: Thanks, Py

Tina: Where did you even find these Rawst berries?

Pyro: Around in the kitchen

Aqua: Well that's all from Ultimate Spinosaurus. Next up is Kecleon352!

*Kec pops out of a magical ring hanging in the air, wearing a magician's outfit. Flare also appears under hat, wearing cute bunny ears*

Kec: Abracadabra! Hello! Now, shoo, shoo [Shoos an Abra and Kadabra back into ring] Oh yeah, and Aqua?

Aqua: Yes?

Kec: [Hands note] Give it to Hero, telling him that I can wear a ninja suit whenever I please, just not right now

Aqua: I'll do that when I get the chance

Pyro: Note? [Paws note in Aqua's hand]

Aqua: Not for you Pyro, it's for Hero

Vulcan: W-which H-Hero?

Aqua: Hero who came first, Hero Lumanite

Pyro: Oh. He was very fun!

Kec: Ahem, well, enough of that. Let's get this rolling. Ray, in the newest Pokemon movie, it was revealed that we would see a black Rayquaza. Do you have a brother or-

Ray: Oh, that? Hahaha. That was just me messin about with one of my clones. I painted him black and what and told him to stay like that as a dare. He ended up loving the colour scheme and stayed like that

Kec: So… it was just a dare… on your clone…

Ray: [Nods] What can I say?

Kec: [Sighs] Jirachi, do you still consider Max to be a true friend?

Jirachi: [Snoring]

Kec: Someone wake him up?

Pyro: I'll do it! [Trots over and nudges Jira]

Jira: [Mumbles and rolls over]

Pyro: [Walks over to other side and nudges again]

Jira: [Blindly punches out, hitting Pyro's snout] Later…

Pyro: [Yelps and recoils back] … [Growls]

Vulcan: Dad?

Pyro: [Bits down on Jira's paw] Don't punch me!

Jira: [Wakes up screaming and waving paw frantically] Let go! Let go! LeggoLeggoLeggo!

Pyro: [Let's go, jumps off, and growls]

Sylvy: [Hugs Pyro with bows]

Aqua: [Pats Pyro on the head] There there. It's alright

Pyro: [Looks up at Aqua and smiles]

Jira: [Rubs damaged hand/paw] Ow…

Kec: Jirachi, do you still consider Max as a true friend then?

Jira: Of course I do. Please don't tell me this was all I had to wake up for

Kec: It is. Now, Manaphy. Do you still think May is your mother?

Manaphy: [Shakes head and points to Tina]

Tina: What the hell?

Kec: Oh. Great mother you are, Tina! [Snickers]

Tina: [Sighs]

Kec: Meloetta, do you actually hate any particular kind of music?

Mel: Nope!

Kec: Just wonderin'. Genie trio, whatever you're called, do you prefer your Incarnate or Therian forms?

Thun, Land, Tor: Incarnate!

Pyro: But you guys look better in Therian!

Kec: Well, that was their choice. They chose to stay in the lame Incarnate form. Mewtwo, how excited are you that you're back in SSB?

Mewtwo: I'd rather be back in my lab right now

Mew: Killjoy

Arcy: I don't think anything could ever kill your joy, Mew

Mew: [pouts] Not true

Flare: [Walks over to Pyro] Hello Pyro!

Pyro: Hi Flareon! [Snuggles against Flare] You're so warm and cuddly…

Flare: [Fidgets nervously]

Kec: Entei, Terrakion, Moltres, go jump in a lake. Zapdos, Thunderus and Raikou, zap the lake while they're in it

Lugia: Now that's just cruel

Entei: Maybe there'll be more tentacles?

Moltres: Perveeeert!

Rai: This'll be revenge for picking Sui for the dare!

Zapdos: Sorry Mol

_10 minutes later_

Entei: [Soaking wet] I hate this wet fur

Moltres: [Twitches occasionally]

Pyro: Well that is the product of jumping into water!

Kec: Okaaaay then. Suicune and Keldeo, have a race on water!

_At a wide lake somewhere_

Sui: ThreeTwoOneStart! [Starts hopping quickly on water]

Kel: Oh, not swimmin' huh? Fine by me! [Water hose hoof!]

*Kel blasts past Sui*

Kel: So long… sucker!

_2 minutes later, back at hall_

Sui: [Appears] That was cheating!

Kel: Was not! You had water-walking ability! I have my-

Arcy: Hose-hoof

Kel: It's useful!

Ray: [Scoffs] I'd say it's only useful for watering gardens

Kec: Now now, no fighting. Tina, give Pyro a tour of the Reverse World

Tina: [Smiles sweetly at Pyro]

Kec: And don't leave him there!

Tina: [Looks away, disappointed] Tch!

Aqua: You know what? I just might go along with Pyro too

Pyro: Yay! Going to Reverse World with Aqua!

Shay: Not a very nice place

Kec: Okay then Shay, for that comment, no Gracidea flowers for a week!

Shay: W-Whaaaat?! I can't live without those!

Flare: Oh hush, yes you can

Shay: What would you know?!

Kec: It's been said, so it will be so. Mew, no sugar for a week!

Mew: [Whines] Noooooooo… I can't live without those!

Kec: But you'll get sugar substitutes, which are just as sweet

Mew: [Mumbles] They better be

Pyro: [Whispers to Mew] Don't worry, I'll share!

Mew: [Smiles] Thanks Py

Pyro: No problem!

Kec: Finally, random ship! Keldeo and Diancie!

Kel: [Groans] Not the random ship

Kec: Do it!

Flare: Just do it! Don't let your dreams be dreams! Just… do it!

Kec: [Stares at Flare] Wrong show

Flare: O-oh… [Continues cuddling with Pyro and Vulcan]

Pyro: [Sighs happily] Warm... fluffy…

Kec: Well, I'm out

*Cabinet suddenly appears. Kec walks in with Flare. Cabinet disappears in cloud of smoke*

Aqua: Well that's Kec done

Pyro: I miss Flareon already [Cuddles Vulcan]

Vulcan: [Awkwardly hugs Pyro back]

Aqua: Next up is TheGhostArchAngel!

*Ghost fades in*

Ghost: Hey, anyone miss me?

Arcy: Yes, we all do. Just like with everybody else who tortured us with dares. We miss you so much we almost died

Pyro: Really? What about me?

Arcy: [Sigh] That was sarcasm, Pyro. Sarcasm

Pyro: Sar-cas-em?

Ghost: Okay then. Palkia, would you ever try an alcoholic beverage?

Dia: Funny you should ask that, he always makes his own beer somewhere. I don't even know where he gets the ingredients or instructions from. God knows he's dumb when it comes to cooking, but making drinks he's a legend. I'm starting to think that he's an alcoholic.

Pal: I am not! But I thank you for the 'good at making drinks' comment

Dia: [Rolls eyes] That's what they all say…

Ghost: Dialga, I love you! I do!

Dia: [Glances around awkwardly] Uh… okay. That was pretty forward I guess?

Ghost: [Sighs] Darkrai, I dare you to give yourself the worst nightmare

Darky: Why?

Ghost: Because I said so!

Darky: Fine… I'll do it after

Cresselia: I'll make sure you do that! [Grins]

Ghost: Thanks Cress. Dia, fight your brother, I want to see space-time close in on itself

Arcy: And I thought the worst people can go is wanting to watch the world burn

Ghost: Nah, we go way worse

Pyro: Space… time? [Hugs Vulcan tightly] That sounds scary…

Aqua: There's nothing to be scared about, Pyro

Pyro: If you say so…

Dia: Well… I'll start first then [Flash cannon!]

Pal: [Jumps to the side, narrowly avoiding] Aw what?! That's no fair! [Aqua tail!]

Dia: I won't cook food for you anymore if you don't let me win!

Pal: [Whines] That's not fair either! I won't make any coffee or fruit punch for you anymore if you don't let me win!

Dia: [Growls and glares at Pal]

Pal: [Glares back]

_10 minutes later_

Pyro: [Yawns and curls around Vulcan to sleep]

Arcy: Dia, Pal. It's been ten minutes. How much longer are you going to keep up the staring contest? Until you fall in love?

Dia: Well…

Pal: We can't decide

*Both shrugs*

Aqua: [Ice beams both until they faint] There, solution

Ghost: I guess that is a solution… Well, I'll be going now! [Fades away]

Aqua: [Sigh]

Vulcan: Is there more? Are you tired, uncle Aqua?

Aqua: No, no. Next up is fghooo!

FGH: [Enters hall] I'm back!

Pyro: [Wakes up instantly] Zorua's back! [Runs over to hug FGH]

FGH: [Accepts hug before breaking away] Thanks for the welcoming. First up then, all the legendaries. How many of you hold a grudge against Pyro from before?

*Most legendaries put their hands/paws up*

Arcy: [Whispers to Tina] Why isn't your paw up?

Tina: [Says in normal voice] I don't hold a grudge. They're just not my thing

Pyro: Grudge… against me? F-for what?! [Looks nervous]

Vulcan: [Moves over and comforts Pyro with a hug] Everything's going to be alright, dad

FGH: So, those who do not hold a grudge gets a poffin of your choice!

*Poffin appears in front of those who don't hold a grudge and they eat it*

FGH: Next up then! Ray, what is your full opinion of Ash and what do you think of the fact that he stole your Latias away from you?

Ray: That… ASH! I hate him! He's dumb, he's ignorant! He's just a stupid, lucky kid! He should've died years ago, better yet, shouldn't have been born! I'll kill him for taking away my sweet Tia!

Tia: I'll whoop yo' ass for making those comments. And I'm not an object, I'm not 'your' Tia!

Ray: Sorry, Tia. It's just the thought of him… argh! Makes my blood boil!

Pyro: [Shivering] E-everyone's scary. Don't leave me, Quilava, Aqua, Sylvy…

Sylvy: Aww… we won't leave you, you can be sure of that!

FGH: Aqua, what are your feelings towards Sylvy?

Aqua: Well… she is… nice, I guess. And I'm grateful for her being there for Pyro whenever he needs it

FGH: Sylvy, feelings towards Aqua?

Sylvy: Well… I'm happy to have met both brothers… and privileged. Not many normal pokemon can say that they're best friends and caretaker of the First Duo!

FGH: Everyone, including Aqua and Sylvy, will play a big game of tag with Pyro!

Pyro: YAAAAAAAAY!

*Some legendaries groan*

Arcy: Just my luck…

Aqua: Well… At least I don't think I'll be the slowest this time round

_5 hours later_

Sylvy: [Panting] I don't think I can go on

Aqua: [Collapses] Me neither

Pyro: [Jumps and looks around happily] Come on! Another round!

Grou: [Stares at Pyro] What in the name of Heatran's soggy left foot is that kid made of? Sugar?

Mew: Someone say sugar?

FGH: Alright, I think that's enough tag for the day. Look at it this way, now you've got your exercise for today

Shaymin: I'd rather be fat than do this everyday

FGH: Raikou, Entei, Suicune, you have to go through an obstacle course that is filled with traps, whilst avoiding attacks from Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres

Entei: [Roars] Bring it on!

Zapdos: Suicuuuune… I won't attack you if you go out with me

Rai: [Bristles] Back off, pea brain!

Zapdos: [Pouts]

FGH: Off you goooo~

_Somewhere else_

Reporter: -And welcome back to Big Bad Booby Traps! Unova's favourite booby trapped obstacle course! Today's contestants are-

*Flash!*

Reporter: Oh my Arceus! Everyone, it seems as though the legendary beast trio and the bird trio have suddenly decided to teleport in! This show must be popular than we thought, even legendaries want in!

*Loud beep and game starts*

Reporter: Oh, look at them go! [Gasps] That duck! That majestic duck probably saved Raikou's life from the deadly arrow! Oh my- there's a twist, ladies and gentlemen! It seems the elemental birds are attacking the beast trio, making it even harder! As if this isn't hard enough already!

*Crowd cheers*

Reporter: Who's gonna make it through? Who's gonna make it through! Suicune's running like the wind, which it probably is! Dodging all the attacks and traps like it's nothing! Oh no! Entei's been hit by Moltres's magnificent flame! But wait! It doesn't seem to affect the beast at all! Yes, Entei has Flash Fire! Oh my days! This is all so majestic I'm going to have an orgas-

_Back to the hall, some time later_

FGH: [Teleports both trio back] Well?

Zapdos: The reporter fainted before it ended, shame. She was pretty too

Articuno: Pretty sure she wouldn't fuck you, that's what

Aqua: [Scolds loudly] Language!

Moltres: Aqua, you've got to learn to chill. Let yourself go a bit

Aqua: [Shakes head tiredly]

FGH: Next up, Mew. Try to sit still and stare at a cookie without eating it for as long as possible

*Cookie teleports right in front of Mew*

Mew: [Stares, whining]

_Five minutes later_

Mew: [Has a nervous breakdown] Waaaaah!

Pyro: [Grabs cookie and hands it to Mew] Here

Mew: Th-Thanks…

Sylvy: [Squeals] Kawaiii desu~!

FGH: Lastly, everyone fire their strongest attack at Kyurem because he forces Pyro to play FNaF 3!

*Kyurem suddenly grabs Pyro and holds claws to his throat*

Kyu: Hu hu hu… Try…

Pyro: [Squirms] A-A-Aqua! H-help… [Whimpers]

FGH: Kyu!

Arcy: [Gasps in shock]

Aqua: [Curls paws into fists] You…

Sylvy: [Bristles and hisses]

Vulcan: [Shrinks away, looking at Pyro worriedly]

Kyu: [Scratches on floor with one claw, "Skip or die"]

FGH: [Glares intensely] I'll make you pay, someday [Teleports away]

Kyu: [Says quietly but menacingly] No hard feelings, or he dies [Throws Pyro to Aqua]

Pyro: [Yelps and cries] A-Aqua-a… I-I'm scared!

Aqua: [Glares at Kyurem and hugs Pyro] Next up… XxkinghorusxX (Horus)

Horus{Grovyle}: [Enters calmly] Hello everyone! I'm here! I'll start with my set of truths or dares now. Zygarde

Zy: [Head perks up] Someone know me?

Horus: Yeah, I do. Since nobody loves you, have some cake [Gives cake]

Zy: I don't know if that's an insult or what, but I'll take the cake. Thanks [Takes cake and starts eating]

Horus: Arceus, lock yourself in a fanboy pit for an hour

Arcy: [Gasps]

Resh: [Snickers] Watch out for N, he likes to grab asses

Arcy: [Glares]

Horus: Off you pop! [Teleports Arcy into fanboy pit]

_1 hour later_

N: Dat booty so fine- [Slap]

Arcy: Oh, you gon' slap my ass? I'mma slap you into next week! [Slaps N into next week]

Horus: [Teleports Arcy back] Good job. Next, Celebi, melt all your knives into one big hammer

Celebi: [Nods] I'll get my blast furnace out after this [Laughs and salivates] This is going to be greeeeaaat~

Ho-oh: Why do I have the feeling that this is NOT going to be great?

* * *

_(Ho-oh's imagination)_

_Celebi: DIEEEE! [Smashes gigantic hammer into legendaries] DIE! DIE! DIE! [Repeatedly swings hammer]_

_Arcy: Evacuate! Everyone who's not dead or crippled out now! [Gets smashed by hammer, disappearing underneath entirely]_

_Tina: Arcy! [Turns to everyone] Out now! I'll follow after!_

_Ho-oh: Well… shit_

_Celebi: HAHAHAHAHAHA DIIIIEEEEE!_

* * *

Ho-oh: Yep, definitely bad

Horus: Oh, it can't be that bad! Next, Suicune, fight against Articuno!

Sui: [Groans] But I just spent the morning on a stupid game show dodging the bird's attacks!

Aqua: No excuses

Sui: Fine

_20 mins later __**{**__same, not good at battle scenes :( __**}**_

Sui: [Panting, collapses on floor]

Arti: [Fainted on the ground]

Horus: Who knew you could use body weight to fight?

Aqua: Guess you learn something new every day

Horus: Yeah. Next up is Yveltal! Watch Hannah Montana for two hours!

Yvel: Oh hell no!

Horus: Hell yes! [Teleports Yvel into confined room with TV] Now, while he's gone. Ray, let Latias beat you with a bat!

Tia: Can I bring my own bat?

Ray: [Groans] Nooo… At least have the mercy to say no to her request

Horus: I don't see why not. Yes, you can bring your own bat!

Tia: [Grins and teleports in a bat wrapped with barbed wire] Oh, you and I are going to have some fun together, Ray~

Ray: [Looks at Horus] What'd I say?

Horus: Have fun~!

_A severe beating after_

*Tia laughs as bat sticks onto Ray's bloody body*

Pyro: [Shivering in fear, eyes wide]

Aqua: [Quickly covers Pyro's eyes] Don't look. Ray, go clean up

Ray: Gladly [Walks away]

Horus: Think that was a little too late, Aqua. Anyways, I'll be going now, bye! [Teleports away]

Aqua: [Reads 'Next up' list and sighs in relief] At least we have a good one. Next up is Flamer!

*Eve and Flamer crashes through window*

Eve: We're baaack~! [Cuddles Pyro happily] How are you doing~

Pyro: [Still traumatized]

Flamer: Something wrong with him? [Gestures to Pyro]

Aqua: Just saw blood

Flamer: Ah, that explains it. Well… [To Legendaries] How are we today?

Arcy: Fine, I think… so far

Flamer: Good. Because I brought something for you and Kyurem. Oh Springtrap~ Have fun fellas

*Springtrap from FNaF 3 appears and screams before disappearing*

Arcy: [Falls on rear] Oh shit! Aaaaaahhhh!

Kyu: [Recoils in surprise]

Flamer: [Laughs manically]

Pyro: [Faints]

Eve: Oops… think that was a little bit too much for him to handle

Flamer: Oh… damn, forgot he's here too. Shit. Anyways, Zap, Zek, Rai, bring in the dubstep!

Rai: I'll handle this. No need to get your [Snickers] 'hot pink' laptop out, Zappy

Zapdos: [Pouts]

Rai: [Plays _Droptek &amp; Tut Tut Child - Drop That Child_ on laptop] There we go!

Flamer: We'll let that play!

Arcy: Not if I have any say in it! [Uses Judgement on Rai's laptop]

Rai: [Stares at broken laptop then at Arcy] You'll have to buy me a new one

Arcy: Hmph!

Flamer: Yveltal!

Aqua: Still in the dare Horus requested

Flamer: Fine. Xerneas! 1v1 Zygarde!

Xer: Where's Zy?

Zy: Sludge Wave! [Uses Sludge Wave on Xer]

Xer: [Gets knocked to the ground] Ow! What the hell-

Zy: Sludge wave! Sludge wave! Sludge wave! [Abuse of the move Sludge Wave]

*Xer finally faints after fourth sludge wave*

Zy: That'll teach you!

Aqua: [Claps paws] Good job Zy

Eve: That was legitness

Flamer: Yeah, that was. Zygarde, I give you a ticket to call me anytime to beat up any legend that fails to recognize you [Gives 'Call' ticket]

Zy: I'll use this well… thanks

Flamer: No problem. Mewtwo, 1v1 a realistic hologram of the old Pyro

Mewtwo: I have a hologram that creates very realistic illusions that can trick the senses of people. But I'm not sure if I want to create the old Pyro-

Eve: Do it or we'll burn all your lab notes and destroy all your inventions!

Mewtwo: Evil eevee… [Teleports in machine]

Pyro: [Sniff] M-metal thing… [Turns to Vulcan] D-do you know what [sniff] what it does?

Vulcan: [Shakes head]

Aqua: We'll see

Mewtwo: [Starts up machine and inserts parameters for difficulty and details] There, now…

Eve: Press the green button! [Presses the button]

*Hologram of Pyro's Shadow Mew form appears*

Pyro: [Stares] B-black M-Mew…

Sylvy: [Whispers to self] That's right. He hasn't seen Aqua's and his own original forms yet…

Aqua: [Looks nervously at Pyro]

HoloPyro (HP): [Says menacingly] Where am I?

*Legendaries shiver*

Flamer: Well… that's the old Pyro back

Eve: Y-yeah… Mewtwo! Fight him!

Mewtwo: Okay then… [Aura Spheres HP]

HP: [Dodges attack without looking. Then slowly turns to look at Mewtwo, growling] An enemy? … This'll be fun… [Fires 'Dark Beam']

_5 minutes later_

*Mewtwo fainted and HP still floating in the same spot*

HP: [Huffs] Weakling. You're not worth my time [Glares at others]

*Everyone flinches*

Pyro: H-h-h-he's s-scary! [Curls up into ball besides Aqua and Vulcan]

Aqua: I-I know…

Vulcan: [Stares]

HP: Scary? Hehehe… You haven't even scratched the surface yet, boy [Charges up several Shadow Ball]

*Eve quickly tackles a red button on hologram machine. Holo-Pyro disappears*

Eve: That's enough of that

Flamer: I agree… Mew, I'm sick of torture, here is a bottomless bag of sugar. Take, eat, keep [Throws bag at Mew]

Mew: [Drools, catches bag]

Uxie: [Sputters] Th-that's impossible! A bag cannot be bottomless! It is simply impossible!

Mew: [Pours a large pile of sugar, larger than bag, onto floor to prove point] There you go, Uxie, your share

Uxie: [Speechless]

Flamer: It's called nonexistent logic. Aqua, I dare you to battle Sylvy!

Aqua: O-oh [Holds paws up] I can't do that. Sorry.

Pyro: Don't fight each other… Aqua… Sylvy…!

Sylvy: It's obvious that I'll lose anyway

Eve: [Pouts] Fine… I was really hoping to see the battle but you do have a point

Flamer: [Sighs] Groudon, go primal. Ray, go mega. Both of you, beat the crap out of the most stupid legend of all time, Kyogre!

Ky: I resent that!

Grou: And I resent every moment I have to see you and yo' ugly ass face! [Turns primal]

Ray: [Walks back into hall] heard that. Guess I'll do it just to relieve some boredom [Turns mega]

Ky: Both of you, go fu-

_One one-sided beating later_

Ray: [Stretches] That went well

Grou: [Yawns] yeah

Flamer: Celebi, 1v1 me you cheeky scrub, second most useless legendary ever!

Other legendaries: [Excitedly] Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!

Cel: But I has type disadvantage!

Flamer: Not my problem. Flame blast overdrive!

_One big burn later_

Cel: O-ow… hotter than blast furnace [Scorched]

Flamer: And finally… Aqua, by the power of Pyro 1.0, Teslaaa! [Fires powered up Thunder]

Aqua: [Gets shocked and faints]

Eve: Oh… damn, didn't think he'd go down that easily

Sylvy: He was taken by surprise. Either that or he's faking it

*Pyro and Vulcan rushes to Aqua's side*

Vulcan: U-Uncle Aqua!

Pyro: [Nuzzles Aqua] A-Aquaaaa! Wake up…

Flamer: Well… I think I'd better leave now

*Eve jumps on Flamer's back and they fly away*

Sylvy: I'll take this for now then [Takes 'Next up' list] Seems like we're nearing the end! Next up is Lollifox123 (Fox)!

Fox (Ninetales): [Appears from a column of fire] hello!

Pyro: Aqua… wake up…

Aqua: [Jerks awake] W-what happened [Sees Fox] Who are you?

Fox: Why, I'm Lollifox123!

Aqua: Oh, okay then…

Pyro: Are you a… Vulpix? No- Ninetales, isn't it?

Fox: [Laughs] Yep! I'm a Ninetales!

Pyro: [Dives into Fox's tails] So warm~!

Fox: [Pouts] Normally, I'd give a thousand year curse to anyone who touches my tails… but I'll let you off!

Pyro: [Snuggles into tails]

Fox: First up then. Arceus, do you know about the two other legendaries Hoopa and Volcanion?

Arcy: Never heard of them. I don't think there's any species named that either. Where'd you get that from?

Fox: Never mind then, just a question. Celebi…

Aqua: Seems like she's still fainted

Sylvy: [Uses revive on Celebi] There

Cel: [Stirs]

Fox: Oi! Wake up!

Cel: Whaaaat?!

Fox: What do you think of my sword? [Conjures sword out of fire. Blade is red and hilt has little orb at the bottom] Cool, right?

Cel: [Looks around before snatching it and flying away from Fox]

Fox: Wha- HEY! Give that back!

Cel: MIIIIIIINE!

Mol: Oh, that sword does look like fire

Resh: Cel'll wreck grass type legendaries' asses with that

Fox: [Chases Cel around room several times] Give… it… BACK!

Cel: NOOOO!

Fox: [Fires Flamethrower]

Cel: [Dodges] NOPE!

Fox: Oh yeah? [Fires multiple ember shots]

Cel: [Gets hit and accidentally drops sword] No! [Flies down to grab it]

Fox: No you don't! [Tackles Cel away mid-air before taking sword back] This is mine!

Aqua: She's always like that. Don't let her see any weaponry… [Rubs arm]

Vulcan: A-Are you okay?

Aqua: [Pats Vulcan's head] Yeah, I'm alright. A little numb but still okay…

Sylvy: It should go away soon. But dang, that was a powerful Thunder

Aqua: Tell me about it. Wait, where is Pyro? [Looks around room]

Sylvy: Yeah, where is he?

Fox: I think he's here [Parts tail to show Pyro in it, fainted from dizziness] Yeah, he didn't let go when I ran around

Aqua: Oh… that's okay then

Fox: Okay. Yveltal, Xerneas, Zygarde-

Sylvy: [Chirps] Yvel's gone for a while

Fox: Xerneas, Zygarde, listen to your theme music [Teleports in music player and earphones] and tell me the favourite part of it

_After listening_

Xer: Well… I can't really say much. I'm not that much of a music person but from what I've heard…

Fox: yes? What do you think?

Xer: It's pretty energetic, I think? It's a bit repetitive but I like it. As for favorite part, it's hard to tell. I just like it in general

Fox: How 'bout you, Zy?

Zy: Same as Xer, all of it

Arcy: And what do you think of your abusive use of the move 'Sludge Wave' when battling Xer earlier?

Xer: Don't remind me of that

Zy: [Grins] Was very useful

Fox: Moving on. Regis, talk normally for once dammit!

*Regis beep and shrugs. All four form a square and plays a rock-paper-scissor round before turning back to Fox and shrugging again*

Fox: [Confused] What the hell was that?

Tina: [Shrugs] Don't ask me. They've got a brain the size of peanuts

Fox: Huh… well, that's all I have for now. I'll be back though, and I'll be a lot more… merciless [Laughs evilly and disappears in a flame pillar]

*Silence for a minute*

Aqua: Next then-

*Flame pillar appears again*

Fox: Forgot [Grabs Pyro from tails by the scruff and places him down onto the floor] Bye for real [Disappears in yet another flame pillar]

Aqua: Oh yeah, almost forgot about Pyro!

Sylvy: [Tuts] Bad Aqua

Aqua: Next up is HyperCLM (Clim)!

Clim (Buneary): [Teleports in] Hiiiii! I'll get straight to the point! Manaphy, Phione, why don't you speak?

*Both looks at each other and shrug*

Clim: Hmm… Let me rephrase that, CAN you speak?

*Both shrugs again*

Aqua: I think that's the most we'll ever get out of them

Clim: That's a shame... Celebi, what started your passion for killing?

Celebi: I dunno. Forest pokemon

Clim: In your forest?

Cel: [Nods]

Clim: Okay then… not going to that forest again. Manaphy, Phione, any love interests?

*Both shakes head*

Arcy: I'm getting sick and tired of those head motions that they do

Tina: Arcy, they can't really communicate in other ways except with gestures, can they?

Arcy: Guess you do have a point there

Clim: Now, the dares. Pyro, wake up [Shakes Pyro]

Pyro: [Slowly opens eyes and yawns]

Clim: Pyro, as a dare, lick Arceus' feet?

Arcy: Tina? Get the antiseptic

Tina: Oh come on Arcy

Pyro: [Whines] Do I have tooooooo?

Clim: Yes you do

Pyro: [Hesitatingly gives Arcy's foot a quick, short lick]

Clim: Barely saw that

Latios: Wouldn't have seen it if I blinked then

Pyro: Can I go back to sleep now?

Clim: Not yet, you still have a part to play~ Tio, attempt to make out with Celebi without her killing you

Celebi: [Pulls out knife] No, stay back

Tio: I don't want this either. But it's a dare

Cel: [Throws knife]

Tio: [Barely dodges] Holy-! I felt the wind rush next to my ear! Clim, I don't think I'll be able to do this

Clim: Well… I actually thought as much. A psychopath and a gay wouldn't work out all that well, go back to Ray

Tio: With pleasure. Raaaay~ [Flies towards Rayquaza]

Ray: Stay away [Stops Tio with hand/paw to the face]

Clim: Moving on then. Mew, sell a piece of trash to someone in the group. Use your best salesmanship

Mew: Um… [Conjures a broken lamp and moves to Victini] Vic, if you buy this [Whispers] I'll share you some sugar from the bottomless bag

Vic: O-okay then, I guess

Mew: [tosses lamp to Vic and grabs some money off him] Great!

Clim: Isn't that technically bribery?

Mew: [Pouts] It was just an offer

Clim: Whatever. Pyro, paint a random legendary bright pink!

Pyro: Can it be Aqua?

Aqua: [Sputters] Wh-What?

Clim: I don't see why not. He can technically be counted as one

Aqua: [Groans] Why, Pyro?

_About 5 minutes later_

Pyro: Yay! Done!

*Aqua is painted bright pink, with some paint still dripping off him*

Pyro: You look good, Aqua! [Nuzzles Aqua, getting paint on his face]

Aqua: This is embarrassing…

Clim: I say! [Laughs] Okay then… Celebi, kill Pyro!

Cel: [Perks up]

Aqua: [Growls loudly] Just because I'm pink doesn't mean I'll go easier on you, Veg

Cel: [Cowers]

Aqua: That's right. One paw on my brother and you can say goodbye to your sanity and life

Cel: [Cowers more]

Clim: [Pouts] Why you gotta ruin my fun?

Aqua: Sorry, but I'm not about to have Pyro get killed again

Clim: Grr… Fine. Zapdos, have a two minute conversation with an inanimate object

Zapdos: Guess I'll talk to you then, rock

Articuno: Where the hell did you get that rock?

Zap: It's my pet rock, what do you think? She doesn't know anything at all, does she, Bob?

Moltres: [Rolls eyes] Oh great, you named it 'Bob'. See, this is why nobody goes out with you!

Zap: That comment really hurt… Moltres sure speaks her mind all the time [sigh]

*Flash!*

Zap: What the-?

Azelf: [Giggles] This is great

Zap: HEY!

Shaymin: Do send me a copy, won't you, Azelf?

Az: Sure!

Zap: You see Bob? These guys are so inconsiderate! What was that? I should ignore them?

Tina: I think he's losing his mind

Rai: He needs to get laid… and quick. He's losing his mind! He's goddamn thinking the rock is talking to him!

Zap: Yeah, I guess your right, Bob. I'll keep that in mind. Huh? Oh… um… yeah. Yeah that's right

Pyro: Quilava? Why is Zapdos talking to a rock?

Vulcan: H-he's ordered t-to do s-so…

Pyro: Oh…

Clim: Alrighty then! Manaphy, do an impression of someone in here until one of us guesses it

Manaphy: [Nods]

*Manaphy moves over to Pyro and suddenly scowls at everyone. She then calls Phione over*

Phione: [Acts as if to punch Pyro]

Pyro: W-what's happening? [Tilts head in confusion]

*Manaphy blocks Phione's 'punch' and strikes back in slow-motion*

Phione: [Flies back and acts fainted before rising again]

Manaphy: [Resumes guarding Pyro from further 'attacks' from Phione]

Arcy: I… think I get it

Tina: Me too…

Clim: Who is it?

Arcy: Is it… Aqua?

Manaphy: [Nods]

Tia: I wonder if both of them talk telepathically?

Ray: That would explain how Phione knew what to do

Clim: Meloetta and Pyro, sing everything you say for the next five minutes

Pyro: okay!

Clim: Sing it!

Meloetta: I always, do this, alreaaaadyyyy~

Pyro: Uh…_ this is haaard~_

_Five minutes of awkward sentences from Pyro later_

Clim: okay, five minute's up!

Pyro: [Sighs in relief] That was fun! But it was hard!

Clim: Oh! Meloetta and Pyro have something in common then… Do my eyes deceive me? Kiss each other!

Meloetta: Um…

Pyro: Kiss?

Aqua: [Thought]_ Oh no_

Mew: [Hisses and glares at Meloetta]

Pyro: H-how do I do it?

Clim: Whaaaat?! You don't know?!

Pyro: N-no? Am I supposed to?

Aqua: Don't worry Pyro, you're not actually supposed to know yet

Meloetta: [Sighs] Fiine… I'll take the lead then [Quickly kisses Pyro]

Mew: [Whimpers]

Sylvy: [Hugs Mew with ribbons and whispers] Don't worry, he'll come to love you again. You'll see. It might just take that little push to bring you both back together, but it'll work out

Mew: You think so?

Sylvy: I know so

Clim: [Wolf whistles] Even though it was short, but that was quite a sight!

Pyro: [Rigid in shock]

Aqua: I think you broke him, Meloetta

Mel: Sorry

Vulcan: D-dad? [Waves paw in front of Pyro's face] dad?

Pyro: [Still frozen]

Vulcan: [Sighs] I think you were like this when you got with Mew the first time too…

Clim: Until I'm gone, everyone must begin everything you say with "All hail Lord Aqua"!

Arcy: All hail Lord Aqua, this sucks

Shaymin: [Stifles laugh] All hail Lord Aqua who sucks di-

Aqua: [Glares]

Clim: Latias, give Celebi a compliment!

Latias: All hail Lord Aqua, wait, why don't you have to say it?

Clim: Because I'm me

Latias: All hail Lord Aqua. Celebi… you're… … um… shit… You're… good with plants?

Zekrom: [Whispers to Resh] All hail Lord Aqua. I thought everything Cel touches, dies

Resh: [Whispers back] All hail Lord Aqua. Yeah, pretty much everything

Azelf: All hail Lord Aqua. This makes us sound a teeny tiny bit like Nazis

Arcy: All hail Lord Aqua, amen

Clim: Aqua gets kissed by Darkrai! No exceptions

Aqua: I guess I don't have to say all hail Lord Aqua. So I'll say this now: What in the actual f- [Slaps paw over mouth and glances to Pyro]

Pyro: [Still frozen]

Aqua: Fine…

Darky: All hail Lord Aqua. I don't want this either… So sorry, don't kill me in my nightmarish sleep tonight [Quickly kisses Aqua]

Aqua: I-I think I'm going to be sick

Clim: Well that's it for me! Bye~ [Teleports away]

Sylvy: [Sighs in relief] The evil Buneary's away!

Aqua: [Also sighs in relief] Next up, last one, lunatheumbre0n (Luna)!

Tina: [Assumes thinking stance] Speaking of… Luna, the old Luna, has been pestering me again

Arcy: Because of Pyro?

Tina: Yeah

Aqua: Latios, Ray, kiss!

Ray: [Groans] Is there no end to this torture?! Is there no GOD?!

Aqua: Says here Luna ships that

Tio: I love this one already [Kisses Ray deeply]

Ray: [Pushes Tio away, sputtering] D-don't do that!

Aqua: [Teleports in Arcy's elemental plates]

Arcy: My plates!

Aqua: Hold on. Says here that it is for dare purposes only otherwise Luna's friend, and our friend, fghooo will have a chat with you. I assume it won't be a pleasant, normal chat

Arcy: Yes yes yes yes, whatever [Grabs plates] My lovely plates!

Aqua: [Sighs] We'll see what will transpire. Groudon, swimming race with me!

Grou: Please no, we all know who's going to win

Aqua: A dare's a dare

_One race later_

Grou: I know I'm bad at swimming, but do you have to splash water on me with your tails as you pass by?

Aqua: Accident, sorry

Grou: Sure… accident

Aqua: I stand by what I say

Sylvy: Ooh! This one's for you Aqua!

Aqua: What is it?

Sylvy: Why so pink?

Aqua: Is that actually what it says?

Sylvy: No, lighten up! [playfully bats him with one of her ribbons] Question is how old are you?

Aqua: About twenty-two in human years. Next one then, Lugia. Who is prettier, Ash or Ho-oh?

Lugy: Definitely Ho-oh!

Ho-oh: Aw… how sweet! Thank you!

Lugy: Anytime

Aqua: Deoxys, how many people have you tortured?

Deo: Unless you count blowing up their planets, then none. If you do, millions I would guess. This planet is the one taking the longest time yet

Ray: Yeah, no shit. What with being trapped in here with the residents

Deo: [Rolls eyes] Keep it up, you just might find some tentacles up your butt one night

Ray: [Shivers in fear]

Aqua: Well! That concludes this session!

Legendaries: Yeaaaaah!

Arcy: Thought it would never end!

Tina: This has got to be, by far, the longest one yet

Sylvy: [Yawns] And I'm getting tired

Pyro: [Awakens from trance] Huh? Are we done already?

Vulcan: Y-yes…

Pyro: [Whines] Aww… but it was so short!

Shaymin: [Whispers to self] Short my ass

Lugy: [Overhears it] Well, you are correct there. You yourself is pretty short

Shaymin: [Bristles] Say that again, punk!

Aqua: Let's leave them to their own devices [Teleports away with Vulcan, Pyro and Sylvy]

* * *

**{A/N} Whew! That was by far the longest chapter yet! Reaching just over 9500 words! Like I said, I apologise for any mistakes and missed things.**

**P.S. 2's my lucky number. Just so happens that chapter 22 is the longest chapter… dunno if that's a sign or what**


	24. Chapter 24

**{A/N} Thanks for reading. This chapter is celebrating the one-year anniversary of this fic! Please review! Sorry for the drop in quality, had to do this in a bit of a rush while not getting much sleep at all.**

* * *

**Stats (At the point of upload)/In one year, this story achieved-**

**Chapters: 24**

**Views: 15,651**

**Reviews: 93**

**Words: 83,361**

**Favourites: 45**

**Follows: 41**

* * *

**_Special thanks to_****:**

**_Aurawarrior13_**

**_TheGhostArchAngel_**

**_Silverbird22_**

**_Hero LumiEre Lumanite_**

**_Kecleon352_**

**_Flamer the fanfic Lord_**

**_XxkinghorusxX_**

**_TheHappyTyranid_**

**_AGuyWithNoSkills_**

* * *

**NOTICE****: Due to circumstances, Dew the Vaporeon and Flora the Leafeon are now available for those who participate to choose from. If you believe that I am wrong, you can PM me and I'll re-arrange it. Apart from them, there are also all the shiny eeveelutions except Eevee and Umbreon left to choose from.**

* * *

*Pyro, Vulcan and Aqua enters with party hats*

Arcy: Lemme guess, this marks the one millionth day we're trapped in here

Aqua: Close, tell'em Vul

Vulcan: I-it's the o-one year a-a-anniversary

Tina: Just one year? Felt like a lifetime

Pyro: A year? Aqua, how long ago did you trap everyone in here?

Shaymin: [Low growl] not Aqua. You were the one who trapped us in here

Pyro: Me?

Aqua: Anyways! For this special occasion! [Teleports in the eeveelutions]

Sylvy: We're back again!

Icy: RayRayRayRayRayRayRayRay! [Runs around Rayquaza happily]

Ray: Awww… Miss you too, Icy [Picks up and nuzzles Icy the Glaceon]

Umbre: [Grumbles] I'd rather be back in my room

Dia: But Umbre, I miss you. It's pretty boring up in here

Umbre: Fine, fine [Curls up on ground]

Espi: Mewtwo, I've finished observing the reaction of both experiments. Both solutions turned neutral and precipitated

Mewtwo: That's good [Pets Espi's head]

Espi: [Purrs]

Elric: Now, everyone, behave okay?

Resh: Let them be, El. It's time to relax, chill! [Hugs Elric]

Elric: [Sighs contentedly]

Neon: Still haven't forgotten you, Zy!

Zy: Thanks Neon. You're the best! [Nuzzles Neon]

Neon: [Giggles]

*Leafeon and Vaporeon stays where they are*

Flora: [Trembles] Wh-wh-where d-do I g-go?

Dew: Hmm… Good question

Pyro: [Runs over to the two] Yay, new friends! Leafeon, Vaporeon, we're going to be best friends!

Aqua: Flora, Dew, you two stick with us. Your partners aren't here

*Flora hesitatingly pads over next to Vulcan and both of them tremble together*

Dew: Okay then, I guess. I miss Silver… but I guess I'll visit often

Flora: I-I miss A-Aura…

Pyro: [Sniffs Dew and perks up] Fishy!

Dew: [Groans] Noooooo… thought that was going to be over

Sylvy: Don't worry, Fishy Dew-Dew!

Dew: Siiis!

Aqua: Anyways, let's get it on then! Lollifox123!

Fox: [Walks in, covered in blood]

Aqua: [Quickly covers Pyro's eyes, grimacing] I hate blood…

Fox: Before you ask, I just killed one thousand people

Arcy: For what? Why? Are they innocent? Are they-

Fox: For asking annoying questions. Among other things that piss me off. Anyway, before we begin, I got something for Kyurem [Pulls out a full restore] for your throat. Get well soon [Smiles warmly]

Kyurem: [Grabs full restore and throws it at breakneck speed at Pyro]

Aqua: [Catches it with tails and narrows eyes at Kyurem] Don't even…

Kyu: [Grins]

Fox: Let's begin then. Zygarde, how do you feel knowing that I captured you in Pokemon Y and that you are at my mercy? [Laughs evilly]

Zy: To be honest…

Neon: Lemme guess, you are glad that someone notices you?

Zy: You know me well, Neon

Fox: Don't worry though, you beat a Giratina, I think

Tina: I don't believe that! How did that… thing! Beat a clone of me?!

Neon: Hey! Zy's not a thing!

Arcy: Calm down dear, it's just a clone

Tina: [Sighs] Probably a faulty clone then

Fox: Excuses, excuses. Deoxys, how are you doing? To be honest, you're probably one of my favourites, next to Victini, the Tao trio and Celebi, even if she's a psychopath. [Mumbling] _I hope she gets help soon_

Deo: Thank you for those kind words. I will not terminate you with as much prejudice when the time comes then

Flora: D-Deo's s-s-sca-scary [Shivers]

Vulcan: I a-agree… [Shivers with Flora]

Fox: Arceus, why do you disobey me? Hmm? WHY, YOU BASTARD?!

Pyro: Oooh! Ninetales! You and Void speak similarly! I'll let him out, you'll like a talk with him! [Body starts being covered in black auric flames]

Ray: [Hugs Icy tightly] No-no-no-no-no-no-no. Don't worry, Icy, I'll protect you

Tio: Get him away from here!

Palkia: Guys guys guys, I think we should run!

Dia: But we're trapped!

Arcy: Well try anyway!

Sylvy: Should we interfere?

Aqua: Well… I dunno, it does seem to prove amusing, what with the fear and reactions

Umbre: Um… what's happening, I sense dark energy

Espi: Lots of it

Mewtwo: Yeah, lots of it, don't worry. Let's pray we don't get our brains fried

Fox: Mm! I'd like to see Void!

Mew: Oh no, I don't like where this is going…

*Black flames cover Pyro for a second before diminishing to reveal Void(Shadow Mew form)*

Void: [Stretches] Hello, all [Grins evilly]

Fox: Hi there!

Void: [Turns to look at Fox] Well hello there. I like the way you look right now, covered in blood [Licks lips]

Arcy: Well… safe to say today will be shitty shitty shit shit

Lugia: Indeed it will be

Aqua: Let's proceed now, shall we?

Void: Yes, yes we shall

Fox: Okay then! Arcy, un-curse the Regis for a chapter!

Arcy: [Glance at Void] Don't hurt me

Void: [Grins wider] yet…

Arcy: I can't uncurse them! I believe I already said this already, I made it totally irreversible!

Void: [Suddenly appears in front of Arcy's face] Manners, Arcy [Tuts and slashes Arcy across the face] Be more polite to our _friends_

Arcy: [Shrinks back, bowing] Yes, sir. It won't happen again

Void: That's more like it. And it better not

Fox: Hehehe, you're cool

Void: [Coolly] Yeah, I know

Fox: Keldeo [Glares] I have something for you~

Kel: I don't like the sound of-

Fox: [Fires Solar Beam at Kel]

Kel: [Gets hit] Ow… my spleen!

Fox: That's for hurting Kyurem, you bitch! Now, I dare you to sit in a corner and think about what you've done!

Kel: [Mumbles something and sits in the corner, facing the wall]

Aqua: I actually like him a bit because of what he did to Kyu…

Fox: And for the last truth [turns to Arcy with big, fake smile] Arcy, I have a question

Arcy: Ask away

Fox: You see, I have a game called Pokemon Diamond. I'm pretty sure you know about it, right?

Arcy: Yeah, I know

Fox: Good. So, I got a clone of you from a friend. And for some reason, sometimes when I tried to use you, you disobeyed. And that made me really angry

Arcy: [Glances at Void nervously]

Void: [Grins and winks]

Arcy: Uh… gee… I don't think that your character in-game has enough bades-

Fox: Why did you disobey me?

Arcy: Like I said, I think-

Fox: [Teleports near Arceus's ear and whispers in scary tone] _Next time, I will personally gut you and feast on your organs. Is that clear?_

Arcy: Y-Yes

Fox: Now that that's out of the way, I'm off to kill some more people. Oh, and if you try to stop me, [Become engulfed in fire and eyes start glowing] I'll kill all of you painfully [Disappears with fire]

Void: Who was he? I like that guy

Tina: [Whispers to self]_ of course you do_

Void: [Eyes narrow, glaring at Tina] The fuck did you say? Would you mind _repeating_ it again?

Tina: [Winces] Sorry sir

Void: [Smirks] That's better

Vulcan: [Whispers to Flora] D-d-dad's sca-ary like this…

Flora: I-I-I'm sc-scared

Vul: M-me too… [Hugs Flora]

Void: [Doesn't even turn around to them] I won't hurt you, Vul. Seeing as Pyro adopted you and so you're pretty much, technically, my son too… But the others, however [Grins]

Aqua: [Sighs in relief] Next up then, is lunatheumbre0n! First up, Arcy, attack Giratina with Judgement while holding Icicle Plate!

Arcy: Guess I get to use one of my plates now [Holds Icicle plate and transforms into Ice type] here goes nothing. Brace yourself, Tina, dear [uses Judgement]

Tina: [Gets hit and barely manages to hold on] Ugh… Arcy… you- your attacks are damn strong

Arcy: Thanks, and sorry

Aqua: Rai, spend one hour in a closet with any legendary!

Raikou: Suicune! Let's go! [Teleports into closet with Sui]

Aqua: That was fast… Celebi, bring in all your weapons

Cel: [Brings in giant hammer and grins]

Ho-oh: I remember that… just like in my imagination!

Aqua: Fire types must burn the hell out of it!

Cel: [Eyes widen and makes a move]

Void: [Slashes Cel and forces her onto the ground] No you don't. Hahahaha!

*Fire types burn the hammer and melt it completely*

Cel: NOOOOOOOO!

Void: [Laughs manically] What a day! What a lovely, lovely day!

Aqua: Bird trio must race around the whole of Johto, the loser tortured by Deo and hit by Arceus's judgement!

Zapdos: [Quickly flies off] I don't know about you two, but I'm not about to be tortured!

Articuno: He-Hey! Get back here! [Flies off]

Moltres: Don't leave me behind! [Follows]

_One hour later_

Aqua: Zapdos wins! Articuno is last!

Arti: [Groans]

Void: Step aside, Deo. I'll do the torturing!

Arti: Noooo! Let Deo do it! It's in the dare!

Sylvy: Void, it does say that in the dare, Deo must do it

Void: [Growls] Fine

Deo: Let's go Arcy, Arti [Enters a room with the other two]

Aqua: While they're there-

Sylvy: Out of all the legendaries, who do you love most, Aqua?

Aqua: O-Oh… um… I- I don't know

Sylvy: Aw come on! Fine, that's it for lunatheumbre0n. Next up is Ultimate Spinosaurus

*A blue Genesect wearing glasses (Also has british accent) appears*

Blue Genesect: My name is Red-

Void: Kinda contradictory

Red: I'll get on with the truths first. Kyogre, what if your ability was switched from Drizzle to Desolate Land?

Ky: [Grumbles] I'd kill myself as soon as possible

Grou: Hey! Desolate Land is the best ability!

Ky: How about Primordial Sea, you stupid lizard?

Red: Now, now. Let's not argue. Zapdos, if you were forced to date any male, who would you choose? You can't pick yourself, Pyro, or Aqua

Zap: Was not going to pick Pyro anyways. Any male… hm… I guess it would be Latios

Tio: Um-

Zap: Now don't get any ideas! I'll stick with the ladies in real life, thank you very much!

Red: Fair enough. Entei, who are your top 3 favourite legendaries excluding Raikou and Suicune?

Entei: Terrakion!

Terra: Yeaaah! I knew it!

Entei: You battle well, that's why. Next is Lugia! And Cobalion!

Red: Please tell me it is not just for battling

Ent: Of course it is! Battle is life!

Red: [Sighs] What do you guys think of Zygarde? The black and green… snake dragon thing over there? [Points to Zy]

Tina: You gave a name to a wallpaper pattern?

Palkia: Dude, that is weird

Victini: yeah, who names their wallpaper?

Zy&amp;Neon: I/Zy is not a wallpaper!

Tina: Oh shit! You scared me, man

Zy: I'm not a wallpaper, I am not!

Void: [Ponders] Hmm… I could flatten you and make you a wallpaper…

Zy: Please don't

Aqua: [Giggles]

Red: So… Darkrai, would you use Dark Void on everyone and make them all suffer if it would mean winning something that you always wanted?

Darky: Hell yes!

*Everyone glares at him and Void cackles*

Darky: I mean no! Everyone would kill me!

*Arcy, Arti, and Deo enters room again*

Arcy: Did it, and healed Arti too

Aqua: Good, good

Void: But why? I mean, a mangled bird would make a perfect decoration!

Arti: I resent that

Void: And I resent your face. I mean, it looks like your face caught fire and someone tried to put it out with a hammer!

Raikou: Ooooohh, daaaaamn!

Red: Next up then, Diancie, is there anyone you have a crush on in this room?

Diancie: Absolutely not! I believe I have said this before, I do not have the time for these frivolous feelings peasants call 'love'!

Void: [Tuts] Remember, be polite… We don't want me to get angry, do we?

Arcy: Absolutely not, no

Red: We don't want that. So… Everyone, beat up Ray!

Icy: Nooo, Raaaay!

Red: [Whispers to Ray] _Don't worry _[Secretly injects invincibility serum into Ray]

Void: [Sniffs air] I smell an impurity

Shaymin: [Thinks] _The biggest impurity here is probably you_

Void: [Glares at Shaymin]

Shay: What? I didn't say anything!

*Everyone beats up Ray, Ray's invincibility wears off after beating*

Tia: [Panting] How the hell… do you… manage to- survive?

Ray: Divine intervention

Void: [Growls] You'll beg for divine intervention when I'm finished with you

Ray: [Gulps]

Red: Ah, ah, ah! The beating's over. Mewtwo, concerning how you cheated on that worst food eating thing from long ago, I decided to give you the worst punishment. You must eat a whole plate of [Whispers to Mewtwo 3 most disgusting things in the world] without puking or spitting out. Now go! [Teleports Mewtwo into a room with the 'food']

Aqua: you still remember that?

Red: Of course. Now before I go, Groudon, since you're my favourite legendary, I will give you anything you want!

Grou: I want a Jolteon! I want a Jolteon!

Red: Um… I don't-

Grou: [Throws tantrum] I wanna Jolteon! I want Jolteon! JolteonJolteonJolteonJolteonJolteonJolteon!

Ky: [Grumbles] Spoiled brat

Grou: I AM NOT SPOILT!

Aqua: I've got ya [teleports in a Jolteon]

Jolteon: [Looks around] Floraa! [Runs to Leafeon] How are you doing, my cute little brother?

Flora: [Curls up slightly with Vulcan] H-h-hi s-sis…

Jolteon: I told you, call me Shock! [Nuzzles Flora]

Grou: Jolteeeooon! [Grabs Shock and hugs her]

Shock: Ow! Hey, watch it!

Grou: Sorry

Red: I guess I'll be going then, bye! [Teleports away]

Shock: [Squirms out of Grou's grasp and runs away] Get away!

Grou: Nooo, Shocky, don't go! [Chases Shock around the room]

Shock: Fishy Dew-Dew! Help me!

Dew: Don't call me that! How do you even know that name anyways!

Umbre: Yeah, go Shock! Don't let the lizard catch you!

Icy: Go, go, go!

Grou: [Still chasing] Don't go!

Void: Next up?

Aqua: Next is fghooo!

FGH: [Enters hall] Yep! That's me! [Sees Void and freezes] Whoa… shit

Void: Something wrong? Hehe…

FGH: Nothing. Arcy, I hope you are behaving well with your plates [Glares]

Arcy: Yes, I have been behaving well. Right?

Tina: Yep, she's been

FGH: I'll be watching. Ray, Tio, what are your opinions about lunatheumbre0n 'shipping you'

Ray: Hate it, hate her

Tio: Love it, thanks!

FGH: As predicted. Where's Mewtwo?

Void: Probably throwing up his guts and dying, hopefully

FGH: Hmm…

_20 minutes later_

*Mewtwo enters hall, looking green*

FGH: Here you are! [Whispers to Mewtwo] _Hold Kyurem still with psychic and you shall get 1 hour of quiet to read notes_

Mewtwo: I'll take that. Could use some quiet time [Holds Kyurem with psychic]

FGH: Now, everyon! Attack Kyurem!

Void: [unsheathes claws] I'll enjoy this

Aqua: [Charges up Hydro Pump] Me too

Mew: [Hyper beam] I hate you KYUREEEEM!

Resh: [Puts Elric down on the ground] Just a sec, okay?

Elric: Okay

Resh: [Fires Fusion Flare] Suffer, old hermit!

_1 hour later_

Mewtwo: [Packs notes away] Alright then, I'm done

FGH: Good! One crate of whiskey just for you, Tia. I think you may need it to help you get through the oh-so-common 'make out' dares you seem to get!

Tia: [Receives crate] Thank you. I'll put this to good use [Takes out a bottle and opens it]

FGH: I'll bet you will. Lastly, all but Kyurem shall relax for 15 minutes, byeee~! [Teleports away]

Grou: Come baaack, Shocky!

Shock: Nooo, get away!

_15 minutes later_

Void: Alright, alright! 15 minute's over! Time to get back to motherfucking work!

Kyurem: [Stands up]

Void: [Knocks Kyurem out with a 'Dark Beam'] You go back to sleep, bitch

Aqua: Next up is Kecleon352!

Kec: [Flies in with Flarey through window that Flamer broke before] Hiya everyone guess who- wait [Looks at window] has that always been broken? I'll go ahead and fix that up!

Arcy: Thank you!

_1 hour later_

Flare: Done!

Dew: Great job Flare

Espi: Yeah, didn't know that you knew how to fix a window

Flare: You underestimate me too much, Espi, Fishy

Dew: [Whines] It's not Fishy!

Kec: Alright then! [Walks back outside and crashes through newly installed window]

Arcy: What the hell?!

Tina: Knew it

Kec: Hiya everyone! Guess who's back?! [pumps fist and whispers] _nailed it!_

Flare: [Sweatdrops]

Kec: Anyways, let's get it started. Mewtwo, does your cloning the legendaries explain why you have trainers catching them all over the place?

Mewtwo: Yep

Espi: Yeah, Mewtwo made multiple clones for each legendary so that trainers can catch them and not the original legends

Mewtwo: Doing so allowed us freedom and the humans the satisfaction of 'catching a legendary'

Kec: And how strong are they compared to the originals?

Mewtwo: [Chuckles] They are nothing, compared to us. Very weak

Void: [Nonchalantly] I still see you guys as weak, very weak

Mewtwo: But we are not-

Void: Follow me

Mewtwo: What-

Void: I said, follow me

*Void leads Mewtwo into a closed-off room and door shuts*

Espi: [Worryingly] What is he going to do with Mewtwo?

Elric: Espi, dear- It's better off if you don't know

Kec: Oh, well. He had it coming. Vulcan

Vulcan: [Startled] Meep!

Flora: [Hugs Vulcan and they shiver together]

Kec: Don't need to be scared, Vul

Vulcan: O-o-okay…

Kec: [Whispers] _If Pyro really is your dad, then who's your mom?_

Vulcan: W-well… P-Pyro's my adoptive f-father

Kec: Then who's your mother?

Vulcan: I-It's M-Mew… But th-that was before h-he… you know…

Kec: Oh, seems fair enough. Celebi! Is there any way you would consider not killing anyone?

Cel: No! I want kill everyone!

Kec: It's 'I want TO kill everyone'

Cel: I kill everyone! I kill you!

Flare: She's hopeless, Kec

Kec: That she is. Arcy

Arcy: [Grumbles] Now I need yet another window repair job

Kec: Is it possible that one day, you decide to just blow the world up and start a new one?

Arcy: In theory, yes. But that will not necessary kill everyone. That, and some people will want my head for that [glances at Aqua]

*Door bursts open and Void, covered in blood, re-enters*

Void: [Sheaths claws] Mm… [Licks fingers] Haven't had this taste in a long time now. I like it

Vulcan: [Shrinks back]

Flora: H-h-h-he's c-c-[Faints]

Vulcan: Oh no! Flora!

Lugia: [Cautiously] Void, what did you do?

Void: [Chuckles darkly] Had a little _fun_ with Mewtwo

Arcy: Did you kill him?!

Void: Nah, not yet anyways. He's alive… barely, of course

Espi: Noooo! [Runs to tackle Void]

Void: [Easily dodges tackle and uses Psychic to hold Espi aloft in front of him] Look. I don't care if you are not part of the legendaries or a sibling to some of us here. But I don't like people attacking me. I tend to get… aggressive when they do, understand?

Espi: [Doesn't reply]

Void: [Tightens Psychic hold on her throat] Understand?

Espi: [Nods furiously]

Void: [Releases Espi] Good. Carry on

Kec: Okay. Mew [Whispers]_ why would you be jealous of Meloetta last time? I thought you hate Pyro's guts and that's why you broke up_

Mew: [Sobbing slightly] I-I-I don't! I don't h-hate him! I love him! I love him very much! B-But it w-was the h-h-hate s-spell or whatever i-it was! I w-want him back! [Cries uncontrollably]

Flare: Oh dear, the floodgates have been opened

Kec: So that's how it is… Heatran, Zygarde. I was wondering, since people either think that you're dirt or you don't even exist, why don't you two try being friends?

Zy: That's a good idea! [Looks to Heatran]

Heatran: Sounds okay

Flare: Go on! Talk! Become friends! Kiss!

Zy: [Blushes] No, no kissing

Dew: You're impatient as always, Flare

Flare: [Sticks tongue out] Well, you're smelly as always, Fishy

Dew: [Fumes] I am not! And my name is not Fishy!

Kec: Don't fight, Flare, Fishy. Kyurem

Void: [Slashes Kyu's side with Shadow Claw] Wakey wakey motherfucker

*Kyurem wakes up*

Kec: Since you were so mean to Pyro, I'm re-enabling one of my first dares that I once had the entire Tao Trio go through, just for you [Holds up helium tank] you know the one

Void: Allow me [takes the tank and shoves it in Kyu's mouth]

Kyu: [Tries to bite Void]

Void: No biting [Holds Kyu's maw in place with feet] Now breathe! [Shoves helium tank in further] Be glad I'm not shoving it up your ass and opening the valve to full!

Tio: [Winces] That sounds like it'll hurt

Ray: [Rolls eyes] Not for you, it won't. More likely, you'll probably like it

Tio: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Kec: Now then, Heatran, I'll let you play with Flarey. But if you hurt one hair of his, you'll regret it

Flare: [Bounces over to Heatran] Hello!

Heatran: [Cautiously pets Flare's head] H-hi

Kec: [Smiles] Kyogre, since I really like you. Go Primal and get your revenge on Grou and Ray

Ky: Oh yes!

Grou: But you know you can't beat us!

Kec: They aren't allowed to fight back

Ray: [To Groudon] What's the worst that could happen if we do?

Void: [Grins sadistically] _I'm_ the worst thing that could happen to you if you don't play by the rules, hehehe

Grou: I think we're better off not fighting back

_After Ky's revenge_

Kec: Lugia, pick some small legendaries and recreate the end scene from The Neverending Story! Ho-oh narrates!

Lugia: Um… uh… Mew, Jirachi, Victini aaaand…. Aqua, why not?

Aqua: I'm not small!

Lugia: [Shrugs] Turn into your original form then!

Aqua: [Grumbles] Why me? [Turns into original form]

_Later_

Ho-oh: Bastian made many other wishes and had many other amazing adventures before finally returning to the ordinary world. But that's another story… end of story [Closes book]

Aqua: Finally! [Flies off Lugia's back and turns into alternate form again]

Void: [Rolling on floor laughing] Hahahahaha! Oh I love the facial emotions!

Arcy: [Glances at Void]

Void: What you lookin' at?

Arcy: Nothing

Kec: Next then, Shaymin. Since you'd rather be fat than exercise, you're only allowed to eat really fattening food until you understand the true value of exercise! Aqua, make sure she doesn't skimp

Aqua: Got it. Heard that, Shay? I'll be watching you eat

Shay: You make it sound so much like stalking

Kec: And now, random ship! Latias and Mewtwo!

Latias: [Drinks a bottle of whiskey] I knew it!

Void: But too bad Mewtwo's… not here

Kec: I dunno then… um… oh well, [Pulls out ACME portable black hole and jumps in with Flarey before it disappears]

Heatran: Nooooo… I was having fun with Flare

Flora: F-F-Flare d-disappeared into b-b-b-big hole!

Vulcan: He d-did…

Void: [Huffs] What's next?

Aqua: HyperCLM

Clim: [Hops in] I'm back!

Tina: Hello there, welcome back [Sighs miserably]

Void: [Hisses] _Enthuse!_

Tina: [Flinches] Y-yes

Clim: Never mind that. Sylvy

Sylvy: Yes?

Clim: How are you doing?

Sylvy: I'm doing well, thanks! As are my siblings! Well… except maybe Espi

Espi: [Sulking in a corner]

Clim: Wait. Where's Pyro?

Aqua: There [Points to Void]

Clim: That's Pyro?

Aqua: Somewhere in there is, but for now he's Void

Clim: Okay then, nice to meet you Void. Uxie, what's one plus one?

Uxie: Two, of course!

Clim: Just testing. Sylvy again!

Sylvy: Hm?

Clim: How dare you think I'm evil! I'm cute! That's all!

Sylvy: Oh, you just seem evil, you know. Horrible things

Clim: [Growls] I'm a cute Buneary! Anyways, Aqua, why did you ruin my fun?

Aqua: Well it's natural that I want my brother to _live_, isn't it?

Clim: But it was going to be fun!

Aqua: Not for me, Sylvy, Vulcan, and a lot more people

Clim: Fine, fine. Zy, what do you want in life?

Zy: To be noticed!

Neon: But you're already noticed, by me for example

Zy: But it's more like 'just you'. Almost nobody else notices me!

Clim: Void

Void: Hm? Whatchu got for me?

Clim: How are you doing?

Void: Fine, I guess. Having fun with my freedom here

Clim: Phione

Phione: [looks at Clim]

Clim: Do you like me as a Buneary?

Phione: [Nods] …

Clim: That's good to know! Mew

Mew: Yeah?

Clim: Eat a donut, will you?

Mew: With pleasure! Where? Where is it?

Clim: It's-

Mew: Where's the donut?!

Clim: -Here [Teleports in a bunch of donuts]

Mew: [Gives happy squeal and digs in]

Clim: Hey Void

Void: What now?

Clim: By any chance, could you let Pyro out for a dare?

Void: [Growls] No. I've got some freedom right now and I intend on milking it for all it's got

Clim: [Bristles] You will bring Pyro out

Void: [Fakes scared] Oh, I'm so scared of the little bunny! [Growls] Fine, if you are desperate enough to try to scare me. I'll let him out for a sec [Transforms back into Pyro the Zorua]

Pyro: [Yawns]

Clim: Okay Pyro. Make out with Sylvy!

Pyro: Make… out?

Sylvy: [Whispers something to Mew]

Mew: [Nods]

Sylvy: [Grabs Pyro with bows and starts make-out session]

Pyro: Mmph! [Flails]

Sylvy: [backs away] Ow, Pyro. Don't flail around like that

Pyro: I… uh…

Clim: Nice, nice. Mew, make out with Pyro!

Mew: [Eyes light up and smiles widely]

Aqua: [Chuckles and whispers to Sylvy] _I can tell she's been waiting for this dare for a few months already_

Sylvy: [Laughs lightly] Yeah, it's obvious, no?

Mew: [Quickly pulls Pyro into a make-out session]

Pyro: [Freezes in shock]

_About 3 minutes later_

*Mew pulls away with tears in her eyes*

Pyro: Um… are… are you sad, Mew? Are you okay?

Mew: Yes… Yes, I'm okay

Pyro: Then why are you crying?

Mew: I love you, Pyro. I never stopped loving you just because you died

Pyro: Died?

Mew: Come find me when this is over [Flies back to original position]

Clim: Alright, enough with the mushy stuff

Pyro: Oh! Mister Void's calling me!

*Pyro hands control over his body back to Void, who changes back to original form*

Void: [Wipes mouth] Eugh! Disgusting...

Clim: Aqua, make out with every pokemon!

Aqua: [Sputters] What?!

Clim: Now you have to feel what Pyro had to face back then!

Aqua: But that was so long ago!

Clim: Doesn't matter!

Aqua: [Grumbles and starts off making out with Sylvy]

Sylvy: ['Melts']

_About an hour later_

Aqua: [Finishes making out with a blushing Arcy and moves to Void]

Void: Why hello there [Grins and chuckles]

Aqua: Do I really have to?

Clim: Yes!

Aqua: [Grabs Void and starts making out with him]

*After almost a minute they part, Aqua sputtering*

Void: You're not such a bad kisser, are you? [Flicks Aqua's forehead and laughs]

Aqua: You… you are-

Void: What?

Aqua: [Grumbles] You are somethin' else…

Void: Why thank you! I like being unique!

Clim: Nice to see some incest going on but I need to move on. Manaphy, make out with someone but not Phione

Manaphy: [Grabs Victini and makes out with him]

Vic: [Squirming] Mm! Mhmm!

Manaphy: [Releases Vic]

Vic: [Gasping for breath] Holy- that was… sudden!

Clim: Make out with Phione next!

*They both make out and break away a few seconds after*

Raikou: Well that was some nice girl on girl

Sui: [Slaps Rai with paw]

Rai: Ow! Sorry! I'm just speaking for the male population!

Clim: Jirachi, cook something

Jira: Do I have too? [Yawns] I'm so tired right now

Clim: Just do it

Jira: Fine [Walks into kitchen]

_Five minutes later_

*Clang!*

Sylvy: I'll go check it out [Enters kitchen]

Aqua: Anything?!

Sylvy: He fell asleep! [Comes out with snoring Jirachi on back]

Void: Figures. Sleepyhead fell asleep

Clim: Celebi, make someone your slave for the chapter!

Cel: Uhh… Arcy!

Arcy: [Groans] Yes mistress

Cel: [Pats Arcy's head] Good girl

Arcy: [Silently fumes]

Clim: Meloetta, sing 'We did it' song from Dora!

Mel: [Frowns but sings anyways]

Ky: God, I've got to watch me some Dora after this

Grou: Ha! Wussy

Ky: Who's the wussy? I just beat your ass not long ago!

Grou: That's only because we weren't allowed to fight back!

Ky: A win's a win! I won that match!

Clim: No arguing now. Azelf, sap the will to kill from Celebi

Az: Uh… don't think you know how it works. I can only sap all the will or nothing. But even if I can, I think there's too much for me to sap before I go crazy

Clim: [Fumes] God, can anyone do anything around here? Manaphy, be handcuffed with a pokemon of your choice for 15 minutes!

Manaphy: [Points to Vic]

Vic: [Gulps] Um… Don't know if this is a confession from you or not

Clim: [Handcuffs Vic and Manaphy] I've gotta handcuff Pyro to Aqua!

Void: No, little brat's not coming out again

Clim: Then I'll handcuff you

Void: [Grumbles] Fine. I still can't see the point in all these dares

Clim: [Handcuffs Void to Aqua]

Aqua: [Glances at Void]

Void: [Sees Aqua glancing] What? You wanna make out again?

Aqua: [Flushes] Wh-what?! Wh-where did you g-get that idea?!

Void: [Starts laughing] It was a joke!

Aqua: [Grumbles] You gotta work on your sense of humour

Clim: And I'll do this! [Handcuffs Lake trio together] I'll be going now! The handcuffs will disappear when the time is up! [Teleports away]

*Silence*

Void: [Suddenly grabs head] Argh!

Sylvy: What is it?

Void: Damn kid's pestering me!

_In Void/Pyro's head_

_Pyro: LEMME OUT!_

_Void: No! _

_Pyro: I need to ask Aqua something!_

_Void: You'll get your chance!_

_Pyro: ['Yells' as loud as he can] LEMMEOUT! LEMMEOUT! LEMMEOUT! LEMMEOUT! LEMMEOUT! LEMMEOUT! LEMMEOUT! LEMMEOUT! LEMMEOUT! LEMMEOUT! LEMMEOUT! LEMMEOUT! LEMMEOUT! LEMMEOUT! LEMMEOUT!_

_Void: [Screams in frustration] FINE! FUCKING- GO! But you better let me out straight after!_

_Pyro: [happily] Okay!_

_Back outside_

*Pyro released*

Aqua: Pyro!

Pyro: [Hugs Aqua with front paws]

Aqua: [Laughs and rubs Pyro's head tuft]

Pyro: Aqua… I… need to know something

Aqua: [Concerned] What is it?

Pyro: Was I reborn?

Aqua: [Freezes up, not knowing how to respond]

Pyro: I did have a life before this, right?

Aqua: [Soothingly] Pyro-

Pyro: Aqua, tell me the truth please. I've been hearing all about what people done to me, or what I've done to people, or about a 'past life'. All these things I've never done or seen!

Aqua: [Sighs]

Sylvy: Aqua… [Whispers] _I think it's about time. Besides, we don't have to tell him all the details_

Aqua: Fine, Pyro. I'll tell you after this is over

Pyro: Okay! [Wags tail]

*Pyro recedes and Void released again*

Void: Damn kid's annoying as hell. How do you put up with it?

Aqua: He's my brother

Void: Yeah, so? I'm him, he's me. And I can't stand him!

_1 hour of bickering later_

*Cuffs disappear*

Void: Heh, free at last! Hooray, I suppose

Aqua: Next up is TheHappyTyranid!

Ty(Umbreon): [Enters room, wearing reading glasses and holding a piece of paper] Says here in the script that I have to break the fourth wall… well hello readers!

Void: [Whispers to Aqua] _This guy's crazy_

Aqua: I'm sure that's not the case

Void: Well then you're crazy too

Aqua: We both know that if anyone in here is crazy, it's you

Void: Heh, touché

Ty: Arcy!

Arcy: What?

Ty: Find my house

Arcy: How the hell am I supposed to do that?

Void: [Uses Metal Claw to slash Arcy's face] Again. Be polite

Arcy: [Flinches from hit]

Ty: You just have to do it. The next dare's for Pyro

Aqua: Just get Void in there instead. Technically the same person

Void: [Growls] Do I get no say?

Ty: Eat a plate of spaghetti with Mew!

Void: Fine, I'm kinda hungry anyways

*Void and Mew sit and eat a plate together when they both try to eat the same strand*

Void: Mine [Bits down on strand and eats it]

Mew: [Pouts] Pyro would never do that

Void: [Eating] Never said I was Pyro, did I?

Ty: [Sarcastically] Well aren't you the romantic one?

Void: Deal with it [Finishes off the plate]

Ty: Arcy, what are you going to do with those plates?

Arcy: Not telling

Ty: Cook with them?

Arcy: Probably, seeing as that's what I can use it for

Ty: Shaymin

Shay: What?

Ty: How's the trip?

Shay: What trip?

Ty: [Sends Shaymin into distortion world]

Tina: Did you send her into the distortion world?

Ty: Yeah, why?

Tina: Nah, just thought she had traumatic experiences linked to the distortion world, that's all

Void: Ooh? I love seeing people's reaction to traumatic experiences

Ty: Groudon, let's go!

Grou: Go where?

*Ty and Grou teleports onto top of Sky Pillar*

Grou: [Peers over edge] You know, Pyro once-

Ty: [Kicks Grou off the edge]

Grou: DIIID THAAAAAAT-! [Splashes into the water]

*Both teleports back, Groudon fainted*

Ty: I need to talk with Kyurem [Drags Kyurem into a room and pulls out a chainsaw, giggling madly]

Kyu: [Backs away slowly]

Void: [Pokes head into room] I heard a chainsaw, I wanna join in

Ty: Sure, why not?

Void: Ohoho, this is great [Takes out a chainsaw]

_10 minutes later_

*Both Void and Ty exit room and back into hall*

Ty: We're back

Void: Fun times, very stress relieving

Ty: That's it for me now, bye!

Void: You need to visit more, and bring more _tools_

Ty: Noted [Teleports away]

Aqua: Do I even want to know what happened to Kyu?

Void: Probably not

Umbre: Dia

Dialga: Yeah?

Umbre: [Whispers] _He's got freakin blood all over him!_

Dia: Well… that's the way he is

Aqua: We got one from Jolteon of light. Arcy, find a way to bring back the old Pyro [Thought]_ I don't want that though…_

Arcy: No, there is no possible way and I won't try

Cel: Do it, slave!

Arcy: [Grits teeth] I said that there is no way! His memory's lost forever! So unless hearing it from someone will change him completely from that fun-loving Zorua to the asshole of a Shadow Mew then there is no way!

Aqua: Moving on then, Flamer!

*Flamer crashes through window adjacent to broken one with Eve*

Arcy: You could've used the broken window!

Eve: Didn't see it

Arcy: Are you blind?

Flamer: Nope. Darkrai, have you ever had a good dream?

Darky: [Miserably] No…

Flamer: Cress, ever had a nightmare?

Cress: [Happily] Nope! And I love it!

Flamer: Celebi, if you could murder one person, not a pokemon, who would it be?

Cel: Ash Ketchum!

Flamer: Why?

Tia: Yeah! Why?!

Cel: He looks stupid!

Tia: He does not!

Flamer: Let me get this straight. You want to kill him… because he looks stupid?

Cel: Yeah!

Flamer: [Sighs] Okay then, whatever works. Kyogre!

Ky: Yes?

Flamer: Guess why I think you are the most useless pokemon

Ky: Uh… you don't like water types?

Flamer: Nope! Teslaaa! [Uses move "Tesla"] Now then! Giratina, fight Arcy!

Arcy: Um… it's not going to be very fun… you see, I'm a normal type and he's a-

Void: [Groans] Quit whinin' and start fightin'!

Tina: [Fires a very weak Dark Pulse]

Void: That was… totally… utterly… _pathetic_. You should be ashamed

Tina: [Grits teeth]

Void: A Dark Pulse… should look like THIS! [Fires massive Dark Pulse which annihilates part of the wall] Now fight!

*Arcy and Tina exchange glances*

_20 minutes later_

Void: Oh, you think fake fainting will work? One would have to be as stupid as Pyro to believe that! So you wanna faint, fine [Fires Dark Pulse at Arcy, fainting her]

Tina: [Growls]

Void: You wanna fight? I'm up for a fight, anytime!

Tina: N-no

Espi: M-Mewtwo…

Void: [Rolls eyes] Oh SHUT UP ALREADY!

Aqua: I think you should calm down

Void: And I think you should fuck off

Sylvy: [Pouts and glares at Void]

Flora: [Whispers] Wh-what do I do?

Void: [Glares at Flora]

*Flora yelps and jumps, startled*

Flamer: Next then. Mew

Mew: Yes?

Flamer: If you want to keep the sugar bag then beat up Ray!

Ray: [Groans] Not another one of these dares!

Mew: [Glances at Ray, then at sugar bag] Sugar… or green snake?

Ray: I'll be your friend forever if you decline it!

Mew: Sugar or green snake friend?

*Void and Mew say at the same time*

V&amp;M: Definitely sugar [Void grins evilly]

Void: You're dead, Ray. Beat'im up good, Mew

Ray: [Thinking] _I'm not about to be beaten up. I guess I'll just have to scare her then_

Mew: Ready or not, here I-

Ray: [Roars loudly in Mew's face]

Mew: Shadow Ball! [Fires Shadow Ball into Ray's mouth as he roars]

Ray: Hurk! Ack! [Coughing fit]

_5 minutes later_

Mew: [Stares at Ray's body] Well… he is unconscious. Did that count?

Eve: Hm… technically, you did cause him to choke with that Shadow Ball and he fell unconscious… sooooooo- I guess it counts then!

Mew: Yay! [Hugs sugar bag]

Flamer: Next then Tia, Tio, fight Kyurem

Void: [Teleports mangled, unconscious Kyurem in]

Sylvy: [Looks away and covers Flora's eyes] Don't look, Flora

Elric: Eugh… disgusting

Reshiram: [Hugs El tightly] Don't look

Void: [Heals Kyu and revives him]

Flamer: Okay, NOW. Tia and Tio, fight Kyu

Kyu: [Grabs Vulcan and holds him like he held Pyro before, claw to throat]

Vul: [Squirms] H-h-help! U-uncle Aqua! H-help!

Flora: [Burst into tears and has nervous breakdown]

Dew: There, there [Pats Flora's back]

Aqua: [Growls loudly] Not again…

Void: [Smiles] Kyurem, Kyurem. You silly little boy. That's not gonna work! And for that, you'll receive a punishment later [Eyes Kyu hungrily and licks lips]

Aqua: Let. Vulcan. Go

Kyu: [Looks nervously at Void but shakes head]

Tina: [Whispers to Lugia] _What is Void trying to imply? That he's going to… uh… rape Kyu?_

Lugy: [Whispers back]_ Knowing him, it can either be rape or kill slowly_

Void: And you'll never know which one. Now… Kyu, Iet Vulcan go

Kyu: [Shakes head and points to Flamer]

Flamer: You want me to put off the dare?

Kyu: [Nods]

Void: So if you aren't going to give Vul back willingly then I guess I'll have to [Uses strong Psychic to bind Kyu and shove Vulcan to Flora] take him back with force

Flora: [Stops crying and hugs Vul]

Vulcan: Th-that was s-s-scary [Hugs Flora back]

Sylvy: [Squeals happily]

Void: [Rolls eyes] What is wrong with that woman? Tia, Tio, fight Kyu now. Or all three of you die

Tia: [Looks at Tio] Don't know about you, but I don't want to die just yet [Charges up Mist Ball]

Tio: [Grumbles] Amen [Fires Luster Purge at Kyu]

Void: You know what? I think I'll keep you still [holds Kyu still with Psychic]

_One-sided ass-pummelling later_

Void: [Lets Kyu's limp body go] That's better. What's the next dare?

Flamer: Everyone watches Five Nights at Freddy's 4 trailer!

*Everyone gathers around and watches trailer hesitatingly*

Void: [Fist pumps] Yeah! THAT'S my kind of game!

Tina: [Shaking in fear] Of course it is…

Flamer: [Laughs at Legendaries' predicament] Oh, you guys are hilarious. Aqua

Aqua: Yeah?

Flamer: You need to take a break from looking after Pyro

Aqua: You know I can't just do that, he's my brother! And he's still young

Flamer: Don't worry, we'll watch over him!

Eve: Yeah! We'll watch over him!

Aqua: [Looks sceptic] You sure?

Flamer: Have a little trust, man!

Aqua: I-I just… don't really trust anyone with my brother right now

Eve: How about Vulcan come with Pyro too, then? Will that make it better?

Aqua: I guess so…

Flamer: Great! So, remember to call me. Or I'll track you down!

Eve: We know where you live

Aqua: Yeah, alright

Flamer: Great! Ho-oh and the legendary dogs!

Entei: Beasts!

Flamer: Dogs. Take on the legendary birds and Mew!

Raikou: How come you get their trio name right but not ours?

Flamer: Maybe it's because I don't care?

Ho-oh: [Mumbles] Great… another fight

Eve: Fry'em Moltres!

Mol: You bet I will!

Void: This better be a GOOD fight! Or you'll wish you'd made it a good one!

Mew: [Whines] Do I have tooooooo…?

Void: Your name's on there, so yes, you have to. Now fight!

_One fight later (Ho-oh and co. wins)_

Void: Goood, that was good

Ho-oh: [Sighs in relief]

Void: Psyche! You're all dead after this! Hahahahaha!

Flamer: Good one, Void. I will now make Tina and Arcy hate each other for this chapter!

*Big flash*

Flamer: [Revives Arcy] Get'im girl!

Arcy: [Slaps Tina]

Tina: Ow! What the hell?! Bitch

Arcy: Oh, you gon' call me bitch, huh? Fucking dark spot!

Tina: You holy son-of-a-bitch!

Arcy: Dark spot! Why don't you go hide in your little dark corner where we can't see you?

Tina: Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck your damn hoop, fuck yo ass AND fuck everything you stand for!

Void: [Sniggers] Damn, that's five fucks he gives

Flamer: Moving on then. Mewtwo-

*Void teleports in a badly wounded body of Mewtwo and heals him, also reviving him*

Espi: Mewtwooooo! [Glomps Mewtwo]

Flamer: Mewtwo, make your projector project an Articuno and Moltres for Zappy to… have fun with

Zapdos: [Cheers] Yaaaaaay!

Arti: Don't do it, Mewtwo!

Mol: This is degrading

Mewtwo: Gotta do what I gotta do [Slowly gets up and eyes Void fearfully]

Void: [Smiles sweetly and waves] Got that right

Mewtwo: [Teleports in holo-projector and adjusts settings] Hm… if I dooooo-… This, this and that [flicks switches] and crank that up [Turns dials] That should work

Aqua: [mutters]_ should_

Eve: [Headbutts green button] There we go!

*Hologram of Arti and Mol appears*

Zapdos: [Guides holograms into a private room] Ladies

Flamer: Alright, that's all I got!

Eve: Bye~ We'll be back!

Sylvy: [Waves with ribbons] Bye!

Dew: Visit again soon!

Eve: Alright, Fishy! Will do!

Dew: Hey-!

*Flamer and Eve flies away*

Aqua: Alright then, people! As a reward for a year of hard work, today, I'll let you guys have a few hours break before we continue!

Legendaries: [Cheer]

Void: Objection!

Aqua: [Deadpans] Overruled

Void: I said-!

Aqua: Overruled

Void: [Fumes and fires Dark Beam at Aqua]

*A white and gold Protect shield appears in front of Aqua, absorbing the attack and dispersing into air*

Aqua: That's not gonna work on me. My decision still stands

Legendaries: [Cheers louder] Aqua! Aqua! Aqua! Aqua! Aqua!

Void: [Growls]

Aqua: Now, enjoy your break everyone!

Flora: [Sighs in relief and stops shivering] F-f-finally… it's o-over

Vulcan: N-not yet. But i-it's a-almost over

Arcy: [Screeches] -What you say to me, boy?!

Tina: [Shouts] You heard what I said!

Sylvy: [Shakes head slowly] Oh boy…

_2 hours later_

Aqua: Alright then, let's get back to work!

Legendaries: [Groans]

Aqua: Up next, Hero LumiEre Lumanite!

*An 8-year-old anthro Sylveon in a blue dress carts hero in. Hero lies face down, his large hooded trench coat hiding his features*

Sylveon(Amber): Bonjour! Comment va tout le monde? Sorry, daddy says I should greet people in our language. He's a little sick right now so I have to be a big girl and do the truths and dares today! [Smiles]

Aqua: Well… nice to meet you!

Amber: First off then [Takes out a piece of paper and scans it with a 'Hmph'] Diancie, you do realize the thing you're princess of is a bunch of talking, floating, just short of useless, rocks? [Looks at Dian] You're a princess?!

Dian: Of course, my darling. But I do resent that comment of 'useless rocks'. They are my companions!

Amber: Genesect, daddy says that if you interrupt me he'll get up and destroy every atom in your body slowly, and in the most painful way possible. And when you're gon he'll reset time to do it again another hundred times-

Void: I love this guy! He's my kind of guy: brutal!

Aqua: [Facepalms]

Amber: Gen, can you recall anything of your previous form before you turned into a walking purple toaster?

Gen: I'm not a toaster!

Void: But you're only as useful as one. Possibly even less useful. Toasters aren't annoying and can at least make me food. What can you do?

Gen: I can… I can…

Void: You can go fuck yourself

Flora: [Whispers]_ Th-that was m-m-mean…_

Void: [Glares at Flora] What?

Flora: [Squeaks and hides behind Vulcan] S-s-s-sorry! SorrySorrySorrySorry! [Cries]

Void: That's what I thought

Aqua: Void, can you stop harassing the eeveelution guests?

Void: How about you stop telling me what to do?

Aqua: Come on, can't you see that you're scaring all the eeveelutions? And you just made Flora cry

Void: So?

Aqua: Ugh… forget it

Amber: Ahem. Swords of Justice! In daddy's opinion: Cobalion is just a wannabe knight who secretly peeks on Diance in the shower… pedo

Coba: [Blushes] I DO NOT! I am not a pedo, young lady!

Amber: Viri is an attention-whore who is silently dying because no one is noticing her!

*All turns to Viri, who is crying*

Aqua: Oh, dang… I forgot about her

Zygarde: [Hugs Viri] There, there. Don't worry. It isn't all that bad

Amber: Terrakion is a living tank who can't spell 'T' and Keldeo isn't even a member, just a whining baby with hooves made just for making bitches jealous!

Terra: Yeaaah! I'm a mo'fukin' tank! You know it baby!

Kel: I am a member! I am I am I am I am!

Void: Quit whinin' already! You're just proving his point

Amber: Any of that strike a bell? And what's a bitches?

Hero: [says weakly] A bitch is a female dog. If it's used for describing anything else then it's an insult and a word you shouldn't say for another six years

Amber: Oh… okay! Jirachi, Victini. How's being buff feel?

Jirachi: It's just great! [Helping Victini keep track of push-ups] Fifty-nine, sixty, sixty-one

Amber: Zap is never getting laaaaiid~ Whatever that means…

Zappy: [Smiles brightly] On the contrary, I just got laid with Arti and Mol!

Arti: [Deadpans] It was a hologram

Mol: I think I'm going to be sick

Void: The only way you'll get laid, Zappy, is if you crawl up a chicken's ass and wait

Amber: Moving on then. Regis, raise your hand… arm… things, if you want to talk again!

*All regis makes bunch of beeping noises but none raises arm*

Amber: What? You guys don't want to talk?

Regice: Beep, beep boop bop beep!

Tina: Probably saying 'I'm a unicorn!'

Arcy: [Points at Tina] Ha! Gaaaaay!

Tina: Shut the fuck up! Nobody likes the sound of your voice!

Arcy: Nobody likes yours either!

Tina: [Growls] I like you more and more the less that you breath

Amber: Entei, rocking lefty with that sock and lotion you pathe… patheti… pathetic lava mutt?

Entei: [Looks confused] What?

Amber: Never mind! Xerneas, daddy says you're the one I should pray to if I want to rule over kitty-butted dragon and dark-types like a boss! But if we touch Zoroarks he'll personally own your ass back to Pixiehollow and spank me until I can't stand. Don't attack Zoroarks [Shivers]

Xer: Well… your dad is right about owning dragon and dark types. But… yeah, probably bad idea to attack Zoroarks

Amber: Latias, who can you stand less? Ray or Tio?

Latias: That is a very hard question. Something like the one-million-dollar question. Hm…

Void: If I were you, I'd just say I hate all of them

Umbre: [rolls eyes] Of course you would

Tia: I guess I hate… um… Tio more!

Tio: What?! B-but sis-

Tia: Don't you 'sis' me!

Amber: Mew, the cake is a lie. Can you handle a month without sugar?

Mew: No! Nonononononono

Amber: Um… Miss Mew, that's enough…

Mew: Noooooo! [Clutches bottomless sugar bag tightly]

Amber: [Sighs] Deo, you came to the wrong planet… mo… mofo?

Deo: [Grumbles] If only they followed my suggestion and veered left at planet Zigma. But _nooooo_, they decided they were good enough and- [starts ranting]

Void: Dunno what he's talking about but I'm disappointed that they didn't crash and exploded. Although… I wouldn't mind them imploding…

Aqua: Just stop, Void. Stop talking

Void: Bitch, no

Amber: Okay… I think this is where it gets hard for me to read… [Hops onto Her's cart, kicking her legs] Let's see…. Zapdos, you're a ten-ta-cle… tentacle monster. You get to trap three defenceless legends in a room with you for an hour. Good luck

Zap: YEEEES! Arcy! Resh! Ho-oh!

*Zap and the other three legendaries teleport away*

Tina: Finally! The llama is gone!

Void: Hope she dies!

Tina: I hope so too! [Fist-bumps Void]

Void: That's more like it!

Amber: Jirachi and Vic, start bench-pressing Grou and Ky's overweight butts!

_1 hour later_

Grou: Hey! Put me down!

Ky: Let me go!

Zappy: [Teleports back, panting] That was greaaaaaat!

*Arcy, Resh and Ho-oh is fainted*

Tina: Aw… she's not dead

Zek: Resh! Resh! Are you okay?!

Lugia: [Pokes Ho-oh] Fainted… [Pulls wings/hand back] Eugh… what is this? It's sticky!

Vulcan: [Blushes] Uh… I-I think I know what it is…

Lugy: What is it?

Vul: I'm not… C-c-comfortable s-saying it…

Lugy: Oh…

Void: Oh my god, how can you be so naïve, Lugy?!

Amber: Uh… yeah. Next up. Kyurem, you get a giant cookie for using Pyro as a meat shield. Daddy says that was the smartest thing you can do in your situation. Daddy is also a bit sore at the old Pyro

Kyu: [Grins and receives giant cookie]

Amber: Psst… Darkrai

Darkrai: [Whispers] _What?_

Amber: L'Oréal called. They want your "secret" formula back

Darky: What?! The license wasn't over yet! And why the hell did they tell you and not me?!

Amber: [winces] I'm sorry! I don't know! I'm just reading it off this [Waves paper]

Darky: [Grumbles] Tell them to wait until the contract is over

Amber: Will do! Ray, Entei, Zap and Palkia have to sing 'Pigskin' by Hollywood Undead!

_One song later_

Void: [Takes out earbuds] That was horrendous. Sounded like someone stabbing a cat with a fork

Ray: Hey! We're not that bad!

Void: [Rolls eyes and shrugs] Whatever helps you sleep at night, I guess

Amber: I agree, it was horrible! Please never sing again. Now, Darkrai, give Cress a wet-nightmare in front of everyone

Darkrai: [Use Dark Void and puts Cress to sleep]

_Uh… Broadcast cannot show due to T-rating, please hold…_

*Practically everyone but Hero and Void is blushing*

Hero: [Still lying face-down]

Void: [Grins]

Cress: [Wakes up] Uh… [Looks around] W-what are you all looking at? [Looks 'down' and screeches in shock] A-aaahhh! [rushes to bathroom]

Darky: Cannot… unsee

Amber: Y-yeah… cannot unsee. Cel, go hunt down Slenderman. Daddy says he prays for your soul and your va… va... vagina?

Hero: [Snickers]

Void: [Laughs]

Cel: Hunt Slendy? [Teleports away to hunt]

Amber: Mew, spend an hour in the Chocolate Factory without eating anything [Drools] Chocolate… Say hi to Charlie for me please!

Mew: Nooooo- [Gets teleported to Chocolate Factory]

Void: Wonder how she's going to cope with being there and unable to eat anything… wonder if she'll kill herself [Grins]

Amber: And lastly! Battle of the Flying-types! Everyone is set to win and no other thought! Let's GOOOO!

_One helluva battle later_

Void: Go, go! Get'em Lugia!

Aqua: C'mon Ho-oh!

Ho-oh: Exterminate [Sacred Fire]

Lugia: [Dodges] Must win [Aeroblast!]

Ho-oh: [Braces and takes hit] Critical damage sustained. Objective remains [Ancient Power]

Lugia: [Counters with own Ancient Power] Fight [Hydro Pump]

Ho-oh: Evasive manoeuvres [Flies around, dodging attacks]

Void: Come on! Hit the bitch!

Aqua: Be careful! Dodge them and counter, look for an opening!

Lugia: [Fires continuous Hydro Pump]

*Ho-oh eventually gets hit and faints*

Void: YES! HELL YEAH! SUCK IT! I won the bet!

Aqua: [Grumbles and hands over a few dollars]

Void: [Taunting] how you like me now~?

Aqua: [Shoves Void's face away] I hate you

Amber: Oh [Holds up note from Kec] Daddy says dressing up as a ninja isn't copyrighted by us, but doing that and appearing out of any form of light, snow, teleportation circle or from the ground is copyright claims of Light Corp. and Lumanite inc. and may result in you being chained to a post on a dying star

Aqua: Uh… right. I'll pass that message on

*Hero sits up, revealing to be anthro Zoroark with white mane*

Hero: Thanks Amber

Amber: [Grins and hops onto Hero's lap]

Hero: Hero and Amber Light, out! [Disappears into hail of snow]

Aqua: [To Sylvy] Okay, got that. Just send the message to Kec

Sylvy: [nods] Mm!

Aqua: Final set!

Dew: Alright! Final one, I can go back to my room after this!

Umbre: And do what, _sis_?

Dew: I'm… a… MALE! [Tackles Umbre off Dia's head]

*Dew and Umbre go tumbling around the room*

Void: [Conjures up a box of popcorn] This is good drama!

Umbre: Hey! Ow! [Bites Dew] Geroff me, Fish!

Dew: I'm not a FISH! I'm a water fox! [Fights Umbre]

Umbre: [Fights back] Same difference! You have a fish tail!

Dew: [Growls]

Umbre: [Smirks] What? I'm correct, aren't I?

Dew: You and your stupid fluorescent rings can just go sit in a dark corner!

Umbre: [Laughs] That's the best comeback you got?! You're pathetic

Dew: I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel about you

Shock: Hey, hey, break it up

Dew: But-

Shock: Break it up or I Thunder you!

Dew: [Sighs] Fine. Sorry… sis

Shock: That's better!

Dia: [Picks up Umbre] And you, you shouldn't go teasing your brother like that

Groudon: Oh! I almost forgot!

Void: Forget what?

Grou: [Starts chasing Shock again] Shocky~ Come back!

Shock: Shit… Get away! [Runs away from Grou]

Flora: [Smiles a little] Y-yay… f-final one…

Vulcan: Yeah [Yawns] I'm tired

Aqua: Let's get this over with then. Last one's from CaliyaLedesma12! Landorus, do you have a crush on anybody?

Lando: Nope

Thun: [Nudges Lando] really?

Tor: [Nudges Lando] I think you dooo~

Lando: I do not!

Void: [Shrugs] Crushes are for the weak

Sylvy: I'm not sure everyone agrees with that

Aqua: Alright, alright. 'For the weak'. Hmph. Azelf, what got you hooked into blackmailing?

Azelf: You know, life?

Void: [Snickers] No, Aqua here does not know what life is

Aqua: [Growls] Keep talking. Someday you might say something intelligent

Void: [Laughs]

Aqua: Seriously, Azelf. What is it?

Az: Life, I said. I just saw that things are easier to get in life if you just have the right things to say and use against people. They bow down to you, pretty much

Void: That sounds interesting. Maybe I should take up blackmailing too

Az: I wouldn't mind copying some of my blackmails to you so you can use it too

Void: I'll think about it. It just seems to me like killing you and taking it is much easier

Az: The security around it is as tight as can be

Void: Oh, I'll find a way

Aqua: Ahem, back on track. Meloetta, what's your least favourite song?

Mel: Um… I don't knooow~ I like all the songs!

Sylvy: Music is great alright!

Mel: Music is love~ Music is life~ Love music, love life!

Void: I think music is useless. When surviving, killing helps you live. What will music do? Serenade your enemies to death?

Aqua: I'm not sure that's how it works but I'm pretty sure that your logic is simply idiotic

Void: [Growls] What did you say? [Glares at Aqua]

Aqua: [Smirks] Come at me. You know you can't beat me in a million years

Void: YOU can't beat me!

Aqua: Wanna prove it?

Void: Oh, you're on! [Unsheathes claws and uses Metal Claw] Let's dance!

_Big, big battle later_

Arcy: Oh great, the hall is wrecked now [Dodges a falling piece of ceiling]

Aqua: [Throws Void's body onto Sylvy's back] Hopefully Pyro will take control when he comes to

Sylvy: Hopefully

Aqua: Alright, moving on. Unova legendaries, what's your opinions one the Gen 1 legendaries?

Unova Gen: They're outdated!

Mewtwo: I am not outdated!

Zekrom: Hey, Mewtwo! Aren't you past your expiry date yet?! [Laughs with other Gen 5 legends]

Mewtwo: [Grumbles] Laugh it up, Chuckles. And you just might wake up to a ultra-realistic hologram of the old Pyro in your face one day

Zek: [stops laughing]

Mewtwo: That's what I thought, coward

Resh: Don't talk like you're not scared of the old Pyro either

Mewtwo: I am scared! But I can set the hologram to attack specific people!

Aqua: Atta boy, Mewtwo. Yveltal, would you rather see a little girl suffer for one night or an 80 year old die naturally?

Yvel: It depends on how much she suffers. I don't like seeing a lot of suffering

Umbre: Even though you're a pokemon who causes death, destruction and suffering?

Yvel: [nods]

Umbre: [rolls eyes] This world is so full of contradictions

Dia: Now ain't that the truth?

Aqua: So… which one is it, Yvel?

Yvel: I… I think the die naturally one

Sylvy: I would bet that if Void were conscious

Palkia: Which, luckily, he isn't

Sylvy: -He would say 'you're no fun'

Dialga: you'd probably win that bet then

Arcy: That is… But he might say something different, more sadistic and gruesome

Void: Talking about me?

Aqua: How the hell did you wake up so fast?!

Void: [Shrugs] Pyro woke me

*Void recedes and Pyro takes control, turning back into Zorua*

Pyro: Aqua! [Hugs Aqua, tail wagging]

Aqua: Heeey Pyro [Rubs Pyro's head with tails]

Pyro: I'm back!

Aqua: So I've noticed. Next up then… Zekrom, why do you like Resh?

Zek: Um… she's nice… kind… and…

Resh: You're making those up, aren't you?

Zek: Uh! How did you know?!

Resh: It didn't sound natural at all

Aqua: No making up reasons! Zek, why do you like Resh?

Zek: Fine… [Takes deep breath] She's warm to cuddle with

Sylvy: That's it?!

Zek: Y-yeah

Resh: [Sighs] I knew it

Aqua: Which brings me to the next one, Resh, why do you like Zek?

Resh: Well… [Blushes] his electricity makes it… um… better while… uh… yeah

Pyro: [Tail still wagging] Void asks if you mean 'better in bed'?

Resh: [Covers face with arm/wings] Y-y-yeah…

Zek: [Blushes and looks away]

Aqua: Well… um. That was a valid reason, I guess? Meloetta, sing 'One Last Time' by Ariana Grande

*Meloetta sings One Last Time*

Icy: That was… beautiful!

Mel: Thanks [Smiles]

Icy: It was majestic! Autograph pleaaaase! [Jumps off Ray's head to hug Mel]

Ray: [Catches Icy mid-air] Careful, you might hurt yourself

Icy: [Awkwardly] Uh, yeah. Hehe. Forgot I was high up

Ray: [Sets Icy on the ground] Just be careful!

Aqua: Ho-oh [revives Ho-oh], bathe in a mud puddle!

Ho-oh: Fine… Is this punishment for losing?

Aqua: I dunno… consider it one

*Mud puddle forms and Ho-oh rolls around it hesitatingly*

Pyro: Mud puddle! [Jumps]

Sylvy: [Catches Pyro mid-air with ribbons] No, don't jump in there, Pyro

Pyro: [Whines] Whyyy?

Sylvy: Unless you want a bath when we go home

Pyro: I don't want a bath!

Sylvy: Then don't jump in the mud puddle. And you also have to see Mew and talk to Aqua after this too, remember? They won't want a muddy Zorua around [Lightly bops Pyro's head with a paw]

Pyro: okay…

Aqua: Zapdos, you cannot flirt for five days!

Zap: Awww, why?!

Aqua: Just 'cause

Zap: [Pouts] Fine

Aqua: Groudon and Ky, fight in Primal for a whole day. Ray can't interrupt!

Grou: [Cracks knuckles] This is where I get you back for earlier

Ky: If you can, that is

Pyro: [Snatches list out of Aqua's paws] Last one! Aqua, pick four girls

Aqua: Um… Uh… [Tilts head] Arcy, Sylvy… Neon and… Resh?

Neon: Me too?!

Pyro: Says here those four girls will have to twerk in your face!

*Said girls blushes*

Aqua: Twerk? Is that even a word?

Arcy: [Grumbles] Let's get it over with, shall we? [Drags Aqua into room with other girls following]

_10 minutes later_

Pyro: Aqua? [Opens doors to room]

*Aqua fainted in a chair with girls around him*

Pyro: Aqua?! [Rushes over] What happened?!

Sylvy: [Blushes] Uh… well… He's fainted from embarrassment

Pyro: Well… it's over now. Let's go Aqua [Drags unconscious Aqua into main hall]

Zap: I'm jealous of Aqua…

Zek: Fun time?

Neon: [Giggles] His expression was priceless!

Pyro: Mew!

Mew: Yes?

Pyro: So… it's done. You want to talk?

Mew: Yeah. [Exits with Pyro]

Sylvy: [Calls out] Aqua and I'll be back at home! Be sure to come back before dinner!

Pyro: Okay!

Sylvy: Um… bye everyone! [Teleports away with Aqua]

Tina: [Looks at Lugy] Chances of Pyro getting laid?

Lugy: Uh… Fifty says yes

Tina: I'll put fifty saying no then

Zekrom: Pyro's totally getting laid! One hundred on yes!

Zappy: Now I'm jealous of Pyro!

* * *

**{A/N} Like I said, this marks the one-year anniversary of this fic! Yaay! For those that stuck with me since the beginning: Thank you very, very much! And for those that just started reading my fics, I hope you stick with me too! With this chapter, I've yet again broken my 'longest chapter' record: Over 10K!**

**In all seriousness- From the bottom of my heart, I thank all of you for reading and participating. It is you guys that make this story - if it can be considered one - not me. I'll see you next time then!**

**-IcyNirvana**


	25. Chapter 25

**{A/N} [17/10/15] I was thinking about making a series of one-shots of important events that happen before/after chapters. Something like Pyro and… well… Read on and you'll find out. You won't miss it, trust me.**

* * *

**{A/N} [9/11/15] Hi everyone! Allow me to introduce myself, my alias/name is Wulfy! I, by Icy's request, am a partner. As he is 'sick' (as he said. More like injured…) and is unfit to write now, for lack of a better word, he entrusted me with this chapter of ALGoToD. Just sayin', the first introduction part was written by him. I hope I can live up to his expectations and/or at least make it seem like it's his work that you're reading. If you have a question for me, I'll be happy to answer, provided it is not too private. ^w^**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

* * *

_As it's been… well… a long time. Let's us restate the rules:_

_-Truths &amp; Dares by PM_

_-Has to remain T rated_

_-No marriage_

_-No 'forever' stuff_

_-No deaths (I'll put as fainted etc)_

_-__**Preferably**__ no 'all the legendaries' stuff_

_-Fun!_

* * *

Arcy: Guys, guys, guys! They're outside!

Lugia: Oooh, I'm hyped! Giratina, you got that money?

Tina: [Grumbles] I never wanted to participate in the bet

Zekrom: Get ready to pay up

*Door bursts open and everyone goes silent. Pyro, Aqua, Sylvy and Mew enters. Two eggs on Pyro's back*

Arcy: D-do I see… _two_ eggs?

Tina: Well… two legendaries will always guarantee two eggs, does it not?

Shaymin: [Grins] Oooh, I spy eggs!

Aqua: [Glares at all of them] And I spy nothing out of the ordinary, _don't you all_

*Legendaries nod furiously*

Aqua: That's right

Pyro: [Whines] Aquaa~

Aqua: Yes?

Pyro: I'm scared

Aqua: Don't worry, I'll be here with you. Although [mutters] _I really need to put you through a maturity course real soon_

Sylvy: [ear twitches] Yeah, I agree

Pyro: Agree with what?

Sylvy: You really need to undergo Aqua's maturity course very soon

Arcy: Maturity course?

Tina: Well… right now Pyro's mindset is too young to be a father

Aqua: ANYWAYS! We did not come here for idle chit-chat and to listen to your ideas. We have a game to play! Lollifox?

*Fire tornado starts up before dying down, revealing Ninetales(Fox) with sombrero*

Fox: Hola mi amigos! You have no idea how much fun Spain is! Since I'm in a good mood today, not only will I go easy on you, but a random legendary, not telling who, will get to come with me on my next trip!

*Legendaries cheer*

Fox: Now that that's out of the way, let's start with Sylvy

Sylvy: Yes?

Fox: Fishy Dew-Dew? Really?

Sylvy: [Giggles] That's what Silver called him

Fox: Silver?

Aqua: Another 'client'. Silver was pretty nice, right Palkia?

Pal: [Shivering] N-nope, definitely not

Fox: Anyways, Mesprit, why are you so hard to catch in Pokemon Diamond?!

Mesprit: [Cocks head] Hm? I am?

Fox: I've wasted a few days of my life trying to catch you!

Mes: [Giggles]

Fox: It's not funny!

Mes: [Stops giggling, eyes wide]

Fox: Arceus, here are some pictures of Hoopa and Volcanion, what do you think? [Shows pictures]

Arcy: Hmm… Hm… Mm! They look pretty weird. I never would've thought there would be a legendary of hoops and whatnot

Fox: That's all?

Arcy: Mm, yeah

Fox: Okay then, Aqua

Aqua: Yes?

Fox: Would you mind if I taught Pyro how to control his attacks?

Pyro: Ooh! Can I, Aqua? Can I? Can I? Can I?

Aqua: [Sighs and smiles] H'okay, why not? It would lighten some my load and cross one thing out of things to teach

Sylvy: [Whispers to Aqua] _Say, Aqua. You know we have yet to tell Pyro of his past?_

Aqua: [Whispers back] _Keep it that way unless he remembers it_

Sylvy: [Nods] Mm!

Fox: Mewtwo, take this!

*Fox throws Mewtwonite Y and X and Mega Ring*

Fox: Use it to do whatever you want

Mewtwo: Hm… [Inspects Mega Ring] Okay, I'll take a look at it afterwards

Fox: Alright, now for the dares! Mew, switch personalities with Kyurem!

Aqua: Manaphy, use Heart Swap!

Mew: No! Wait-!

*Manaphy uses Heart Swap!*

Mew (in Kyurem's body): [Throws tantrum] I don't wanna stay in this body! I don't wanna! Swap me back! Swap me back!

Kyurem: [Grins evilly]

Pyro: [Nuzzles up to Aqua] I don't like Mew- uh, Kyurem's smile…

Kyurem: [Gestures Pyro to 'come hither']

Pyro: [Shakes head violently] N-no! Y-y-you're not Mew!

Aqua: I never knew that Mew- or her body- was capable of such an evil smile

Fox: This'll be fun to see. Oh well…. Groudon, Kyogre, catch [throws music player and earphones to each] You listen to Heavy Rainfall, Groudon; and you, Ky, Drought from Pokemon Sapphire and Ruby

Grou: [Groans] Do I have to? I already know that I'll hate it

Ky: [Rolls eyes] Don't judge a music based on its name or origin

Fox: Right you are, Ky!

*A few minutes later*

Grou: [Takes off earphones] Like I said, it's totally shit

Fox: [Sighs] What do you think, Ky?

Ky: Judging from what I've heard over Mew's little tantrum [Points to Mew]

Mew: [Still throwing tantrum] Give me my body back!

Ky: I must say, it isn't all that bad at all…

Grou: Ha! You admit to my superiority over you!

Ky: I never said anything of sorts, I merely praised a piece of music

Sylvy: Is it me or did Kyogre… get smarter?

Aqua: I don't think it's just you

Ky: I was never dumb!

Fox: Rayquaza, since you don't have a weather-changing theme, listen to Windfall by TheFatRat instead! [Throws Ray a similar music player]

Ray: [Presses play] I wish Icy was here to listen too [sigh]

*After music ends*

Ray: [Returns items] It's okay, I guess

Fox: What's up with you today?

Ray: What do you mean?

Aqua: You seem a bit down

Ray: [Glances at Pyro and the eggs] It's nothing

Fox: Well, whatever. Everyone, face me in a one on one match. I really need a workout

Aqua: I don't think I have to say this, but I will anyway: neither Pyro, Sylvy nor I will be participating

Fox: [Rolls eyes] Fine, fine. Now come on!

*Lots and _lots_ of fights after*

Mew: [Groans] Can I go back to my body now?

Fox: Hm… For your bravery in the fight, I think so, yeah. [Swaps Mew and Kyurem back to their own bodies]

Mew: Yay! Yay! I'm back in my body! This is way better! [Flies over to snuggle with Pyro]

Pyro: [Blushes]

Fox: Aww, how cute~ Anyways, take care! Oh, and a little gift [Spawns in an all-can-eat bar] So you guys won't get hungry

Arcy: Is that-

Lugia: Food?

Tina: Food?

Kyogre: Food?

Groudon: Food?

Jirachi: [Wakes up and sniffs around] FOOOOOOD! [Rushes over to bar and stuffs himself]

Tina: H-Hey! Don't eat it all!

Arcy: It's gonna run out soon

Fox: About that, every time something runs out, the bar will restock itself instantly, so don't worry [Grabs Mesprit and teleports away]

Mesprit: But the foooood-!

Aqua: Next up, fghooo

FGH: [pops into the hall] Hiii everyone~!

Pyro: Zorua? Zorua!

*Pyro hastily sprints over to FGH, making the eggs fly off his back*

Aqua: He-hey! [Clumsily catches both of them before giving them to Sylvy] PYRO!

Pyro: [Stops dead in his tracks] Hm?

Aqua: [Pissed off] PYRO, you come here RIGHT NOW!

*Pyro slowly trots over to Aqua, tail between his hind legs and tears in his eyes*

Aqua: Never, EVER do that again. Understand!?

Pyro: [Lowers head] Y-yes… S-s-sorry Aqua

FGH: Aw come now Aqua, don't be so harsh! He's still young! Well… relatively young!

Aqua: [Shakes head slowly] Even if he's young, he still has to grow up one day. What's a more perfect time than him about to become a father?

FGH: [Double-takes] Wh-what?! Y-you mean… Those eggs are… his?!

Sylvy: Yep, his and Mew's!

FGH: O-oh… oh… Well, couldn't say I didn't see it coming... Anyways-

Lugia: On with the show?

FGH: You got it! Arcy, what are your 3 favourite plates?

Arcy: Hmm… Well, right now it's the Pixie plate, the Spooky plate and the Meadow plate

FGH: Yeah? Tina, what are your 3 favourite Arcy's plates?

Tina: Oh, Arcy looks good with the Pixie, Mind and Draco plates! Ohohoho…. [Blushes slightly]

FGH: Right, enough with your dirty, tainted imagination, Giratina. Uxie, what came first, the chicken or the egg?

Uxie: Regardless of what a chicken is, the egg came first. The egg of the Light and Shadow Mew

FGH: You're no fun at all. Azelf? You have any blackmail against Kyurem?

Azelf: [Shrugs] He's one of the rare ones I don't have blackmail of. You know, type of guy who sits and stares at the wall all day until someone or something approaches him

Sylvy: How could anyone stand to stare at the wall the whole day?

Az: Beats me

Mew: I'd _die_ of boredom!

Arcy: Yes, we all know that you will

FGH: By the way, Sylvy, I find the idea of you and Aqua together quite cute~

Sylvy: [_'Explodes'_ and melts, collapsing onto the ground] A-Aqua?

Aqua: [Sputters] Wh-what?! Where did that idea even come from?!

Pyro: [Pokes Sylvy] Sylvy, why is your face red? Are you sick?

Sylvy: Heh… Heheh…. Heheheh… [Faints]

Pyro: [Pokes Sylvy again] Syl? Aqua, I think Sylvy's sick!

FGH: [Chuckles] Don't worry, Pyro, she's not. Right, ahem, next up. Ray, come over here, I have a present for you!

Ray: What now? [Flies over]

*fghooo sticks a flare up Ray's - ahem - ass and ignites it*

Ray: [Screams] Aaaaahhhh! H-hot! Hot! Ooooowwieeee! [Flies into bathroom]

FGH: [Rolling on the floor laughing]

Zekrom: Eugh… that was a bit… gross?

Reshiram: I think it's more painful than gross, cruel too

FGH: Come on guys, be a little more fun!

Ho-oh: [Shivers] It's all fun and games until someone gets a flare shoved up their ass

FGH: [Pouts] What's with all of you today? Ho-oh, have a flying competition with Moltres and see who can fly for the longest

Ho-oh: Well… if it's just flying for the longest then I'll win, guaranteed

Moltres: Ha, so sure? I can fly for months!

Ho-oh: Now that you've said that, yes, fo' sho'. I can fly for years, maybe even forever. If we're having a race, then that may be another story but endurance test is my specialty

Mol: Grr… Fine, guess you win. BUT only because you have more experience, being older

Ho-oh: [Smirks] Learn to respect your elders

Mol: Aren't _you_ past your expiration date yet, _grandma_?

Ho-oh: [Fumes] Who're you calling grandma?!

FGH: Whoa, whoa. Don't burn down the place now. Save your fight for later, I don't want to be in here when it collapses

Arcy: I really hope it does not. Would take AGES to rebuild the place

FGH: To be honest? I don't care. Pyro, sprinting race with me!

Pyro: Okay!

FGH: Around the hall, ten times!

Pyro: Okay okay okay okay! Come on, let's race!

FGH: Aqua, be the referee?

Aqua: Sure, sure. Ready? Steady…. GO!

* * *

10 minutes later

FGH: [Wheezing] Hah… Hah… Alright, you clearly win

Pyro: [Puffs chest out proudly] By miles!

FGH: [Catches breath] Haaaah… Right. Aqua, how many flaming balls can you chuckle

Latios: [Stifles chuckle]

Latias: [Rolls eyes and slaps Tio in the head]

Aqua: [Sighs] Alright-

Pyro: Ooh! I can use Ember attack! I'll give Aqua the fire!

Aqua: Right, one at a time, okay? Slowly

Pyro: [Fires Ember at Aqua]

*Aqua catches fireball and throws it in the air hurriedly*

Aqua: Another one!

*Pyro fires another Ember and Aqua starts to juggle them with Pyro adding more*

Pyro: [Fires Ember] [Fires Ember] [Fires Ember]

Aqua: [Struggling] Uh… ah…. Pyro- Pyro! S-stop it. I can't juggle that much! Waaah- [Braces self and fireballs explode lightly]

Pyro: [Fires another Ember] Hm?

*Aqua gets hit in the face with an Ember attack*

Aqua: Ow…

Pyro: O-oh! You said stop! Are you alright?!

Aqua: Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine soon [Pops paws into mouth to cool it]

FGH: [Smiling] Not bad, Aqua, not bad. Five fireballs!

*Legendaries with hands clap*

Lugy: Wow, never knew you were a great juggler, Aqua. I struggle with only three!

Shay: [Rolls eyes] One could only imagine why

FGH: Last one then! Arcy, remember what happened a few games ago?

Arcy: Too many to remember, not that I want to either

FGH: Exactly three games ago? Yeah? Something you remember doing to Pyro?

Arcy: Hmm… Oh! I think I remember now! I used Hyper Beam on Pyro, right?

Pyro: [Shifts uneasily] I-I remember it too… that hurt

FGH: And for that, here is my last dare! [Flips Giratina over on his back and Hyper Beams his nuts] Take that! [Fires another Hyper Beam consecutively]

Tina: [Gasps and wheezes] O-ow… aaaahh…. [Faints]

Arcy: [Gasps] Tina! Tina, are you alright?!

Shay: Does he _look_ alright, woman?

FGH: And with that, byeee~! [Teleports away]

Arcy: [Wails] Tinaaaa!

Articuno: [Pats Arcy's back] I know… I know… Karma's a bitch

Arcy: [Sniffs] What'd I ever do to deserve this?

Tia: [Snorts] Really? For one, you did that to Pyro, like he said

Aqua: Alright, alright. Settle down. Next up on the list is HyperCLM!

Clim: [Hops in through door] Hiya! I'm back again!

Sylvy: [Stirs] Ugh… Wh-what happened?

Clim: Oh, I don't know. You were fainted when I came in!

Sylvy: [Cocks head] Fainted?

Pyro: Yay! You're not sick!

Clim: Never mind that, let's get one with the game! First one's for Rayquaza

Aqua: He's still in the bathroom

Clim: Fine. Sylvy, can you go ask him the question?

Sylvy: Mm! No problem!

Clim: Ask him how it feels to basically be Groudon's and Kyogre's babysitter

Sylvy: Be right back!

* * *

5 minutes later

Sylvy: [Re-enters hall] He said it's annoying and a tough job. He also asks if the evil, Void-influenced Zorua is gone yet

Aqua: Tell him he's gone and get him out here

Sylvy: [Shouts behind her] Aqua says he's gone!

*Ray emerges cautiously*

Ray: [Looks around and sighs in relief] He's gone

Clim: And I'm here instead! Sylvy

Sylvy: Yes?

Clim: What is your opinion on you and I dating?

Sylvy: Dating? Us?

Aqua: [Quickly] You two aren't dating, are you?!

Sylvy: No… No… Not that I know of

Aqua: [Sighs in relief] Good- I mean… Okay

Clim: [Narrows eyes at Aqua] Hmm…

Pyro: [Looks at the three] What's wrong?

Sylvy: I have no idea…

Clim: Sylvy? Any love interests?

Sylvy: [Blushes] Well… Um… Ahem, I'm not comfortable at all saying this so I would be rather grateful if you don't make me say it

Clim: You don't want to? Shame… But oh well, worth a try. Entei, I have no clue what hentai is, care to explain?

Entei: Awwww HELL YEAH-!

Aqua: [Covers Pyro's ears]

*Entei launches into multiple ramblings*

Clim: So basically… Japanese porn?

Entei: It's not that simple! There's an ART to it!

Clim: Yeah, Japanese porn. Everyone, how would you mentally break someone?

Everyone: Send Void over to them!

Tio: That would also physically break them!

Palkia: And make you wish you were dead!

Vic: Or never born! [Shivers] He's the one true nightmare!

Clim: Hm! I thought Aqua was stronger! While we're on that topic, Aqua, on a scale of one to eleven, where one is generous and not-so-tough and eleven is super-impossibly-sadist-that-Void-couldn't-surpass-ever, what would you rate yourself?

Aqua: [Bashfully looks to side] Well… I _can_ beat him; I haven't lost to him ever before. But I'm not a sadistic one like him though. So… Well… I wouldn't know where to fit on that scale. Five? Two?

Clim: Goodness, I must go and work on my scale AGAIN! I'll do that later. Celebi, have you ever thought about love?

Celebi: No! No love! Only kill and blood!

Aqua: I thought we gave up on Celebi ever being considered normal in any way, shape or form

Clim: Just thought I'd try. Now, the good one [Rubs paws/hands] Here we go! Aqua [Holds up a picture of Void and Aqua kissing] on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate this pic?

Aqua: [Face reddens] One! Definitely one!

Pyro: [Moves in closer and stares at photo] Aqua… [Looks up at Aqua] You found a mate?

*Dead air (silence)*

Aqua: [Face reddens even more] Uh… No, not really. It's complicated, it is. [Turns to Clim] Scrap that, I rate it minus a million and some more

Clim: Hahaha! Oh, Aqua, you're funny! Anyways, [Gives Celebi exact copy of her giant hammer]

Ho-oh: No! Don't give it to her!

Clim: Just because I feel sorry for you when Aqua dared the fire-type pokmeon to burn it

Aqua: Hey! It was lunatheumbre0n's dare!

Clim: Same difference. Anyways, who, besides Aqua, Pyro and Void, do you hate the most amongst yourselves, you who call yourself legendaries?!

Legendaries(except Arcy): Probably Tina

Arcy: Whaaat?! Why?!

Legendaries: Because he gets special privileges and your favour in everything!

Arcy: But he's my mate!

Tia: And your son

Arcy: We're not blood related!

Tio: Yeah, we know. Heard this a million times. "Not blood related. It's complicated. It's not wrong"

Zekrom: Why so many excuses?

Arcy: [Sulks]

Clim: Anyways! Onto dares! Azelf, you must find…. The second chapter of Brotherhood and read it out loud to everyone! Should you try anything funny, a random legendary will be sliced in two. You need to learn humility

*Legendaries shiver*

Tio: 'Ey, I'm tellin' you Az. You try anything funny and I'll slice you in half before anyone does anything else

Shay: I second that

Lugia: I'm in too

Azelf: Alright! Fine, fine! I won't try anything! Damn!

*Azelf digs around storage and finds said chapter on paper. He reads it out loud*

Aqua: Ah… [Reminiscing]

Clim: Hm? Aqua?

Aqua: Yeah?

Clim: Not gonna… I dunno, attack him or anything?

Aqua: [Dreamy voice] Nah… Just… that brings me back, y'know? But I do wonder though, who was the one who knew this and wrote it up?

Clim: [Shrugs] No idea

Aqua: Oh well… kinda like a diary

Clim: Moving on then. Pyro, have Aqua put a blindfold on you and slow dance with someone!

Pyro: Okay!

Aqua: Here we go [Ties blindfold around Pyro's head] See anything?

Pyro: Nope! [Giggles]

Clim: Right! [Grabs Meloetta] Sshh…

Mel: [Nods slowly]

Clim: Grab his legs and slow dance with him!

*Meloetta grabs Pyro's forepaws and lift them up and dances. Slow music starts playing*

Aqua: Who's playing that? [Looks around]

Zapdos: Thought it would fit the mood! ['Hot' pink laptop in front of him]

Moltres: For once, you are good for something

Tina: [Roused by the music] Who- who's playing that? Sounds so… good… and calming! [Looks around and sees Pyro dancing with Meloetta awkwardly] What the-?

Arcy: Tina! You're back!

Pyro: A-Aqua? [Still dancing on hind legs]

Aqua: Yes?

Pyro: This feels weird

Aqua: [Mumbles] I would think so too…

* * *

_5 minutes later_

Clim: Alright, enough

Zapdos: [Turns off music and yawns] I'm kinda sleepy now

Clim: [Whispers to Meloetta] _Now do something that would shock Pyro to a standstill!_

Meloetta: [Whispers back] _I need to tell someone something first…_

Clim: Fine, quickly though

*Mel lets go of Pyro's paws and swiftly moves over to Mew's side*

Mel: [Whispers] _Just for the dare, alright? Doesn't mean anything~_

Mew: [Cocks head] What… [Realises and nods] Just for the dare

*Mel moves back to Pyro*

Clim: Okay, do it

Mel: [Kisses Pyro's cheek lightly]

Pyro: [Freezes] M- Mew?

Clim: Nope, not Mew

Aqua: [Takes off blindfold] There you go!

Pyro: M-Meloetta?!

Mel: [Waves shyly] Hi

Pyro: I-I thought that was… um… never mind

Clim: Suicune, do whatever you want with Raikou for the next 115 minutes! Raikou _must_ comply, otherwise…

Sui: I don't know Clim… He does everything I tell him to do already-

Rai: That's right! I'll do anything for my sweet Suicune~!

Pyro: [Sighs happily] Awww….

Clim: Then carry on then, Rai. Mewtwo and Uxie: a trivia contest on legendary pokemons' lives! First to twenty points!

Aqua: Let's get the stage set up!

* * *

_About 30 minutes later_

Arceus: And we're at nineteen points for both of the contestants! This makes the next question a tie-breaker and the decisive question! Are you ready?

Mewtwo: Ready

Uxie: As I'll ever be!

Arceus: This final question would be about Pyro!

Pyro: Yay, yay! A question about me!

Arcy: What… is Pyro's first mate called?

Mewtwo: Uh-oh… um… ah…

Uxie: [Thinks really hard] Let's see... Goddammit what was she called? Or was it a he?

Mewtwo: Are you stupid? Of course it's a she, I just can't remember who!

Uxie: The name's just on the tip of my tongue

Arcy: Ten seconds left!

Mewtwo: C'mon, c'mon…. shit!

Arcy: Time's up!

Uxie: Well… that's awkward then

Arcy: Yeah, we'll get one last question in then

Mewtwo: [Sighs] okay

Arcy: What is Pyro's last name?

Uxie: Got it!

Arcy: Uxie is first, go on

Uxie: Umbraculo!

Arcy: Correct! Uxie wins!

Pyro: Umbraculo? That's hard to say… Can't I just be Pyro?

Aqua: Yes, you can be Pyro. But Umbraculo is your last name

Pyro: Then can't I be Pyro Pyro?

Aqua: [Sighs] No, you can't

Pyro: Fine…

Clim: Kyogre, attempt to survive a beating fronm Celebi's mega hammer

Cel: [Teleports in hammer] Hammer time!

Kyogre: Well… shit

* * *

_5 minutes (A beating) later_

Clim: Alright, alright, next up. Shaymin

Shay: Yeah?

Clim: You're a pillow, deal with it

Shay: Um… so?

Clim: Uh… Let Victini nap on you!

Vic: Yay! [Jumps onto Shay's back and curls up to nap]

Shay: You've got to be fucking kidding me…

Clim: Pyro!

Pyro: Yes?

Clim: Here's one "Get out of a dare" card just in case, use it wisely! [Hands card over]

Pyro: [Accepts card with mouth] Thoonk yooou!

Aqua: [Rubs Pyro's head] Use it wisely, remember?

Clim: And here's a "Get out of playing FNaF 4" card! Just in case you are told to, or you could give it to someone [Gives another card]

Pyro: [Accepts happily and tail wags]

Clim: Kyurem?

Kyu: [Looks up]

Clim: [Shoots Kyu with a pistol] Because I want to

*Pyro drops cards in surprise and runs behind Aqua*

Clim: Oi, oi, these are precious, don't drop them! [Gathers cards and gives them back]

Pyro: Wh-where'd you get th-that m-metal thingy?

Clim: Don't worry about it [Waves cards in Pyro's face]

Pyro: [Hesitatingly takes card] Y-you're a bit s-scary…

Clim: Arcy, guess what?

Arcy: What?

Clim: You're going to that fanboy-plus-N pit!

Arcy: WHAT THE FU- [Gets teleported into fanpit]

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Arcy: [Gets back] N-Never again! I HAAAAAAATE N!

Clim: [Giggles] I know, that's why I did it. Heatran, play Go Fish with any willing legendary

Heatran: Um… anyone want to?

Zekrom: We'll be playing after this anyways, why don't you join in?

Heatran: I-I can?

Lugia: Sure

Heatran: [Smiles] Yay…

Clim: Zapdos

Zappy: Hm?

Clim: [Whispers] Kidnap Diancie after this

Zappy: Whoa! I know I'm desperate, but I won't do anything to get a bunch of angry, flying _rocks_ after my ass!

Clim: I'll make you do it somehow. Just you wait. Keldeo, you have to save Diancie from the evil clutches of Zapdos!

Kel: Huh? What's going to happen?

Clim: Nobody knows! You'll have to stay by Dian and watch out for any dangers in the form of Zapdos

Zappy: You make it seem like I'm the bad guy here!

Sylvy: [Giggles] Oh, Zappy, that's 'cause you are!

Zappy: [Pouts] I don't like it

Clim: You'll have to suck it up and deal with it. All electric-type legendaries use thunderbolt on Aqua!

Aqua: Wh-whaaaa- [Gets shocked]

*Sylvy runs around and catches the two eggs thrown in the air by Aqua*

Sylvy: [Panting] Oof… … … oof! Got them!

Pyro: Aqua! [Runs over to Aqua and gets electrocuted too] A-aaaaah!

Clim: Shit, this is not looking good. I'd better go [teleports away]

Sylvy: S-stop! Stop please!

*Electric-type legends stop*

Zekky: Whoa… we did that much damage? [Points to fainted Aqua and Pyro]

Raikou: [Sniffs and nose twitches] Smells burnt too

Sylvy: Oh, Aqua… [Nuzzles up to Aqua and Pyro]

Mew: Pyro! [Shakes Pyro lightly before curling up next to him]

* * *

_20 minutes later_

*Aqua stirs*

Aqua: Ugh… ow ow ow, my back

Sylvy: Aqua!

Aqua: [Stretches] Wait a minute- The eggs! [Looks around frantically] The eggs! Are they okay?!

Sylvy: Calm down, Aqua. They're alright

Aqua: Thank the gods

Arcy: Your welcome

Aqua: Oh, ugh… I don't feel too good. Let's hope the next person is self-sufficient. Let's see…. [Sighs in relief] Hero LumiEre Lumanite [Faints next to Pyro]

*Hero strolls in with white suit, cape and gloves with rapier on hip*

Hero: Bonjour [Bows] Sorry if you were expecting the more... violent side of moi. I choose to wear white to avoid that little problem. But I digress, we should move on. Cobalion

Coba: What is the matter, good sir?

Hero: I thought you said you didn't spy on Diancie [Pulls out handful of photos of Diancie] Why did I find all of these under your bed [Throws photos at Coba]

Coba: [Blushes] Wh-what is this?! I would do no such thing!

*Legendaries turn to look at Cobalion*

Coba: I was framed! I am being framed, I say! I would do no such thing!

Hero: That's what all the paedophiles say, Coba. Virizion-

*A loud, playful scream comes from above*

Amber: Daddy, I'm coming!

*All legendaries look up to see Amber falling from the sky*

Hero: [Creates giant pink bubble for Amber to land on] This again

Amber: [Bounces on bubble and lands on top of Zy] Oof! [Looks down to see Zy] Hiya! Are you that dragon my daddy talks about?

Zy: Someone talks about me?!

Ray: [Says miserably] Why doesn't anyone notice me? Am I becoming like Zy now?

Hero: [Rolls eyes] Back to business. Virizion, how does it feel to be less noticed than Zygarde now? I mean, at least everyone else remembers who to forget

Viri: [Bursts into tears] All- all I wanted was to-to be the centre of a-attention for once!

Zy: I've never actually thought of it that way… everyone remembers to forget me?

Amber: Oh, oh, I have one!

Hero: Go on

Amber: [Bounces a bit on Zy's head] Mew, is it fun to eat all that sugar?! Daddy won't let me eat more than half a pound's worth [Pouts]

Zy: Ow, my neck is breaking

Lugia: So you know how I felt when Pyro was on my head now?

Mew: It's very good! But you shouldn't follow what I do just yet, little Amber. I'm a grown up now, I'm very very [Uses hand gestures to exaggerate] veeeery grown up now! I can control my needs!

Arcy: [Snorts]

Tina: Mmph! [Suppresses laughter]

Amber: Oh, okay!

Hero: Eight-year olds aren't supposed to be singing 50 Cent songs while hijacking a truck. Too much sugar is bad, Amber

Mew: Yes, listen to your daddy

Amber: [Pouts but nods anyways]

Hero: [Glares at Darkrai]

Darkrai: [Shivers]

Hero: I believe someone was barking at my daughter last time. If it weren't for me turning into a Zoroark again, I would have sent you to a dimension as both space and time broke down and slowly ripped your being piece by piece for eternity. Count yourself as blessed Void and Aqua were your handlers and not me. I'd show you times Void would have said is "Pretty fucking epic. Do it again"

Darkrai: Y-yeah, I'll keep that in mind. S-sorry

Hero: Speaking of, where's- [Looks around and sees fainted Aqua and Pyro] oh

Amber: [Pokes Aqua's face] Hee hee hee

Hero: Don't do that, Amber, it's rude

Amber: [Pouts again] Aww…

Sylvy: [Tiredly] You and Pyro would get along well

Hero: Heatran, feeling any better after that park trip? I heard that the guy from the park is still stalking you

Heatran: [Jumps in shock] Wh-what? Where?!

Hero: [Shrugs]

Heatran: Ooohh…. I'm not feeling so good now…

Hero: Is Aqua gonna wake up soon?

Sylvy: Hard to tell [Yawns]

Hero: Then please pass on this message from me

Sylvy: Go on

Hero: I need to have a talk with him about our dear friend Kyurem

Sylvy: Noted, I'll tell him that sometime later

Hero: [Nods] Thanks Sylvy, you're under-appreciated around here. Zekky~

Zekrom: Y-yes? [Gulps]

Hero: I bet the electricity you give off make up for your lack of… other things [Nods downwards]

Zek: [Flushes] It does not! In fact, it's just a bonus! Right Resh?

Resh: Um… why are we even having to discuss this here?

Hero: Anyways, Entei [Stares at lava mutt] Fire!

*Hero steps aside and raises sword to reveal a cannon. Cannonball shoots from it and sends Entei into kitchen*

Hero: [Turns to Sui and Raikou] I said I'd be less violent, but I'm still upset with you three. Prepare your anuses for my revenge, it'll be worse for you

Amber: [Giggles] Bad daddy… Xerne~ Can I get a hug? [Looks at Xer with large sparkly eyes]

Xer: Uh… sure [Awkwardly hugs Amber, who squeals in delight]

Hero: [Sighs] Giratina, doesn't it feel weird having sex with your mom? And did you forget that you're still on the incest train?

Tina: Screw this, I'm going to say it once and for all!

*Legendaries look at Tina in anticipation*

Tina: [Assumes dramatic pose] Incest is win-cest!

Arcy: WHAT THE FU-!

Hero: [Covers Arcy's mouth] Watch your language around my daughter!

Arcy: [Nods]

Hero: [Lets go] Right, onto dares

Amber: [Moves onto Heatran's back] Hi! [Waves]

Heatran: Do you know where the stalker is?

Amber: [Tilts head] No?

Hero: Right, Coba, if you feel I dishonoured you then face me in a duel of swords!

Coba: No, no, no! I could not fight such a nobility like you! [Mutters] Even though thou dost frame me

Hero: Fine… Kyurem, you get an hour as a female in a fanboy pit! [teleports sleeping Pyro onto shoulder] And no Pyro meatshield today, my icy friend [teleports Amber to side too]

Sylvy: I should move a bit too [Moves over to Hero's side with eggs]

Ray: Wow… even Kyurem has fanboys? This sucks…

*Kyurem gets teleported away*

Sylvy: Ray, something wrong? You seem a bit off today

Ray: I'm just a bit lonely

Sylvy: I think I know just what will solve that [Whispers to Hero] _I know you don't usually do this but could you try to find and teleport Icy the glaceon in here?_

Hero: [Nods and uses power to search for Icy] Found her! [Teleports Icy in]

Icy: Huh? We're doing this again-?

Ray: ICYYYYYYY! [Hugs Icy tightly]

Icy: [Tail wags] Hi Ray!

Ray: I miss you sooooo much!

Icy: Where are the others though?

Sylvy: Just an exception this time round, sis

Icy: Right [Nuzzles Ray]

Ray: [Chuckles] I was so lonely without you!

Icy: Aww, so nice to hear that!

Hero: Ahem, let's us move on. Zappy, your rape victims from last time are the tentacle monsters, I hope your holes are ready

Arcy: Hehehehe [eyes gleam]

Resh: I really do hope you're ready, hehehe

Ho-oh: I almost feel sorry for you, almost

Zappy: [Gulps before being teleported away]

Hero: [Snickers]

Amber: Lugy and Yvel, fly from the north and south poles respectively and super-wing-high-five! Oh, and you guys get rockets attached to your backs! Be sure to bring me a picture too!

Lugy: Are you sure? Doesn't that sound a bit… y'know?

Yvel: Dangerous?

Amber: It's super cool!

*Yvel and Lugy teleported away with rockets attached to backs*

Hero: Virizion, you want the attention?

Viri: Yes!

Hero: You're going to get it. Remember the last dare I gave Resh? The one where she turns into an anthro and gets dumped in a sea of fanboys? Be careful, those guys are horny this season

Viri: No, I don't want-! [Teleported away]

Hero: Hope she finds N, or Kyu does. Ray

Ray: [Playing with Icy] Huh?

Hero: Go attack a random boy band concert

Ray: Can I go after this is over? I really want to play with Icy right now

Icy: [Runs around Ray] Yay, yay, yay!

Hero: Hm… Alright, fine. Mel… listen to all the Fall Out Boy songs without repeating a single word. If you do, then… You're going to regret it

* * *

_1-2 hours later (Everyone is back with various traumatic experiences)_

Mel: [Shaking] N-nn… [Burst into lyrics]

Hero: You're lucky the last song ended just before you start. Anyways, Zappy, how was it?

*Zappy fainted on the ground with lots of mysterious, sticky liquids on him*

Amber: Ew… that looks gross

Hero: Arceus, destroy your plates one by one

Arcy: No can do. I returned it to lunatheumbre0n 'cause I can't use it for anything else anyways

Hero: Can't you summon it?

Arcy: He didn't make it possible

Hero: Grr… Celeb, you crazy and lovable psychopath of death, talk bloody to me

Celeb: Talk blood? Blood! BLOOD! [Screams in Hero's face] BLOOOOOODY!

Hero: [Wipes spittle away] That's enough, don't make me shoot you with the cannon too

Cel: [Stops screaming] Okay

Hero: I see she's getting better, saner than last time

Amber: Can I do the rest, daddy?

Hero: Go on, darling

Amber: Entei and Terra, have a headbutting contest!

Terra: Raaaah! [Charges into kitchen to headbutt Entei]

Amber: There he goes [giggles] Darkrai, put on a pink dress!

Darkrai: Do I have to?

Hero: [Glares]

Darky: Guess so… [Sighs and puts on a pink dress] Kill me now

Hero: Be careful what you [Snickers at sight] Sorry- what you wish for

Amber: [Laughing] You look funny in that!

Darky: [Sulks in a corner] I hate my life

Amber: Cress, go on a full date with Darkrai!

Cress: Um… Alright? I have no choice anyways, do I?

Hero: Nope, no choice!

Amber: And lastly, we'll finish with a battle! All legends fight Arceus and Giratina! Cookies and chocolate milk for the winners!

Arcy: T-Tina?

Tina: Yes? Are we fucked?

Arcy: We need to win. I need that chocolate milk

* * *

_5 minutes later_

Arcy: Ow…

Hero: Just five minutes? That's pathetic!

Tina: Well, sorry for not living up to your standards

Hero: I guess we'd better go. Light's Chrono-breaking out [Disappears in trail of white with Amber]

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Sylvy: Hm? Something's happening to the eggs [Sets eggs down]

Mew: I-I-It's hatching! It's hatching!

Sylvy: Aqua! Pyro! The eggs-!

Aqua: [Wakes up instantly] What's happening?! What's wrong with the eggs?!

Pyro: [Wakes up too] Huh? What's going on?

Sylvy: The eggs are hatching!

*Everyone gathers round*

Lugia: Wow… haven't seen a legendary hatch in a long time now!

Ray: Agreed!

Icy: I feel so privileged! [Squeezes in next to Sylvy] Right, sis?

Sylvy: Of course!

Aqua: The eggs' hatching! It's finally hatching!

*Eggs hatch and tumbling out is a male, pink Mew and a female Zorua*

Female Zorua: [Looks around and squeals happily]

Legendaries: Congratulations, Pyro, Mew!

Arcy: Have you guys thought of names yet?

Mew: [Nods] Mm!

Pyro: Hello there, Luna, Cloud

* * *

**{A/N} Hi there, Wulfy again! I really hope this chapter would not be too different if it was Icy who wrote it. I'm sorry for the shortness of it though, it's because not all the sets of truths and dares were posted. The next chapter will include the sets of: [Jolteon of light], [Starflight98], [Flamer], [Kecleon352] and [Miplets], in that order! Any additional truth or dares sent will not be guaranteed a spot in the next chapter but I will try my best!**

**Thanks for reading, PM this account any questions for me,**

**~Wulfy :3**


	26. Chapter 26

**{A/N} Hiya! It's me, Wulfy! With Icy too, this time. I got him to do final corrections so he has something to do and not die out of boredom! He's okay now but just came down with a cold, so still sick in bed. He'll be back reeeaaal soon! His birthday came and went, he was happy, not much happening right now though. For now, bear with my writing/typing please X3**

**Apologies for the short chapter, but felt the need to get something out after sooo long**

**Kyurem's dead, by the way ;3 (I'm not supposed to say this but I like it that way)**

* * *

*Door opens and Luna runs in, Cloud floating behind*

Luna: So this is our birthplace! [Turns to Cloud] Isn't that cool, brother?

Cloud: [Smiles] Yeah it is, born amongst the Legendary council

Luna: My friends said that that was a great, great, greeeaaaaat [spreads forepaws in air to emphasize] privilege! And also that my brother is a Mew. Why am _I_ stuck with being a Zorua?

Cloud: [Snorts quietly and whispers to self] If only you knew

Arcy: Luna? Cloud? Where is Pyro-?

*Pyro enters hastily as Shadow Mew, changing forms to Zorua before Luna notices*

Pyro: L-Luna! Don't run off like that again, yeah?

Luna: [Giggles] Yes daddy!

Pyro: [To others] Alright then, you guys know what's happening so let's get on to it!

Tina: This is what I fear… Can't you guys go and… y'know take care of Luna and Cloud instead of allowing them to play this sadistic game?

Luna: Game? I want to play the game!

Tina: [Facepalms]

Pyro: Your fault

Tina: [Slowly nods, still covering face]

Cloud: [To Luna] You sure? It might not be safe, y'know?

Luna: Oh, stop worrying about me all the time!

Pyro: Anyways, let's do it! Jolteon of light! Ahem, first one. Arcy, how did you and Giratina become a couple?

Arcy: Well… first of all, we met in a bar

Luna: Bar? Sounds fun!

Pyro: You're not of age yet, Luna

Lugia: Wait, in a bar? Don't you two live in opposite rooms?

Tina: We never really talked. So I was surprised to see her in a bar, never thought she, the responsible one, would ever go to a hole-in-the-wall like that

Arcy: And I thought such a proper and gentlemanly person like Tina would go either, so we were equally surprised

Shaymin: Stop flirting and get on with it already

Tina: We were drunk-

Pyro: There we go! You guys were drunk and got together, right?

Arcy: That's a crude way to put it-

Pyro: [Raises eyebrow]

Arcy: But yeah…

Pyro: Ah-ha! Knew it! And Azelf, when did you start collecting blackmail of everyone?

Az: 'Twas such a long time ago, I can't remember now. Fifty years already, at the very, very least

Cloud: Fifty years?! That's such a long time. You're old…

Az: What'd you say, boy?!

Cloud: I said 'you're old'

Az: Why- I'll beat you up!

Cloud: Old man! Bleeh [Sticks tongue out]

Az: You-! [Raises fist threateningly]

Pyro: AHEM! [Glares at Az menacingly]

Az: [Hisses] You're lucky your _daddy_ saved you this time

Pyro: Next one's for Void, "What's your favourite pastime?"

*Silence while Pyro asks Void*

Luna: Daddy, what are you doing?

Pyro: Got it! He says tormenting people who ask stupid questions, among others!

Arcy: Typical, no?

Pyro: Arcy, what is your favourite type of music?

Arcy: I do love me some classical music! Preferably ones with piano

Pyro: Then classical music is banned in this hall

Arcy: Wh-what?! I-Is that part of the dare?!

Pyro: [Giggles] Just kidding, just kidding

Luna: Miss Arceus was sooooo scared! Hahahaha

Pyro: Next one! Everyone, eat a teaspoon of wasabi!

*Everyone does as such, having mixed reactions*

Arcy: [Retches] Ew, I hate wasabi!

Tina: I think they're pretty good. A good blend of spiciness and bitterness that just 'shoots' up your nose

Pyro: Kyogre, jump in a volcano!

Ky: I refuse!

Pyro: You'll go anyways!

*Both of them teleports to edge of volcano together*

Ky: You can't make me!

Pyro: [Tries to push Ky in]

Ky: You're too small

Pyro: [Uses Psychic to push Ky in]

Ky: Well… [Looks down and sees lava] Fuck.

*Both teleport back, Ky fainted and steaming*

Luna: [Sniffs air] Smells roasted

Pyro: All female legendaries, attack Zapdos!

Zapdos: Shiiit [Flies out window quickly]

Ho-oh: No you don't! [Flies out after]

Pyro: [Teleports Zapdos back]

Zappy: What the-?

*Female legendaries proceed to beat him up*

Ho-oh: [Still flying outside] Now, where's Zappy? Where could he go?

* * *

_5 minutes later (And Ho-oh being teleported back)_

Pyro: And that's Jolteon of light done! Next up is Starflight98 (Star)!

*A Zoroark wearing short-sleeved jacket and carrying a Vulpix enters*

Zoroark: Hello! My name is Enjeru, this is-

Vulpix: Phoenix! I'm Phoenix!

Enjeru: That's right. We're here representing Star

Pyro: Okay! Carry on then, I'll be taking care of Luna and Cloud [Looks at said pokemon]

*Luna running around the hall, playing while Cloud chases*

Enjeru: Right then. Kyogre

Ky: [Wakes up] Someone call my name?

Enjeru: Yes, you. Pick a male legendary

Ky: Um… Zekrom?

Zek: Why me?!

Ky: [Shrugs]

Phoenix: All other male legendaries, tie Ky up!

Ky: WHA-

*Ky is tied up*

Enjeru: Now Zekrom, make Ky lusty for you within an hour!

* * *

_1 hour later_

Ky: [Deadpans] You can only grind on the floor so many times before it gets boring

Zekky: Well, I'm sorry I don't know how to turn someone on! Resh usually does that!

*All eyes look at Resh*

Resh: [Covers face with wings/arms]

Luna: What does 'turn someone on' mean?

Cloud: Whoa… is there some kind of switch in everyone?

Pyro: Um… Ah… Y'know what? You don't really need to know that yet, Luna, Cloud

Enjeru: Entei and Palkia will have a baking contest! Use any ingredients in the kitchen along with the equipment in the time allocated, which is, again, one hour!

* * *

_Almost an hour passes_

Entei: [Heating up pan with Flamethrower]

Palkia: [Twiddles fingers, looking at his own pan] Well…

Enjeru: Time up! Let's see what you guys got!

Luna: Can I be the taste tester?

Pyro: No, you can't, sorry. I don't want you to get food poisoning from Palkia's… 'cookies' [Looks suspiciously at the blackened cookies]

Phoenix: I'll do it! [Takes one of Entei's cookies] Hm… [Bites into it] Mmmm! Lava cookies!

Entei: [Puffs out chest] The very finest!

Enjeru: [Takes one of Palkia's cookies] What is this? [The cookie breaks] Palkia loses

Pal: Wh-what, not even a taste?! [Looks down and mumbles] Well, it wasn't like I expected otherwise

Phoenix: I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles! [Snickers]

Enjeru: [High-fives Phoenix] Good one. Zygarde, if you do the most embarrassing thing you can think of in front of tall the legendaries, I will bring you whatever food you want!

Zy: I'm perfectly fine with not humiliating myself, I think?

Enjeru: Fine, no food for you then. Pyro?

Pyro: [Stops chasing Luna and Cloud] Yes?

Enjeru: [Cuddles Pyro] Let me cuddle you!

Pyro: [Breath gets knocked out] Pah! H-hey!

Enjeru: [Loosens grasp a bit] Congratulations on having Luna and Cloud, by the way. And where's Mew?

Pyro: [Shuffles nervously] Mew's somewhere. She's not really in the state to play this game right now

Enjeru: [Releases Pyro] Palkia

Pal: [Still sulking] Yeah?

Enjeru: What is your favourite alcoholic drink?

Pal: [Wistfully] Cider… Rawst Berry cider is the best… I could really use some right now [Walks into kitchen]

Phoenix: [Looks at Pal go] There he goes…

Enjeru: [Turns to Rayquaza] Hey, Lipstick! Take me to Lilycove, ASAP! [Jumps onto back with Phoenix]

Ray: Ow! I'm not a taxi, y'kno- [Gets Ember'ed by Phoenix] Yes, yes. Next stop, Lilycove [Flies out]

Pyro: Next up is… Flamer!

Flamer: [Flies through window with Eve] Hiya! I'm baaaack~

Eve: Me too! [Jumps down and walks towards Pyro and the kids] Miss me?

Pyro: Yeah, I did

Eve: [Looks at Cloud and Luna and eyes gleam] Whaaa- Who are you two?

Luna: I'm Luna!

Cloud: [Nods] Cloud

Flamer: Wow, Pyro. Are these your-

Pyro: [Tail wags] Children! They are a handful, though

Cloud: [Pouts] Father, I am not

Luna: That's not fair! I'm not troublesome!

Pyro: That's what you say [Sighs]

Flamer: [Pats the children's head] Anyways, nice to meet you two. Right… Arcy, did you like what I did to you and Tina that time? [Shows effects of the hate 'spell' from before]

Arcy: Wow… trust me to come up with those insults

Tina: [Snickers] Yay me for coming up with_ my _insults

Flamer: Hm… not the reaction I planned. By the way, where's Aqua?

Pyro: He's also gone to cool his head off and to take care of Sylvy. Something happened, I don't know what but Aqua and Mew are avoiding each other for now [Pouts]

Flamer: Really? That's… surprising, to say the least. Can you ask Void something?

Pyro: Sure!

Flamer: Ask him that, if he could mate with any legendary, who would it be?

Pyro: [Blushes slightly] All right, I'll ask him that [Focuses mind to ask Void]

Luna: [Looks at Cloud] What's 'mate'?

Cloud: No idea [Looks at Eve]

Eve: You two are too young to know that! Pyro will teach you when the time comes, don't worry!

Pyro: [Opens eyes] Void said nobody, he hates them the same. Will kill all without discrimination

Flamer: [Rolls eyes] Figures, what did I expect him to answer? But nevertheless, e'rybody beat up Celebi and Xerneas!

Xer: What?! Why?!

Flamer: [Shrugs]

Eve: [Grins] Because you are a rainbow deer of stupid-ness!

* * *

_A beating later_

Flamer: Zappy, if I were to take your laptop away-

Zappy: Don't!

Eve: Would you rather have your laptop back or for Flamer to put a love spell on the girl of your choosing?

Zappy: Hm… I would… um… choose the love spell!

Flamer: I see, of course you would… Every legendary, would have to play Five Nights at Freddy's 4!

Pyro: I will not allow Cloud and Luna to do that

Eve: Of course not, I don't want them to see the game either!

Cloud: Game?

Luna: I want to play the game!

Pyro: Trust me, little girl, you don't [Takes Luna and Cloud away]

* * *

_After the game_

Pyro: [Takes both of them back] Is the game done?

Flamer: See for yourself

*Arceus shivering in the corner. Mewtwo stabbing his arm with a pen(again). Kyogre hiding under a table. Among other things*

Pyro: That's a 'yes' then…

Luna: [Giggles] Everyone's acting weird!

Flamer: Tina, take me to the distortion world!

Tina: [Sighs] Climb on then

*Flamer and Eve gets on. Tina kisses Arcy and teleports to Distortion World]

Pyro: Next up is Kecleon352!

*Kec and Flarey floats down, wearing ninja gi*

Kec: Hi! [Looks to Pyro] Got Hero's message, and I completely respect his wishes. However, he never said anything about using supernatural powers to fly in. Heh, heh. Loopholes

Flare: [Grins] Right?

Kec: Yeah. Anyways, Xerneas, Yveltal and Mewtwo, what's your opinion on "man-made" pokemon? Do you believe they're actually alive or are they fake?

Mewtwo: [Growls] I really do not appreciate being called 'fake'

Yveltal: If they can die, then they're alive all right

Flare: Dialga, if you and Celebi go back in time and killed yourselves, would the entire space-time continuum go bonkers?

Dia: Hm… The answer to that is no. See, I can go back to the past but I cannot alter the future even if I alter the past. I will just make it so that _that _me will go down a different timeline. [Mumbles] If I _could_ change the future, or present, I would make it so that I am the queen of the legendaries…

Kec: Arceus, why do you have so many windows around here and… Hold on! [Picks up rock and breaks a third window]

Arcy: What the-!

Pyro: [Hisses] Watch the language!

Arcy: [Whispers] Fuck!

Kec: [Grins widely] Why do Flamer and I like to break them so much?

Flare: Addiction?

Arcy: Go to hell, all ye who break those glasses

Lugia: Arcy, you know you shouldn't stress too much

Arcy: [Hisses at Lugy] Go to hell!

Lugia: [Winces] S-sorry, just lookin' out, y'know?

Pyro: [Speaks to children] How're you holding up? Need anything? A drink? Something to eat?

Cloud: I'm perfectly fine, father

Luna: I'm fine too, daddy!

Flare: [Notices the two] Oh my god! I totally didn't see you two! [Trots over to look at them closely]

Luna: [Shifts uncomfortably] H-hi

Flare: Hi! I'm Flare, a Flareon! But… [Inspects Cloud's tail] Why's your tail grey at the tip?

Cloud: I dunno, I was just born like that, I guess. Why do you have a fluffy tail?

Flare: Touché

Kec: Cute kids, Pyro. Mesprit, Cresselia, Bird Trio, why do you guys like to travel so much?

Bird trio: Because we can

Articuno: We're birds, we can fly here, there, everywhere we want

Moltres: Who wouldn't want to, when we can do that?

Cresselia: I just follow Darkrai, really. I pity those who have nightmares sleeping in his vicinity

Mesprit: I wanna see the world!

Luna: I wanna see the world too! [Looks at Pyro] Can I travel, too, daddy? Can I?

Pyro: Maybe when you're a bit older and can take care of yourself

Luna: [Pouts] I can take care of myself!

Pyro: [Chuckles] Not without Cloud, at the very least!

Cloud: I agree with father

Kec: Genie trio, why don't you like your Therian forms? I personally think you guys look awesome that way, especially you, Thunderus.

Genies: We just don't like'em [Shrugs lightly]

Shaymin: At least they've found something they can agree on

Kec: Azelf, you remember all of that blackmail you had to destroy before?

Azelf: Don't remind me of that…

Kec: Well, it took some time, but I've finally done it! I've managed to recover all of your blackmail, and you can have it all back, my gift to you! Plus, there's some "extras" that I got myself. [Snickers] I've teleported them to your room!

Grou: Aw hell no! That means he has the photo-

Azelf: At that time, remember? [Winks]

Grou: [Flips the bird]

Kec: Swords of Justice, have a jousting competition and talk in old English for the duration!

Viri: But I don't know how-

Kec: Old English!

Viri: Um… Wherefore dost thou make us act this?

Flare: Nice!

* * *

_After the jousting competition (Cobalion won)_

Kec: That was fun!

Flare: Exhilarating!

Kec: Genesect, cook a

Gen: Give me a cookbook

Kec: [Produces one and hands it over] I swear, you're the most annoying mind-reader I've ever met

* * *

_10 minutes later_

Gen: Here

*Hands over a tiny (and I mean tiny) cupcake with a strawberry on top*

Pal: I'm telling you, Kec, as a friend. Do not touch that thing, even I can sense the evil that reeks from it

Flare: Um… Eating might not be the greatest of ideas…

Luna: I'll eat it!

Cloud: [Instantly looks at Luna] No, you will not, sis

Luna: I will! [Jumps and grabs cupcake, eating it in one bite* Mm…

*Everyone stares at Luna eating*

Luna: [Suddenly collapses] Ooh…

Pyro: Luna! [Rushes over] Luna, are you okay?!

Luna: Ow… My stomach hurts, daddy…

Pyro: Cloud, can you take Luna back home?

Cloud: I can handle it, father

Pyro: I want you to go straight to Arno and tell him what happened, he'll get one of the Blissy's to help Luna

Cloud: Yes, father. [Picks up Luna and leaves]

Pal: [Once the door shuts] I did tell you! I told you that it was evil!

Gen: Wow…

Kec: Wow indeed. Instantly effective, eh? Celebi and Darkrai, play Mortal Kombat X!

Darkrai: You'll hear _fatality_ soon, don't you worry

Cel: [Cracks knuckles] I pro at Mortal Kombat, you fatality!

Flare: Let the game begin!

* * *

_20 minutes later_

_Fatality!_

Darkrai: [Throws down controller] FUCK!

Cel: Hehehe. You no beat me!

Kec: Good match, both of you. Now, the random ship! I choose… Articuno and Groudon!

Grou: Great… Why can't it be Latias?

Tia: [Pops open a whisky and hands to Grou] I pity you

Grou: [Accepts bottle] How are we even going to kiss?

Kec: [Shrugs]

*Grou and Articuno kisses*

Arti: [Fires Ice Beam in Grou's mouth] Asshole

Grou: Aaah! Wha da fuhk?! Why di you do tha?!

Arti: I wanted to

Kec: Let's-a-go, Flare! [Throws down several bombs] Flash bomb!

*Boom*

Kec: [Gets launched into sky] Ow, that was a regular boooomb!

Flare: [Sighs] I'll get the pillows and soothing ointment. See you, everyone! *Disappears, ninja-style*

Pyro: Well… there goes them! Next up is Miplets

*Miplets(Mip) enters*

Mip (Meowstic): Hi everyone!

Pyro: Hi! Haven't seen one of your kind before, I think

Mip: I'm a Meowstic! Male'n'all

Pyro: Ah, right

Mip: Anyways, onwards! Deoxys, how many people have you tortured?

Deo: Um… do blowing up planets count? If they don't, then none

Mip: Say they do

Deo: Billions

Mip: Right, billions… Right. Scary

Tia: Don't worry, Deo's nothing compared to us

Deo: You sure about that?

Tia: [Holds up a bottle of whisky] Hell yeah, I'm sure! You wanna have a go at me?!

Deo: Not when you're drunk, no

Mip: Pyro, if you had to kiss any of the pokemon around you, who would you kiss?

Pyro: Um… Mew?

Mip: Mew's not here. Wait, hold up. Where _is_ Mew, Aqua and Sylvy?

Pyro: Mew's avoiding Aqua. Aqua's… Well…

* * *

_With Aqua_

Sylvy: [Whines] Aquaaaa…

Aqua: Yes, Sylvy? Anything you want?

Sylvy: Mate with me

Aqua: [Blushes slightly] You know that it's the medication that's making you think that, right?

Sylvy: [Pouts] Well, it feels like I'm in heat. Mate with me, Aqua. Love me…

Aqua: I-I-I think I need a glass of w-water! [Rushes out]

* * *

_Back with others_

Pyro: Yeah, he's taking care of Sylvy right now

Mip: Oooh~ So he's playing nurse!

Pyro: For a lack of better words, yes

Mip: Back to the question, who will it be, Pyro?

Pyro: Um… Latias? I dunno

Tia: Aw yeah! I'm next in line to [Hiccups] to be fucked by the [Hic] the legend of legendaries! [Passes out]

Mip: Well… That was weird

Lugia: I agree

Mip: Oh well! Cobalion

Coba: Yes, ol' chap?

Mip: Be friends with Zapdos, he needs a real friend!

Coba: I'm afraid I will have to turn you down, good sir. I refuse to be acquaintances with that… Monstrosity [Looks at Zapdos, who's begging Dialga]

Pyro: I'd understand that

Mip: Well… I guess I could relate to that too. Regis, beep bop boop bop boop!

Regis: [whirs and looks at each other frantically] Beep beep boop bop bop beep bop boop!

Mip: I have no clue what I'm doing

Pyro: If you don't, then we don't either

Moltres: Amen

Mip: Final one for Celebi. I advise you to stop killing people or I shall see fit to punish you with one such punishment involving a few grenades

Cel: [Sticks tongue out]

Lugia: You know she'll just steal the grenades and be gone, right?

Mip: I'd like to see her try [Disappears in a flash]

Pyro: That's it, I guess!

* * *

**{A/N} Right, bad news. It's unfortunate (for me and for you guys, I think), but this fic is approaching its end. One more chapter (or perhaps a few more) and it will be finished. Icy has decided it and it is final. We, however, will still continue our other stories and help others by beta-reading and suggesting improvements when we can.**


	27. Chapter 27

**{A/N} Hello everyone, it's me, Wulfy, alone this time. I guess you've probably heard the news already. But whether you've heard it yet or not, I apologize for lying to you all for almost half a year. For those who hasn't heard of the news yet; please, take a look at this:**

**fanfiction-dot-net****/s/12049089/1/More-than-34**

**I beg you for forgiveness, and for permission for me to adopt this account and carry on writing towards Icy's dream. This chapter marks the day this fic/story reached two years of age, and the day that this story shall end.**

* * *

*(Pyro, Aqua, Sylvy, Vulcan) enters the room*

Pyro: [Being carried by Aqua] All right, Aqua. I can stay here

Aqua: [Looks concerned] You sure? I can carry you if you want

Pyro: Don't worry, brother

*Aqua sets Pyro down while Vulcan goes to gets some pillows*

Sylvy: How're you doing, Pyro?

Pyro: [Smiles] Do you want the truth?

Sylvy: Yep

Pyro: Exhausted

Aqua: You are sick; you'll be feeling that. Do you want anything else?

Arcy: Um… Am I the only one wondering what happened?

Tina: You aren't the only one, dear…

Lugia: What's wrong with Pyro? And with Sylvy?

Pyro: I'm kinda… Y'know… Dying, I guess?

Shaymin: W-wait, wait, wait. What?!

Vulcan: I've got them! [Lays down pillows and moves Pyro onto them] Is that better, dad?

Pyro: Yeah

Ray: What happened?!

Aqua: [Clears throat] Irrelevant. Firstly, I think we should teleport in the eeveelutions

Sylvy: Agreed

*Eeveelutions (except Dew) teleported in*

Umbre: [Sighs loudly] Back again… [Looks at Pyro] You're a lazy one today, aren't you?

Aqua: [Growls] Shut up, Umbre

Umbre: [Raises brow curiously but says nothing]

Elric: [Goes up to Pyro] How're you doing?

Pyro: I'm okay, but I think you don't need to worry too much over me. Take care of your children, okay, El?

Elric: Will do

Icy: [Runs around Ray happily] Raaaaay! Back agaaaain!

Ray: [Picks up and nuzzles Icy] You haven't changed a bit, have you, Icy?

Icy: Doubt I will!

Shock: [Hugs Flora] Hiii! Are you doing okay today? Have you eaten anything yet?

Flora: [Smiles nervously] I-I'm fine, really, sis

Aqua: Welcome back, everyone. Now, first off the list, Superchu (Chu)!

Chu(Pikachu): [Enters] Hi everyone! Hi Flora!

Flora: Um… H-hi? [Waves shyly]

Chu: I'll get to the nitty-gritty right away then. Are there any ways to combine the legendaries' powers to bring the old Pyro back?

Aqua: Nope

Arcy: Afraid not. Wish there was but-

Tina: [Looks at Arcy] Arcy, dear….

Arcy: Okay, I don't really wish that but… Y'know?

Chu: Oh… All right then. Guess you are an improvement to the older version nonetheless [Pets Pyro]

Pyro: [Looks up] Thanks

Chu: Aqua, where's Kyurem?

Aqua: [Growls] Kyurem's dead, fortunately. I don't know when he'll be reborn though, but I'll be sure to kill him again

Chu: Ooh… [Whispers to self] Scary… [Grabs Flora and disappears in a flash of purple lightning] Bye

Flora: Heeeelp-!

Shock: Flora! [Jumps over to where he was] Dammit!

Aqua: Next up is BlazingBlueFire14(Blaze)!

*Wall suddenly shakes and a chainsaw blade is seen cutting a hole between a window and door*

?: Donata ni ukagaeba iindesu ka oi dou sunda yo mou dou datte ii ya!

*Blaze pops in through hole*

Blaze: Gotta do that more often. Oh! Hello everyone! I'm BlazingBlueFire14 but you can call me Blaze for short!

Arcy: [Sobbing tears of agony] My beautiful hall… Vandalized by these thugs…

Lugy: [Pats Arcy's back] There, there. Everything will be all right

Tina: Hey! That's my role!

Blaze: Tina, I tweeted #IncestIsWincest!

Tina: What the fuck? Why?!

Blaze: [Grins] Guess how many people followed me after that?

Tina: I don't get why you have to tweet that

Blaze: None! Except all the incest couples here, of course

Arcy: [Stops crying instantly] Wait, there are other incest couples here?

Blaze: [Raises eyebrow] You find out by yourself. Mew, Pyro

Mew: Yes?

Blaze: How did you two come up with the names Luna and Cloud?

Pyro: Luna I named after an Umbreon who my past self has met

Mew: And I thought Cloud was a wonderful name, representing the limitless possibilities and freedom

Sylvy: Wow… That was… Deep, coming from you, Mew

Pyro: I was surprised at first too [Laughs slightly]

Mew: [Pouts]

Blaze: Anyways, good names, I like it! Groudon, remember when, back then, you and Ky were about to fight before you were defeated?

Grou: I think so, why?

Blaze: You said, and I quote, that's what your mother said when I went to her last night. Technically, Arcy is your mother. What do you have to say for yourself?

Umbre: Ew…

Shock: You nasty lizard!

Arcy: [Stares]

Grou: Um… Don't have anything to say? I guess?

Arcy: [Looks at Tina] I can tell you that never happened

Tina: You'll have something to answer to after this, Grou

Blaze: Carrying on. Everyone, what do you think of the shipping names? I came up with them myself

_IHaveThePowerShipping (Pyro x Arcy)_

_CaretakerShipping (Aqua x Sylvy)_

_ParentShipping (Mew x Pyro)_

_DeadSoulMateShipping (Luna [Brotherhood] x Pyro)_

_FirstEeveelutionShipping (Sylvy x Pyro)_

_KissMyEvilBroShipping (Aqua x Void)_

_IceColdDragonShipping (Icy x Ray)_

_GeniusAssistantShipping (Mewtwo x Espi)_

_DarkParentShipping (Void x Mew)_

_ScarierThanDeathShipping (Giratina x Void)_

_NightmareShipping (Darky x Void)_

_FakeLoveShipping (Aqua x Arcy)_

_JustForTheDareShipping (Pyro x Mel)_

Pyro: Hm… Some of them are very… Creative?

Tio: What, there aren't any for me? Or any for (Aqua x Pyro)? [Whispers to Ray next to him] I mean, with how close they are, I bet they're fucking each other every night in secret, right?

*Everyone stares at Tio*

Tio: What? Fine, I guess KissMyEvilBroShipping would have to do…

Tia: Gross [Knocks Tio out with one punch to the face]

Ray: Damn… [Whispers to self] That's my strong girl

Tia: [Glares] Watch what you say

Lugia: I think ParentShipping and CaretakerShipping is pretty good. I support that

Mew: Thanks, Lugy!

Icy: [Yells] IceColdDragonShipping for the win!

Ray: Um… Icy?

Icy: Yeah?

Ray: Do you know what a shipping is?

Icy: No? Unless it means to send off to another country. But I don't think that's it

Ray: Yeah, that's not it

Icy: But it has you and me in it, so it must be good! ICE COLD DRAGON SHIPPING!

Ray: [Mumbles and blushes] Don't just go shouting that

Darkrai: What's with the NightmareShipping anyways?

Tina: And the ScarierThanDeath… Me? And Void? Aw hell no. At least it lives up to its name

Blaze: Thanks for the comments. Grou and Ky, I remember one time where you showed that you liked each other. Whatever happened to the love?

Grou: Probably down the drain somewhere

Ky: Threw it into a blender

Blaze: Geez, sounds like a violent breakup

Ray: You had no idea. I had to clean up the mess they made. Exploding volcanoes and floods all over

Blaze: I feel for you, bro. Anyways, who wants a free shirt? I ran out of Parent, Caretaker, KissMyEvilBro, DeadSoulMate and IHaveThePower shipping t-shirts though, sadly.

Icy: I'll have the Ice cold dragon shipping shirt!

Ray: [Hushes Icy]

Blaze: I'll send it to your house later then! Cobalion

Coba: Yes?

Blaze: You totally LOVE Diancie! No, wait, you are _obsessively_ in love with her!

Coba: I do not! I am not in love with her!

Diancie: [Looks grossed out] Ew, gross

Blaze: Anyways, Zappy, I don't know what 'in heat' means. Care to explain?

*Everyone turns to look at Blaze*

Blaze: H-hey! I just don't know!

Vulcan: H-how can you not know?

Zappy: Right. Fine, I'll explain it!

_After the explanation_

Blaze: Ooohh! So that's what it means! Onto the dares next! Aqua, Sylvy, Mew, Pyro and Vulcan!

Pyro: A dare for us?

Blaze: Yep, for you guys. Have a feast! None of the other legendaries are allowed to take or attempt to steal the food!

*Long dining table full of food appears*

Mew: Wow! That's a lot of food!

Aqua: Too bad I'm not so hungry right now

Pyro: [Grins] –Otherwise you would have eaten it all in a moment, right?

Aqua: [Smiles and laughs]

Blaze: Everyone play Five Nights at Freddy's 4~! Mwahahaha!

Pyro: [Suddenly fearful] I-I-I don't w-wanna play it!

Blaze: Of course, Pyro, Aqua, Sylvy, Mew and Vulcan doesn't have to

Pyro: [Relaxes]

Arcy: That's not fair!

Lugia: [Mumbles] Of course Mew doesn't have to…

Shaymin: How come they don't have to do it!

Blaze: You wanna fight me?

Shay: [Mumbles] No…

Blaze: Then shut up

_A game later…_

Blaze: Aw, hell. I think I broke everyone

Pyro: [Looks around] Probably

Blaze: Diancieee~!

Dian: [Remains in 'coma' state in the corner of the room]

Blaze: Yoo-hoo~! Diancie!

Vulcan: Sh-she doesn't seem t-to have heard y-you at all…

Blaze: Hm, you're right

Pyro: I guess there's no choice… ['Borrows' Void's voice] **Oi, fucking rock thing!**

*Everybody(Legendaries) snap to attention and stays silent*

Pyro: [Smiles happily] That's more like it

Sylvy: Good thinking, Py

Arcy: [Whispers to Tina] I swear I just heard Void

Tina: [Whispers back] Me too. I hope we're wrong since Pyro's still here

Blaze: Now that your sanities are back- Diancie, you can have your revenge [Tosses photographs to Dian]

Dian: What is this?

*Photographs show Cobalion spying on Diancie*

Dian: [Flustered] Wh-what is the meaning of this, noble steed?!

Cobalion: M'lady! I assure you that I am being framed!

Dian: I shall have to discuss with the royal Carbink advisors about this. You shall await my judgement in silence!

Cob: B-but… M'lady!

Shock: [Giggles] Ooh, crash and burn

Icy: This is really good drama [Giggles too]

Blaze: Genesect, Zygarde, Mewtwo, Mew and Darky, have a hundred poke-puffs each! [Teleports in said amount]

Zygarde: Ooh, Neon? Can you help me with this?

Neon: [Tail wags happily] Gladly! [Dives into the pile]

Mewtwo: Espi, be sure to take some to test for nutrients and the chemical make-up of these

Espi: Understood! But…

Mewtwo: Yes? What is on your mind?

Espi: [Drools] Can I eat some first? [Looks at Mewtwo] Can I? Can I? Can I?

Mewtwo: O-of course, go ahead [Picks up a puff]

Mew: I-I can't eat anymore [Sniffs] this is painful. I donate them all to… Um…

Lugia: Me! Me, donate to me please, Mew!

Tina: Give them to me instead!

Zapdos: I really could do with some, y'know?

Mew: To… Tina!

Tina: R-Really?!

Mew: Yep!

Tina: Yeeaah!

Pyro: [To Mew] To Tina? Why him?

Mew: [Winks] It's for you

Pyro: [Tilts head but doesn't question]

Darky: Some poke-puffs. This better not ruin my hair

Aqua: How will they do that?

Darky: You never know! [Picks up a pink one] Say, like, one of these may be a trap- [Poke-puff explodes and sprays pink paint onto hair] –and do that…

Blaze: Mmph! [Trying to contain laughter]

Vulcan: [Laughs quietly]

Umbre: Hahahahahaha! You got totally owned, Darkrai!

Darky: Man, fuck this shit [Kicks a puff, which explodes and sprays more paint]

Blaze: [Still trying to contain laughter] N-next. Tio, Ray, be nice to Ash Ketchum or else…

Ray: You know [Whacks Tio awake with tail] it's really hard to take you seriously while you're laughing like that

Blaze: [Stops laughing instantly] Take me seriously now? Or I could kill you right here and now and boom, off you go to the Afterlife

Ray: Hey man, I don't want no trouble

Blaze: Then do what I say, and there won't be any. Zappy, get your 'hot' pink laptop out and play some music! You know what kind [Winks]

Arcy: Oh dear Go- me – Don't let it be what I think it is

Zappy: Roger, boss! [Takes out laptop and plays _Far Too Loud – 600 Years_]

Arcy: [Tries to cover ears] I hope this will end soon, and the whole truth or dare game can go to hell

Pyro: [Looks dejected] Why would you say that…

Aqua: Hey! Don't say stuff like that, Arceus!

Arcy: I couldn't care less right now

Blaze: You just gotta suck it up, Arcy. Deal with it. Everybody dance! You'll get shot with a Fire Blast if you don't!

_Dancing… Dancing… Dancing still in progress_

Articuno: Why're you dancing? You don't have to; you're immune to fire attacks are you not?

Moltres: But I like dancing

Arti: Suit yourself

Umbre: [Barely dodges Fire Blast] H-hey! Watch it!

Blaze: Dance!

Umbre: Damn, why do I have to do this too? [Looks at Pyro] While he gets to lay down

*Music stops and everyone plops down to rest*

Blaze: I will now hug my five, most favorite legendaries! If you are hugged, you are safe from me!

Yvel: Please let it be me. I've survived this far already…

Arcy: [Worn out from music] I guess I'm not one of them… Damn

*Blaze hugs Yveltal, Reshiram, Palkia, Arcy and Mew*

Yvel: [Silently] Yes!

Arcy: [Moans] If I'm one of your favorites then why would you put me through all that?!

Blaze: [Nonchalantly] Because I can! Besides, now's the time for a break! All fire types and Zygarde will be on break. Arcy will be a servant to them along with Shaymin! The rest of you will be watching the Pokémon movies starring yourself

Arcy: Please, if I really am one of your favorites, let me free!

Blaze: Even though you are my second favorite, the hug I gave you was a lie! It was for [Hugs Azelf] Azelf! He blackmails people!

Azelf: Which reminds me [Takes out a video camera and waves it] I caught you and Tina having some 'private time' ~

Arcy: Grr, don't think that you'll get to keep that

Blaze: You and Shaymin also have to wear a maid outfit and work!

Moltres: [Hollers] Hey, Arcy! I'm thirsty, bring me something to drink!

Blaze: [Throws the maid outfit at Arcy and Shay] Better hurry, you two

Moltres: Hey! Double-time it on that drink!

Shay: Fuck this shit…

_2 hours later_

Blaze: Now that the break and movies are over, we move on! Zappy, go into a room with Shay and do whatever you want for… Let's say… An hour

Shay: Don't even think about touching me, perv

Zappy: Hey, hey, don't jump to conclusions

*Both enter the bathroom*

Blaze: [Sighs] Anyone here miss Kyurem?

*Silence*

Blaze: Me neither

Aqua: I mean, he dead [Shrugs] Probably reborn already somewhere in the wild. Which reminds me, I need to go kill him again. [Gains savage look in eyes] I'll kill him again and again. Oh I have so many ways I want to try out. Burning in hot oil. Stabbing. I'll chop off his limbs and then I'll-

Pyro: [Concerned] Aqua… Remember my third wish?

Aqua: [Blinks] But Pyro-

Pyro: [Shakes head] No, Aqua. Forget it all

Sylvy: That's right, Aqua [Nuzzles] You need to learn to forgive more…

Blaze: Yeah. Even though it's Kyurem, I still think he doesn't deserve you torturing him forever while he dies and is reborn over and over again

Aqua: [Grumbles] Fine…

Blaze: Next, ALL OUT WAR ON EVERY LEGENDARY! [Teleports Zappy and Shay out] You two too!

_After the fight (Palkia won, somehow)_

Blaze: [Revives everyone] For your bravery, Palkia, you will be awarded with one wish

Pal: My wish is simple! To be able to cook!

Blaze: Shit, you need Jesus for that. I can't grant wishes that are that impossible

Palkia: [Whines] It's not that impossible!

Blaze: [Ignores] I've got something so say before I go

Aqua: Go on

Blaze: [To the legendaries] You might be asking yourself, "When will this end?" Some of you might be happy that you'll leave this "hell." Arcy, this wasn't hell. If Pyro hadn't decided to do this, then Luna and Cloud would never be born. Some of the couples here would never be dating! Some of you experienced some things you don't do on a regular basis. If Pyro didn't get you all trap here, then Arcy would remain a stress God, Celebi would still be killing innocents, Ray would still bother Latias for life, Mew would never speak in full sentences, and the list would go on! Remember this: whenever something is looking bad, there's always a good side to it. Farewell! [Teleports out]

Arcy: Well… When you think about it, it is kinda true

Tia: Definitely the part about Ray! I'm actually a little glad about this game for once!

Pyro: Next up is… Uh…

Aqua: TheHappyTyranid!

Ty: [Enters with a newspaper] Sorry, was just reading the headlines from another universe

Arcy: How… did you get that?

Ty: [Winks] Trade secret. Anyways, how is this game going to end?

Tia: Like every other times, isn't it? You guys all teleport out, we wait in here until the next one, and repeat

Ty: But I heard this is the final time!

Aqua: I guess it is. But I'm not sure how we're going to end this either. We'll just have to find out

Ty: Right. Giratina. Last I recall, unless this is in another reality, there is a place where memories are… Am I right?

Tina: Well… In our heads, that's where they are, isn't it?

Ty: I coulda sworn there was an actual, physical place. Never mind. Arcy, if you have one chance to relive these past events, would you?

Arcy: Though I do enjoy some of the things happened here, I would say no. [Grumbles] Hate the dares targeted at me. And the music.

Ty: [Pouts] Aw, you're no fun at all. Palkia, make a drink, any drink, so good that it'll make Mewtwo see stars

Mewtwo: Unlikely

Ty: And Dialga, make a dish so good it'll make Mewtwo melt from how good it is

Dia: We shall see

_Later on…_

Mewtwo: [Mouth open, with food in it] Oh my god… These are-

Palkia: [Beams]

Dia: I told you-

Mewtwo: [Spits out] These are horrible!

Palkia: [Gasps] How could you say that?!

Mewtwo: I just can. Food is food, all the same

Ty: You didn't say that when you had to eat the three most disgusting food…

Mewtwo: Those were exceptions

Ty: Meh. Cat slimes on your heads!

*Cat slimes appear*

Tia: Ew! What's this?! [Touches slime on head]

Tio: It's… It's got ears…

Umbre: And a tail, too, apparently

Sylvy: [To slime on head] Hello there!

Slime: Meow!

Ty: They're cute, aren't they?

Arcy: It's kinda disgusting

Tina: I agree with Arcy. Though it does have a factor of cuteness to it [Pokes slime]

Slime: [Purrs]

Ty: [Makes slimes disappear] Well… I guess I'll be going [Snuggles everyone briefly]

Pyro: Thanks… Ty

Ty: [Hugs Aqua] Good job, you, taking care of Pyro

Aqua: Thanks. I try my best to, now more than ever [Smiles]

Ty: Well… Bye everyone! [Leaves]

Pyro: Next is Lollifox123!

Fox: [Enters with smile on face] Hello everyone. Are you doing well? I hope so. You're probably wondering where I went this time. To answer that question, this time, I went to Paris. I had a great time there, as did Mes here. Anyway... [Clears throat] Let's get into it.

Mes: Paris was great!

Fox: Yeah it was. Groudon and Kyogre will you guys ever get along together-?

Both: NO!

Fox: Uh, fine, fine then. Chill. Cobalion, have you ever acted out of character?

Coba: I'm afraid I do not understand, good sir

Fox: As in, you don't speak in that posh kind of way

Coba: Yes, but only once when I was surprised, old chap

Fox: Ray, what was wrong with you last session? You seemed… down or something. If you need to talk about something, then just tell me.

Ray: Oh, back then? I was just bored, bit lonely too. But then Icy was there! [Picks up Icy happily]

Icy: Aw, thanks Ray!

Umbre: [Mumbles] Sappy

Dia: Don't be like that, Umbre

Fox: Mew, describe what it was like to be in Kyurem's body

Mew: [Shivers] It was horrible! I felt so cold and- and so… ugh! It felt horrid

Fox:I'd imagine it was horrible in Kyurem's body. Anyways, Arceus, make it so that everyone knows who Zygarde is and will never forget him. Speaking of- [Walks over and pets Zy's protrusion 'things']

Zy: Ooooh, yes. That's the spot!

*Neon takes over*

Neon: There you go, Zy

Zy: [Smiles happily] You're the best, Neon

Neon: Happy to help!

Fox: So, Arcy?

Arcy: That thing was called Zygarde?

Fox: Yes. And make it so that nobody forgets him again

Arcy: No can do. I don't have the power to do that

Zy: [Suddenly downhearted] You mean… I'm so unnoticeable even the Goddess can't help me?

Neon: [Rubs spot more fervently] C'mon Zy, don't be so sad!

Fox: No? Can't do it?

Arcy: Nope, it's impossible

Fox: Damn… Sorry Zy

Zy: Don't worry, at least you tried

Fox: Victini, try to talk with Celebi normally for 30 minutes

Vic: I dunno how it'll go but… all right. [Walks over to Cel] Hi

Cel: [Stares at Vic] What?

Fox: While you two do that, Keldeo, Terrakion and Virizion battle!

Kel: This time I'll win with my powers over water!

Arcy: Hose-hoof?

Kel: That's what you call it

Tina: Then what do _you_ call it?

Kel: Ultimate demon-slaying supreme ghost-busting women-saving hoof the second!

Aqua: [Mumbles] I think that just lowered everybody's IQ by over 20 percent

Pyro: [Giggles]

_After the fight_

Virizion: I won? … I won! Yeah! [Looks at Kel] How does it feel?! I defeated your hoof-thingy!

Fox: [Gives Viri a peck on the forehead] There you go

Viri: [Blushes and suddenly looks away]

Fox: Well... That's all from me-

*Victini screams, flying away from Celebi who is chasing him*

Fox: Bye then! [Teleports away]

Aqua: Up next, fghooo!

FGH: [Enters] Hello! I'm back!

Pyro: Nice to see you again!

FGH: Nice to see you too, Pyro! Anyways, Mewtwo, on a scale of one to ten, with seven being the highest, what is your favourite colour of the alphabet?

Mewtwo: [Looks confused for a second] A green seven, which is the letter 'g'

FGH: [Looks in shock] Uh… What does that mean?

Mewtwo: [Shrugs] You're the one who made up the scale

FGH: [Shakes head] Never mind. Ray, I feel I was slightly too harsh to you, have a poffin of your choice and a glaceon plushy!

Ray: Strawberry please!

FGH: [Teleports in said items] There you go!

Ray: [Eats poffin and hugs Icy and plushy] Yaaaay!

Icy: A plushy that looks like me! Yaaaaay! [Tail wags]

FGH: For my dares, I shall need lunatheumbre0n!

*lunatheumbre0n (umbre0n) teleports in*

Umbre0n: Hi!

FGH: Hey there. First, can you give Arcy her plates?

Umbre0n: Sure thing! [Teleports in plates and place them on the ground] There's all of your plates!

Arcy: My plates! Oh, this is wonderful!

FGH: Hold on a sec, Arcy. Change into each one so I can see what you look like with each one

Arcy: That's good, I was going to test them all out anyways!

*10 minutes later*

Tina: [Drooling] You need to keep some of these, Arcy

FGH: Not bad, not bad. You as a fire type doesn't seem bad at all. Next up, Celebi, sword fight with Cobalion! [Throws a dagger at Cel]

Cel: Good sword! [Swings dagger around]

Cobalion: If I may ask, where is my sword? And how am I supposed to hold it?

FGH: [Giggles] Stupid. You have your own sword-horn thing, don't you?

Coba: You mean, I have to use my special sword, good sir?

FGH: Of course. Fight starts now!

Coba: [Sighs] Forgive me, Lady Celebi

Cel: I no forgive, I fight!

_After the fight (Cobalion won)_

Arcy: I guess the one with at least _some_ brains will usually win against another with no brains

Pyro: Kinda true, yeah. Isn't that right, Vulcan? [Looks to Vulcan] Vulcan?

*Vulcan sleeping silently*

Aqua: Guess he's tired [Teleports him home]

FGH: Aw, he was looking cute sleeping!

Sylvy: He'll be more comfortable back in his room

FGH: Anyways, that's all I've got for this time. Bye everyone! [Nuzzles Pyro] Bye Pyro!

Pyro: Goodbye fghooo!

*fghooo teleports away*

Umbre0n: Since I'm here already, I guess I'll do my set next!

Aqua: Sounds like a good idea, go on

Umbre0n: Firstly, Ray, how did you enjoy that flare fghooo gave you?

Ray: [Shivers, hugging Icy closer] Don't remind me of that

Icy: [Wiggles in Ray's arms] Something wrong?

Ray: Oh it was very wrong alright

Umbre0n: [Giggles] It was funny, in my opinion

Ray: [Mumbles] Your opinion is messed up

Pyro: [Frowns] Ray, be nice

Ray: Sorry, just my opinion

Umbre0n: Tio, why do you like slash love Ray?

Tio: He's handsome, what's more to like?

Ray: As much as I am flattered by that comment, it's just a teeny-tiny bit creepy hearing it from you

Tio: Aw come on [Nuzzles Ray]

Icy: [Uses paws to swipe and bat Tio's face] Hey! Only I can nuzzle Ray! I'll fight you!

Umbre: Yeah! You go, Icy! Hit him! Aim for the nose!

Tio: Ow! Fine, no need to get violent

Dia: Hush, Umbre, don't encourage your siblings to fight

Umbre: But fighting is essential

Umbre0n: Anyways! Arcy, use the Dread Plate!

Arcy: [Throws down Pixie plate and picks up Dread Plate] Okay then… What next?

Umbre0n: Attack Mewtwo with Judgement!

*Arcy fires a Judgement at Mewtwo*

Mewtwo: I think not. Espi

Espi: Got it! [Throws strange device at Mewtwo]

Mewtwo: [Catches it and raises above head] Nexus activate!

*Giant shield appears and blocks Judgement*

Mewtwo: It worked!

Espi: It worked! [Jumps and high-fives Mewtwo] Good work team!

*Pyro, Aqua and Umbre0n frowns*

Umbre0n: That's cheating…

Mewtwo: You didn't say anything about whether I can block the attack or not

Umbre0n: Stupid smartass… Fine. I'll let it slide. Tia, beat up any legendary in this room. Your choice

Aqua: It can't be Pyro, can it?

Umbre0n: Of course not, why would I ever allow anyone to beat up Pyro?

Pyro: Thanks [Smiles]

Tia: I choose… Latios!

Tio: [Groans] Not again…

Tia: I've got my bat too! [Teleports in bat with barbed wire wrapped around it] Say hi to Lucy the bat! [Swings bat at Tio]

Tio: [Ducks] Of course you had to upgrade it with barbed wire

_10 minutes later_

Icy: What's going on?

Ray: [Blocking Icy's view with hands] Nothing, Icy, don't look

Aqua: [Doing same to Pyro] Not very pretty

Umbre0n: Ew… Nasty

Tio: I… I'll go and… and… yeah [Drags self out of hall, bat still sticking to his body]

Umbre0n: Aqua, or Pyro, can you teleport in Neon for Zygarde, he-

Neon: I'm already here!

Umbre0n: You are? Oh, sorry for not noticing

Zygarde: [Depressed] Neon, am I also making you less noticeable too?

Neon: Nonsense, Zy! Don't worry about it!

Umbre0n: Jirachi!

*Jirachi is still sleeping*

Umbre0n: [Looks around] Um… You! [Points at Raikou]

Rai: Me?

Umbre0n: Yeah, you! Electrocute Jirachi!

Rai: [Mumbles] Could have at least used my name [Uses Thundershock on Jirachi] There you go, little buddy, wakey wakey

Jira: [Jerks awake] Ow! That hurts! [Rubs arm where he was hit]

Umbre0n: No sleeping this chapter, or one of the electric legendaries must Thundershock you!

Jira: [Frustrated] Why?!

Umbre0n: What do you mean _why_? Because I said so, of course

Jira: [Frustrated sigh] Fine

Umbre0n: That's it for me, bye Pyro!

Pyro: Bye Umbre0n!

*Umbre0n teleports away*

Aqua: Next up is HyperCLM

Clim: [Teleports in] Hi! I'm back again!

Pyro: Welcome back

Clim: Here Uxie… I got a little gift for you

Uxie: What's this? [Opens box]

*Inside is lots of documentaries and informative books on boxes*

Uxie: Um… Thank you? I guess?

Clim: Hey Keldeo

Kel: Yeah?

Clim: What do you want right now? I'm serious, as long as it is reasonable then I'll give it to you

Kel: I want-

Suicune: -to be smarter?

Kel: No!

Sui: So you don't want to be smarter?

Kel: I mean, yes! I want to be smarter-

Sui: There you go, that's his wish

Kel: It's not!

Clim: Get to it then, what's the wish?

Kel: I want a-

Sui: -Dick in my mouth

Kel: [Whines] Sui! Stop being an asshole to me!

Sui: [Sniggers]

Kel: I want to be the head of the Swords of Justice!

Sui: Better give head to Cobalion then for that wish [Bursts out laughing]

Clim: That seems pretty unreasonable. I can't give you that, better speak to the other members if you really want it

Coba: Do you really want to be the leader, young'un?

Kel: [Nods furiously] Yeah, yeah

Coba: I'm afraid you can't, though

Kel: Why?!

Coba: You're too small

Sui: [Laughs harder]

Pyro: [Giggles too]

Kel: [Flushes] H-how would you know?!

Ray: [Grinning] Probably because he might be stalking you just like he stalks Diancie

Coba: [Flushes too] I-I certainly do not! I just mean that his body structure and build is small! Not his… his-

Sui: Dick?

Coba: Yes, ma'am, that

Clim: But he probably has it small [Sniggers] Moving on. Aqua, I have a gift for you too!

Aqua: Not encyclopedias about boxes?

Clim: Nope!

Aqua: [Opens box]

*Inside box is a Magikarp flopping around*

Aqua: Um…

Clim: It'll annoy you, and only you and will require attention so-

Aqua: [Looks at Pyro] How'd you fancy fish for tonight's dinner?

Pyro: I'm fine with it

Sylvy: If you guys are having fish, I'll come over tonight too

Aqua: Right, I'll tell Arno to have his men prepare a room and I'll give the Magikarp to Chef Blair later then [Sets box down with Magikarp desperately struggling]

Clim: [Shocked] Y-You're going to eat it?!

Aqua: Well… Your gift was a fish meant to be eaten, isn't it?

Clim: Um… It was supposed to annoy you

Aqua: I'll probably be annoyed if I go without eating for too long, hehe

Clim: Fine then, I guess. Ho-oh [Drops a little pouch onto her outstretched wing] My little sister wanted to give you this because it wasn't the right type of glitter for her

Ho-oh: What am I supposed to do with this?

Lugia: Allow me. [Takes the pouch and empties it on top of Ho-oh's head]

Ho-oh: [Covers eyes with wings] Ah! It's going to go in my eyes

Pyro: You look sparkly! [Giggles]

Ho-oh: D-do I?

Lugia: [Rubs chin] Hm… You might even make a good mascot for homosexual people

Ho-oh: I don't want to be a mascot!

Clim: You might look good as one though. Eh. Celebi, I have a T90 tank that will be delivered to you soon. Totally didn't steal it off the Russians or anything, but just take it.

Celebi: [Lights up] Tank! Big boom stick!

Clim: Yes, big, big boom stick!

Cel: [Cheers]

Arcy: Of course, give the hall's psycho a big gun. It's going to be _so _much fun

Clim: Ray, do you remember how many dares resulted in you in pain?

Ray: How can I forget? So many dares, what is wrong with you people?

Clim: Worst memory?

Ray: Flare in the ass

Arcy: Oh, I remember that

Ray: My pride, my ass…

Tia: [Disgusted] Ew…

Clim: A question, Arcy

Arcy: [Rolls eyes] Ask away

Clim: Why so many trios?!

Arcy: What do you mean?

Pyro: I think he means why are most of the legendaries organized in threes, like the birds, the beasts, Dia, Pal and Tina et cetera

Clim: [Points at Pyro] Yes, exactly. Good man

Arcy: Ever heard of trinity in unity?

Aqua: I've observed most of them, I think 'trinity in mayhem' would be more suitable for what you created

Arcy: First of all, not all of them fight-

Clim: Just most of them

Arcy: -And secondly, Mew created them, not me!

Mew: Hey! You told me what I needed to do!

Arcy: [Screeches] Don't pin this on me!

Mew: [Shouts back] You're the one who told me what to do!

Pyro: [Calmly] Now, let's not fight, Mew, Arcy

Clim: Next. Zygarde?

Neon: [Still rubbing Zy's protrusion things] There, there

Zy: [Smiling happily] Ahh… You're so good at this, Neon

Clim: Zygarde?

Zy: Hm? What now?

Clim: What are you supposed to be? A dragon or something?

Zy: [Waves Clim off] Whatever, I don't know. A snake? Ooh, left a bit, Neon

Neon: Gotcha! [Smiles and obeys]

Clim: Hm, whatever, weird, unnoticed snake thing. Reshiram, you're a fire type right?

Resh: [Blows a bit of fire] Last time I checked, yeah

Clim: How do you clean yourself without using water?

Resh: Well… We fire types can tolerate hot water. But otherwise, I'll just breathe a bit of fire onto myself and burn off all the dirt, grime and dust or anything else

Clim: What about fire types who don't have fireproof fur?

Resh: [Shrugs] Tough luck

Clim: [Sighs] You're kinda harsh at times, you know?

Zek: I know that more than anyone [chuckles]

Clim: Shaymin, you seem mischievous

Shay: You got me there

Tina: One of the Hall's biggest troublemaker

Shay: Hey, don't make me scratch that ugly face off you!

Clim: I'll give you enough Gracidea Flowers to last you a long time, I'll get it delivered a bit later

Shay: Aw hell yea! I get to go into Sky Forme again!

Pyro: You do look cooler in Sky Forme

Shay: [Pats Pyro's head] Thanks. You're not so bad as before, I guess

Aqua: Hey, paws off him!

Pyro: It's okay, Aqua

Clim: Zapdos, what's your favorite thing about the opposite gender?

Moltres: [Whispers to Zapdos] That means about females

Zap: I know what it means!

Mol: Sorry, thought you were too dumb

Zap: Hey!

Groudon: [Whispers to Terrakion] Ten says he will answer boobs

Terra: [Whispers back] Yeah? Ten says he will answer ass

Zap: I like boobs!

Icy: [Jaw drops]

Sylvy: Wow…

Elric: [To Resh] I'm actually surprised he can say that so boldly

Resh: Yeah, I'm more surprised than offended

Grou: [Whispers, smiling] Pay up

Terra: Fuck you [Hands over ten pokedollars]

Clim: Wow indeed. Anyways, Celebi, on a scale of zero to a hundred, how happy do you get from killing?

Cel: Over nine thousand!

Clim: [Mumbles] I might actually regret stealing a tank for this psycho

Arcy: RIGHT?!

Clim: But meh, it's already done! Aqua, does Void have any friends?

Aqua: I dunno

Pyro: He has me

Most of the legendaries: You're friends with _HIM_?!

Pyro: If I'm not, then who will?

Sylvy: You're really kind

Umbre: [Grumbles] Too kind for his own good

Icy: Ray, is Void that-

Ray: Yeah, that nightmare back then

Icy: Oh…

Espi: That kindness will be his downfall

Mewtwo: [Shushes Espi] Don't say that in front of them

Clim: [Looks at Sylvy and grins for a moment] Would it piss off Aqua if I said we made out last night?

Aqua: [Flustered] Wh-what?! Wh-wh-wh-why would I be pissed?! Are you i-implying something?! [Blushes madly]

Pyro: [Blinks] Aqua, you're panicking

Aqua: I AM NOT PANICKING! [Points at Pyro] You're panicking!

Pyro: [Smiles warmly] I'm not

Sylvy: I don't remember anything of that sorts, Clim. I was with Aqua last night, [Looks to Aqua] weren't we?

Aqua: [Suddenly calms down] Oh… Yeah. Right, you were over at our house

Clim: Oh… [sighs] guess I should check my facts first…

Aqua: [Glances at Sylvy] {Thought} _I wonder what she's thinking? Did she think that we would be good as a… a… couple? Is where her ear used to be hurting? What about the fact that she has no ribbons? I wonder what it's like and what she's thinking_

Sylvy: {Thought} _I wanna fuck Aqua so badly right now… _[Squirms a bit]

Clim: Arcy, do you remember how many times the Hall of Origins got damaged?

Arcy: Even if I know what your definition of damaged is, I couldn't keep count

Clim: So… that much?

Arcy: [Murderous gaze] Yes, that much

Clim: Azelf, what's 183.62 times 0.0193?

Azelf: Uh… Uxie?

Uxie: Do your own maths

Azelf: Shit… Useless sister. Uh… is it… Five?

Clim: Nope!

Azelf: So what is it?

Clim: No idea!

Azelf: What?!

Uxie: Dumb people…

Clim: Guys… I'm feeling thirsty for blood right now. SO EVERYONE MOVE OUT BEFORE I DEVOUR YOU!

*Legendaries forms two, perfect lines with gap in between for Clim to pass through*

Clim: [Returns to normal] Wow… Never knew you guys were so coordinated

Pyro: Ooh, ooh Clim!

Clim: Yes, Pyro?

Pyro: You talk similarly to Void, maybe you two can be friends if I let him out-

All legendaries (plus eeveelution): NO!

Pyro: [Giggles] Just kidding, no worries

Umbre: [grumbles] Void's no laughing matter

Dia: True, true

Clim: Manaphy, let's play charades with everyone again! You can't act as Pyro, Aqua or anyone else related to them

Manaphy: [Waves Phione over]

Phione: [Nods]

*Phione fires off multiple water pulse at Manaphy, who dodges. Manaphy throws dirt (from somewhere) at Phione*

Ray: [Deadpans] I know this. I deal with them pretty much everyday

Clim: [Sighs] Groudon and Kyogre?

*Manaphy and Phione nods*

Arcy: Somehow they made everything so easy to guess in charades

Lugia: Maybe because they play charades all the time?

Tio: What do you mean?

Lugia: I mean, they don't speak. So they have to act out something in order to communicate with others

Tio: Hm… Makes sense

Lugia: Now [smiles] go back to Ray

Ray: [Sends Lugia a murderous glare] I fucking hate you

Tio: [Floats over to Ray] Raaaay~

Ray: [Pushes Tio away with one hand] Denied

Tio: Aww…

Tia: Don't give up, Tio. Make Ray yours!

Ray: Tia pleaaase!

Clim: Ahem

Ray: [Glares at Tio] We'll sort this out later

Clim: Speaking of Grou and Ky. You two!

Grou: Yeah?

Ky: What do you want?

Clim: Rock-paper-scissors tournament. First to fifty wins

Ky: Wait, why is there rock but no water?

Clim: Well… There is an advanced, and messed up, alternate version which includes things like water, air, fire, wolf, human, devil and more

Pyro: I'd like to learn how to play that someday

Arcy: What kind of rock-paper-scissors have that kind of things?! Water, okay. Air, maybe. Fire, fine. Devil, though?!

Clim: Oh, and apparently Sponge beats Devil

Arcy: I fucking give up…

Grou: Fine, we'll play. I know I'll win anyways

Ky: Hmph, says who?

_Fifty games later_

Clim: Wow… Ky wins fifty to zero

Ky: Do you even know how to play?

Grou: What do you mean?

Elric: What Kyogre means is, why did you only play 'rock'?

Ky: You're stupid, aren't you?

Grou: Hey! It's called being loyal to your own element!

Pyro: And suffer humiliating defeat of fifty to none?

Grou: It could happen to anyone

Clim: It could not. It is just impossible to be that crap at the game. Oh well… I guess this is it. It was short but good time talking to you guys, bye!

Pyro: Bye Clim!

Clim: Sayonara! [Exits through window with a grappling hook, breaking it]

Arcy: [Roars] NOT ANOTHER WINDOW!

Tina: [Comforts Arcy] Dear, I've been telling you. We should just leave it like that and make it a hole, not a window

Aqua: Up next is storyreader21!

Pyro: Tia, make a pie and put something, anything, in it and smash it into the face of a legendary

_A bit later_

Tia: Done!

Pyro: Wow…

Aqua: That actually looks…

Sylvy: Tasty…

Icy: I want it! [Jumps from Ray's head towards pie]

Tia: No! [Moves away] You can't have it, Icy. I'll bake you one later, okay?

Icy: [Pouts] Aw…

Ray: [Picks Icy up] Don't jump off like that, okay?

Tia: Now… to smash… You!

Tio: E-eh?! M-me-?!

*Tia slams pie into Tio's face. Tio reels back with a bloody face and-*

Tio: [Screams] A CALTROP?!

Arcy: [Sweatdrops] Only Latias

Tina: Where'd she even get a caltrop?

Tina: I raided Celebi's hidden stash!

Cel: Ooh… Good use of caltrop!

Pyro: Dia, go back in time to the dare where Mew ate so much sugar she got sick, then come back and tell everyone how much it was

Mew: Um… Can… Can we skip this one?

Pyro: [Blinks twice] Why? Is there something?

Mew: N-Nothing

*Dialga disappears and then reappears almost instantly*

Dia: [Paled face] It was…

Mew: [Covers face with paws]

Dia: [Shakes head] It was almost double her body weight

*Everyone stares at Mew*

Pyro: Um…

Mew: [Still covering face, blushing] It's embarrassing…

*Silence for a few minutes*

Mew: [Peeks at Pyro] Pyro… [Whines] Pyro, say something or I'm going to cry…

Pyro: Uh… Moving on then!

Aqua: Says here one random legendary from Johto, Sinnoh or Unova will be chosen to be stuck in a room with Mew after she has the same amount of sugar Dia said, minus just enough such that she will not be sick

Mew: [Sighs in relief]

Aqua: Dia will make it seem like a few seconds to the rest but the legendary and Mew will experience the dare in real time

Pyro: Can I draw a name out of a hat?

Umbre: How are you going to do that?

Aqua: I'll do the name-drawing, all right?

Pyro: Fine, you can do it this time, Aqua

Palkia: [To Zekrom] I'm so nervous man, I don't wanna be stuck with a sugar-high Mew!

Aqua: And the chosen is…

Zekrom: Relax! There's quite a lot of other legendaries, so our chance of being picked is very low!

Aqua: Zekrom!

Palkia: [Pats Zekrom's back] I feel for you, bro

Aqua: And here's the sugar! [Teleports in sugar in front of Mew]

Mew: [Stares] Uh… [Licks lips]

Pyro: Go on, it's okay

Mew: [Digs in]

Aqua: Off you go! [Teleports Zekrom and Mew into room] And… Dia

Dia: Back again! [Teleports Zek and Mew back]

Zek: [On the ground, crawling to Resh] Help… me… [Faints]

Mew: [Mumbles something and lies down next to Pyro to sleep]

Aqua: Hey, hey, Mew, don't sleep yet!

Mew: Mm? [Sleepily] What is it now?

Aqua: You are to pretty much copy everything Pyro does or becomes. If a dare is targeted at Pyro, it is also targeted to you too.

Mew: Does that mean… I just lay down and stay still like Pyro?

Aqua: [Looks confused] Um… I don't know, actually…

Arcy: I have a bad feeling about what's to come so I'll vote for yes. Mew, lay down and stay still like Pyro

Tina: Second that vote

Lugia: Vote yes

Reshiram: I'll vote yes, and Zekky probably would too

Ray: Vote yes

Aqua: [Shrugs] All right. I guess you do, Mew

Mew: [Sighs contentedly] Fine by me [Lies down next to Pyro, transforming into Zorua and copying him exactly]

Icy: Wow… They look the same!

Elric: Well I'll be damned! They are like clones!

Mew&amp;Pyro: Thanks!

Aqua: Next dare, Pyro, let Void out for a bit

*Every legendary gasps*

Arcy: I knew it! I knew something was up!

Pyro: Fine

*Void takes control, turning into original form (Shadow Mew) and Mew transforms too*

Void: What [Snarls] Back again?!

Arcy: [Backs away a bit, slowly]

Tina: [Clinging onto Arcy] Don't let go…

Void: The fuck is this bullshit? I can't even move!

*Legendaries sigh in relief*

Mew( ): This is fucking bullshit!

Void: [Raises eyebrow] You said it… I agree with you

: Who the fuck is in charge anyways?!

Void: Whoever it is, they're doing a fucking horrendous job

Aqua: Um… Pyro? Are you in there?

*Void (and ) turns back into Pyro (and Mew)*

Pyro: Yes?

Lugia: Wow… that was weird

Ray: Thank god Pyro's paralyzed

Arcy: I know right?

Moltres: Otherwise that would've been hell

Articuno: _Two_ Voids… [Shivers]

Aqua: Aaand, that's it for storyreader21. Next up is loganwayman

Pyro: Arceus, did you give the legendaries human forms to keep a closer eye on the humans?

Arcy: Truthfully, I just gave them one so that humans don't panic when these guys are among them, shopping, playing in arcades or some stupid stuff like that

Sylvy: [Nods] Makes sense

Pyro: Have you considered making them keep a closer eye on the humans though?

Arcy: Not really. Humans are quite boring if you ask me. I see them go on with their routines every single day, with little to no changes to each day. It's like watching a machine work, same thing over and over again. You get what I mean?

Pyro: I… I guess?

Aqua: Giratina, do you and Yveltal get along well?

Yvel: Well… We're kinda like colleagues? Or business partners?

Tina: He sees it that way. I see him as a job provider. Annoying when I have lots of dead beings to tend to and okay when things are slow

Yvel: Yeah. I kill, he tends to the dead

Shock: Wow… that's… dark. You kill a lot of pokemon?

Yvel: And humans. But not if it's unnecessary.

Aqua: All right then. Zygarde, have your new forms helped you to become more noticeable?

Zy: You can see the results, can't you?

Neon: Aw come on, I think those pokemon near your cave started to notice you more

Zy: It didn't really

Pyro: Sorry to hear that, Zy

Zy: Thanks for caring, Pyro

Neon: Yeah. You're like… really nice, you know that?

Pyro: Why thank you!

Mew: I think that too

Pyro: [Laughs] Of course you do~

Aqua: Uh… Skip this… Skip that…

Arcy: Wait, wait, wait. Why are you skipping them all of the sudden? Not that I'm complaining but just wonderin'

Aqua: Oh, it's because this guy says to skip them if your answer to the truth was no.

Tina: Makes sense now. Good answer, Arcy

Aqua: So! Ray, mega evolve and fight Perfect Zygarde!

Zy: Um… I have a confession to make

Neon: [Deadpans, staring at Zy in the eyes] Don't tell me. You don't know how to turn into Perfect form, can you?

Zy: [Looks away, embarrassed]

Neon: Look at me, Zy. You told me you would practice turning into other forms last week

Zy: S-s-sorry Neon. I didn't mean to… Hehe… hehehe… Um…

*Silence*

Zy: [Whispers] Say something, Neon

*Silence*

Zy: Please?

Neon: I'm not speaking to you for a day

Zy: Nooo! Not that, please! Don't ignore me, please!

Neon: Then promise me you'll never lie to me again

Zy: I promise! I promise I won't lie to you again, Neon!

Neon: [Sighs] Fine, I'll overlook this time

Dia: [To Umbre] Wow… You're both Umbreons but your personality is so different from hers

Umbre: [Shrugs] Everyone's different

Aqua: So? How are we going to do this?

Ray: I dunno, I mean, I'll totally wreck him if I mega evolve

Zy: How about normal forms then? Like, what we look like right now

Pyro: Good idea. I approve

_After the fight_

Ray: So… I still wrecked him in this form

Aqua: Somehow… That's it for loganwayman. Next up is-

?: US!

*Flamer and Eve crashes through a different window*

Eve: [Does a jump-flip off Flamer] Ta-da!

Pyro: Good to see you two again!

Flamer: You too, Pyro. Are you feeling okay, buddy?

Pyro: To an extent

Flamer: I'm so sorry, Pyro

Pyro: [Cocks head] For what?

Flamer: For allowing you to be hurt like this

Pyro: [Chuckles lightly] Don't worry. It's nothing

Eve: It's not nothing!

Flamer: Which brings me to… [Glares at Aqua] AQUA!

Aqua: [Stutters nervously] Uh- Y-yes?

Flamer: Why the fuck were you hating on Mew?! She didn't do that to Sylvy-!

Mew: [Looks downcast]

Sylvy: [Pretends she didn't hear]

Flamer: -Fucking _Kyurem_ did! You should be hating on him instead! Mew was just protecting you and Pyro's family!

Aqua: I do! And- and I'm all right with Mew now, we've made up!

Flamer: You better. But that doesn't change this dare: All legendaries beat up Aqua, and Aqua can't fight back!

Aqua: E-eh?!

Pyro: Wait!

Flamer: [Looks at Pyro and speaks calmly] What is it?

Pyro: [Timidly] Can you… Can you call off the dare?

Flamer: [Shocked] Wh-what?!

Pyro: P-Please?

Eve: Pyro… Why?

Pyro: Because he's my brother. And he's regretting getting mad at Mew all this time. [Shakes head] There is no need to rub it in any further

Aqua: [Nods slowly]

Eve: [Mumbles] You're too kind

Umbre: Too kind for your own good, Pyro

Pyro: Aqua, I'm sure you wished you didn't blame Mew, don't you?

Aqua: Yes. If I hadn't then you wouldn't be like this right now

Flamer: [Grumbles] Ugh… Fine! Fine! I'll let you off the hook, Aqua!

Aqua: Thank you

Flamer: But remember, it's only because Pyro asked me to!

Aqua: Of course

Flamer: Now then… Cresselia, what makes you so special that you get your own island in OR/AS?

Cress: Did I?

Flamer: Yes, you did

Cress: I guess I'm just that special! [Laughs]

Eve: Special?

Cress: All the humans like me!

Flamer: Fine, I guess I can understand that. Azelf, [deep voice] **face your punishment!**

*Azelf teleported into a room with Uxie and Mesprit who received orders to do whatever they want to him*

Flamer: Right, while that's going on. I dare you legendaries to play Five Nights at Freddy's World!

Legendaries: [Shiver]

Arcy: Can we not?

Eve: Come on, it's not bad! Really!

*After legendaries play(forced) and Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf (beaten up) returned*

Arcy: That was…

Tina: How the hell did they make those characters cute?

Pyro: It actually looks pretty fun!

Tia: You're right

Eve: See?! Told you it wasn't bad!

Flamer: Mewtwo, use your machine to make the hologram Kyurem so everyone can beat him up!

Mewtwo: [Shrugs] Espi, can you help me set it up?

Espi: I think I know how to

Mewtwo: Let's see if you do or not

*Mewtwo teleport in previous holographic machine*

Mewtwo: Go at it, Espi

Espi: Okay! [Twiddles around with machine buttons and levers] Um… what next?

Mewtwo: Parameters

Espi: Oh! Yes! [Turns some dials]

Pyro: Aqua

Aqua: Yes?

Pyro: Do you know what they're doing at all?

Aqua: Not a clue

Espi: Done!

Mewtwo: [Checks the settings] Hm…

Espi: Is it right?

Mewtwo: I guess it's okay. Though I don't know about the personality settings… Then again, I don't really know Kyurem that well so I can't really say anything… [Nods] Mm! This is good. You've learnt a lot, Espi!

Espi: Only because I have a great teacher. Now, should we start? [Bumps green button with nose]

*Hologram Kyurem(Kyurem) appears*

Kyurem: Wha-

Flamer: Ahem [Points to Kyurem] Everyone, he is the reason why Pyro is going to die soon! Beat him up!

Umbre: [Shocked, falls off Dia's head] What?! Pyro's dying?

Dia: [Catches Umbre] You didn't know?

Umbre: I really had no idea!

Kyurem: I didn't-

*Kyurem gets interrupted by Tia's headbutt*

Tia: How dare you?! How could you hurt Pyro when he's so cute and innocent?!

Ray: Yeah, yeah! How could you?! [Fires Hyper Beam at Kyurem]

Arcy: I think I'm gonna sit this one out

_20 minutes later, hologram disappears_

Tia: Aw… I was going to try my sky uppercut on him

Flamer: [Grins] That was very satisfying. Now, I dare everyone to watch all the seasons of Teen Titans Go!

Arcy: [Sighs] Fine. We'll all do a marathon after this is over…

Tina: Aw… [Whispers] So is our 'private time' cancelled?

Arcy: [Giggles] No! Of course not! We'll do it straight after!

Flamer: Ahem. Enough with your perverseness

Arcy: He heard us!

Eve: And he's not the only one, you know? Nasty llama!

Flamer: Well… that's it from me. Bye bye, Pyro! [Pets Pyro]

Pyro: Bye Flamer! Bye Eve!

Eve: [Sniffs] I'll miss you guys…

Flamer: Let's go. [Picks up Eve and flies out through yet another window]

Arcy: [Sobs] Why is the Hall being abused so much today?

Tina: [Pats Arcy's back] There, there

Aqua: Not much longer. Next up is Kecleon352!

Kec: [Walks in through door wearing night guard outfit]

Flare: [Tail between legs and walks in silently]

Arcy: [Brightens up] Kecleon! I love you!

Kec: Um… what?

Arcy: You actually know how to use a door!

Kec: Oh… I thought everyone does

Arcy: Apparently they do not as my windows keep being broken by others!

Kec: All right. Sorry to hear that. Anyways, hey guys! I guess this is my final visit! But, don't worry about me, I've got a new gig at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm actually taking over from you guys and I'm having the animatronics do truth and dares, too!

Lugia: Good! They've scared us multiple times now, maybe we'll get a chance to get back at them for all that!

Kec: Keep your fingers crossed… Or wings, whatever

Flare: [Giant sniff]

Kec: What's the matter, Flare?

Flare: I'm sad because I think we're saying goodbye…

Kec: What? No, my floofy Flarey! This isn't goodbye, I won't let it!

Flare: [Sniff] Really?

Kec: Of course!

Umbre: [Snickering]

Flare: What?!

Umbre: You're such a crybaby Flare!

Flare: Shut up! [Tackles Umbre off Dia]

Dialga: [Sighs] Not again

Shock: Hey! Flare! Umbre!

Umbre: Crybaby!

Flare: You don't understand! You wouldn't, cuz you're a heartless dark-type!

Kec: [Gasps] Flare! Don't say that!

Dialga: [Picks up Umbre] Why do you love to pick fights with your brothers so much? First Dew, then Flare

Umbre: [Blinks] I only say what I see… Maybe it's a habit, dunno

Dialga: Well it's a bad habit, don't do it

Umbre: [Shrugs]

Kec: You shouldn't say that to your brother, Flarey!

Flare: [Whines] He started it!

Pyro: [To Sylvy] Sylvy, I'm a dark-type, right?

Sylvy: Yes you are-

Pyro: Am I heartless?

Shock: Look what you've done, Flare! [Gestures towards Pyro]

Aqua: No, you're not heartless, Pyro

Pyro: But Flarey said that dark-types are heartless-

Flare: [Approaches Pyro] I'm sorry, Pyro. I didn't mean it, it was just the moment and y'know? I couldn't control my emotions…

Pyro: Oh… okay!

Kec: At least you apologized, Flarey. [Pets Flare] Good boy. Now, first order of business is to introduce you guys to someone who I probably should've introduced to everyone before: my brother, Leon! He's actually been hiding behind Groudon this whole time!

Grou: [Twists around] What the-?!

?: Eek!

Grou: [Grabs him and places him next to Kec] Hm… I see the resemblance…

*Mysterious character revealed to be a purple Kecleon*

Leon: Um, h-hi…

Kec: He's actually going to be helping me out at Freddy's with my dares!

Leon: Not by my own complete will… It's like the time you had me come to that dinner party with Slenderman…

Kec: [Shakes head slowly] Why do you always keep bringing that up? Anyways! To the truths and dares!

Flare: Yay!

Kec: Zygarde. So, how do you feel about your new forms? I bet you don't feel so invisible any more, huh?

Zy: [Nervously glances at Neon, who stares back blankly] Well… Like I said before, it doesn't really do much. [Mumbles] Though I've never actually been able to change forms…

Leon: Oh… I'm sorry to hear that…

Zy: Well… Neon's going to follow me pretty much everywhere now until I train and practice changing forms

Neon: You're absolutely correct about that, Zy. I will make sure you don't slack off and lie to me again!

Zy: [Whines] Neon! I said I'm sorry! I won't do it again, promise!

Neon: [Huffs]

Zek: [Laughs slightly] Rough relationship?

Zy: Shut up, at least I don't fuck my sister like you

*Zekrom and Reshiram blushes*

Neon: [Bats Zy's head] That's not nice

Zy: He started it

Kec: Okay, enough, you two. Suicune, I expected Mewtwo to be in Pokken Tournament, but why are you in there? Not that I'm complaining, mind

Sui: I dunno? Maybe because-

Raikou: Because she's beautiful _and_ awesome?

Kec: Nobody asked your opinion, Rai

Rai: What? I can't give them?

Leon: They're p-probably a bit biased…

Kec: Yeah

Sui: What he said [Points to Rai]

Kec: [Sighs] Fine. I'll accept that, then

Sui: [High-fives Rai] Good job, Rai

Rai: No, good job, you

Leon: You really l-love each other, don't you?

Rai: Obviously!

Sui: He's my mate, so of course!

Icy: Did you guys _do it_ together yet?

Ray: [Sighs] You really are blunt, aren't you?

Icy: Huh?

Rai: [Blushes slightly] Not yet…

Sui: We aren't at that stage yet

Kec: All right, all right. That's enough. I didn't need to know about your private love life. Zekrom

Zek: Yeah? And don't call me a sister-fucker

Kec: I wasn't. [Bitch-slaps him with tongue]

Zek: Ew! What the hell, man?

Kec: That was for being hard to get in Alpha Sapphire! Do you realize I had to get help from Celebi in order to get you?

Zek: Oh, yes. [rolls eyes] When in doubt, ask the psycho to help you

Kec: I'm so glad I fused you with Kyurem and kept getting you knocked out for my enjoyment!

Resh: You fused him with the old hermit?!

Zek: You really are sadistic… [Sighs]

Leon: That was a little harsh, wasn't it?

Kec: I don't care. I needed to get it out of my system. Anyway… Mewtwo, further explain your dark form in Pokken Tournament, please

Mewtwo: Oh, that… I only get like that when I get mad

Espi: I've never seen it before though

Kec: So… It's kinda like your version of Void?

*Everyone (But Pyro) flinches at name*

Mewtwo: No… I think Pyro can control when Void comes out or not

Pyro: Yep! I can be mad without Void taking control of my body!

Mewtwo: Ahem. As hard as it can be to imagine Pyro mad, it is like he said. Though with me, it happens subconsciously

Kec: Oh, that makes a bit more sense. Latias, are you going to sober up?

Latias: I am and will stay that way unless a dare comes along that makes me kiss someone I don't want to!

Kec: All right, so… You'll stay sober?

Tia: Like I said, unless a shipping dare comes up with me in it!

Kec: Fine. Arceus, you can't make the Regis talk?

Arcy: Nope, irreversible. They will stay like that forever

Kec: Then how about giving Manaphy and Phione the ability to speak?

Arcy: Huh? They do have the ability to speak!

Leon: Th-then why don't they?

Arcy: Hell if I know. They just don't, and none of us will question it 'cause it doesn't really matter to us

Tina: Everytime we ask; they would just shake their heads. Don't know what's up with them

Kec: Xerneas and Yveltal, what do you guys think of your shiny forms?

Xer: Well, my colors are brighter, so I guess I kinda like it?

Yvel: [Grumbles] Everyone says I look like fucking bacon…

Kec: Do I take that as a 'no'?

Yvel: Whatever

Leon: Wow… that was rude

Ray: Don't mind him. He's kinda like that whenever anyone discusses his colors

Kec: Deoxys, So… You're no longer considered a Mythical Pokemon. How does that make you feel?

Deo: Indifferent. I don't care what others think, I'm me, and nobody can say otherwise

Pyro: Deep…

Umbre: Not really

Kec: Giratina and Yveltal, are you two buddies or something? Considering the fact that you're both quite similar in nature

Tina: First off, we're work partners, kinda. And secondly-

Yvel: We are not similar in nature!

Sylvy: [Giggles] Well, you guys just finished each other's sentence

Flare: That means you two are pretty similar if not the exact same in nature as you think the same thing!

Yvel: [Grumbles]

Kec: Nice analysis, Flarey

Flare: Not really. It's simple!

Kec: Everyone, be honest, did anyone here actually like my company?

*Some raises hands/paws/wings while others don't. Pyro replies 'yes', as does Aqua and Sylvy*

Kec: Aw, thanks, those of you who did enjoy my company!

Leon: Must be nice to be appreciated like that

Kec: I'm sure you'll be appreciated too when we go to our new job!

Leon: I hope so.

Kec: Now, the dares! Genie trio, check yourselves out in this mirror!

Flare: Oh! Is that the-

Kec: [Whispers] _Yep, the Reveal Glass_

*Genie trio suddenly changes form to Therian*

Landorus: Wh-what happened?!

Thundurus: You tricked us!

Tornadus: How dare you?!

Kec: Hush, you look better in Therian form

Pyro: I agree!

Kec: Mew, to make up for all the sugar restrictions before, have this literal mountain of sugar! [Teleports in a pile of sugar over 5 times Mew's height]

Mew: Wow! [Takes out bottomless sugar bag]

Leon: What are you doing with-

Mew: [Scoops up all the sugar mountain into bag]

Icy: Does she know that that's just wasting all the-

Ray: I guess not…

Kec: A bottomless bag of sugar? Who gave you that?

Mew: [Beams] A kind person!

Kec: Whatever, I guess… Shaymin, to make up for all the Gracidea restrictions… eh, whatever

Shaymin: What?! Not going to give me anything?!

Kec: Meh

Shaymin: Well screw you too! I'll have that pile of flowers from Clim soon!

Kec: What?! Even when you're restricted from the flowers?!

Shay: [Sticks tongue out at Kec] Bleh!

Kec: Grr… If I could, I'll take all those Gracidea away!

Shay: But you can't, can you?

Kec: [Looks at Pyro and Aqua]

Pyro: [Shakes head] Nope, you can't

Kec: Fine, whatever. Raikou, since you're literally the only legendary who hasn't met Ash, spend a day with him!

Tia: Can I-

Kec: No, you cannot go too [Teleports Raikou away] Now… Kyogre, Keldeo and Giratina, since I like you guys the most, have these tickets to Disneyworld! [Gives tickets]

Ky: Thanks, I guess?

Kel: Yeah! Disneyworld, here I come!

Sui: Such a baby

Kel: Shut up, Sui. You wouldn't understand!

Sui: You're right there, I don't understand children

Tina: How nice, you gave me two

Kec: For you and Arcy to go together!

Tina: Thanks!

Kec: Meloetta, sing "Let it Go" from Frozen

Umbre: That's so old now!

Shock: Hush, little brother

Umbre: Don't call me that!

Icy: But you are the little brother, aren't you? Well, except for Flora

Umbre: And I hate it!

Flare: It's the truth, so deal with it!

Umbre: [Growls at Flare]

Flare: [Growls back]

Dia: Remember, Umbre. Be nice to your siblings

Kec: And you too, Flare

Flare: Fine

Kec: Now, Meloetta

Mel: [Clears throat] _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight~_

_A few minutes later_

Mel: _The cold never bothered me anyway~! _[Coughs]

Leon: Are you okay?

Mel: Just a little sick-

Pyro: That's horrible!

Tia: [Rolls eyes and mumbles] Coming from you…

Kec: That was still nice though!

Mel: Thank you!

Kec: Next up. Five legendaries play Hot Potato with a Voltorb that's about to explode! Don't drop it or all of you blow up!

Pyro: I'll choose this time!

Aqua: How are you going to-

Pyro: Ray, Resh, Darkrai, Lugia and Palkia!

Aqua: Oh…

Kec: You heard him! You five are gonna have some fun with this Voltorb bomb!

_Starts playing Hot Potato_

Resh: Don't any of you drop it. I'm immune to fire but not explosions

Pal: Hey, I don't want it dropped either [Throws to Lugia]

Lugia: [Throws to Ray] Hey, hey, watch it Pal. Don't throw it sloppily!

Ray: You're one to talk! [Throws it to Resh]

Darkrai: I'm scared…

Resh: [Throws it to Darkrai] Don't drop it!

Darkrai: [Throws it to Palkia hastily]

Palkia: [Fumbles] Oh shit! [Drops the Voltorb]

*Voltorb explodes, injuring all 5 of them*

Resh: What the fuck, Palkia?!

Pal: Hey! It was Darkrai's throw!

Ray: It's both of your fault and his!

Darkrai: It's just a game…

Lugia: If it was a game then why are we hurt by the explosion?!

Kec: Whoa, chill guys. Chill!

Resh: [Glares at Palkia]

Kec: Pyro and Mew!

Pyro: Hm?

Mew: Yes?

Kec: Romantic dinner mode! [Teleports Pyro and Mew away to a high-class restaurant]

_With Pyro and Mew_

*The two are on opposite ends of a pristine white table, a sweet-scented candle between them. Atmosphere pretty dimly lit and calm, noises of nature*

Pyro: Wow… This is a pretty nice place

Mew: You're right

*Waiters come to serve many food dishes*

Pyro: The food looks very tasty too

Mew: Here, I'll feed it to you [Moves over to Pyro]

Pyro: Thanks, Mew

Mew: No problem, seeing as [sniffs a bit] as it might be one of our last romantic dinner together

Pyro: [Leans forward to kiss Mew]

_Back with the others_

Kec: While they're enjoying their dinner, let's us continue. Genie trio, Tao trio… well… Duo now, and Swords of Justice! Battle to see who's the best trio of Unova!

Terrakion: For justice! URA!

Zek: I guess we fight as a duo?

Resh: [Shrugs] Seems like it

Tornadus: What's our plan?

Thundurus: Win

Flare: [Looks at Kec] That's a pretty good plan for them

Kec: I know, right?

_After a heated battle_

*Battle took up over 3 hours, Mew and Pyro are teleported back*

Terrakion: Victory is ours!

*Swords of Justice cheers*

Coba: Good battle, chaps

Leon: I think… I think that Terrakion's hype won them that battle…

Kec: I think you're right. Arceus, give your Meadow and Mind plates to Celebi

Arcy: [Shuffles nervously] Well… You see, lunatheumbre0n took them back after I was done with the dares so… I don't have them anymore. Hehe…

Kec: [Facepalms] Let me get one thing straight. Are the plates actually yours?

Arcy: Well… They're mine but-

Kec: And you let someone else take possession of it and control when you can access them?

Arcy: I guess?

Tina: In her defence, she couldn't do a thing about it

Kec: I didn't ask you, dark spot

Tina: [Jaw drops]

Tio: That's the same insult Arcy used on him before!

Kec: I guess I'll let it slide this one time. Finally, as this is my last chance, I'm doing three random ships!

Tia: [Mumbles] Not me, not me, not me, not me, not me

Kec: First, Zapdos and Diancie

Dian: [Pales] Oh dear-

Zapdos: [Rushes over and smothers Dian with kisses] Yaay!

Dian: [Pushes Zapdos off] Off me, peasant! Lest you face the full force of the Carbink royal guards!

Kec: Next, Keldeo and Articuno!

Arti: Yet another one for me? And with the whiner, too?

Kel: Please, please don't freeze my face

Arti: [Grins] Why shouldn't I?

Kel: I'll do anything for you once, if you don't

Arti: All right. I'll hold you true to your words [Quickly kisses Kel] Now you owe me a favor

Kec: And lastly, Jirachi and Arceus!

Tina: What?!

Arcy: Tina, it's no use. There's no way out for me, as much as I want to. [Pokes Jirachi] Ooiii~ Sleepyhead, wake up!

Jira: [Sleepily] Hm? What is it now?

Arcy: [Kisses Jirachi before backing away] Now you can go back to sleep

Jira: What was that? … Eh, whatever [stays lying on ground]

Pyro: Don't sleep, or you'll get electrocuted!

Kec: Wow… I don't think he even noticed that it was Arcy

Flare: Yeah…

Kec: Welp… that's that, I suppose. By the way, Flare's gonna stay behind to see the rest of the chapter through, so have fun with him!

Leon: Wait, where are we going to go?

Kec: Oh, I signed us up on a lunch date with Bill Cipher

Leon: Are you kidding-

Kec: Well… bye everyone! And I'll see you soon, Flare!

Pyro: Bye Kecleon! Thanks for the dinner with Mew!

Kec: Anytime, Pyro. Bye now! [Flies off, carrying Leon with tail]

Arcy: [Blinks, staring at Kec flying away] I had no clue Kecleons can fly

Aqua: Me neither…

Flare: Kec's just that special!

Pyro: Up next?

Aqua: Jacob. fouse!

*A Blaziken(Jacob) appears out of thin air*

Jacob: Hello everyone!

Arcy: Hm… I actually haven't seen a Blaziken in quite a while now

Tina: Agreed

Shaymin: [Rolls eyes] Maybe because we were stuck in this hall for a fucking long-ass time now?

Lugia: What she said

Jacob: I'm new here, but don't mind me

Tia: Hard to when all your intentions are to torture us with tedious or silly truths and dares

Sylvy: Hey now-

Aqua: Don't talk to him like that, Tia

Tia: [Shrugs]

Jacob: [Clears throat] First, the truths. Zy, are you in love with Neon?

Zy: N-not really… But I kinda wish she was my sister or something, that would be grand

Neon: [Squeals] That's so sweet~!

Jacob: Um… So… Love her as a sibling?

Zy: [Nods] I guess you can say that

Jacob: All right then. Ray, are you in love with Icy?

Ray: Uh… [Blushes slightly] I guess I'm kinda like Zy on this? I think I treat her as I would my little sister or something?

Icy: I would _love_ to be your little sister! It would be better to have you as my brother than [Monotonously] Umbre [Sighs despairingly]

Umbre: What'd I ever do to you?!

Flare: Pfft! [Laughs] I totally agree with you on that, Icy!

Umbre: [Bristles and turns to Flare] You stay out of this!

Jacob: Hey now, don't fight!

Pyro: You heard him, stop fighting please

*Umbre, Icy and Flare goes silent instantly*

Pyro: [Smiles] Thank you!

Aqua: Wow…

Mew: They totally follow your command, don't they?

Pyro: I guess

Jacob: Arceus, have you played any Final Fantasy games at all?

Tina: [Perks up] Final Fantasy!

Arcy: [Groans] Ugh! I don't. I've come to hate that game because of how Tina's always obsessed over playing them!

Tina: Hey, they're good

Arcy: You even cancelled our date when the newest one came out!

Tina: [Smiles sheepishly] Sorry? I was kinda hyped back then

Arcy: Whatever [Looks away with a 'hmph!']

Tina: [Begs] Come on, Arcy! If you tried it then you might like it too!

Arcy: [Aims death glare at Tina]

Tina: I mean I'm sorry! Let's go on another date soon then, I'll make it up to you!

Arcy: [Waits for a few seconds] Fine…

Jacob: I guess you like them then, Tina?

Tina: Like them? I _helluva_ love them!

Jacob: [Deadpans] The way you used 'helluva' made no sense at all

Tina: I know, I just wanted to say it

Jacob: Are the legendaries always this stupid?

Pyro: Most of the time!

Jacob: [Mumbles] Just as I thought. Anyways! Mew and Aqua, you must talk like civilized pokemon, if not then you will feel my wrath

Aqua: [Groans] I've already made up with her!

Mew: At least he gave us a warning and not like Flamer

Aqua: I guess

Jacob: Ray, you must faint Latios. Use whatever means necessary

Tia: [Chants] Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!

Tio: [Blushes] Siiiis!

Tia: Don't 'sis' me!

Ray: [Sighs and turns to Tio] Latios, close your eyes

Tio: [Brightens up and closes eyes] I've been waiting for this day!

Ray: [Punches Tio hard in the head, knocking him out] I can't say I haven't either

Tia: Awww, what the hell?!

Grou: [Whispers to Tia] You ship them?

Tia: Hell yeah I do! Go- uh… Er… RayTioshipping! _{Pronounced: Ratio}_

Ray: [Sweatdrops] Very creative name…

Tia: Like, I know, right?!

Jacob: Can't say I support it wholeheartedly

Tia: [Pouts] You're no fun

Jacob: Arceus, you must play Final Fantasy XIII!

Tina: [Perks up again] Here's your chance, Arcy! I have it in my room, too! Let's play straight after this!

Arcy: [Deadpans] And our 'private time' that you oh-so-looked-forward to? You going to cancel that too?

Tina: [Sweats nervously] Um… right, we can do it after that then!

Jacob: Lastly! Pyro, you get an endless bag of snickerdoodles just because you're adorable

*Bag appears right in front of Pyro*

Pyro: Wow! I love cookies! Thanks, Jacob!

Jacob: Anytime. And remember to share because-

Pyro: [Smiles widely] Sharing is caring!

Jacob: [Smiles back] Exactly. And with that, I shall be gone! [Disappears into thin air]

Resh: How did he smile with a beak?

Kyogre: Beats me, I'm too tired to care

Aqua: [Picks up Pyro] I guess that's all! Goodbye, everyone!

Sylvy: [Picks up the bag] Bye~!

Mew: Let's go home!

* * *

**{A/N}**

_Special thanks:_

**Hero LumiEre Lumanite**

**Kecleon352**

**AGuyWithNoSkills**

**TheHappyTyranid**

**Flamer the fanfic God**

**fghooo**

**drunkenturtles**

**{Footnote} **_I know it isn't the same without Icy here to write it. I know my style will never be able to match Icy's, what with us being obviously different in almost every way. But I also know that he, and you all, would never forgive me if I did not live up to our promise of the last chapter. If you are not so against it, please allow me to carry on Icy's writing._

_The list of special thanks does not end there. So many people have helped me and aided me in times of crisis. But I fear that I could not list each and every person on there as it would be excessively long; thus, the names above are those who've helped me the most._

_I know that Icy isn't here, but I will still say 'we', as I know that he feels the same as what I am going to say: _**We thank each and every reader. This would have never been possible if it weren't for the readers, reviewers and participants. To those who've stuck with us since the very start, we are more than grateful and you will forever be remembered by us. To those who've joined us along the way or even recently, we're sorry you couldn't participate in more chapters than what you have and get to know us more, but we're still grateful to you all the same.**

**To everyone: ****We salute you!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Back at mansion with Pyro_

I was about to go to sleep on my cushion when I detected a pokemon's presence approaching the mansion. Passively reading the pokemon's mind, I realized it's going to happen tonight. The pokemon is headed directly here to find me, and by reading the pokemon's mind, I knew who he was and what he wanted. I sighed.

"Arno!" I called out, just enough so that his sensitive ear would pick it up. I waited for a minute before the regal Arcanine entered calmly.

"Yes, Lord Pyro?"

"I want you to bring Mew here, please."

"Right away." He nodded and left the room. I waited for a few more minutes. He returned, with Mew floating behind.

"Thank you, Arno. Please wait outside." He bowed and left the room.

"Do you need something?" Mew asked.

"Come here," I replied simply, smiling at her. She complied, still looking a bit confused. This'll be the last time I'll see her. I guess I am pretty lucky compared to other pokemon, I know when my time will come.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her lightly. "Take care of Luna and Cloud for me, okay?"

"What's up with you?" she replied, still confused.

"Just wanted to say that, I guess."

"Still in the mood from dinner?" she giggled in reply.

"I guess," I giggled back. We make a great couple, don't we?

"Of course I'll take care of Luna and Cloud. They're our children, are they not?"

"Yeah, they are. Well… That's all I wanted, really."

"Silly Zorua." She giggled again as she left and I smiled in returned.

"Arno." The Arcanine re-entered.

"Yes, Lord Pyro?"

"Listen to me carefully," I told him seriously, "Are you listening closely?"

"I am, Lord Pyro," he replied albeit a bit confused at my tone. I guess I wasn't serious very often in my lifetime.

"I am going to have a private conversation with your son tonight." He tensed up suddenly.

"My son-?"

"_Listen-_" I raised my voice a little, interrupting and silencing him completely, though his eyes were still wide. "-Carefully. He will come into this mansion quietly. You will tell everyone to stay clear of this room. You, yourself, will be in my room and staying there. After my conversation with him, there will be a signal, you can't miss it; That is when you can come out of my room. What happens after that is up to you and your son. Am I clear?" He made a little move to protest. "That is a direct order from me. I will never forgive you if you disobey it. Am. I. Clear?"

"Yes, Lord Pyro." He bowed and exited the room to follow my orders. I closed my eyes, focused my mind and slowly shrouded the mansion area with Dark-type energy to stop pretty much all Psychic interactions within the area. Though I left a tiny area wherever the pokemon is clear of Dark energy, just in case he needed outside help from a partner or something. Slowly reaching out with my mind, I cautiously tugged and nudged his mind to create a path through the mansion for him to follow. I opened my eyes.

"Your move."


End file.
